A Date For Death
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: The Jubi wasn't just a Demon, she was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl.When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, giving bloodline after another, she is released. Her freedom doesn't last, and she ends up sealed into Naruto. FULL SUMMARY & WARNINGS INSIDE! POWERFUL!DEMONIC!NARUTO
1. Chapter 01: Jubi's Past Part 1

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Review! :D**

**Chapter One**

Mari of the Sanji Clan, is very happy to say she is pregnant with a baby girl. After multiple failed pregnancies, every one of the them dying minutes after being born, on her tenth time of being pregnant with a girl, it seems as if this one will survive, but at a cost. Mari already has three son's, though this time around of raising a child, there will be no father. Kiku of the Iynn Clan, died in the last Samurai War. Finally, peace has become something common after six months of treaties being signed.

Mari gasped out, and coughed out a large amount of blood into the metal pan, while nurses patted her softly on the back. They couldn't do nothing to help her, since Mari refused to give up her baby girl, the one that seemed to sucking the life out of her.

" Okaa-chan? ", called a soft voice, and the door opened to reveal three boys, her other 'babies'.

Kyo, Raze, and Lin. Lin is the eldest, at the age of thirteen, then Raze who is nine, then Kyo who is six.

" Ah, hello my boys. ", Mari smiled at them, sitting back up, leaning against the soft pillows.

" Jiji-sama claims that you should let it die. Saying that it's killing you... ", Lin muttered.

" Lin. ", Mari sighed, " I'm going to be fine, besides I already have a name for it. Her name with be Jubi, because she is the tenth try. Ten will be her lucky number, always. ", she smiled, placing a hand on her bloated stomach.

Kyo went over, and sat next to his mother, " Okaa-chan, don't leave us. ", he whispered.

" I'll never leave you three, just how I'll never leave by unborn baby girl. ", Mari cooed.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Two months later, while the Full Moon hung in the sky, screams came from Mari's bedroom, as she gave birth. The Head of the Sanji Clan, stood outside of the bedroom, worried for his daughter's life, wondering if this birth will take her life.

Kyo winced, from inside of his room. Will his Okaa-chan be okay?

**-o-0-o-**

Three hours passed, and the screamed faded away into silence, to be replaced by a newborn wail. The Sanji Clan Head, opened the door slowly to see his daughter, holding a newborn in her arms.

The newborn has hints of black hair on her head, skin paler than snow. The Clan Head walked over.

" Haji-sama. ", bowed one of the nurses, " The baby girl is healthy, though Mari-sama was almost killed, we were able to save her, but at a cost. ", she claimed.

" What was the cost? ", Haji returned, eyes narrowed.

" Mari-sama's womb had to be cut out. She cannot have anymore children, and one of her kidney's were taken out, her lungs were heavily damaged. She will mostly likely die in a few years. ", the nurse muttered, " It was either that, or she would die today, the baby girl sucked all the life out of her. ", she finished.

" As long as she is okay.. ", Haji whispered, staring at his daughter sadly.

" What did you name her? ", Haji asked, walking over, to sit down next to his daughter, who was laying the flat matt.

" Jubi, as I told you. Ten will be her lucky number, just watch. ", Mari smiled, " I can see her being strong, despite the fact many don't like woman being fighter's just yet. She'll be strong.. ", she cooed.

Haji could only blink, and frown slightly in confusion.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Four years passed, and you could find the young Jubi watched as her brother's trained.

Lin is now seventeen, Raze of thirteen, and Kyo is ten. Raze has just gained a Master, to teach him how to wield a Samurai Sword, while Kyo is still learning the basics. Lin is rarely ever at the Sanji Compound, since he became the Iynn Clan Head once he became a Samurai Prodigy, and rarely ever can visit.

Jubi has pitch black hair, that goes to her waist in ten different braids, her bangs are cut short to cover her forehead, the sides of her head. Her eyes are a molten silver, her pupil standing out easily. Her skin is pale, almost like snow, and looks delicate and she looks as if she could easily be broken.

But that would be wrong.

Mari smiled from where she sat on a cushioned chair, watching as Jubi traced her brother's footsteps, holding a fake wooden sword.

" Be careful! ", Mari called, Jubi just rolled her eyes and continued to trace Kyo's footsteps.

Raze felt his eye twitch, as he looked over to his sister. How could his mother let Jubi do that? Jubi doesn't have a chance in the Samurai World..

'_What is Okaa-chan thinking?! Jubi won't last, she's too.. delicate, like glass!_', Raze thought, sighing.

" Neh, neh! Okaa-chan, look! ", Jubi cried, as she perfectly mimicking Kyo's moves, but with more grace.

" No fair! Why can she do it better than me! ", Kyo cried, letting out a sigh, he returned to practicing.

Jubi giggled, and ran over to her mother, who praised her daughter.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Now, the nine year old Jubi could be found inside of the Sanji Forest, in front of a running creek. Her katana, a flat bladed sword with a odd-tipped point, a sword rarely ever used since Samurai never used one.

Jubi watched as the clear water washed off the crusted blood on the steel blade.

" Come here, Tiki. ", Jubi smiled, looking over to a silver-grey wolf, who walked over, it's golden eyes watched the blade.

" I know, Tiki... but the man wanted to hurt Okaa-chan. ", Jubi sighed, lifting up her katana, " It's not my fault he was foolish to believe that little girl wouldn't kill him. ", she sniffed, standing up.

She sheathed her katana in the black sheath attached to her back with a strap. She fastened the straps on Tiki, the one's holding a bag by his chest, a brown leader bag that contained small weapons, needles, and vials of poisons with their antidotes.

**-o-0-o-**

" Jubi! Where we you?! We found a man dead just outside the forest- ", Raze called, looking his sister over. Jubi rolled her eyes.

" I'm fine, Onii-san. ", Jubi claimed, just as Tiki came up and sat down next to her.

" Tiki would protect me anyway. ", Jubi grinned, turning to pet Tiki.

" Tiki is a wolf, a wild animal. He can't protect you. ", Raze huffed.

Tiki snarled.

" Tiki, be nice. Raze, shut up. ", Jubi said.

Mari let out a breath, as she entered the backyard of the Compound.

" Jubi, what happened to you? ", Mari asked.

" I was... busy. ", Jubi returned.

" What were you doing, that took up a day? ", Raze frowned.

Jubi shifted foot to foot, " Collecting venoms and herbs, you know how I like to make poisons.. ", she returned, " I made them out in the forest. ", she explained, turning to Tiki, and opened the leather bag and took out three vials of different colored liquids.

One blue, one yellowish-green, and the last a dark red.

" This one, is made out of Poisonous Berries and Snake Venom. Within seconds, it clots blood up together, and kills one slowly, and painfully, it's the reason why it's a yellowish-green. This one, it's dark red since it's made out of Poison Ivy, and snake venom. Within seconds, it kills one easily, and quickly, with a large amount of pain by clotting the blood and closing down the throat and lungs. ", she grinned, showing each of the vials.

" A little gruesome. Samurai do not kill his, or her, opponents with such pain. ", Kyo frowned, just entering the area, with Haji following behind him.

" Tch. ", Jubi huffed, putting the vials back into the bag.

" Tiki, go out to our base. ", Jubi ordered, Tiki gave out a bark, and ran off towards the forest.

" Come on, you must be hungry. ", Mari smiled.

Haji, meanwhile, frowned at his granddaughter.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Your sixteen years old, you must get married! ", Haji growled to his granddaughter.

" I don't want to get married, to some fool who won't let me train! I want to be a Samurai, not even that! You've seen my power, Jiji-sama! You've seen me take down multiple men, some of the Sanji Clan's best! ", Jubi snarled.

" Your Chi is black! It's tainted with malice, it's not one of a Samurai! ", Haji returned.

" Ever since Okaa-chan died, you've tried to control me! I refuse to be controlled! My brother's listen to your foolish words! Your a pathetic old man, and I'll never be tamed! I am a Wolf! ", Jubi snarled.

" Wolves are wild animals, that need to be hunted! ", Haji returned, sneering.

" Your the one who ordered the hunt. ", Jubi whispered, eyes becoming wide.

" Yes, I killed all the wolves in the forest's, even your dumb wolf Tiki. ", Haji sneered, " They kept you from becoming what you need to be, a Lady of the Sanji Clan. ", he returned.

Tears fell down Jubi's cheeks, and she ran at him.

Her hand cut right through his chest, blood covering her hands, dripping to the floor.

Haji's eyes became wide, and blood boiled over his chin. Jubi tore her hand out, and watched her grandfather fall to the floor.

" I'll never.. be a pathetic, mortal girl. ", Jubi whispered, her pupils turning into silts.

" _**Indeed you won't... your a demon now, girl. **_", laughed a odd, maniac voice.

" Jashin the damn savior.. ", Jubi muttered, snorting as she turned and ran out of the room.

She needed to leave.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Years passed.

Jubi turned more and more into a Demon, and soon enough she had a second form, of a large ten story high wolf, with ten flowing tails that could destroy mountains and kill millions at a time. She watched as her nephew's and nieces continued on the Sanji and Iynn Clan.

She watched as the world aged around her, and she stayed the perfection of a sixteen year old girl, killing left and right, earning more and more power as she mastered more arts, and saw that her power, wasn't Chi, but something else.

A point was reached, when a Sage came with odd-looking eyes, and said that the power she had was called 'Chakra', and only they both have unlocked the power to use it. He was able to defeat her, and took nine of her tails and created the Nine Bijuu.

Even more years passed, and Jubi filled them by going in and out of sleep, it was all a blur to her, until she felt herself being released and put into a different space, something she knew as the moon.

" Jubi, before I give my life up to fully seal you into the Moon... you were able to compact so much power into only ten tails of chakra, each tail is a uneven mass that even I cannot understand. With your last tail, your power that remains you can still defeat one of the Bijuu, your skills will continue to improve as you watch other's use Chakra. ", the Sage of Six Path's claimed, before he gave her a final smile and gave his soul to the Shinigami and sealed her away.

Centuries passed, and Jubi harnessed her power and created Bloodlines of all sorts, gifting them down, while she created more and more power for herself, she also gave Ninja more power. And when it came down to it, she felt the chains weaken enough and she ripped free.

**-o-0-o-**

Minato Namikaze panted heavily, looking over to his twins. Saya, the female newborn twin, had the Kyuubi inside of her, the Seal on her stomach. Naruto, the male newborn twin, had the unknown demon sealed into his stomach.

" I wonder what that beast was.. ", Minato muttered before he went blank.

**Authors Note:**

**Minato and Kushina are alive.**

**Saya will be Naruto's twin sister, and the Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi No Yoko. Naruto is the Jinchuriki to the Jubi. The Jubi will be like a Mary-Sue if she returns to full power, but with the Seal holding a large amount of power back, tied to Naruto, she can use it though the rest she uses to help Naruto. Naruto and Jubi will both have a close relationship, but it will be like Mother-Son.**

**The story itself will have no main pairing, and will stay as serious as possible, though with some scenes of humor in it.**

**The Side Pairings WILL be Yaoi, so if you don't like please leave, thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 02: The Meeting

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Two**

Naruto looked at his mother, and watched as she continued to fold clothes, putting them into three different basket's. His clothes in one, his sister's clothes in another, then her own and Minato's on the third.

" Naruto, why don't you go and play with your sister? ", Kushina looked over to her son.

" I don't wanna. ", Naruto returned, looking out the open window to where his sister, and a group of Clan Heir's, were all giggling and running around in circles, " They play 'Ninja', and it's stupid and insulting to real ninja. Real ninja don't play, and they claim they want to be a NInja, at least fix the grammar and call it, playing 'Shinobi', at least. ", he ranted.

" Oh, Naruto. Their still kids, same as you. ", Kushina sighed, " Your four years old, get your hyperness and kid-ness out of you, before you do become a Ninja. ", she smiled.

" I guess, Okaa-chan. ", Naruto returned, looking over at his mother, " But I feel as if I should be training. ", he shrugged.

" You can start your training when you enter the Academy. ", Kushina cooed, " You'll be strong, no matter what. Just wait two more years, 'kay? ", she smiled.

" Hai, Okaa-chan. ", Naruto smiled.

**-o-0-o-**

Saya looked over to her brother, that night. They were all eating dinner, and her brother seemed a little... distracted. He's always been a bookworm, already claiming that he's wants to be the most powerful Shinobi in the Nations, to become a SS-Ranked Ninja like Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha.

Yes, you don't have to become a Missing-Nin to be marked down in the Bingo Book, if a Nation or village, is pissed at you, or if your just that strong, you'll end up in the book, with a nickname and all. Though it is a rare occurrence it doesn't mean it can't happen. Though who aren't a Missing-Nin, and get marked down are always S-Ranked, like Kakashi-Nii-san, or just Kashi-Nii.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

A few weeks later, you could find Naruto staring up at the Full Moon, that hung up in the sky. He felt as if he was being taunted by the dull glow, he heard rumors that the moon used to be so bright until something happened. He heard another rumor, that on even tenth Full Moon, the moon would become brighter than ever.

All tale's and myth's, but when he looked around carefully... It seemed everyone knew something he didn't, he heard rumors that the night the Kyuubi attacked he stole the Moon's brightness and on only the tenth Full Moon, will Kami give them the bright moon once more.  
He didn't understand it very well, but yet... he did

Perhaps one day, he'll understand.

Naruto laid down on his mattress, as he continued to stare at the Moon. Slowly, as sleepiness took over his mind, he could see the Moon turn Blood Red.

**-o-0-o- **_**Naruto's Mindscape**_** -o-0-o-**

_Naruto's eyes opened to see an odd area. Green grass spread out around him, large tree's standing up tall, mighty and proud. Clear water rushed past in a small lake next to him, a mini-waterfall allowed the water to crash down._

_" Where am I? ", he muttered._

_" __**Your in our mindscape, Naruto Namikaze. **__", chuckled a female voice. Naruto turned to see a woman sitting on a large boulder, chains tied to her wrist's, keeping her to said boulder._

_" Who are you? ", Naruto asked._

_" __**My name is Jubi, The Ten-Tailed Wolf. **__", she returned, smiling slightly, " __**And I was sealed into you, four years ago. **__", she finished._

_" When I was born? ", Naruto blinked, sitting up._

_" __**Hai. **__", Jubi returned, " __**The only reason I've called you here, is because I wish to start your training. Back in my day, you started training the minute you were ready. **__", she sniffed, " __**I started my own training at your age. **__", she added._

_" How old are you? ", Naruto gaped._

_" __**Centuries old. **__", Jubi returned, " __**I am the Ninja World's Elder. I was born in the end of the Samurai Era. Back then, I thought my Chakra was Chi, but I was wrong! In fact, Chi is only a slightly less powerful version of Chakra... **__", she hummed._

_" Erm.. if this is our mindscape, why are you tied to that boulder? ", Naruto asked._

_" __**This boulder represents your Chakra, something I've tied myself to. It used to be a giant ball of wind, but obviously I made it into something different. **__", Jubi returned._

_" Wind? Like Elemental Chakra? Why did you turn in into earth? ", Naruto deadpanned._

_" __**I did, yet I didn't. I gave you all Five Elemental Affinity's, this one stands for your Earth Chakra, I've tied myself to each of your powers. Your Wind chakra is the gentle breeze, your Water Chakra is the stream, your Fire Chakra is beneath up, turned into magma, your Lightning Chakra is the energy that cackles a few miles from here. It's dangerous, after all.**__ ", Jubi listed off._

_" Why do you want to help me, if your a demon? ", Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side._

_" __**After centuries of gifting Bloodline to Bloodline, there is only two people from that group who would help me. Madara Uchiha died, passing his want to give me most of my power back, to his pupil, now known as Tobi. Tobi released me on the day of the Kyuubi Attack, only ANBU, the two living Hokage, and your mother knows of me. I'm the reason the Moon lost some of it's beauty, since I gave so much to it, though on every Tenth Full Moon, I give it's light back. **__", Jubi explained._

_" Why did you take power from the Moon? ", Naruto frowned._

_" __**I was sealed there, for centuries. **__", she scowled, " __**Though, I grew fond of it. It is a beauty in itself, after all. I simply give it more beauty, on my lucky number. **__", she grinned._

_" Your lucky number? ", Naruto deadpanned._

_" __**Ten. On October Tenth, I was freed. On August Tenth, I was born. On November Tenth, I became a Demon. **__", she listed off._

_" Wow, you backed up your lucky didn't you? ", Naruto grinned._

_" __**Indeed, young one. **__", Jubi returned, smiling softly at him, " __**And now, my cub, I will raise you to be powerful, to be my Heir, to give back my power. **__", she cooed._

**Authors Note:**

**Wondering why it's so short, huh? Well, every chapter will not be over 2,000 Words. Each chapter will not be super long, nor will they be very short. I do my best here, and I do not write on a schedule I write whenever I can, and when that writing system stops, I finish off the chapter, and bring myself ready for the next.**

**I am NOT writing this story for your pleasure, while I love my followers, I will not put up with Flamers. I merely want to improve my writing skills, since I want to be a Writer. Before you ask, I am only 13 years old, and I still have school going on, though I am Homeschooled.**

**It is not easier, it's actually harder! I'm rambling. I got enough crap from two other of my stories, stating I use a lot of Comma's, and I know that! I need practice, and I'm young!**

**Anyways... please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 03: History Lesson

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Three**

'_**Re-write. Since I can't start really training until you enter the damn Academy of yours, I will teach you how to read and write in Kanji and Demonscript.**_', Jubi ordered Naruto, who wadded up a piece of paper and threw it into the trash can.

'_I'm four years old! I don't have the best handwriting the world.._', Naruto returned, as he continued his attempts in writing Kanji and Demonscript.

'_**I'm not expecting the best, each person has their own tip into writing, but all those damn loops you have the Kanji make it impossible to read, and you need to make the Demonscript more pointed, the symbols are complicated for a reason!**_', Jubi ranted.

Kushina entered the kitchen, to see her son writing something. She set her groceries down, and looked at him, " And what are you doing, my little prince? ", she cooed.

Naruto huffed, " I'm not little. ", he returned, " I'm practicing my writing skills, though I use to many _loops_! ", he scowled.

Kushina giggled, " I used to do that all the time when I was your age, most kids do anyway. You'll get hang of it soon, Naruto. ", she smiled, patting him on the head.

" Now, how about you help me put away the groceries? ", Kushina asked.

" Hai, Okaa-chan. ", Naruto returned, folding up the paper and moving it to the side to help his mother.

**-o-0-o-**

Minato and Saya entered the house happily, you could see their bloated stomachs. Kushina, glared over at the two.

" Where were you both? ", Kushina growled.

" Eating ramen! ", Saya cried happily, Minato nodded.

" Humph, your lucky Naruto can eat so much or else.. ", Kushina hissed, " I made dinner for everyone, and yet you both didn't show up! ", she huffed.

" How much did Naruto eat? ", Minato blinked.

" Nine bowls of rice, and a lot of meat.. ", Kushina said, " That boy is still eating.. ", she added.

" Dang, what did he do today? ", Saya muttered.

" Saya, language! ", Kushina ordered.

" Sorry, Okaa-chan. ", Saya grinned, skipping past her mother going straight to the kitchen.

" Naruutooo! ", Saya called, to see her brother scarfing down a bunch of meat.

" Hi. ", Naruto returned, licking his lips as he took in another chunk, pushing some rice into his mouth along with it. He barely chewed before he swallowed.

" Naruto, chew! ", Kushina called, entering the kitchen with Minato following behind.

" Sorry. ", Naruto returned, " I'm just so hungry... ", he muttered, before eating more.

" I'll make some more meat. ", Kushina smiled.

" Can we have some? ", Minato grinned, his wife always made the best meat...

" No, you both ate ramen, remember? ", Kushina returned, glaring at them.

" Awe! ", Saya pouted.

**-o-0-o-**

That night, Naruto could be found laying in his bed, eyes closed.

'_How did I eat all that food?_', Naruto asked.

'_**Since I've greeted you, to say, we've been combined by Chakra fully.**_', Jubi returned, '_**A lot of my chakra burns up the food, but you need your own food supply as if. So, your eating for both of us.**_', Jubi smirked.

'_That's... a lot of food._', Naruto deadpanned.

'_**Indeed. Now sleep, my cub.**_', Jubi returned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Naruto could be found eating even more food inside the Dining Area, as his family watched in slight shock.

" Naruto.. how are you eating so much? ", Minato deadpanned, " Not even Choza can eat as much as you... ".

" I'm hungry. ", Naruto returned, as he continued to eat.

**-o-0-o-**

'_**Wrong, the Demonscript symbol for 'death', can be described as a triangle with an eye inside of it, what you made what the Demonscript symbol for 'dead', which is a triangle with a circle inside of it.**_', Jubi sighed, as she continued to rant inside of Naruto's head.

'_Neh, it's not my fault I got them confused!_', Naruto returned.

'_**Yes, it is. Now, write in Demonscript, 'I am the Demon Prince.'. Capitalize 'Demon' and 'Prince', and make sure to do it right. If you do, I'll give a small History Lesson.**_', Jubi instructed.

Naruto complied, and created on symbols on the page, that went downwards in a straight line. First, was a normal single line, with a small pointed arrow at the bottom, then came a circle with another, smaller circle inside and a triangle, then came a crown-like shape, with diamond shapes surrounding it in a circle.

'_Did I do it right?_', Naruto asked.

'_**Yes, you did.**_', Jubi cooed happily, '_**Put everything away, and come to the Mindscape.**_', she ordered.

'_Hai._', Naruto returned, and he complied. After, he laid back on his bed, and closed his eyes.

**-o-0-o- **_**Naruto's Mindscape**_** -o-0-o-**

_" So, what's the lesson? ", Naruto asked, sitting in front of Jubi, who was still sitting on the small boulder._

_" __**I'm going to give you a lesson, on all the Bloodlines. **__", Jubi returned._

_" Didn't you say you created them all? ", Naruto asked._

_" __**I did, but there is a reason behind each of them. **__", Jubi said, " __**I'll start out with the Sharingan. It was the first Bloodline I made, and I made it to mainly control the Bijuu, to get other's to seal in the Bijuu's and control them, so that I could easily get them once I had escaped my prison. It took me some years before I gathered enough strength, and I gave it out. There is only one level, however, than can fully control the Beast's. That is the Mangekyou Sharingan, then the only way to keep someone from losing their sight, their 'light', would be for me to gift them with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the Ultimate Eye. Madara Uchiha, discovered a way even I did not know of. While I was still weak from helping Hashirama with his Mokuton, not that he knew that, he took his brother's Mangekyou eyes, and used them to give back his light. **__", Jubi went off._

_" Wait, you helped the First Hokage? ", Naruto gaped._

_" __**Ah yes, Hashirama Senju's Mokuton... it was the most powerful Kekkai Gekkai I created, that could seal in the Bijuu, and he helped me greatly without even knowing it. He sealed the Kyuubi No Yoko for the first time. **__", Jubi chuckled._

_" Woah.. can you use all the Bloodline's you created? ", Naruto asked._

_" __**Hai. I can use the Mokuton, the Sharingan, the Byakugan.. all the Kekkai Gekkai and Bloodline's ever seen. Only one I cannot use, is the Rinnegan. I did not create it, but rather the Sage of Six Path's did. There is only one human who has these eyes, and he wants to help me. **__", Jubi cackled happily._

_" The Rinnegan is your only weakness, isn't it? ", Naruto asked._

_" __**It is. The Rinnegan was used to rip off my chakra, and create the Bijuu. Though, I'm more powerful than I was when I was sealed into the Moon, because of all the Bloodline's I've created. I am trained more in the Art of the Samurai, than the Art of the Ninja. Though, I was never a Samurai from the start.**__ ", Jubi sighed._

_" What do you mean? ", Naruto asked._

_" __**I was chosen, before being born, that I would become the first Demon to walk the Earth. My mother knew that, the second I was born. She named be Jubi, and deemed that ten would forever be my lucky number. She was right. I got ten tails of power, I was born on the tenth, and I was her tenth try at having a baby girl. Nine newborn girl's before me, died seconds after being born, or inside the womb. **__", Jubi sighed._

_" How did you become a Demon? ", Naruto asked._

_" __**It started when I met Jashin, the God of Slaughter. From that point on, we were friends. The damn bastard helped turn me into a demon, though. **__", Jubi scowled._

_" Jashin? ", Naruto muttered._

_" __**He's worshiped by many, though he has only one immortal follower, his most trusted and loyal follower, it seems. **__", Jubi returned, " __**Jashin is just as powerful as I, way more powerful than I know since I'm not a full strength, blame the damn Sage of Six Path's, but he is worshiped giving him more power. He can possess, but not take form on Earth. He spends his time in Hell, with Yami. Last I checked, he's still a pervert. **__", she snickered._

_" __**Your life must have been interesting. **__", Naruto deadpanned, for a four year old, Jubi could only glare._

_" __**Shush, you. You need to act more your age. **__", Jubi smirked, " __**To me, my life was rather boring. I often sealed large amounts of my power away, so that the fight's would be more interesting. That came to bite me in the ass. **__", she sighed._

_" Yeah, yeah. I have a question, though. ", Naruto said._

_" __**What is it? **__", Jubi asked._

_" Did you have any siblings? ", Naruto asked._

_" __**I did. I had three older brothers. **__", Jubi smiled, rather sadly, " __**They all never believed that I killed our grandfather, but they knew that I did, deep inside. I gifted Bloodline's to my great nieces and nephews, in dedication to them. **__", she admitted._

_" So you cared about them? "_

_" __**Hai. I did, even if I never really showed it. Just because I'm a demon, doesn't mean I'm heartless. I was once a human.. **__", she sighed._

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sick, and it's the only reason I was able to write this chapter today. I know, since I'm sick I should be resting and all that. The thing is, I count this as resting. This is kinda like a Filler Chapter, but it's important to the plot.**

**Review, please! :)**


	4. Chapter 04: A Mother's worry

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Jubi Says Review! XD**

**Chapter Four**

Two years ago, Naruto had no idea what a Jubi is, but now he knew more than anyone could ever imagine, due to the fact the Demon Queen is sealed inside of him. Jubi and he grew close, in the past two years.

Jubi came to think of Naruto, as her own cub. She could move her chakra by her own will, more freely outside of him. She used it, for his own protection. It's a natural shield, though she would only use it if it's needed. It's easy to say, that she plans to give him a Kekkai Gekkai, a **new **one.

Naruto has been in the Academy for a few weeks now. He hates most of his peer's, and he hates Mizuki-sensei, the damn bastard will one day get Naruto's shoe up his ass, just watch.  
Naruto also gained a, ah, _larger _vocabulary.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto threw multiple kunai at the seperate targets, he continued throw kunai out until he had thrown a total of twenty.

'_**12 of 20. Your getting better.**_', Jubi commented.

'_Yeah, yeah._', Naruto scowled.

'_**Go again, throw ten this time, two hands, one time to throw. Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Ninth, Tenth, First, Second, Third, Twentieth, and Twenty-First Targets.**_', Jubi instructed.

Naruto complied, and took out ten kunai, and threw each one at once

'_9 of 10._', Naruto scowled.

'_**It's good. Your eyesight isn't of the best, but that is what I'm planning to fix.**_', Jubi cackled.

'_What are you talking about, you crazy demon?_', Naruto asked.

'_**You'll see.**_', Jubi cooed back.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Hashirama Senju was the First Hokage or The Shodaime Hokage, and he founded Konohagakure with Madara Uchiha. Tobirama Senju, was the Second Hokage, or The Nidaime Hokage. Hiruzen Saurotbi, was the Third Hokage or The Sandaime Hokage. Our current Hokage, is the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as the 'Yellow Flash', or to us, The Yondaime Hokage. These four Ninja were deemed the most powerful Ninja of their time, and our First Hokage was the one to first seal the Kyuubi No Yoko into a Jinchuriki, after defeating Madara Uchiha. ", Iruka explained, " Hashirama Senju, was marked down as a SS-Rank Ninja at the age of twenty-two, along with Madara Uchiha. They both are named the most powerful ninja ever seen, and their last battle created a giant crater in the land, now known as, Valley of End. ", he finished.

" Any questions? ", Iruka asked.

" Neh, what happened to Mandara Uchiha? ", asked Ino Yamanaka.

" It's Madara Uchiha, and it's said that he died in his fight with Hashirama Senju, though rumors were constantly spread around that he lived and continued to get stronger before he own, natural death. ", Iruka returned.

" Neh, neh! It says in the history book, that rumors were spread that they were once lovers. ", called Sakura Haruno, who giggled.

" Ah, yes.. ", Iruka sighed, " But there is no proof of that, as the First married Mito Uzumaki, and had children. ".

Giggles erupted from the girls, while the boy's screwed up their faces. Naruto, however, just sighed and shrugged.

Jubi, meanwhile, had a fun time laughing her ass off.

**-o-0-o-**

'_**Naruto, your fling is always curved, move that to your advantage. Throw earlier, and you'll hit the targets, perfectly.**_', Jubi instructed, and Naruto quickly complied.

Seventeen of Twenty.

'_It... worked._', Naruto blinked.

'_**Of course it did! Now, continue to do so. You'll get it by the end of today's training session.**_', Jubi smirked, albit proudly.

A few more hours passed, until Naruto got twenty of twenty. He couldn't be anymore proud of himself, though to him, it took long enough.

'_**Hush you, it only took a few weeks. Even now, your Kunai and Shurikun throwing is mediocre Your eyes can't track all of them at once, so I am going to train you to push chakra into your ears, nose, and eyes. It'll heighten your senses.**_', Jubi returned.

'_So... it's like Chakra Control?_', Naruto asked.

'_**Indeed. We'll start out with your eyes, and instead of pushing in your own chakra, we're going to push in my chakra, though this is going to be permanent. Plus, when you use my chakra, not only will your body adjust to it more, but your eyes will be even more advanced than when you use your own chakra, when you have to constantly push it in. Your own chakra will be preserved for your ears and nose, those two senses need your own chakra since their highly sensitive and if you use my chakra, it'll hurt them. As time passes you can upgrade, to say, and we can add in my chakra into them, to make it permanent.**_', Jubi explained.

'_Got it... when do we start?_', Naruto grinned.

'_**Tomorrow, my cub. How about we go get some of BBQ?**_', Jubi cooed.

'_Sure, Jubi._', Naruto returned, smiling softly to himself.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Minato, I think something's wrong with Naruto. ", Kushina claimed, entering the Hokage Office.

" Eh, what do you mean? ", Minato frowned, looking up from his paperwork.

" He's six years old, but he acts so much older! At school, Iruka-sensei says that Naruto has been talking back, and skipping classes! ", Kushina huffed, " Even more so than Saya! ", she hissed.

" Kushina, Naruto has always been mature for his age. We've known that since he was three, when he called Jiraiya a 'Super Pervy Frog Sannin'. ", Minato grinned slightly at the memory, " The point is, Naruto will never act his age. ", he winced slightly when his wife started to glare at him.

" It's not only that! From what I gathered, he's always in the Training Grounds, and all he does is throw kunai and shurikun, things he does in the Academy! Why would you train so much, I mean, I know he wants to be strong but he doesn't have any friends! The only things tying him to this village, is us! ", Kushina whispered desperately.

" Kushina... ", Minato sighed, " We both know Naruto would never betray this Village. Besides, he'll make more friends when he gets older. ", he said.

" I-I guess... ", she muttered.

**-o-0-o-**

'_My eyes hurt_', Naruto stated.

His eyes are closed, lips in a thin line. You could see black chakra oozing out of Naruto's palm's, straight into his eyes.

'_**Shush you. If we do this, it'll be permanent.**_', Jubi returned, '_**Even if it hurts.**_', she added.

'_Permanent my ass.. it hurts!_', Naruto snarled back.

'_**Naruto, language!**_', Jubi snickered.

'_Look whose talking, Miss 'I don't a flying fuck about the stupid, motherfucking peverted Godfather of yours'! It's like saying-_', Naruto started, but he got cut off from his own whimper of pain.

'_**Yeah, yeah... Now, it's almost done. Just a few more seconds.**_', Jubi cooed.

Finally, the pain subsided and Naruto's eyes opened.

" Wow. ", Naruto gaped.

Everything was so clear, he could see in so many directions at once.. it's amazing.

'_**Your eyes, to explain it simply, can see everything, like the Sharingan, and can see multiple things at once like the Byakugan. Only side-affect is that your pupils are slightly narrowed, though it's practicly impossible to notice.**_', Jubi explained.

'_Got it._', Naruto returned, as he continued to look around in pure wonder.

'_**Now, back to Kunai and Shurikun throwing. Once you can easily shoot them off, we'll move onto Chakra Control and hightening your other senses.**_', Jubi returned.

Naruto complied and starting his daily training, of simply kunai and shurikun throwing.

**Authors Note:**

**What do you think of this chapter? I may have made the 'Hightening Senses' thing a little confusing, so sorry about that. Man, took me the whole day to write this chapter because I've been really sick **

**But I continue to write, simply because writing helps relax me, as does reading other Fanfiction so I guess that took up some of my time.**

**Anywho... JUBI SAYS REVIEW! XD**


	5. Chapter 05: Timeskips

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi Polski

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Jubi Says Go Vote For Naruto's Bloodline!**

**Poll found at my profile! :D**

**Chapter Five**

'_**Good. Nineteen of Twenty. Another set, your close.**_', Jubi ordered.

'_Yeah, I know._', Naruto returned, and returned to throwing Shurikun and Kunai off to the different targets.

Two more flicks of each wrist, and each Kunai and Shurikun hitting the bullseye. Naruto smirked, albit proud of himself as he examined each target. He finally got it, after one more week of training with his new eyes, he got Twenty of Twenty.

'_Now, is it time for Chakra Control?_', Naruto asked.

'_**Yup.**_', Jubi returned, '_**First up, it's time to walk up a tree!**_', she grinned.

'_Did you say... walk UP a tree?!_', Naruto asked.

'_**Hai.**_'.

'_Fuck you._', Naruto returned.

'_**Language!**_', Jubi snickered.

**-o-0-o-0-o- **_**Timeskip: Two Years **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Kushina looked out to the Backyard, to where the Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound own training grounds were set up. Her son, Naruto Namikaze, has been training for three hours so far, since he left the Academy. She's used to his schedule, since he was seven he came home each day of the Academy, and went to training.

The thing is, he only practiced Chakra Control. Though, it was obviously worth it. He learned to make a lot of Seals from the Compound's Library along the way, but no Justu's. Naruto already designed his own form of Taijustu, though it's not very advanced yet. Kushina saw what he always tried to do, but yet never understood it.

Naruto never had any friends either, despite the fact Saya had lots of friends. Naruto constantly trained. Though... Kushina thought for a second, and remembered the fact Itachi Uchiha and Naruto were rather close, before Itachi betrayed the village. She knew that must have put a damp end towards his trust.

Maybe that was the problem? Naruto couldn't trust anyone enough to become friends with them.. Kushina sighed, as she highly doubted that. Perhaps he just liked being lonely? No kid should want to be lonely, he must have some sort of company..

**-o-0-o-**

'_I hate you._', Naruto growled.

'_**Good for you. Now, again. Chakra into feet, knee's, ankles, wrist's, and finger-tips. Your profession with this technique is still Mediocre. It doesn't surprise me, it's a Taijustu Stance I've created myself.**_', Jubi sniffed.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and moved into his stance. His legs were both apart in a crooked line, hands out, palms showing with his fingers shrunken back. He channeled chakra through his body to where he was told to.

Naruto ran at a dummy, hitting it's chest-area repeatedly, his chakra pushing into the dummy. He jumped back, just as the dummy exploded.

'_**If it was a real human being, their bones would barely be injured. The goal of this Taijustu Stance, is that with multiple different types of moves within itself you can either fracture the ribs, destroy the heart, or destroy the lungs.**_', Jubi sighed.

'_I know! You've told me this multiple times.._', Naruto sighed.

'_**Your only problem is, you keep on thinking that you'll use it on a human.. which you will, but in the future, your going to HAVE too! To help get my chakra back, your going to have to become a traitor, your going to have to kill. You don't understand that! I know your only eight years old, but I want you to be prepared at all moments!**_', Jubi insisted.

'_How did Itachi go through all the blood? All those murders?_', Naruto sighed, running his fingers through his spikey blonde hair.

'_**He used to be a Leaf ANBU. In order for you to master this technique you have to learn that when it comes down to killing, it doesn't matter. Their just humans, Naruto.**_', Jubi returned.

'_I'm a human._', he pointed out.

'_**Your my Heir. Your a Demon Prince, your not just any human! Your my Jinchuriki!**_', she returned softly.

'_...what do I have to do to master this technique?_', Naruto asked.

'_**You have to kill someone, and understand what it means to kill.**_', Jubi returned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto walked down the dark streets of Konohagakure, he heard drunken laughs and cries of a girl. He frowned angrily, why hadn't the ANBU come by now? Shouldn't they be helping this all?

'_**These are the Ghetto Parts of Konoha, Naruto. No ANBU will be going around here.**_', Jubi growled, angry at the fact that humans could be so... _disgraceful _to a female.

'_Showtime._', Naruto muttered to Jubi, and she channeled her chakra through Naruto. His nails became claws, and his eyes turned into a glowing blue with his pupils narrowing into silts.

" Hey, kid! What are you doing 'ere!? ", called out one of the four drunkards.

Naruto growled under his breath, narrowing his eyes at the sight of a heavily bleeding, six year old girl.

" **F**i**l**t**h**. ", Naruto snarled, his voice switching into a demonic tone, " **Pathetic filth. **", he snarled and ran at them.

" HE- ", one started.

Naruto's arm went right through his chest, before quickly pulling out. He felt something break upside his head. It was a beer bottle.

He sneered and turned around and continued to do the same to the other three drunkards. He angrily ripped their bodies to shreds, their limbs thrown to the side, their hearts out open for display.

By the time he was down, blood drenched his clothes.

" W-Who are you?! ", cried the little girl. Naruto looked up at the girl, and stood up.

" **I won't hurt you, but you cannot tell anyone about me. Okay? **", Naruto whispered.

" O-Okay.. ", she nodded, shakily.

" **Grab my hand, I'm going to take you to the hospital. **", Naruto said, she complied.

He picked her up, and shot off towards the hospital.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Kushina couldn't find her son anywhere. He wasn't in any of the training grounds, not in his room, not at school, not at the BBQ Resturaunt.

" Minato, our son is missing! ", Kushina said, as she entering the Hokage Office, only to see three ANBU and her husband.

" Kushina.. what happened? ", Minato sighed.

" Our. Son. Is. Missing. ", she stressed.

" Hokage-sama, would you like for us to look for him? Due to the murders.. ", one ANBU stated.

" What murders? ", Kushina asked, frowning.

" Four drunks were killed last night, and a little girl was taken to the hospital. She was raped by those four before taken to the hospital. We asked her about who saved her, and she claimed it was a Demonic Prince. ", Minato sighed, " Rumors are already spreading, surprised you haven't heard them yet. ", he added.

" I was looking for our son. ", Kushina returned.

" I'll send two ANBU out to look for him, he's most likely somewhere around the village. ", Minato assured, most likely assuring himself just as much as his wife.

**-o-0-o-**

'_**I'm so proud of you! You were so brutal!**_', Jubi giggled.

'_Shut up. What am I going to wear?_', Naruto sighed.

'_**Sneak back into your house, leave your bloodied clothes here. Duh.**_', Jubi returned.

'_Your not help. At all._', Naruto rolled his eyes.

**-o-0-o-**

Later that night, after Kushina found her son and grounded him for a week, and burst out in sobs saying how worried she was, Naruto could be found laying in his bed.  
It was when he looked at the cresent moon, he noticed that he didn't really care about killing the four drunkards.

**-o-0-o-0-o- **_**Timeskip: Four Years Later **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto looked over at broken tree, sighing. He really wished he could practice more with his Taijustu Techniques though he couldn't practice that much on humans, now could he? Only reason he hasn't gathered too much attention, is because he killed drunkards and criminals in the night, and only at most four a week.

In the last four years, Naruto not only grew stronger but he grew a small uninterest for human life. While he cared for his mother, father and sister, he could care less about other human beings in the world. Jubi's influence on him showed.

While he hasn't mastered Jubi's Taijustu Stance, he's a Prodigy of it. Jubi told him the name of the Technique and it was 'Striking Wolf'. Naruto also realized that with each different style of the 'Striking Wolf', there was always ten hits. No more, no less.

Naruto did know few C-Rank Ninjustu, but that was all. Jubi wanted him to master the Taijustu Stance fully before she taught him any real, powerful Ninjustu or Genjustu. His Chakra Control is near perfect, and he did know a lot of Seals thanks to the Compound's Library.

Naruto also learned the Shadow Clone Justu, from the Compound's Library. Jubi explained that the Shadow Clone Justu is rather hard to complete, and usually only Jounin and higher can perform it, and then it's rare. It takes a lot of chakra just to make one Shadow Clone. Naruto can make hundreds, upon thousands.  
It helped a lot for training.

Naruto is still only around Medium Chunin Ranked, though he's really only still in the Academy. In all honestly, he could have graduated when he was ten but Jubi wanted to keep him to herself until he was at least twelve so that she could train him a bit more.

And now, he's going to end a Genin this week.

**Authors Note:**

**Naruto will be getting a Bloodline either during or after the Wave Arc. I'm going to have to re-watch the Wave Arc since it's been forever since I've seen it. I mean, I remember Haku and Zabuza and their talents, but I can't remember the Bridge Builder's, his grandson, and his daughter's name...**

**I really suck at remembering names. I really, really do. I'll end up Google Search, won't I?.. yeah, I might...**

**I'm putting up a Poll for Naruto's Bloodline, since I honestly cannot chose between them.**

**So go vote! :D**


	6. Chapter 06: A Close One

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami! Thank you to those who told me! xD**

**Go and Vote for poll! :D **

**Chapter Six**

Kushina looked over at her two children. She could only think about how different they are. Their twins, but they don't look alike and they don't act alike. They mine as well be distant cousins.

Saya has straight, red hair that is constantly up in a high pony-tail, with navy blue colored eyes. She has pale-tan skin, with one faint, narrow scratch mark on each cheek. She wears a pair of black pants going to her knee's, with mesh leggings going to her ankle, blue rubber ninja sandals on her feet, with a long-sleeved pale yellow shirt with a white shirt underneath. She's energetic, and she has her moments. She has terrible Chakra Control, and while she's not very good in the Ninja Arts just yet, she makes up for it with confidence.

Naruto had spikey, blonde hair that goes as long to his ears in a mess, with bright blue eyes. He has three whisker marks on each cheek, and sun-kissed tan skin. He wears long black leather pants that go to her ankle, to be meet with blue rubber ninja sandals. White bandages are wrapped around his ankle and tighten the ends of his pants to his ankles. He wears long-sleeved mesh shirt, covered with a elbow-length grey shirt, that had the kanji for 'Wolf' on the back. He's calm and patient, though at points he does have a temper. He has great Chakra Control and constantly trains, it seems he does everything half-heatedly.

Either way, Kushina loves them both. Naruto is her baby boy, and Saya is her baby girl. Though, she can admit she misses her little Naruto that would constantly help her with things, and always be with her no matter what. It felt as if she lost that Naruto when he was six years old.

" Hey, mom! What's for breakfast! ", Saya called, racing down the stairs to find her place at the table.

" Hello, Saya. ", Kushina smiled, " Pancakes, since it's your and Naruto's big day. ", she cooed, setting down the plate of stacked flapjack(pancakes).

" Naruto! Come on! ", Kushina called, frowning. Naruto is usually up by now.

Finally, as Saya started to drown her pancakes in syrup, Naruto walked down the stairs. His hair was drenched, obviously just getting out of the shower.

" I was in the shower. ", Naruto sighed, sitting down to grab some pancakes.

" How early were you up? ", Saya asked.

" Six a.m. ", Naruto returned, shrugging.

" What do you both want to drink? ", Kushina asked.

" Orange juice. ", Saya called.

" Milk. ", Naruto returned.

Kushina smiled softly, another thing that makes them so different.

" Can I have some chocolate chips? And are you making bacon? ", Naruto asked, licking his lips slightly as he started to eat.

" Hai. I know you, you need to eat a whole course before your slightly filled. ", Kushina grinned.

**-o-0-o-**

After breakfast, Saya and Naruto went out the door going straight to the Academy, for the Genin Test.

While Kushina started her normal day.

First, she went into Saya's room and put all the dirty clothes into the laundry basket, moving to Naruto's room to pick up all the dirty clothes already in his own basket sitting outside the door. Then, she went to her own room and woke up Minato, gathering the dirty clothes from him quickly.

She did laundry, before she went out.

Her normal day became boring, after she had kids. She no longer wanted to be a ninja, due to the fact that she wanted as much time as possible with her babies. Since Minato is the Hokage, they got more than enough income from him. They also had a small fortune saved up already.

Kushina paused, as she walked past Naruto's room. She wanted to know, really bad about what changed her baby boy those years ago, when she was no longer allowed into his room.

That would be invading his privacy, but.. What if he's in trouble, or something of the other?

Finally, she turned the knob and entered the room.

She blinked, in slight shock.

It was clean. The door to Naruto's personal bathroom was closed, his bed made, clothes away in the wardrobe or closet, with Storage Scrolls packed up next to his bed. It looked... normal.

Kushina sighed, and moved from the room. Perhaps nothing was wrong with her baby, just the fact he's growing up.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto watched as the written assessments were passed out.

" This is the written part of the Genin Exam. This is a crucial part of the exam, so do your best. You have three hours to complete it. ", Iruka called, " If you cheat, you fail the exam automatically. ", he said.

" The exam starts.. now. ", Iruka called.

'_**Naruto Namikaze. A. B. D. D. C.**_', Jubi listed off, while Naruto wanted to slap her.

'_Would you stop giving me the answers?_', Naruto deadpanned.

'_**If you get a perfect grade, you have do mediocre with your Shurikun and Kunai throwing, along with a normal testing for the Ninjustu test.**_', Jubi returned, '_**Not show your skills, ya know?**_', she shrugged.

'_Fine._', Naruto returned, and they both continued to work together on the test.

'_**Hey Naruto.. did we clean up the blood in the bathtub?**_', Jubi asked.

'_Shit. I left the body in there too.._', Naruto returned.

'_**Crap. Well, better hope your mother doesn't worry about your well being today.**_', Jubi snickered.

'_If we get caught, I blame you for wanting to 'experiment' with pain._', Naruto growled.

'_**I wanted to see how far a human could be taken before going insane.**_', Jubi pouted.

'_He wasn't even a took experiment. He was weak, and drunk._', Naruto sighed.

'_**Yeah, but his screams were nice.**_', Jubi sighed.

'_We're both lucky I put down Silence Seals on my room, and bathroom._', Naruto smirked slightly.

**-o-0-o-**

After the exam, Iruka took thirty minutes to grade the exam before he moved them onto Shurikun and Kunai throwing.

After many names were called, " Namikaze, Naruto. ", Iruka called.

Naruto went over, and made sure to get only Seven of Ten for both.

" Pass. ", Iruka nodded towards him, and Naruto went back to his seat.

" Namikaze, Saya. ", Iruka called.

Saya went up, and got Four of Ten for Shurikun, and Seven of Ten for Kunai.

" Pass, barely. ", Iruka sighed.

Saya winced and returned to her seat.

**-o-0-o-**

Each student was called outside the classroom to perform the Bushin. Finally, Naruto was called and made two replica's of himself, but since he couldn't made them a illusion, having toe much chakra, that skill was revealed.

Naruto tied the Leaf Hiate around his forehead tightly, afterwards.

Naruto watched as his sister vanished behind doors, some minutes passed before she left. Without any hiate, looking pretty depressed.

**-o-0-o-**

That night, Naruto couldn't find his sister anywhere. And he was worried.

'_**Naruto, she's most likely moping somewhere.**_', Jubi sighed.

'_That my point._', Naruto returned, when he finally spotted her. She was eating ramen with Iruka, with a hiate on her own forehead.

'_**Ooh, wonder how that happened..**_', Jubi hummed.

'_Me too. I'll ask her when she gets back._', Naruto sighed.

**Authors Note:**

**Some of you think that Naruto will hate his family, but that is not true. He'll still betray the Village, that fact is already shown. Naruto is a sadist, and there will most likely be some Sexual Incounters later on during the story, that you'll be able to skip.**

**Naruto will eventually become a teenager, and teenagers are horny bastards(In my opinion). Plus the fact I need SOMETHING to let out my personal perviness...**

**What?! Just because I'm thirteen, doesn't mean I'm not a pervert xD Go look at the rest of my stories, most of them are Yaoi, and most of them are M-Rated...**

**GO VOTE AT POLL FOR NARUTO'S BLOODLINE! :D**


	7. Chapter 07: Filler Chapter

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! AT THE POLL FOR NARUTO'S BLOODLINE AT MY PROFILE! GO! GO! GO!**

**If you haven't voted yet, GO!  
If your reading this sometime in the future, and the story is marked completed, or past Chapter Twelve, the choice has been made and you don't need to go to my profile. XD**

**Chapter Seven**

" You are the most irresponsible girl I have ever met! Why did you listen such a stupid, foolish thing?! Are just that STUPID?! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO MIZUKI! I TOLD YOU THAT! Why. Did. You. Not listen to me?! ", Naruto ranted angrily, while his parents stood, gaping at them both.

" I-I just wanted to pass.. ", Saya stuttered.

" You COULD HAVE ASKED ME TO HELP YOU! Do you being the Hokage's daughter, they would have let you do a quick re-test for the Bushin, I could have taught you the Shadow Clone! ", Naruto growled angrily.

" I didn't want to bother you.. ", Saya returned, shifting foot to foot.

" AND THEN! YOU GO AND FIGHT A TRAITOR NIN! HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING?! WHEN YOUR IN TROUBLE I TOLD YOU TO LIGHT THE SCROLL ON FIRE, NOT FIGHT BY YOURSELF! ", Naruto hissed.

" I just wanted to be strong.. ", Saya muttered, shrinking back.

" I DON'T CARE! YOU FOOLISH GIRL! DEAR LORD! ", Naruto hissed, then he sighed, " And I thought I could prove the damn bastard wrong... ", he muttered low.

" Naruto, your being a little harsh on her. ", Minato deadpanned, " She is a Genin, now. ", he pointed out.

" Do not take her side. ", Naruto hissed back, " Do you NOT see how DANGEROUS IT WAS?! ", he snarled.

" Naruto is right, Minato. While I'm proud of her, she shouldn't have down something that dangerous. ", Kushina sighed.

" I'm sorry.. ", Saya called.

" Saya, just promise me, you won't ever do something that stupid again. ", Naruto said.

" I promise. ", Saya insisted.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

'_**Got a week to ourselves before you get a team.**_', Jubi hummed.

'_During that time, we have a lot to do._', Naruto returned.

'_**Good boy.**_', Jubi laughed.

'_Time to plan.._', Naruto hummed, moving through the village.

**-o-0-o-**

Saya grinned happily, as she walked through Konohagakure happily. She watched as the village bustled happily with life. Why is she so happy, you ask? Her brother forgave her for her 'mistake' the other day, and now she isn't getting glares from him constantly.

She is also going to spend off her last weekly allowance, since her parents claim that from now on her pocket money will come from the money she gets from being a Genin, for doing D-Rank missions.

" Saya, what are you doing? ", called a voice.

Saya turned around, to see her brother.

" Going to spend my allowance. ", Saya returned.

" Tch. Your going the wrong way, your going towards the Ninja Market. ", Naruto returned.

Saya blushed, " How do you know I wasn't going to buy a weapon? ", she huffed.

" You always either buy manga, or candy with your allowance. ", Naruto returned, shrugging, " I know you. ", he added.

"...thanks. ", Saya pouted, waving towards him as she changed direction.

Saya quickly vanished from his sight, Naruto just shrugged and continued his way.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto sighed, as he entered the Weapons Shop.

" Ah, hello Naruto! ", grinned the worker.

" Hello. I'll like my usual, please. ", Naruto said.

" Of course! ", the worker nodded, " 15 Soldier Pills, three rolls of Paper Bombs, four rolls of Ninja Wire, 250 Kunai, 250 Shurikun, all sealed into four medium Storage Scroll's. ", he said, pulling out each of them.

" That'll be 111,000 Yen. ", the worker stated.

Naruto paid easily, before he left with his new items.

**-o-0-o-**

'_**For future C-Rank missions, you'll need Soldier Pills since you need to eat a lot since our Chakra burns up a lot of calories. Kunai and Shurikun, no duh. Ninja Wire and Paper Bombs are some little things that can be used.**_', Jubi hummed.

'_Yup. We usually use them for training, anywho._', Naruto returned, as he finished organizing his new things.

'_**Oh yes, I remember you constantly needing Soldier Pills since you didn't want to stop.**_', Jubi snickered.

'_What's so funny?_', Naruto scowled.

'_**You don't need them as much as you used too..and yet we still buy them.**_', Jubi deadpanned.

'_What do you mean?_', Naruto scowled.

Jubi just laughed her ass off, leaving her Jinchuriki to wonder about her sanity.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto hummed quietly to himself, as he continued to watch the village go by.

He's bored.

It's too early to go on a hunt, and he's supposed to be on a break. His sister is off with her friends, happily celebrating their graduation. Their chores really didn't last long, since Naruto was able to do them in only two days. Sometimes, Naruto wishes he had someone other than Jubi to talk to, because sometimes she can be a little restricting.

She cares about Naruto, even if the demon won't admit it.

'_**Naruto, how about we go and eat some BBQ?**_', Jubi called, '_**Fatten us up.**_', she added.

'_That doesn't sound like a bad idea._', Naruto mused.

'_**BBQ Place?**_', Jubi asked.

'_BBQ Place._', Naruto agreed.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The rest of the week followed rather easily, and lazily. Naruto found himself returning to the BBQ Place every night, he took Saya and her friends once since she asked him too. What can he say? He's a sucker sometimes.

Naruto wondered what team he'll end up on, and he knows since there is a odd number of graduates, thanks to Saya graduating, there will a extra member. One team will have a extra member, most likely. Meaning eventually that extra member will be torn off some point in the future, most likely when the team goes off to the Chunin Exams and at least one of them becomes a Chunin.

It depends, really.

Naruto hummed softly to himself, as he walked down the road off to the Academy to find out his own team. Saya ahead of him, excited to see what her own team will be. He has a personal guess they'll end up together, simply because their siblings... and because he'll end up being the extra member.

**Authors Note:**

**Such a wonderful, little filler chappie! :D**

**It's mostly me being all happy, since my flu is no longer inside of mah body! Instead, it's been passed onto my older brother XD  
Family, you gotta love it!**

**The Sage of Six Path's says REVIEW! And vote at the poll, at my profile, if you haven't already..**

**Fitting that in constantly, aren't I? Yes, Kiri, you are .**

**I'm talking to myself.. well, farewell! I think I ate too much candy, and it's SOO late, and I'm SOO TIRED! XXDD**


	8. Chapter 08: Team Introduction

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**You guys are running out of time to vote! :O  
Yes, it is too true! The Poll WILL close down upon Chapter Twelve, so everyone who can vote, needs to go and vote!  
IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, CHECK OUT THE CHOICES AT THE POLL BUT WRITE YOUR VOTE DOWN IN A REVIEW!**

**Chapter Eight**

Kushina watched as her two babies, now Genin, went out the door. She is more than proud of both of them... even if her baby girl did it differently than the traditional way of becoming a Genin. She's happy their both one step closer to their dreams.

" Bye, sweetie! ", Minato called, leaving as well.

" Going to be on time, for once? ", Kushina raised a brow.

" Our babies are genin, I no longer have an excuse! ", Minato grinned, waving as he left. His wife rolled her own eyes, and went on to do her own daily chores.

**-o-0-o-**

Saya looked nervously over to her brother. She had no idea how he could be so calm! She sighed, and continued to stare at her calm, patient-ass brother.

Naruto had his head in the palm of his head, halfway leaning against the desk. He just watched the front, not really caring. How the hell is he so damn patient?! I At points it's a litle odd. He can wait a hour for something, and act like it was nothing. How could he not get bored, or get angry at resuraunts who took took long?

" Everyone, calm down! It's time to announce your genin teams! ", Iruka called, the classroom went silent.

" Okay, now.. ", Iruka muttered, taking out a white sheet of paper, " Team One, still active. Team Two, still active. Team Three, Still action. Team Four.. ", Iruka listed off.

Saya went into a blank mode, until she finaly heard her own name.

"-Team Seven, Sakura Haruno, Saya Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Namikaze. You four will be the uneven team due to the odd number of graduating students. Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. ", Iruka explained, " Team Eight, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team Nine, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. ", he said.

" Team Nine, still active. Team Ten, still active. ", he added easily, and nodded at the new Genin.

" Your Jounin will come to pick you momentarily. ", Iruka said.

**-o-0-o-**

Three hours later, you could find Team Seven still within the classroom.

" What's taking that bastard so long? ", Saya scowled.

" Kakashi is always late, you know that Saya. ", Naruto returned.

" I know, but still... ", she groaned.

" You know him? ", Sakura blinked.

" He used to be taught by our father. He's like our honary sibling. ", Naruto returned.

" Yeah... but he's ALWAYS late. ", Saya groaned

" Not always, I heard he used to be on time. Sometime during the Shinobi Wars, did he start coming late to everything. ", Naruto spoke easily.

Finally, the door opened.

" Kakashi-Nii! ", Saya waved.

" Ah, hello Saya. Naruto. ", Kakashi nodded to the two, " Everyone, meet me up on the roof in five minutes. ", he called, before he poofed into white smoke.

" Damn bastard. ", Naruto muttered low, under his breath.

**-o-0-o-**

" Now, how about we all introduce ourselves? ", Kakashi said, looking at his new four pupils.

" How about you do it, for a example? ", Sakura asked.

" Hmm... I guess so. ", Kakashi sighed, " My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have multiple likes, and many dislikes. I have few hobbies. My dream... ah, how interesting. ", he nodded.

Sakura glared at him, while Saya snickered. She knew that was coming.

" Okay, pinkie. Your up. ", Kakashi called.

" My name is Sakura Haruno. ", Sakura stressed, " I like... ", she giggled, and glanced at Sasuke, " I dislike Naruto, because he's so arrogant! My hobbies... ", she giggled and glanced at Sasuke, " My dream... ", she giggled, flushed heavily, and glanced at Sasuke.

Naruto felt a tinge of pity towards the Uchiha, who glared openly at Sakura. When will those girls get the hint, that Sasuke doesn't like them?

" Okay... ", Kakashi blinked, he has a fangirl. _Wonderful_...

" Twin 1. ", Kakashi called.

Naruto rolled his eyes, " My name is Naruto Namikaze. I like training. I dislike pathetic, pieces of shit who call themselves humans-. ", he paused, then winced, " My hobbies are training... My dream is to become the most powerful Ninja in the Nations. ", he finished.

Kakashi raised a brow, " Okay, then. ", he said, " Twin 2. ", he called.

" My name is Saya Namikaze! I like ramen, my favorite being miso! I dislike when my brother goes into his insane moments. My hobbies are eating ramen!~ My dream is to become Hokage. ", she nodded happily.

" What do you mean, my insane moments? ", Naruto scowled.

" What? You do. I mean, sometimes you go all dark, and creepy. ", Saya returned, grinning at him.

" I don't get all creepy.. ", he muttered.

" Emo. ", Kakashi called.

Sasuke scowled, " My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have many dislikes and likes. My hobbies are in no concern of you. My dream... my dream is more of a goal, it is to kill a certain someone. ", he finished easily.

" Okayy... ", Saya muttered, blinking at the Uchiha, who just sneered.

" Meet me at Training Ground 18, tomorrow morning at Seven am. Don't eat any breakfast, or you'll just throw up. ", Kakashi grinned, before he poofed out.

**-o-0-o-**

'_**Your lucky I stopped you.**_', Jubi sighed, as they made their way to the compound.

'_I know... guess since I haven't been able to hunt recently, I have the anger boiled up inside of me._', Naruto winced.

'_**Got that right.**_', Jubi snorted, '_**By the way, I have a special surprise for you!**_', she grinned.

'_What is it?_', he asked.

'_**I'm going to give you a Bloodline, as soon as you finish your first C-Rank mission.**_', she explained.

'_That'll be forever, you know. And why after my first C-Rank Mission?_', he asked.

'_**We both really don't know your real weaknesses in a fight, just yet. So, until we hit a good C-Rank mission where you fight someone seriously no bloodline for you!**_', she called.

'_You thought about this a bit._', Naruto commented.

'_**Of course! I need to make sure my cub, will not be harmed.**_', Jubi returned, '_**When your fighting, I won't be able to constantly protect you from hits. I can heal you, but since your control over my own chakra isn't the best yet..**_', she trailed off.

'_I have a open weakness in my shield__**.**_', he returned.

'_**Hai.**_', she returned, mentally patting him on the head.

**Authors Note:**

**This. Chapter. Is. SOO SHORT!**

**Sorry about that, but I kinda just finished this. Sometimes, being home schooled has it's advantages. If you finish all the work given to you quickly, you have the rest of the day to yourself! :D The best thing is, I'm no longer sick! YAY! Lol...**

**Review!**

**Remember, if you don't have a account and you want to vote, you can cast your vote among the review section.**

**The choices are;**

Crystal Element Kekkai Gekkai

Ice Element Kekkai Gekkai

Transformation

Shadow Control

Mineral Control/Creation: _includes crystals, gold, silver, steel, rubies, emeralds, ectera._


	9. Chapter 09: Second Genin Exam

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**You guys are voting! :D  
I'm sorry I pester you guys so much, but the last time I held a poll for my story, barely anyone voted! So, I'm pestering the hell out of you guys! ;D**

**Chapter Nine**

Naruto sighed, as he continued to wrap white bandages tightly around his clothed ankle. Jubi was ranting inside of him. Sometime about her not really liking Kakashi being his sensei. She said she would be a much better sensei. That's more than obvious, she can teach him better than anyone else. She understands him better than himself, and knows more about him than he knows himself. Their closer than close at points. Jubi is sealed inside of Naruto, with access into his mind whenever she wishes. It wouldn't be that hard for them to be close.

'_Jubi, shush. I don't need you distracting me today._', Naruto sighed.

'_**Yeah, yeah...**_', Jubi huffed, mentally folding her arms.

Naruto stood up straight, and nodded slightly. He turned and tied two kunai/shurikun pouches on the side of my waist. After, he simply stored a few small storage scrolls inside a pouch that got tied on the lower calf of his leg.

He smirked, and left his room.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto arrived three hours late, to see his new team already there.

" Where were you, Naruto? ", Saya huffed.

" Kakashi-sensei isn't here. ", Naruto pointed out.

" Still... ", Saya muttered.

" Ah, sorry I'm late! I helped a old lady with her groceries, then she offered me coffee and I just couldn't refuse. ", Kakashi eye-smiled.

" Whatever. ", Sasuke snorted.

" Today, we're going to have a little test. ", Kakashi spoke, " This will be the real Genin Exam. You have three hours to catch one bell. ", he said, showing off two bronze bell's.

" What?! But we already passed! ", Sakura called.

" That's merely to find candidates to become Genin. ", Kakashi returned.

" There's only two bell's. ", Saya pointed out.

" Exactly. ", Kakashi returned.

Naruto raised a brow, as Kakashi went on to explain the rest of the rules.

'_He's lying. Each team needs three members._', Naruto frowned.

'_**My thoughts exactly. This must mean it's a test for teamwork.**_', Jubi returned.

" Another thing, if you lose you won't be able to eat. You'll be tied to that wooden poll, as the two who got bell's will eat. ", Kakashi returned.

'_**Good thing we packed soldier pills.**_', Jubi commented.

'_We let the three get the bell's, if they can, and we sit back._', Naruto agreed.

" Now, everyone had three hours to get to the bells. ", Kakashi said, placing a timer on top of the wooden poll, " Go at me, as if you want to kill me. ", he added.

" It'll start in.. 1... 2... 3! ", Kakashi called, and everyone vanished, except for Saya.

Naruto inwardly groaned, as he looked out behind the tree's to see his sister. Of course she would go head on.

**-o-0-o-**

A hour later, Naruto found himself sitting on a tree branch, popping a soldier pill into his mouth. As soon as it went down, he felt his chakra pour out, then his energy return to normal.

'_When I actually need these things in the future, it'll suck._', Naruto commented.

'_**Agreed.**_', Jubi returned, just as Naruto popped another into his mouth.

" Why are you taking so many Soldier Pills? ", commented a voice.

Naruto looked to see Kakashi a few feet away from him, standing there.

'_His chakra is off._', Naruto said.

'_**Shadow Clone.**_', Jubi returned.

" My Chakra burns up a lot of energy. ", Naruto returned, " Since I won't be eating. ", he added.

" Ah, so confident. ", Kakashi said, " Then again, no genin could beat me. ", he added.

'_**Looks like we're gonna have to try.**_', Jubi sneered.

'_Let's use Divine Striking Wolf._', Naruto returned, as he jumped down from the tree branch, stretching out.

" Well, Kakashi-sensei. Let the test begin. ", Naruto said, going into his stance.

" Never underestimate your opponet, even if it's fresh out Genin. ", Naruto announced, and he ran at Kakashi.

The Jounin dodged, but Naruto's hits went at it towards the tree.

" **Divine Striking Wolf: The Ten-Hit Strike.** ", Naruto spoke easily, as he watched the tree suddenly crack open and fall towards the ground.

" That would have killed me. ", Kakashi muttered.

" You told us to go all out. ", Naruto returned, " You dodged it, though in all honesty it would have only broken your ribs. I just added a lot more chakra. ", he smirked.

Kakashi gulped slightly, before he went through handseals, " **Fire Style: Ash Cloud!** ", he called, and blew out streams and clouds of ash.

Naruto jumped back, and watched as the ash chased after him. Finally it stopped moving towards put stayed up in the air.

Naruto could faintly see through the ash, thanks to the heightening of his sight long ago.

He saw a figure moving towards him, and Naruto pulled out a kunai that already had a paper bomb tied to it.

Naruto threw it towards the ash cloud, and it exploded, sending the ash out in the explosion.

Kakashi re-appeared, coughing heavily.

'_**It should have destroyed him. Meaning this is the real one.**_', Jubi muttered.

Kakashi poofed into white smoke.

" Rule One; Always keep a watch out. ", said a voice behind him.

Naruto growled low under his breath, and twisting around quickly, aiming a kick towards him. Kakashi grabbed his ankle and spun in a circle before letting him fly.

Naruto quickly caught balance and landed on the side of a tree.

" You can walk on tree's already. ", Kakashi spoke.

" Yup. ", Naruto chirped, flipping through handseals.

" **Shadow Clone Justu!** ", he called, and five replica's of himself appeared.

" You should have become a Genin, some time ago. ", Kakashi spoke, flipping through handseals, " **Fire Style: Burning Ash!** ", he called, and blew out tons of ash.

Naruto snorted, and closed his eyes tightly and held his breath. He moved quickly back while doing so, feeling the ash surround him.

By the time he left the cloud, the ends of his clothes got singed.

" So? ", Naruto hummed, flipping through more handseals while his clones popped out of the tree's and ran at Kakashi.

" **Fire Style: Blazing Stream! **", Naruto called, and blew streams, upon streams of red fire.

Kakashi couldn't dodge and fire covered the area.

When the fire vanished, Kakashi was nowhere in sight, but rather a log laying in the middle of the field.

Damn.

Naruto sighed, he'll never be able to go up against a Jounin. He turned and watched as two Kakashi's held kunai to his throat.

'_**We won't be able to take him, not with your skills.**_', Jubi muttered.

Naruto didn't respond, he knew that it was impossible. He's Officially a Genin, his skills and power is only at least Medium Chunin Ranked. He had no chance in the first place.

" Time's up. ", Kakashi said, pulling the kunai back, and his clone vanished in a cloud of smoke.

" Three hours passed already? ", Naruto muttered.

" Naruto, you should have become at least a Chunin by now. Why haven't you? ", Kakashi asked, staring at him.

" You grew up with me, and you know my dream. To become powerful, you must hide your power. ", Naruto returned, before he made his way towards the main clearing.

**-o-0-o-**

" Naruto, and Saya have failed. ", Kakashi said. Saya was tied to the poll, while Naruto as found himself sitting on top of the poll.

" Why isn't Naruto tied up? ", Saya huffed.

" Because he was able to fight me better than the rest of you three. ", Kakashi returned.

" Then why isn't he eating? ", Saya deadpanned.

" He was cocky. ", Kakashi returned.

Naruto flicked him off.

Two more minutes passed, and Sasuke sighed.

The Uchiha pulled a kunai out, and cut the ropes open handing his bento to the two.

" Eat. ", Sasuke ordered.

" Eh?! But Sasuke- ", Sakura started, but stopped at Sasuke's glare. She lifted her own bento to the two, hoping to please him.

" YOU ALL-! ", Kakashi started, " Pass. ", he smiled.

" What?! ", Sakura hissed, jumping up as Saya devoured her bento.

" The mission of this Exam wasn't to get the bells, but to have teamwork. You all almost failed. ", Kakashi eye-smiled.

Naruto smirked to himself, and jumped off the poll.

" If you excuse me, I'm going to get some BBQ. ", Naruto called, waving as he jumped off.

" BBQ? ", Sakura blinked.

" He loves that stuff. He can eat tons of it. ", Saya returned.

Sasuke watched him off, frowning slightly.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello guys, and gals! I've posted up like two chapters today! Man, I'm a writing genius! XD**

**This chapter focuses on the fact, while Naruto may be good he's not that strong, or powerful yet. This story has barely started, and it's slowly progressing (believe it or not). Each chapter focuses usually on one certain subject, if you haven't noticed. This chapter focuses on when Team Seven officially become Genin, and on Naruto's power strength.**

**Kakashi wasn't even going full out on him, remember that much. He did only what he gathered Naruto can handle.**

**I would make the chapters longer, but sometimes I feel as if the chapter should just.. end. You know? If I expand it, it'll seem forced...**

**Next chapter is when they get all their D-Rank Missions, then of course the Wave Mission! And then the Wave Arc will start! :D**

**Vote! Review! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10: Wave Arc: Tazuna's Lie

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Some of you are confused when I had Naruto say, 'To become powerful, you must hide your power'. It means, to become powerful you must hide your power, so that you can grow stronger and take your enemies by surprise while your growing stronger.**

**Anyways... VOTE AT POLLAT MAH PROFILE! IF YOU DON'T HAVE A ACCOUNT VOTE IN REVIEW!**

**Chapter Ten**

Kakashi entered the Hokage Office, and nodded at Minato and Kushina who were by the Hokage Desk.

" What is it, Kakashi? ", Minato asked.

" It's about Naruto. ", Kakashi said.

" What about him? ", Kushina frowned, folding her arms.

" He should already be a Chunin, at least. ", Kakashi claimed, " He was able to keep me at bay for a long period of time, and use a Taijustu Style that broke a tree in half. ", he said.

" I saw him practicing that Taijustu before, but it always backfired on him. ", Kushina frowned.

" He created Five Shadow Clones, as well. He didn't use any Ninjustu, only Taijustu. He can already walk on tree's, and I'm guessing he can already walk on water as well. ", Kakashi added, " I'm worried, who has been teaching him this? If it's Itachi... ", he started.

" Kakashi, I know your worried but we already have a good idea about whose teaching Naruto. ", Minato cut off.

" Do you mean..? ", Kakashi asked.

" We both believe that demon I sealed into Naruto those years ago, was the Jubi. ", Minato spoke.

" But that's impossible! ", Kakashi said, " The Beast died.. ", he added.

Kushina spoke, " In my Clan, there was stories of the Jubi being too strong to only make up the Bijuu, and after the Bijuu were made she still had one tail left. She was then sealed into the Sage of Six Path's who held her for the rest of his life, and towards his death he gave his Soul to seal her into the Moon. ", she said, " We believe the Jubi managed to escape with a little help... ", she trailed off.

" The man that released your Seal and controlled the Kyuubi, released the Jubi... but why? ", Kakashi asked.

" We believe it's because he wishes to give back the Jubi all her power. When I sealed that beast, it was a mix between a female and a wolf. Half of it's body was hairy, hands clawed and large, but the other half was normal, except for sharp claws. Only one tail was present, but her eyes were of a Sharingan, a Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. ", Minato said.

" What do we do? ", Kakashi asked.

" If it's the Jubi, this means we have to make sure Naruto doesn't want to leave us. He's being heavily influenced by the Jubi, but i know he he stays because of Saya. He believes he has to protect her, and keep her safe. Right now, she's the only thing tying him to this village. ", Minato sighed.

Kushina spoke, " Kakashi, we need you to make sure that Naruto grows at least some type of bond to his team or... ", she paused, "... we'll lose Naruto. ', she whispered.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto glanced over at his team, who were all painting the fence. His Shadow Clone's finishing painting his side of the fence, and so now he's sitting off to the side.

" Can't you help? ", Saya groaned.

" Painting builds character. ", Naruto called back.

Sasuke snorted, while Sakura and Saya glared over at him.

Kakashi eye-smiled, " You should help them, Naruto. ", he stated.

" I finished my part, and my character is wonderful. They haven't, and their character sucks. ", Naruto returned.

" Then make your character even better, and help us. ", Saya deadpanned, throwing a paint brush at him.

Naruto caught it, and twirled the think handle between his fingers.

'_**Tell her, to go fuck herself.**_', Jubi growled, attempting to get a nap in... obviously not successful.

Naruto snickered to himself, " But then your character will suck, and I don't want that for my team, more importantly my sister. ", Naruto returned, throwing the paint brush back at her.

Saya huffed angrily, and continued her work.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Otou-san! We deserve a C-Rank mission! We've been doing D-Rank missions for three weeks now! ", Saya demanded.

Naruto just picked at his nails, Sakura looked conflicted, and Sasuke... is emotionless.

" For once, I agree with the dobe. We deserve a C-Rank mission. ", Sasuke sneered.

" We do deserve one, I mean we _are _supposed to get a C-Rank mission once we complete 147 D-Rank missions, which we have. ", Naruto returned.

Kakashi shrugged, " Their ready for one. ", he said easily.

" Fine. ", Minato spoke easily, " I'll give you a C-Rank mission, it's to simply protect a Bridge Builder from bandits on his way back to the Land of Waves, and protect him from any thugs while building the bridge. ", he said.

" We accept. ", Naruto cut in.

" Well, I guess it won't be that bad... ", Sakura muttered softly.

" Bring in the Bridge Builder. ", Minato ordered, to an ANBU, before he turned to the Genin, " His name is Tazuna, from the Land of Waves. ", he said.

A few minutes later, in-stepped Tazuna.

" These are my guards? A bunch of brats? ", Tazuna huffed.

Naruto raised a brow, " Your the bridge builder? A fat drunk? ", he shot back, " You have four Genin, and one Jounin. You'll be perfectly fine. ", he sneered.

" Tch. Whatever.. ", Tazuna huffed.

" We'll be leaving in two hours, you four get ready. ", Kakashi ordered.

**-o-0-o-**

Three hours later, Kakashi got dragged there after being a hour late by Naruto and Kushina, you could find Team Seven and Tazuna walking down the dirt path.

Naruto thought to himself, because for once his thoughts are to himself as Jubi is taking a nice nap. Jubi said she's always been nocturnal, since she became a Wolf Demon, but she ignored that fact for a while to train him. Now, she has her chances to take naps whenever he's doing missions. This being no exception.

Naruto frowned, as he looked and saw a puddle coming up. He glanced over to Sasuke, and caught his eye.

The question was seen, and Sasuke gave a slight nod of his head. Were they the only two who noticed it? Naruto side-glanced over at Kakashi, who was just whistling.

Great... Naruto's eyes connected once more with Sasuke, adn they both nodded at each other.

They would jump at the puddle, quickly.

_...1...2...3..._

Naruto pulled out a kunai, already rigged with a paper bomb and shot it at the puddle. Right when it hit, it exploded.

" What the hell?! ", Saya gaped, while two figures appeared and ran at them.

Sasuke jumped up and threw multiple kunai, while Naruto flipped through handseals, " **Wind Style: Air Bullets!** ", he called, and blew out tiny unseen 'bullets' through the air that hit the two.

The Demon Brothers, Naruto realized as he saw their claws. One of the claws shot out and hit his sister's hand, while she was about to throw a kunai.

Naruto growled, and flipped through handseals while Sasuke did the same.

"** Wind Style: Air Bullets!** ", Naruto called out, sending out the unseen air 'bullets'.  
" **Fire Style: Uchiha Great Fire!** ", Sasuke called, and blew fire into the mix once he spotted the chance.

The jutsu mixed together and hit the Demon Brother's.

After the dust cleared, they both lay in a lump. Naruto took that chance to tie Ninja Wire tightly around them.

" That was done quickly. ", Naruto smirked, nodding at Sasuke, who just sneered.

" No duh. ", Sasuke said, walking over.

Kakashi blinked.

" Good job. ", he called, eye-smiling.

" Lousy Jounin. ", Naruto claimed, turning to the knocked out pair.

" What do we do with them? ", Naruto asked.

" We leave them in a trail where ANBU can find them. ", Kakashi returned, as he turned to Tazuna.

" Why did two B-Rank Missing-Nin come after you? There is more to this than what your telling us. ", Kakashi stated.

" Gato. ", Tazuna returned.

" Gato? ", Kakashi frowned.

" He's a Mafia Leader, and he's been taking moeny from the Land of Waves. I couldn't afford to hire people for a A-Rank Mission! ", Tazuna returned.

" We could have set up a payment, instead of sending a few genin on a Suicide mission, more or less the Hokage's kids. ", Kakashi deadpanned.

" There the Hokage's Kids...? ", Tazuna gaped.

" Yes, they are. ", Kakashi returned, nodding towards Saya and Naruto.

" The thing is, we cannot take this mission. We'll head back and get you Jounin- ", Kakashi started.

" We can't do that! Gato will just hire even more peple! ", Tazuna insisted.

" I say we stay. ", Naruto shrugged, " We can take it, obviously we just did. Kakashi, with your skills we can take down some who come out way. Besides, it'll be a good chance for Sasuke to awaken the Sharingan. ", he trailed off.

" I agree! ", Saya nodded, " I wanna do this mission! ", she called.

" I guess.. ", Sakura stuttered.

" Fine. ", Kakashi sighed, " We'll continue this mission. ", he frowned.

**Authors Note:**

**The Land of Waves Arc has officially begun! :D**

**The Demon Brothers, while two B-Rank Ninja can be taken by two Genin that should be Chunin, since they worked together. Kakashi didn't even need to get involved.**

**Before you ask, while Sasuke and Naruto may become friends, somewhat, in the future they both have different goals and will follow them no matter what.**

**Naruto wants to get Jubi's Chakra back, and Sasuke wants to kill his brother. They won't be holding each other bakc, quite the opposite.**


	11. Chapter 11: Wave Arc: Jubi's Secret

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Hi peoples! ;D  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

Naruto looked at his sister's bleeding hand, frowning. Shouldn't have the Kyuubi healed it by now?

" It was poisoned. ", Kakashi said, watching them both.

" Shit. ", Naruto growled, looking down at Saya's hand.

" We'll have to go back to the village, sorry Tazuna. My sister needs to be healed. ", Naruto turned to the Bridge Builder, who sighed.

" I expected as much. ", Tazuna admitted.

" What?! No! ", Saya called, " I don't want to hold the team back... ", she trailed off.

" The only way to heal you, without a Medic Nin, is if you stab your hand so that you'll bleed out the poison. Luckily, you can do this thanks to it. ", Naruto explained.

Saya blinked, then nodded. She took out a kunai, and poushed it onto her hand, and pushed it right through.

Naruto gaped, " You didn't have to do it now! ", he hissed, taking out bangages to wrap tightly around her hand.

" Moron. ", Naruto growled, while Saya just sheepishly rubbed her hand on the back of her head.

" Sorry.. ", she muttered.

" Next time, warn me. Got it? I don't need you harming yourself... ", Naruto sighed.

Saya nodded and pulled her hand back, while Naruto turned to them all.

" We can head off now. ", Naruto said easily.

" Won't she.. bleed? ", Sakura gaped.

Silence.

" The Uzumaki Clan have strange healing abilities, so Saya will heal quickly. ", Naruto returned.

" Oh, okay. ", Sakura frowned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Team Seven and Tazuna arrived at the dock. Mist covered the water, blurring the Genin's vision slightly. Naruto, however, could see through the mist easier thanks to his heightened sight.

" Come on. ", called someone, who sat in a boat. The team went inside the boat, and sat down easily.

The man started to row the boat easily, rather quickly. Driven by fear, it seemed.

'_**Someone with a bloodline is near.**_', Jubi frowned.

'_What do you mean?_', Naruto asked, blinking slightly. Jubi woke up?

Something's going to happen, for sure.

'_**Ice Release Kekkai Gekkai.**_', Jubi said, ignoring him.

'_Is someone going to attack us?_', Naruto asked.

'_**It seems like it. The wielder has High Chunin Level Chakra, while the one with him, or her, has High ANBU Level Chakra. The one with High ANBU Chakra is spreading this mist out.**_', Jubi said.

'_Meaning he or she wants to blur our vision._', Naruto said.

'_**Hai. I'm going to focus my chakra through your body slightly, so that you'll heal a bit quicker and it'll give you a bit of speed. I won't totally give you the blast of my chakra. Kakashi Hatake should be able to take on the one with the higher Chakra Level. The other, we can take on.**_', Jubi said.

'_Good._', Naruto returned, moving his eyes through out the water.

He spotted a distant figure, waiting by the tree's.

'_It seems the other isn't getting involved._', Naruto muttered.

'_**It seems so.. your lucky I was able to notice them. Only reason I did is because of the Kekkai Gekkai.**_', Jubi said.

'_I can tell._', Naruto inwardly snorted.

'_**I want you to go to sleep, Naruto.**_', Jubi claimed.

'_What for?_', Naruto frowned.

'_**I don't want you in this fight, and the best to do that if for you to suddenly pass out. It can go by that the Demon Brother's hit you with some unnoticed poison that just took affect.**_', Jubi said.

'_Again, I ask why?_', Naruto growled.

'_**I don't want you fighting!**_', Jubi insisted.

'_Still-_', Naruto started.

'_**Just listen to me! I don't want you fighting these two, your team can handle it.**_', Jubi said.

'_Your hiding something._', Naruto returned.

Silence.

'_**...I may have accidentally injected you with too much of my chakra, and you'll end up passing out anyway.**_', Jubi hummed.

'_Only YOU could do this when I have the chance to fight._', Naruto deadpanned.

'_**Eheheheh...**_', Jubi returned, giggling nervously.

'_Your still not telling me something._', Naruto stated.

'_**I'll tell you when you pass out.**_', Jubi returned.

Naruto growled angrily, just as the boat stopped. He sighed and got out of the boat and went onto the dock.

" Naruto, what's wrong? Your pale. ", Saya claimed.

" I-I'm fine. ", Naruto returned, wincing as a sharp shot of pain raced up his side.

'_What the hell aren't you telling me?!_', Naruto hissed.

'_**You'll see.**_', Jubi returned.

The pain became too much, and Naruto collapsed.

" Naruto- ", Saya's voice called.

**-o-0-o-0-o- **_**Naruto's Mindscape**_** -o-0-o-0-o-**

_" Care to tell me why I'm here? ", Naruto asked._

_" __**It's about the Bloodline I've chosen for you. **__", Jubi returned, wincing slightly._

_" What is it doing to me, then? What is it? ", Naruto asked._

_" __**It's merely re-arranging your Chakra Coils, don't worry your Chakra Control will be the same just slightly damaged.**__ ", Jubi returned, " __**Your Bloodline is a secret.**__ ", she added._

_" You don't know do you? ", Naruto deadpanned._

_" __**Well, it's between a few different one's. I'm letting your body and Chakra chose, it'll fit your body the best. **__", Jubi returned._

_" I'm pissed. ", Naruto growled._

_" __**I'm sorry. **__", she offered._

_" How long will this last? ", he asked._

_" __**You'll be out for a few days, but your Chakra Levels will be very low for the next week or so. **__", she returned._

_" Meaning for most of my mission. ", Naruto sighed._

_" __**Yes. **__", Jubi admitted._

_" I'm officially pissed. ", he snarled._

_" __**I'm sorry. I kinda did it during your D-Rank missions, since I thought it would be a while before you got a real mission. **__", Jubi returned._

_" That's why you were taking so many naps. ", Naruto realized._

_" __**Hai. **__", Jubi returned. _

_" I thought you were going to wait? ", Naruto deadpanned, thinking back on it._

_" __**I thought more about on that subject, and realized that wouldn't be such a good idea. I'll let your body and chakra choose the Bloodline more than I would have. Don't worry, either way your Bloodline will be powerful. **__", she assured._

_" Whatever.. ", Naruto sighed._

**-o-0-o-0-o-**_** Outside Naruto's Mindscape **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Saya gaped as he brother collapsed to the ground.

" What happened to him? ", she asked.

Kakashi frowned, and went over. He bent down, and rolled Naruto over, placing a hand on his forehead.

" It seems that his chakra is almost gone. I'm guessing that a poison the Demon brother's got into him, is only just taking affect. He'll be find, thanks to the Uzumaki Healing Abilities. ", Kakashi quickly said.

" G-Good.. ", Saya stuttered out, staring at her brother, uncertain.

Kakashi stood up, and looked around closely. He narrowed his eyes.

" Everyone, duck! ", he called out suddenly.

They all complied, just as a large sword went flying above them.

" What the HELL!? ", Saya called, standing up.

" You three, protect Tazuna and Naruto! ", Kakashi ordered, getting into a fighting stance as a figure landing.

" Zabuza. ", Kakashi called, " Demon of the Mist. ", he growled.

" Tch. Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-Nin of the Leaf. ", Zabuza returned swing his large sword around easily.

**-o-0-o-0-o- **_**Naruto's Mindscape **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

_" Can't you entertain me a bit? ", Naruto asked, the next day._

_" __**Hm? I guess. **__", Jubi shrugged._

_" Tell me about your time sealed, off into the Moon. ", Naruto said._

_" __**That? Well, I guess it was like watching a movie. **__", Jubi said, " __**During the day My vision was a bit blurred but I could still see everything, at night I could see everything. I saw everything and knew everything about what was going on. I gifted Bloodline's easily, and while it drained me for a bit, it gave me more and more power. The Mokuton was the last Kekkai Gekkai I gifted, well now yours will be up. **__", she shrugged._

_" I'm bored. ", Naruto said._

_Jubi smiled, " __**I can tell. **__", she laughed._

_" It's all your fault. ", Naruto called._

_Jubi just grinned, rather happy Naruto is no longer totally pissed off._

**-o-0-o-0-o- **_**Out of Naruto's Mindscape **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" What should we do? He's been out for a day. ", Sakura said, looking over at Naruto, and Kakashi.

" Naruto will be fine, Kakashi-sensei said so. It's Kakashi I'm worried about. ", Saya returned.

" I'll... be fine. ", Kakashi called, his eye opening up.

" What happened? ", Saya asked.

" I've just used up a lot of my chakra. I'll be fine in a day. I just need to rest, it's the same for Naruto. Until we're both better, watch over Tazuna for the time being. ", Kakashi stated.

" Hai. ", Sakura and Saya said, Sasuke giving a small grunt.

**Authors Note:**

**Are you thinking about why I won't be changing the first fight between Zabuza and Kakashi?**  
**It's a quite simple answer; Naruto is not involved in this fight, so it wouldn't change. Naruto will not be involved in the first fight because he wouldn't be able to even take on Zabuza, remember that. Naruto's Bloodline will become apparent some time during the fight with Haku, along with the appearance of Kyuubi's Chakra. This chapter is rather big to the plot, believe it or not.**

**The Wave Arc is rather important to the plot, not only because it's when Naruto's Bloodline will fully develop but when Naruto will grow a stronger bond with his team. Naruto will grow a little bit stronger during this Arc. I'm guessing the fight between Haku, Zabuza vs Team Seven will issue either on Chapter Thirteen or Fourteen.**

**The next chapter will be Kakashi teaching them how to walk up tree's, and Naruto having to relearn it, poor Kakashi he'll be so confused, due to his Chakra System being a bit messed up.**  
**When the next chapter is posted, the Poll to fully determine Naruto's bloodline will be taken down.**


	12. Chapter 12: Wave Arc: Progress

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Twelve**

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked, and quickly sat up. He looked around, confused.

" Your up. ", Saya's voice called happily, entering the room.

" Hi, Saya. Where are we? ", Naruto asked.

" When you passed out, Zabuza attacked and Kakashi fought him. Kakashi woke up yesterday. ", Saya returned, walking over.

Naruto winced, " I suddenly felt my Chakra drain. ", he lied, right through his teeth.

" Yeah, Kakashi-sensei said that a poison the Demon Brothers injected you with is only taking affect. Rather weird though, at least your okay. ", she smiled, " We're at Tazuna's house. ", she added swiftly.

" Oh, right... ", Naruto sighed, wincing. He usually could feel his Chakra in his body easily, but now he could barely find any of it pounding through his coils. He felt...weak.

" Come on, everyone is eating breakfast. ", Saya stated. Naruto nodded, and stood up.

" I'm hungry.. ", Naruto muttered, walking past his sister.

**-o-0-o-**

" You must be Naruto, my name is Tsunami. ", bowed a black haired woman, " I'm Tazuna's daughter. ", she added.

" Nice to meet you. ", Naruto returned, as he sat down at the table.

" How are you feeling? ", Kakashi eye-smiled.

" I'm feeling... better. ", Naruto returned, taking a bite of scrambled eggs.

" That's good. We have something to do, later on. ", Kakashi returned.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, as he ate his own rice and eggs. Sakura and Saya were both already done eating, and waiting for them to finish.

**-o-0-o-**

Kakashi looked at his team, and spoke, " I'm going to teach you how to walk up tree's. No, it's not climbing up a tree, it means your going to walk up the tree. ", Kakashi said, leaning on his crutches as he turns and walked straight up the tree, and hangs off a branch.

" I want you all to master this technique It's rather basic, but it's very hard to channel the Chakra. You have to channel the correct amount of Chakra into your feet. ", Kakashi claimed easily, before he walked back down.

Naruto winced slightly, '_I really hate you, Jubi._', he thought.

'_**I know you do. Don't worry, it won't be that hard anyway. You've already learned this, but you just need to adjust to your Chakra System, this will help. Once you get this down, re-practice the Striking Wolf.**_', Jubi instructed.

'_Yeah, yeah.._', Naruto returned.

**-o-0-o-**

Sakura completed it easily, while Saya, Sasuke, and Naruto were still doing it. Naruto had gone the highest, while Sasuke could go just five feet away from where Naruto could go, and Saya around a foot, or more away from Sasuke.

The three different tree's were lined up, while Sakura cheered Sasuke on. Naruto sneered to himself, as he raced up the tree easily but lost his grip on his chakra towards his same marker.

He fell back down, and landed swiftly on his feet.

'_What am I doing wrong?_', Naruto hissed.

'_**Think about it, your not using enough Chakra. You've never really understood just how much chakra you were using, your using barely any at all. While it sticks long enough, it's being used up.**_', Jubi returned.

Naruto frowned, but he listened.

He raced up the tree, and he continued to push Chakra through his feet easily. He reached the top, and moved to the branch.

" Good job, Naruto. ", Saya called, pouting slightly.

Naruto glanced back at Kakashi, who was watching him carefully. Naruto has to be careful, as he jumped down from the tree.

" I'm going for a walk. ", Naruto called, as he left them.

" Bye..? ", Saya blinked, as she shrugged and continued wit her own control.

Kakashi watched Naruto vanished, and frowned beneath his mask. Just what happened to Naruto?

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto looked around the clearing, and moved to a tree. He got into his Taijustu stance, and channeled Chakra through his body and went at the tree.

With the ten hits, he jumped backwards.

Only a small dent was made into the tree.

" Dammit. ", Naruto groaned, feeling his Chakra strain to push through. He collapsed to the ground, on purpose and leaned against another tree.

What was he going to do? He has to continue to practice until his Chakra Levels return to normal, and then after that he'll training will be busied with him learning to control his new Bloodline, whatever it may be.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder just what his Bloodline is. Either way, he only knew it would help him catch the Bijuu in the future when he helps Jubi. What was he going to do? He's only twelve years old, but his life has already been figured out. His sister wanted to be the Hokage, a dream that she can easily fulfill.  
Saya has a lot of power, and if she ever learns to control the Kyuubi it'll only add onto her power. That is, if she can do it and use it before Naruto takes the Nine-Tails. He knew that one day he'll have to fight his family, and betray the Village.

He can betray the village, he doesn't really care for it that much... but his family? His mother and father, who both raised him and loved him. His sister, who he thought so much more of a baby sister rather than the big sister she was supposed to be. She was born first, after all.

Either way, Naruto will have to eventually kill his family. There would be no other way.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next week passed by easily, as Saya and Sasuke both continued to train hard and seemed to compete in everything. Even in eating... though Naruto beat them easily on the latter. Despite the fact he barely had anymore Chakra compared to what he had before, Jubi's Chakra still ate up everything.

Naruto popped in a Soldier Pill, before he moved towards the tree trunk.

Ten quick hits. He could imagine a body standing there rather than a tree, he would be aiming towards the heart and stomach. It would cause the human to puke up heavy amounts of blood, before dying. This special move is called, _The Striking Wolf: Human Dummy_.  
Jubi said she changed the name, around twenty years ago when she watched a Puppet-Master turn a human into a puppet. This move would make the human perfect and ready for being turned into a puppet, she claimed. Since it emptied the stomach, and a lot of blood making it easier to 'clean' the body. For a tree, it would merely break bits inside of it until it explodes open, if done correctly.

Sometimes, it creeps Naruto out that Jubi knows so much about other's in the world. He can feel pity for those, after all she would know all their weaknesses and strengths, unless they grown a large amount stronger but she could still easily taunt them.. man, sometimes Jubi really is a Demon, isn't she?

Naruto chuckled to himself, knowing that Jubi uses everything to her advantage.

Anyways, the tree he hit slowly cracked open and fell off to the side in a large boom.

" Well, Naruto your getting better. ", he said to himself, smirking slightly. He is getting better, rather quickly. He is just simply learning his new Chakra Formation, it is much different compared to his old one.

**-o-0-o-**

Kakashi walked through the forest, since he crutches were finally gone. He moved through, and peeked through the section of tree's. He watched as Naruto hit a tree quickly, in ten different hits. It looked similar to what Naruto attempted to do to him before during the Second Genin Exam, but the hits were designed differently, somehow.

The tree creaked and groaned, as it slowly cracked open and fell off to the side. Naruto smirked to himself and spoke, " Well, Naruto your getting better. ". Getting better? What was the move supposed to do? If it can to that to a tree... what can it do to a human?

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" I've done it! ", Saya called happily, Sasuke sneering behind her.

" And so did Sasuke. ", she added.

" Good job, Saya. ", Naruto smiled towards his sister, who grinned happily.

Kakashi nodded, " We can spend more time with Tazuna, at the bridge from now on. ", he said.

" What aren't you telling us? ", Naruto turned to his Jounin-sensei.

" Zabuza is alive. ", Kakashi returned.

" What? But he was hit with all those needles- ", Sakura started.

" It was faked. ", Kakashi sighed, "I knew it was fake, but I didn't say anything because I needed to rest and Naruto was out. ", he finished.

" Meaning, he'll be returning. ", Sasuke stated.

" Hai. ", Kakashi nodded.

Naruto sneered, folding his arms, " This time, I'll actually get involved. ", he muttered.

'_**No, you won't.**_', Jubi stated.

'_What do you mean, I won't. Shouldn't my Chakra be returning soon?_', Naruto asked.

'_**It'll be returning, but for a day all your Chakra will be able to do is use your Bloodline. You better hope it's a damn good one if you want to fight.**_', Jubi returned.

'_WHY must you not tell me everything?!_', Naruto groaned.

'_**Because I didn't want you getting even more pissed off at me.**_', Jubi returned.

'_Fuck. You._', Naruto growled.

" Naruto? ", Saya blinked.

" Hm? ", Naruto turned to her.

" What's wrong? Your eyes glowed for a second. ", she stated.

" It's.. nothing. ", Naruto sighed, looking at the rest of his team.

" I heavily doubt I'll actually be worth something when Zabuza returns. ", he sighed.

" That'll be fine. You'll be able to keep a shield around Tazuna, while we can fight Zabuza, and the one he had save him. ", Kakashi returned, eyeing Naruto slightly.

" At least your telling us now, and won't be holding us back later. ", Sasuke spoke, glancing at Sakura who blushed.

Naruto inwardly snorted. She thinks it's compliment, he knows it's an insult. Man, fangirls are moronic...

**Authors Note:**

**I just insulted myself in this chapter. I'm a Fangirl, and I know I can be moronic... and I'm proud of it.**

**Now, if your wondering why I didn't mention Naruto's little 'problem' with his Chakra returning in the last chapter, is simply because I forgot too. I can be stupid sometimes, I was finishing up the Chapter and I really couldn't think of anything that I was missing.  
I thought about fixing that, but I decided just to put it into this chapter. Did you know I forgot Sasuke's introduction in Chapter Eight but when I went back and fixed it? Yeah, I know...**

**This chapter mainly focuses on the true, darker side of this story. I've been trying to push in humor into this story, mainly because as this story progresses it'll be getting darker and a lot more serious.  
After the Wave Arc Naruto's training will be pushed and constant. There will be one chapter before the Chunin Exam starts up, this chapter will focus on the murders that Naruto has done in the past, along with rising suspicion. I haven't yet decided, but Naruto will either become traitor by leaving the Village, and be found that he's been killing Civilians.**

**Bloodline has been chosen, thank to you the Twenty-One Voters! ;D You've been a big help to myself, and you helped progress this story a bit farther. Give yourself a pat on the back! Those who didn't read my notes... your so lazy, but I understand ;)**

**The results for the poll:**

**Voters in total: **

**Mineral Control/Creation Kekkai Gekkai ... 16 Votes**

**Crystal Control/Creation Kekkai Gekkai ... 2 Votes**

**Transformation Technique ... 2 Votes**

**Ice Element Kekkai Gekkai ... 1 Vote**

**Shadow Control(like Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist) ... 1 Vote**


	13. Chapter 13: Wave Arc: Wave's Final Fight

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**I've changed my name! Black Rose Demoness to The Queen MiMi ;D**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Naruto turned over, and looked straight at the broken tree. Already, his Chakra seems to be smoothly returning but it was barely at half of what it used to be. He knew his Chakra Coils were different, much different. It was almost like his Chakra was getting thicker, and more dense just by flowing through his coils.

He stood up, and went towards the broken tree's. He easily took them down, but he noticed something was off. He bent down, and picked up a golden splinter, he held it up to the light. It shined, and that's when he noticed something.

It wasn't wood but.. gold.

**-o-0-o-**

" It's been like three weeks since Zabuza 'died'. When is he going to come back? ", Saya sighed, sitting on the side of the bridge.

" Who knows. ", Naruto returned, feeling his Chakra pound through his body. It was returning so quickly...

" Soon. ", Kakashi returned, " Be on your guard. ", he added.

Sasuke nodded slightly, as he continued to look around the bridge. It was almost finished, they were able to cut down a large amount of tree's and easily turn it into wood to be used and cement was gathered easily, thanks to the help of Team Seven they were able to bring the things over even quicker.

The quicker done, less time Zabuza had to recover. If they could, they wanted to finish the bridge before Zabuza showed back up along with his 'little helper'.

Naruto sneered to himself, but winced slightly as a bolt of pain ran through his body.

'_What the Hell was that?_', he groaned.

'_**The final change is taking place, the Bloodline is forming inside of you.**_', Jubi muttered, '_**Our connection is going to cut off, so be prepared..**_', she added.

Naruto muttered back his response, he blinked, his vision blurring.

" Naruto? Are you okay? ", Saya asked, walking over to her.

" I-I'm fine... ", Naruto muttered.

" Your not okay- Naruto! ", Saya called, but her brother just collapsed to the ground.

" What the hell is with him and collapsing? I mean, really! ", Saya groaned.

" Looks like we have company.. ", Kakashi called.

**-o-0-o-0-o- **_**Naruto Mindscape **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

_Naruto looked around his mindscape, confused. It looked different, a lot different._

_It looked like a endless terrain of dry dirt beneath his feet, lightning cackled in silence above the sky and struck the ground that seemed miles away, fire burned miles high and miles long in the exact opposite of the lightning, a ball of twisting wind was coursing in another direction, the terrian turned into water into another direction, of a endless ocean with it raining but no clouds present, then in the last direction there was an endless selection of mountains._

_The sky was dark blue, with the moon shining brightly. Chains seemed to be coming straight from the moon, to be connected to the ground._

_He bent down, and dug into the earth, as he picked it up he watched the dry soil turned into diamonds once it touched his fingers._

_" What the... ", he muttered, twisting around._

_He ran over to the endless ocean, that while seemed far away he arrived to quickly and easily._

_He bent down, and ran his fingers through the clear water, a object landing in his hand. He pulled it out, and gaped._

_It was an large jag of diamond, he dropped it back into the water than landed easily, but didn't sink._

_He turned and now ran towards the mountains, he reached just as quickly despite it seeming so far away. He looked at the mountains, that were tipped in gleams._

_" __**Your Bloodline is Mineral Control and Creation. **__", Jubi's voice rang out, Naruto turned around and found himself standing at the same place he was when he entered._

_Jubi now stood between the chains, that were coiled around her wrist's and ankles._

_" Mineral Control and Creation? ", Naruto blinked._

_" __**Your Chakra can be turned into different minerals. Gold, silver, steel, bronze, copper, emeralds, rubies, diamonds.. **__", she listed off, " __**I'm rather amazed, myself. **__", she admitted._

_" It is amazing... what's up with my new mindscape? ", Naruto asked._

_" __**This is what it usually looks like, but I changed it.. remember? **__", Jubi sighed._

_" Huh... the lightning, mountains, fire, wind, and water represent all Five Affinity's, and minerals are mixed with all of them. ", Naruto stated._

_" __**Hai. Listen, I'm straining just to talk to you right now. So, I'm returning you to reality so I can rest. **__", Jubi sighed._

_" Hai. ", Naruto returned._

_" __**Also, Zabuza and his little helper showed up. **__", Jubi chirped._

**-o-0-o- **_**Outside Naruto's Mindscape **_**-o-0-o-**

Naruto's eyes shot open, and blinked he adjusted to his surroundings. He sat up quickly, and looked around.

A Ice Dome of sorts stood off to the side, while Kakashi was dodging strikes from Zabuza's sword. Sakura stood in front of Tazuna, as she watched the fight.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling his Chakra pound within his coils. He could feel his Chakra wanted to be used, to be spent...

He stood up, and gained his balance.

'_**Just imagine the minerals around you, pure intent as well, and use them...**_', Jubi's voice ghosted through.

And Naruto listened.

He tapped his feet, wanting a spike of gems to shoot through the ground between Zabuza and Kakashi.  
And it worked.

A spike of multi-colored gems shot through, and shined in the light given.

" What the Hell? ", Zabuza hissed, Kakashi frowned as well, his Sharingan eye shooting over to Naruto.

" Tch. ", Naruto sneered, his chakra pushing out to form a blue aura around him, he ran straight at Zabuza.

He shot gold needles straight at Zabuza, that formed right next to him as he ran and shot quickly towards the swordsman.

Zabuza used his sword to block them all, shooting them off to the side.

Naruto flicked his wrist's, and long, sharp diamond jags formed in the air before shooting towards Zabuza.

Zabuza easily used his sword to cut through them all, breaking the diamonds in half while Naruto send towards tons of silver-made kunai, with no leather wrapping of course, right towards Zabuza.

" What the hell is this?! ", Zabuza snarled, " Your not even using any handseals! ", he hissed.

" Tch. That's my secret. ", Naruto returned, and spikes rose around Zabuza, mixed either from different gems or metals.

Zabuza used his sword to shatter the gem spikes, and ran at Naruto, raising his sword in a strike.

Naruto was barely able to dodge, a long cut forming right down his arm. The blood, well, bleed through and dripped off his hands.

Zabuza went through another hit, and drove Naruto backwards, the swipes of his sword Naruto dodged. Zabuza's strikes got quicker and quicker, and Naruto growled, forming a steel blade in his hands.

Naruto gripped the metal handle, and blocked the next hit using the blade. Zabuza's sword glowed faintly with chakra and cut right through his blade. Naruto growled, and formed multiple swords around him, and shoot them at Zabuza.

Kakashi, meanwhile watched as red chakra blasted out of the dome.

" Shit... ", Kakashi hissed, he looked back at Naruto, and saw that Naruto could barely drive Zabuza back, and went to help him.

Kakashi took out several kunai, and shot them towards Zabuza's back.

Each of them dug right through his chest.

Naruto used that chance of distraction to form a long, metal blade with no handle and dug it right through Zabuza's neck, while Kakashi flipped through Handseals and formed the Chidori.

" **Chidori! **", Kakashi called, his arm going right through Zabuza's chest.

Naruto panted heavily, and fell to the ground. His chakra was already spent, forming that many minerals... dear lord, was he drained..

" SASUKE! ", Sakura screamed, running over to the seemingly dead body of the Uchiha.

Saya panted heavily, looking at the figure.

Zabuza's helper.

" Haku.. ", Saya muttered, falling to the floor.

Haku turned, and glanced at Zabuza.

" No! ", Haku screamed, and ran towards the swordsman.

" Please... don't be dead. ", Haku cried, tears running down his cheeks.

Naruto panted heavily, while Haku continued to sob heavily.

" Tch. Thanks for getting rid of him. ", called out a voice.

They turned to see Gato, with a bunch of thugs behind him.

Naruto growled, and stood up. He had enough chakra for perhaps, just one more move...

Naruto listened to his instincts, and rose his palm towards the mob and clenched down.

Needles formed right above them, made out of mixed metals, and shot downwards.

All the thugs got pinned to the ground, and if they weren't dead yet they were going to bleed to death.

" Don't kill Gato.. let the villagers have him. ", Naruto muttered out before he passed out due to Chakra Exhaustion.

Haku reached for a kunai, and pushed it to his own stomach.

" Wait, no! ", Kakashi called, but wasn't able to stop him. Haku drove the kunai right through his stomach, and fell to the side. Tears stained the young boy's face, but it seemed somehow... peaceful.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The villagers of Land of Waves put Gato in a underground prison he had used to put some of their own friends in, Kakashi thought it was a well-deserved punishment for the man that would most likely die a painful death in the next few weeks due to starvation. He couldn't really approve of it, but the villagers wanted some type of revenge, even if they knew they weren't being any better than him. Again, Kakashi couldn't blame them.

Now, they just had to wait for the bridge to completed to leave... and Kakashi is going to find out just what Naruto had done back at the bridge, because it defiantly wasn't any family technique.

**Authors Note:**

**I suck at fighting scenes **

**I hope I got the point across, at least.**

**Naruto isn't strong enough to take down Zabuza, who is a Jounin, a ex-Swordsman of the Mist. Gato will be given to the villagers for their own pleasure, that sounds soo dirty XD. Kakashi and Naruto killed Zabuza together, and the thugs died instantly because one; they were surprised, like a ambush really, and because two; I didn't feel like writing another fighting scene. **

**Naruto's going to have to 'expose' the Jubi in the next chapter :O. Though they will know about Jubi, they will not know of his plans or anything, simply that Jubi gave Naruto's a Bloodline, that's all. Of course, their going to want to know more..**

**I couldn't keep Haku alive, I really couldn't. To keep him alive without Zabuza, is just plan out mean... He's one my favorite supporting characters from Naruto, while he didn't stay for long he obviously left a mark on Narutard's hearts! It did on me, at least...**

**...**

**Review and tell me how I did on my fighting scene! IID**

**Yes, it's a Star Trek smiley face XD**


	14. Chapter 14: Wave Arc: Leaving The Wave

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Naruto woke up, to see himself back in the same bed he had woken up to before. It was cleaner, the whole room was. Before, it was slightly dusty and dirty, now it's clean and freshened. He sat up, and looked around the room unsure.

'_Jubi..?_', Naruto called out.

'_**What is it, Naruto?**_', Jubi's voice returned.

'_What happened?_', he plain-out asked.

'_**Your Bloodline fully awakened, but then you exhausted your Chakra.**_', Jubi returned, '_**Kakashi and yourself killed Zabuza, and his helper Haku, killed himself.**_', she finished.

'_Huh._', Naruto blinked, '_erm.. what's my Bloodline again?_', he asked.

'_**Mineral Control/Creation. You use the Natural Chakra Affinity's to mix the metals, to help you make copper, steel, and other metals.. You can create gemstones such as rubies and emeralds, and you can create diamonds. This Bloodline turns your Chakra into separate atoms before joining them back together in different ways to form the minerals, sometimes drawing atoms out from around you so that it'll use less Chakra.**_', she explained easily.

'_Interesting._', Naruto commented.

'_**Indeed, Naruto.**_', Jubi returned, smiling slightly.

'_We're one step closer to our dream._', he stated.

'_**We're one step closer to our goal.**_', she returned.

Jubi return as the Demon Queen, and Naruto as the Demon Prince, both to leave the human world behind and enter Hell, to be in peace for the rest of eternity.

**-o-0-o-**

" Who's he? ", Naruto deadpanned.

" He's Inari, Tazuna's grandson. ", Sakura stated.

" Oh yeah... I kinda ignored everyone, didn't I? ", Naruto mused.

" Ya think? ", Saya commented dryly. Naruto smirked to himself.

Inari glared at him, " How did you ignore me? I was at dinner with you. ", he growled.

" Just because I've seen you, doesn't mean I question you or bother with you. ", Naruto returned, snorting, " Sometimes, people overrate my attention span when there's food in front of me. ", Naruto deadpanned.

" It's true, once he ate raw meat without paying any attention. ", Saya snickered.

Kakashi hummed, " Naruto, can I talk to you for a bit? ", he asked.

" Hm? Oh, okay. ", Naruto said, nodding.

Kakashi leaded him outside, into the backyard.

" What is it? ", Naruto asked, sitting on the grass.

" What did you do back at the bridge? You created- ", Kakashi started.

" I created minerals, I know. ", Naruto cut him off, " I know you already know of the Jubi, well she gave me this Bloodline, wanting to gain a bit of my trust. She's taught me a lot, and so I appreciate her. The Bloodline is merely Mineral Control and Creation. ", he explained easily, lying right through his teeth.

Not as if Kakashi knew that, however.

" So.. the Jubi is still alive? ", Kakashi asked, shocked.

" Hai. She takes a lot of naps, though. ", he shrugged, " She wants to make me stronger, since I'm her Jinchuriki. Something about not wanting a weak Jinchuriki. ", he stated easily, once again lying through his teeth.

Too easy, really.

" I'll be telling your mother and father about this. ", the Jounin stated.

" I have no qualms about that... as long as none of you betray me, I'm fine. ", Naruto returned.

Kakashi frowned slightly, does he mean about Itachi? He didn't ask, rather watched as Naruto waved towards him and left the backyard, back to the rest of Team Seven.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next two weeks passed by easily, as the bridge finished up easily. Apparently, they found chunks of expensive metals that they sold easily, to buy more carpenter's and expensive materials with. So, it got down quickly and easily. Tazuna expressed his gratitude by using the rest of the extra money from the selling of the metals to hold a Village Feast to celebrate Team Seven's 'great feat'.

Naruto found himself happily scarfing down pounds of food, while everyone gaped.

" How... how does he eat all that? ", Sakura gaped.

" He eats more than Choji ever wish to. ", Saya returned, shrugging.

Sasuke watched as Naruto continue to scarf down food, " It's inhuman. ", the Uchiha deadpanned.

" Agreed. ", the two Kunoichi agreed easily.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

They left Land of Waves, and just as Team Seven vanished from view, the village asked an important question.

" What should we name the bridge? ", asked one.

" How about the Great Tazuna Bridge! ", Tazuna cried.

" No. ", deadpanned one of the workers.

" Then... how about The Metal Bridge? You know, for all the metals that we sold to build it. ", Tazuna shrugged.

They all agreed, but they all wondered one thing; Where did it all come from?

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Two days later, Kakashi gave his report to Minato, alone.

" Jubi's attempting to gain his trust, by giving him power. ", Minato stated.

" Hai. ", Kakashi nodded.

" Has Naruto grown closer to his teammates? His sister? ", the Hokage asked.

" He's rather close to Saya, he cares deeply for her and doesn't like the fact she can harm herself so easily.. he doesn't like the fact she's so careless, apparently. He doesn't bother much with Sakura, but he can work together easily with Sasuke. It may be a sign of somewhat friendship. ", the Jounin returned.

" The Bloodline he'll be able to use to strengthen his own power", Minato muttered, " I can only hope that the Jubi doesn't influence my son, too much. ", he added.

" Perhaps, it's time to send for Jiraiya. ", the Hokage stated, while the Jounin blinked slightly in shock.

Why would Minato summon the Toad Sage that angered him those years before?

**-o-0-o-**

" **I**t**'**s **b**e**e**n **a**w**h**i**l**e **s**i**n**c**e** I**'**v**e** k**i**l**l**e**d**. ", Naruto stated, looking at the scattered bodies and limbs around him. Blood drenched his hands and clothes, sharp spikes of different metals lay everywhere, along with small orbs of crystal and gemstones.

He bent down and tore the un-beating heart of the Chunin that attempted to save the civilians, " **I**'**v**e** k**i**l**l**e**d l**e**s**s **b**e**f**o**r**e**. ", he added, throwing the heart over his shoulder. He had lost control, as Jubi's Demonic instincts took over, just _slightly_...

'_**I can't take the blame for this one kid, this was all you.**_', Jubi stated.

'_So helpful._', Naruto returned dryly.

'_**I know, right?**_', she smirked.

**Authors Note:**

**This chapter was completed rather quickly, simply to finish off the Wave Arc and enter into the next arc; The Chunin Exams Arc.**

**The Chunin Exams Arc will introduce the rest of the Genin Teams, Kabuto, Orochimaru, The Third Hokage, and Jiraiya. More characters may be revealed, but I can't think of them currently.**

**If you want a more descriptive section for Naruto Bloodline just tell me, and I'll include it into a Authors Note, if your confused say so later on. The metals/minerals/gemstones Naruto makes stay there, they do not go away. To put it simply, Naruto turns his Chakra into the metals, and the metals are bit more special since they contain bits of his Chakra but THAT'S for later on, you'll just have to wait ;D**

**Review! Favorite! Follow! :D**

_**The Queen MiMi w/h**_


	15. Chapter 15: Training

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

'_**You won't be able to create steel and copper, until you fully learn to compact metals and heat them. We're going to start with the basics, mainly gold, silver, diamonds, and gemstones. Meaning, we're going to set a Taijustu Formation and Ninjustu Style for this Bloodline. We'll use Ninjustu to 'mess' with the minerals a bit. First, we're going to simply have you learn to create these minerals in different forms, it'll be re-doing everything you did with your fight with Zabuza, though it'll take you forever to mimic what you did.**_', Jubi stated simply.

'_Yeah, yeah... Something about because the Bloodline was new, it was untainted by emotions, like a cookie fresh out of the oven.._', Naruto returned.

'_**First up, create a mix of silver and gold needles. This will be easier because you don't need to concentrate as much.**_', Jubi returned.

Naruto nodded, and complied.

The metal's appeared out of thin air and slowly turned into the needles.

'_**Repeat until you can do it quickly.**_', Jubi ordered.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

'_**Remember, in order for you to master your Bloodline quicker, you must learn to fully control your emotions, and learn other's emotions. Your going to become somehow like a Monk. Monk's have peace of mind and control of their emotions. Their Chakra Coils are clear, and don't have to use a lot of Chakra for different technique's simply because their Coils flow easily.**_', Jubi stated, as Naruto meditated.

'_So, I just need to learn to constantly remain calm and relax?_', Naruto said.

'_**Hai, and your Chakra will move easily through your Coils.**_', Jubi returned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next two weeks passed, as Team Seven continued with D-Rank missions, with the occasional C-Rank mission of taking care of the Fire Lord's kids, who were rather... hyper, to say.

Naruto continued his training, and it became easier and easier to form the minerals. He meditated a lot, and Jubi stated it helped him learn technique's even quicker as he learned to understand his Chakra Coils and Chakra more and more. With his meditating, he could sense everyone's Chakra easily, and he could see his own Chakra Coils and how they would flow. Jubi stated that within the next three or four years, he could learn to mix Ninjustu, Taijustu, and Kenjustu in with his Bloodline to make himself even stronger.

Naruto knew that his parents were worried for him, thinking that Jubi was taking advantage of him. In all honesty, Naruto knew she wasn't. If she wanted to, she could easily take over his body. Simple as that.

'_Hey, Jubi? I've been wondering something._', Naruto stated one day, while he was supposed to be meditating.

'_**What is it?**_', Jubi returned.

'_Why is it you just don't 'lend' me all the Bloodlines in the world, or simply gift them to me?_', Naruto asked.

'_**Your body is still that of a human, and a human's body can only handle one Bloodline or Kekkai Gekkai at once. Such as the Sharingan and Byakugan, each one has a totally different Coil setting. It would kill you to constantly change your coils. When you become Demon, I'll give you all the Bloodline's and Kekkai Gekkai's in the world.**_', she cooed happily.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" The Chunin Exams are coming up. ", Minato stated, looking over at Kakashi.

" I know what your asking, and yes. ", Kakashi returned.

" You think they're ready? ", Minato asked.

" Sasuke and Naruto are more than ready. Saya is ready to become a Low Chunin, he only problem in Chakra Control and she doesn't know a lot of Ninjustu, or anything really. I can't help her too much, since the Council expects me to train Sasuke. Sakura doesn't need to enter, and I'll rather keep it that way. I'll offer it out still, to see if she will. I doubt it, but still. ", Kakashi shrugged.

" Sasuke, Naruto, and Saya are ready, but Sakura isn't? ", Minato asked.

" Sakura Haruno is a fangirl, and she isn't that serious. She can change, but it'll take a lot for her to see than Sasuke isn't interested in weak girl's who can't protect themselves. ", the Jounin returned.

" Your right. ", Minato agreed, looking out the window of the Hokage Tower, to see the bustling life of Konohagakure.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto, Saya, Sasuke, and Sakura all happily ate BBQ, together. For once, they were having a 'team bonding'. Mainly because Saya demanded it, saying that they don't spend much time together and if they do, it'll improve their teamwork.

Naruto hummed happily, as he ate another large pound of meat within ten minutes.

" It's insane. ", Sakura deadpanned, watching Naruto continue to eat.

" HA! You should see Saya eat ramen. ", the male Genin stated, while the Uchiha snorted.

" I've seen it before, I'd rather not ever again. ", Sasuke returned, taking a bite of a small piece of the meat.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" I'm entering you for the Chunin Exams. ", Kakashi stated.

" Chunin Exams? You think we're ready? ", Saya grinned.

Kakashi nodded, " Hai. In all honesty, only three of you need to participate. In the end, it'll be easier if all four of you join. ", he stated.

Naruto spoke, " You want all of us to enter, don't you? ", he smirked.

" I may have made a bet with the other Jounin sensei's about it. ", Kakashi eye-smiled.

" I'll enter, for sure! ", Saya called.

" I'm entering. ", Sasuke agreed.

" I'm definitely entering. ", Naruto added.

Sakura blinked, and stared at her team, she paused but then she nodded, " I'll enter, as well. ", she stated, rather weakly. She didn't want to let her team down.

" Great! The Chunin Exams are in three days, go to the Academy. Third floor, turn in your documents as you enter the building. ", Kakashi said, handing each of them the seat of documents.

" Thanks. ", Naruto deadpanned.

" I'll see you all there! Ja ne! ", the Jounin called, as he vanished into a poof of white smoke.

**-o-0-o-**

Silver needles formed easily around Naruto, and flew at the tree in different directions. The needles stuck out in all directions, and glinted heavily.

'_**Your improving, Naruto.**_', Jubi chuckled.

**Authors Note:**

**This kinda like a Filler Chapter, but it's needed to simply follow up the story :)**

**The Chunin Exams Arc is up, along with the introduction of multiple characters! Naruto's progress will slow down once more, as he busies himself with the Chunin Exams. During the month after the Pre-Finals, Naruto and Saya will learn the Summoning Contract but with different summons! Remember, Saya's the good girl, Naruto's the bad boy XD**

**I know you guys are wondering about the progress of this story...**

**First Arc: Intro Arc - Chapter 01 to Chapter 04  
Second Arc: All Grown Up Arc - Chapter 05 to Chapter 07  
Third Arc: Genin Exams Arc - Chapter 08 to Chapter 09  
Fourth Arc: Land of Waves Arc - Chapter 10 to Chapter 14.  
Interlude Arc: Chapter 15  
Fifth Arc: Chunin Exams Arc - Chapter 16 to Chapter ?**

**I don't know how long the Chunin Exams Arc will last, in all honesty. We're all just going to have to wait and see! :)**

**Review! Favorite! Follow! ;D**

_**The Queen MiMi Is Out Betches! XD**_


	16. Chapter 16: Chunin Exams: The Intro

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Minato watched as his kids continued to go through their documents. Meaning, Naruto was doing both his and hers. Saya pouted, as she watched her brother write another things down on the pieces of paper.

" Why can't I do it myself? ", Saya huffed.

" Because you'll never get it done. ", Naruto returned, " Get used to it. ", he added hitting her softly on the head with his pen.

She pouted even more.

Kushina chuckled, happy that her kids were still getting along despite the fact they used to fight over everything. Perhaps being a ninja and being in the same team, at least helps out a tiny bit.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto growled a bit, as he continued to beat the tree into the ground. Ten angry hits hit the bark, and just as Naruto flew back the tree's exploded through in a clean cut and fell off towards the side. It hit the ground in a large boom, the twigs breaking off and falling to the ground, along with leaves.

'_**My, my...someone is losing control.**_', Jubi remarked.

'_Shut up, for once._', Naruto returned, growling under his breath as he continued to beat more tree's into the ground using the Striking Wolf Stance.

'_**Naruto... I think your gaining a bit of bloodlust.**_', Jubi stated.

'_Really?! I had no idea, you know since I started to imagine the damn tree's as human bodies._', Naruto deadpanned.

'_**No need to yell at me! I know the perfect solution for you to control of your bloodlust.**_', Jubi stated.

'_Oh? And what is that?_', Naruto asked.

'_**Become a Jashinist.**_', she returned.

'_You've told me about Jashin, but what is a Jashinist exactly?_', Naruto asked.

'_**Jashin is the God of Slaughter and Destruction, he's one of the few who can beat me even when I'm at all full power. His worshiper's kill and cause chaos to please him, and in return he heals their wounds and controls the bloodlust that is naturally given to them when they become a Jashinist. You are to worship a person a day, pray, and be a religious person really.**_', Jubi shrugged.

'_He's sounds really strong, but I don't want to fake worship him._', Naruto deadpanned.

'_**It'll take a Jashinist Priest to help convince to worship him, neh?**_', she giggled, '_**We can arrange that, actually.**_', she purred.

'_Just what are you planning?_', Naruto asked.

'_**You'll see!**_', Jubi returned, laughing.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto, Saya, Sasuke, and Sakura all were walking down a back alley, towards the Academy. The Chunin Exams are today, and they were all heading out for it. When they heard a bunch of voices.

" Put me down! ", cried a child's voice, and what they saw was a foreign Ninja holding Konohamaru, the Third Hokage's grandson, by his collar.

" What the hell are you doing? Put him down, he's going to get mad at us! ", the girl with him hissed, " Kankuro! ", she snapped.

" Tch. I'm just going to mess with him a bit. ", Kankuro smirked.

" Put me down! ", Konohamaru cried again, struggling to be released.

" Morons, you do realize you handling the Third Hokage's grandson? ", Naruto called, watching as they both froze.

Kankuro dropped Konohamaru quickly, who went running towards Saya.

" Boss! ", he cried, hugging himself close to her.

" I'm the one who saved you. ", Naruto deadpanned.

" Nuh uh! ", Konohamaru returned, clinging to Saya's form.

Saya grinned, and patted Konohamaru on the head, " What's up Konohamaru? ", she grinned.

Naruto ignored them and turn to the two, " I'm guessing your here because of the Chunin Exams, but I'll rather let you know that you do not want to cause any trouble. Especially with the Third Hokage's grandson, along with the Fourth Hokage's kids being here as well. ", he stated easily.

" Tch. We're the kids of the Kazekage. ", Kankuro sniffed, " Isn't that right, Temari? ", he turned to the girl who just rolled her eyes.

" Whatever. ", Temari sighed.

" That just makes it even funnier. ", Naruto sneered, " Children of the Kazekage wanting to start a war, by upsetting Konohagakure? I really doubt Suna is in a place for war. ", he snorted.

" Why you..! ", Temari growled.

" Both of you, what are you doing? ", called a voice.

" G-Gaara. ", Temari jumped, turning to a red-head that was standing upside down on a tree branch.

He vanished in a swirl of sand, and re-appeared next to them.

" I excuse my foolish siblings. ", Gaara stated, glaring over at them.

" Who are you? ", Sasuke called, frowning.

" My name is Gaara of the Sand. These are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Who are you? ", Gaara sneered.

" Sasuke Uchiha. ", Sasuke returned, glaring back.

" Saya Namikaze! ", Saya called happily.

" Erm.. Sakura Haruno. ", Sakura shifted.

" Naruto Namikaze. ", Naruto returned, narrowing his eyes at Gaara. He really wanted to tear the boy apart, for some odd reason.. his Chakra seemed familiar almost.

Gaara caught his eye sand shuddered, taking a step back.

" I don't know who you are, Namikaze, but mother doesn't like you. ", Gaara murmured, looking straight at Naruto.

Mother?

" Your a Jinchuriki, aren't you? ", Naruto muttered, smirking a bit. If Jubi was only awake..

Gaara gulped slightly, as he stared right back into Naruto's eyes.

" H-hai. ", Gaara returned, he turned around quickly, wincing.

" Come on, morons. ", Gaara growled, and jumped off. His siblings paused, but nodded and followed him.

" What was that? ", Saya blinked.

Naruto turned around, to face them. He sneered, " Just a boy who thinks a demon is his mother. ", he stated.

" Huh? ", Sakura blinked, confused.

" Come on, we're going to be late. ", Naruto said.

They nodded, and they all continued their way.

**-o-0-o-**

" We're supposed to go onto the Third Floor. ", Sasuke stated, as they entered up the next floor. A crowd of Genin were in front of a door.

It said Third Floor, but...

Naruto didn't notice it, and continued to walk on.

" Naruto! Where are you going? ", Saya blinked.

" Sasuke, I know you see it too. I'm not staying on the Second Floor. ", Naruto deadpanned, " Didn't you notice, we only went up one floor, there's a Genjustu over the place. ", he said.

" Oh.. ", Saya gaped, running after him.

The rest of the Genin heard, and turned towards the two that stood in front of the door.

" Erm... bye! ", one said, and they both vanished in clouds of smoke.

" What the hell was that?! ", they all shouted.

Naruto dragged his sister, who dragged Sakura with Sasuke following, up to the next floor.

**-o-0-o-**

Finally, Team Seven were all inside of the waiting room. Naruto took the time to observe all the Genin inside of the room. Genin from all tpyes of Villages crowded the room, Leaf Genin, Sound Genin, and Sand Genin mostly, it seemed. Naruto watched as the rest of the Leaf Genin that graduated with them, talked with his team.

" Naruto, come here. ", Saya grinned, grabbing his arm to drag him over to a grey haired ninja.

" Ask him any name, and he'll tell you all about them. ", Saya grinned.

Naruto raised a brow, and turned to the nin, " What's your name? ", he asked.

" Kabuto. ", he returned, smiling slightly. Naruto hummed to himself, but nodded.

" I'm not interested in anybody, I like to gather information myself rather than to relie on other's. ", Naruto said.

" Ah, of course. ", Kabuto nodded.

" How about Gaara of the Sand? ", Sasuke cut in.

" Gaara of the Sand... ", Kabuto went through his cards, and pulled out one.

" Gaara Sabaku is his real name, he's on a team with his older brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari Sabaku. He's done multiple D-Rank and C-Rank missions with his team, but went on many more B-Rank and A-Rank missions by himself and always returned without a scratch. ", Kabuto returned.

Naruto thought to himself, Gaara must have help from the beast inside of him. Suna have the One-Tailed Beast, Ichibi. The Bijuu must also be healing him, as well. The Seal must be very weak... This is not good, he does not need the Jinchuriki to be losing control, when he'll be needed later on.

" Naruto? ", Saya blinked.

" Hm? ", Naruto turned to her.

" Tell Ino that we're strong! ", she huffed.

Naruto turned to Ino, with a raised brow, " Your worried about a group of people who have nothing to use other than their Family Technique's? While the technique's may be powerful, they'll never fully master them if they care about what other's say. ", he stated, sneering.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and Naruto smirked at the Uchiha, " You don't count, because you actually bother to learn more than your family Justu. ", he stated, " Besides, the Sharingan is the most powerful Doujustu that still exists. ", he added.

" Your wrong! Hinata's Byakugan is much more powerful! ", Kiba Inuzuka called.

" Your wrong. The Byakugan is limited to one level, while the Sharingan can develop more and more. An example is when Itachi Uchiha used a powerful Genjustu to kill his entire clan- except for Sasuke. ", Naruto explained easily, " Besides, the Hyuuga Clan are obsessed with control over their clan. Hinata is lucky to be born in the Main Branch, I know about this as does everyone else in this village. ", he sneered.

Sasuke glared right at Naruto.

" Itachi didn't kill everyone, Sasuke is still here. ", Kiba returned.

Naruto sneered, " Itachi Uchiha is Sasuke Uchiha's older brother, you dimwit. Both have the power, thanks to the Sharingan, to become very powerful. Sasuke is still alive mainly because he wasn't at the Compound during the time. ", he stated easily.

Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto, " Would you shut up? ", he growled.

Naruto blinked, then smirked at Sasuke, " Sorry. ", he returned.

" Tch. Whatever. ", the Uchiha growled.

" K-Kiba i-it's f-f-ine... ", Hinata stuttered out, Kiba huffed.

" Fine. ", the Inuzuka growled.

" Maggots! ", called a voice, and they all turned to see a scarred man standing by the door, " My name is Ibiki Morino, and I'll be your instructor for the first part of the exams! ", he grinned.

Naruto smirked to himself, and let the games begin.

**Author Note:**

**Poor Sasuke xD**

**The Ichibi obviously fears the Jubi, plain out because he knows that the Jubi could easily overpower him even now, and take all of his power and kill him. The Beast wants Naruto as far away from him as possible. If you wondering why isn't Kyuubi like that. Well, Kyuubi is a arrogant bastard, to put it simply. In the anime/manga, Kyuubi is rather prideful and he would refuse to 'bow' towards the Jubi, who, if she was released, could use the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and take the Kyuubi easily.**

**Jubi is unable to go outside of Naruto's Seal, so that can't happen... Naruto cannot use any of her Bloodline's simply because he has a human body, and his Chakra Coils cannot be constantly changing to fit the different Bloodline's.**

**Now, for the one who gave me a review and question, but I couldn't answer due to the fact he has disabled PM'ing...**

**RefleR- **As Naruto got more into the fight, the gemstones got more and more thin and weaker, though Zabuza used a bit of force to smash through them. Diamonds, while they are hard they're still brittle and easy to break. Naruto will use all types of minerals, more onto the fic of course. Naruto will eventually be able to turn his skin into minerals for periods of time for extra protection though it would be a outside layer coat or else his limb would stay the metal forever.


	17. Chapter 17: Chunin Exams: Written Exam

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**-o-0-o- **_**Chapter Sixteen Flashback **_**-o-0-o-**

_" Maggots! ", called a voice, and they all turned to see a scarred man standing by the door, " My name is Ibiki Morino, and I'll be your instructor for the first part of the exams! ", he grinned._

_Naruto smirked to himself, and let the games begin._

**Chapter Seventeen**

Ibiki looked at the set of Genin, and opened his mouth to speak, " Listen up, maggots! The First Part of the exams is a written test. I'll explain the rules when we get to the classroom. Follow me. ", he stated, and turned around. He walked off.

The Genin followed, as he leaded them all into a room right across the hall.

" Find a seat. ", Ibiki ordered, " The Chunin will take you to your seats. ", he added.

Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes, didn't he say to find a seat. He was put right behind Saya, who sat next to Hinata Hyuuga and another Genin. Naruto glanced next to him, next to him were two unknown Genin from Ame.

" Now, the rules for the test are simple. One, if you cheat you and the rest of your team are to be taken out of the exam and fail. Two, if you fail the test both you and your team fail and will not progress any further. Three, listen to those rules or fail. ", Ibiki listed off.

Once again, Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes. This guy, is going to make Naruto roll his eyes more than he ever had in a day.

Ibiki scanned the room, before he nodded.

" The Chunin Instructor's will pass out the test's. ", Ibiki called, and the Chunin quickly complied. Each Genin found a test, laying down in front of them. It was facing down so that they couldn't yet see the question.

" You have five hours for the test, good luck. You can start the test now. ", Ibiki nodded.

**-o-0-o-**

A hour later, Naruto was thinking of how to cheat. The questions were too hard to answer, in all honesty he kinda already sucked at math. He usually had Jubi to do it for him, but Jubi is currently taking one of her infamous naps.

Great, just fucking great...

Naruto glanced in front of him, towards Ibiki who was sitting behind the desk, reading a book. Inwardly growling, Naruto thought for a few more seconds before an idea formed.

He formed a shiny sheet of silver on top of his paper, giving him reflection above him. He created another right under the ceiling, which showed him three different Genin who were writing the answers down on their own test.

Naruto used his heightened vision, able to glance up and see the answers easily without anyone noticing. Despite it hurting like hell, it was worth it.

Naruto smiled at the memory, back when he had just heightened his eyes. They hurt, that's for sure, but now that he looks back on it? It was totally worth it.

After he was done, that's when he realized he had no idea what to do with the sheets of metal.

He moved the metal sheet on his desk easily, and slipped it under it. He concentrated heavily, and pushed his Chakra into the metal, gluing it under the desk.

He smirked, since the other silver plate is connected to the ceiling in the first place, though it will most likely fall back down later... who cares? He'll have passed this section by then anyway.

**-o-0-o-**

Sakura already answered four of the nine questions. Though, they were rather hard, she could do them. She couldn't let her Team down. Sasuke and Saya were counting on her, and in all honesty... she really wants to get Naruto's approval. Sasuke easily got it, while Saya has never gotten it, Sakura believes she should have gotten one.

She knows she hasn't done that much during the Land of Waves mission, and she is never really helpful. She doesn't have any family technique's, or a large amount of Chakra. She's limited, and she has no idea what she wants to do exactly as a Kunoichi.

This time around, she'll get Naruto's approval. Just watch.

**-o-0-o-**

Sasuke growled under his breath, three hours into the exam period. Naruto got the answers easily, as did Sakura. That didn't really surprise him, they're both rather smart. Back in the Academy, for written test's they both did great. Saya... now, she worried him.

He used his Sharingan to get the answers, from the one next to him. Quite easy, actually. When he had his Sharingan on, he easily spotted how other's got the answers. Ino used a Justu, which he guessed was the Yamanaka Clan technique to transfer into someone's mind, going to Shikamaru. He didn't know how Shikamaru got the answers, the lazy idiot. Chouji was given the answers by Ino. Hinata Hyuuga used her Byakugan, as did Neji Hyuuga. Kiba got his answers from the one next to him, a large jacket really does help out. Shino used his bugs.

Now... if Saya would ONLY CHEAT! Sometimes, she is too much of a moron. She's much to loyal, and much too good. She'll never go against the rules, for God's sake! How the HELL is Naruto related do that dimwit?!

**-o-0-o-**

Saya wanted to bang her head on the desk, what the hell is she going to do? SHE CAN'T ANSWER THESE DAMN QUESTIONS! Hell, only Naruto or Sakura could answer these things! Naruto always did good in math and written test's.

Why the hell did they have to make it math anyway? She knew her mother and father are terrible at math too, and she knew that her dad often pushed the math documents over to Kakashi to do.

She hates this.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto sighed, he really wished his sister could be a little more smart. He really wished that the wouldn't be like her, without the Jubi sealed inside of him. He knew that the Jubi influenced his mind, making him a lot more mature than he's supposed to be. It forced a mental growth, that didn't suit his real age.

He sighed, seeing only thirty minutes left for the exam. What is he going to do with his sister...?

'_**Hey, Naruto...**_', Jubi's yawning voice entered.

'_Jubi._', Naruto returned.

'_**Oh, yes. The Written Exam... they haven't changed it a bit.**_', Jubi deadpanned, '_**Always need to check, to gain information. This is a test to see how well you are at gaining information, though in the end it'll be a test of courage.**_', she giggled.

'_Thanks for the information._', Naruto returned.

'_**Your welcome.**_', Jubi returned.

'_Jubi, do you know what the next part of the exam is?_', he asked.

'_**The next part is to usually test to see if you can protect something from your village, like a scroll, but at the same time to think that you 'lost' something and you have to find it before the 'enemy ninja' take it to their own village.**_', Jubi returned.

'_To see how trustworthy we can be, and a simple test to narrow down the numbers._', Naruto realized.

'_**Correcto-mundo.**_', Jubi chirped back, '_**By the way, Jashin is sending one of his followers. He's to come in week or so. Something about him being in a organization..**_', she shrugged, '_**He has to bring a 'nonbeliever' with him, his partner I guess... I'm tired.**_', she deadpanned.

'_Why are you so tired?_', he asked.

'_**The tenth Full Moon is coming up, our next lucky day is arriving.**_', she returned, '_**I'm storing power for it.**_', she added.

'_What's so special about this one?_', he asked.

'_**This is the tenth Full Moon, will be on August Tenth.**_', she returned, '_**It's my birthday.**_', she added.

'_Oh.._', Naruto blinked, '_So it's an extra lucky day, or what?_', he deadpanned.

'_**Shush you. Since there is a Tenth Full Moon on my birthday, which is on the tenth day of the month, it means that the Moon needs to be extra 'bright' that day! Plus, it's my 978th birthday!**_', she smiled.

'_Your old._', he deadpanned.

'_**I know I am, so shut up.**_', she pouted, '_**I WAS born back in the time of the Samurai, what do you expect? The fact they continue to weaken themselves, angers me. Back in my day, Samurai Clan's existed and controlled villages. Now? They're just clinging to keep the Samurai Way alive! Pathetic beings, they are.**_', she sneered.

'_Aren't you loving._', Naruto smirked.

" Maggots! ", Ibiki called, smirking.

" There is a tenth question of this test. If you do not answer this one correctly, you fail the exams, taking your team with you. ", Ibiki started, " If you don't feel brave enough, raise your hand and you will leave. ", he added.

Silence.

Three hands were raised.

" Team 69, Team 19, and Team 43, you may leave. ", Ibiki stated.

The three teams left easily, the other's that didn't raise their hands glaring at the one who did. Naruto smirked to himself, when Ibiki nodded.

" Anyone else? ", Ibiki asked, then smirked.

" Congratulations, you all pass. ", he stated.

" WHAT?! ", the whole class roared.

" This was a test of courage, your want to help your own team, and how you can gather information. All of you pass, for cheating. ", Ibiki smirked, " Congrats. ", he added.

" Now, the instructor for the next part of the exa- ", Ibiki started.

" Hello, maggots! ", called a female voice.

Naruto rolled to roll his eyes, does everyone in the exam call them maggots?

" My name is Anko Mitarashi, and I'll be your instructor for the Second part of the Chunin Exams. ", she grinned.

**Authors Note:**

**Yes, I'm cutting off right here.**

**Naruto's heightened eyes, were more than simply adding to his 'power'. They were to help him later on, and help him with future fights. His eyes are able to spot things far away, and their blindspot is rather small, just like the Byakugan. Jubi's Chakra enhanced his eyes heavily, without changing them very much.**

**Jubi's Chakra continues to influence his eyesight and other senses, however. Meaning as they improve, the more they will change. He's slowly becoming more and more Demonish, while at the same time becoming for Demonic. He's growing a bloodlust, and he'll start to be a 'Demon'.**

**There IS a reason why I stated the warnings for Demonic!Powerful!Naruto... Naruto will be Demonic, and he will be powerful. This story, just kinda has a rather slow progress rate, compared to my other stories. This story is progressing 'normally', but if you check out my other two Multi-Chapter fic's, you can see they both were progressed rather quickly. Both those stories were my younger stories, of sorts.**

**Back when I used more than enough comma's, and my grammar and spelling was even worse XD**


	18. Chapter 18: Chunin Exams: Grounds 44

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**-o-0-o- **_**Chapter Seventeen Flashback **_**-o-0-o-**

_" Hello, maggots! ", called a female voice._

_Naruto rolled to roll his eyes, does everyone in the exam call them maggots?_

_" My name is Anko Mitarashi, and I'll be your instructor for the Second part of the Chunin Exams. ", she grinned._

**Chapter Eightteen**

" Tch. Ibiki, are you losing your touch? They're a lot of 'em. ", Anko sneered.

Ibiki smirked, " They're getting a bit more brave, that's all. I know you'll be able to tear them down. ", he said to her.

" Heh, I love your trust in me! ", she cackled, and turned to the slightly scared group of Genin, " Everyone, follow me! ", she called, and just plain out walked out the door.

The group of Genin quickly followed.

**-o-0-o-**

" This is Training Grounds 44. ", Anko announced, smirking, " Otherwise known as the Forest of Death. ", she added.

" The Second Part of the Exams, is quite simply. I'm going to give out 11 Heaven Scroll's and 13 Earth Scrolls. You need to get both scrolls to pass the exam, and after go to the tower. Your only going to get one scroll, meaning you have to find the team with the scroll thrat need, Heaven or Earth. The only rule is that you are not allowed to open the scroll, and view the contents until you reach the tower. ", Anko went on, " You can maim, you can kill. This may be the most dangerous part of the exams, because there will be nobody to come and help you. You'll be on your own. ", she finished, smirking.

" You have three days to get both scrolls, I'll be giving every team a Gate Number, to which they are to go to. There will be a scroll in a pouch, tied to said gate. Once you get there, take the scroll but don't open the pouch until your inside the forest. ", Anko finished.

" Good, now... ", she pulled out a clipboard, " When the gates open, you may enter the forest. ", she added.

" Aren't there animals in the forest? ", Ino Yamanaka asked, " And what about food? ", she asked again.

" There's edible things inside the forest, along with water. The creatures inside the forest will kill you at a moment's notice, so... watch out. ", Anko giggled.

Most of the Genin felt their fear factor growing.

" How troublesome... ", Shikamaru sighed, folding his arms.

Naruto, Saya, Sasuke, and Sakura all ended up into Gate 16, where they took the pouch.

They waited for around two hours, before a small beep sounded, and the gates slide open. Team Seven darted into the green forest, where dangerous creatures await them.

**-o-0-o-**

A hour into the forest, Team Seven took a stop way up into the tree's, sitting on a very large branch. Sasuke took the pouch, and opened it to reveal a Heaven Scroll.

" We need the Earth scroll, but first we need to make sure no one catches us. ", Sasuke returned, " We need a password, or a question. ", he added.

" How about a question of something only we would know? ", Sakura asked, " How about on our C-Rank Mission. ", she asked.

Naruto hummed, and leaned back. This is bad... so bad.

He could _smell _the blood coming a few feet away from them, and wanted to tear his hands into raw flesh...

" I-I'm going to look around, okay? When I find a team, I'll come back. ", Naruto stated, and before they could stop him, he vanished.

" What was that all about? ", Sakura huffed.

Saya shrugged, " I dunno. ", she said.

Sasuke stood up, and nodded at them.

" Erm.. I gotta take a piss. ", Saya stated, wincing at their respective glares.

" Fine, hurry up. ", Sasuke ordered, folding his arms. Saya grinned, and ran off towards the tree's, and hid the bushes easily.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto zipped through the branches, following the scent of blood. Finally, he entered a small clearing. Three dead Genin lay at the ground, they looked fine rather than cuts on their neck. Grains of sand lay in the blood, as well.

Naruto jumped down, and ran his fingers over the pale skin. They were killed recently, and their scroll is gone. He turned, and closed his eyes tightly.

Chakra pushed into his nose, helped him quickly fight the trail of the faint scent of blood, leading around the forest, where the scent of blood got richer. This team is going team to team, killing them and taking their scrolls.

They don't just want to get scrolls, their taking down any new opponents.

He made sure they weren't in the rage of his Team, before he turned and shot out. That's when a giant snake decided to jump out of nowhere and swallow him.

What. The. Fuck?!

**-o-0-o-**

" What's taking them so long? ", Sakura scowled, waiting. Sasuke sneered at her, he really didn't like her, to put it simply.

He sighed, and frowned just as Saya came out the bushes, rubbing her hand in the back of her head.

" Hey guys- ", she started.

" Who 'killed' me back at the Land of Waves. ", Sasuke stated.

" Haku, Zabuza's helper. ", Saya returned, frowning a bit.

" Tch. ", Sasuke took out two kunai and threw them at her.

" Sasuke-!? ", Sakura jumped.

" Whoever he or she is, this is not Saya. Saya hates talking about the Land of Waves, normally she would have either attempted to hit me, or yell at me. ", Sasuke deadpanned.

" Smart.. ", Saya chuckled, and her appearance changed rather easily, to a snake-like woman who stretched out and stood up on a higher branch.

" Who are you? ", Sasuke demanded.

" Now, now... that's none of your business. ", the female nin chuckled, licking her lips with an unreasonably long tongue.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto snarled angrily, as he created bolts of silver, and stabbed them right through the snake's stomach, cutting open a hole for him to escape. He jumped out, and shuddered at his clothes.

He frowned, and looked side to side... Where the hell had he come from?

Shit.

He sighed, and pushed more Chakra into his nose. He couldn't find his Team's scent, but he could find his own faint scent.

He started to trace him back through the forest.

**-o-0-o-**

The Female Nin cackled happily, as she easily dodged Sasuke's Fire Ninjustu, " Perhaps your not as strong as I thought.. ", she hummed, and reared back, exposing a set of fangs, and lunged at Sasuke.

Four kunai raced at her, and she barely dodged the kunai that lodged themselves into a tree.

" Saya! ", Sakura let out a breath, as Saya panted heavily, and ran at the female nin, throwing crazed punches.

" W-What's happening to Saya? ", Sakura muttered, she felt something... off with her teammate. Saya growled angrily, and lunged once more at Orochimaru.

" Tch! ", the Nin knocked Saya off towards the tree's, the female Jinchuriki's back hitting the tree bark harshly, but landing safely on a branch.

" Saya! ", Naruto's voice rang out, as he himself came into view. He ignored his team, and went straight towards Saya.

" The Namikaze siblings, will die together. ", the female snake-like nin stated, flipping through handseals, " **Fire Style: Great Fire Stream!** ", she called, and blew out a stream of fire aiming right towards them.

" NARUTO! SAYA! ", Sakura screamed, and watched in horror as the flames hit them.

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't look away, as the flames continued on before it stopped.

They expected to see a pile of ashed, instead there was a large silver plate covering the tree, Saya, and Naruto.

The sheet flew off to the side, and crashed into the ground.

" What is this? ", the female nin asked.

" Before I kill you... what's your name? ", Naruto growled, as silver needles formed easily around him.

" Oh, you won't kill me... but you can call me Orochimaru. ", she cackled.

Naruto's eyes became wide, and then he narrowed them.

He shot out the multiple needles that ran right towards Orochimaru, who easily dodged them all. The needles lodged themselves into a tree, or into the ground.

Naruto winced, as he felt Jubi's Chakra rising at the thought of a fight, or a... hunt.

" **DIE!** ", Naruto snarled, and silver formed all around him, and shot right towards Orochimaru, he flipped through handseals, " **Wind Style: Air Bullet! **", and easily, unseen air 'bullets' ran mixed in with the needles, that picked up speed and hit Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was able to dodge most of them, but some hit her leg easily. Orochimaru growled and pulled them out.

" Naruto Namikaze, I will come back for you. ", Orochimaru sneered, and turned towards Sasuke, and stretched out her neck.

Naruto watched as Orochimaru bit down on Sasuke's neck, and right after moving back the Uchiha collasped.

Orochimaru raced towards Naruto next, who moved towards the side, but forgot his sister.

Orochimaru sneered and lifted up Saya's shirt, to reveal only her stomach. A Seal was revealed, and Orochimaru placed another Seal over it.

" Shit.. ", Naruto winced, as he himself hit the ground. He wanted blood... bad.

Orochimaru smirked, and waved, " Next time. ", he called, and vanished.

Naruto stood up, and ran off towards the side quickly.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Sakura was still hoping Naruto would return.

Sasuke was sitting up, in obvious pain. Saya, was exhausted and leaning against a tree.

" Where is Naruto? ", Saya groaned. That's when a loud set of screams rang out through the forest.

They watched, as four minutes passed and a blood-soaked Naruto appeared, walking into the clearing.

" Naruto...? ", Saya jumped.

" It's not my blood, but from four morons back there. They couldn't handle a ambush. ", Naruto sighed, throwing over a Earth scroll.

" We have both scroll's now, after we rest a bit we can go to the tower. ", Naruto stated.

" We're going the wrong way! The tower is that way! ", growled a female's voice.

" Troublesome. ", returned the other.

In came Team Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Silence.

" W-Why is he covered in blood? ", Choji jumped, staring at Naruto.

" When people attack, I kill. These guys were bleeder's, not my fault. ", Naruto shrugged, pulling out a Storage Scroll.

" We don't need to attack each other, since we both have our Scroll's. We can team up, just in case. Then both of us can go towards the tower. ", Naruto said.

They agreed.

Naruto unsealed a new set of clean clothes, along with white bandages.

" I'm going to change, don't bother me. ", Naruto called, and vanished into the forest.

**-o-0-o-**

Two hours passed, and the Team's found themselves inside seperate rooms inside the tower.

Team Seven finally opened the scroll, and in-came Iruka.

" Hey! ", the Chunin Academy Teacher smiled.

**Author Note:**

**Hey guys! I made my own version of introducing Orochimaru, because in the future he's going to want to kill Naruto, before he gets too strong. Orochimaru believes that Naruto is fully loyal to Konohagakure, and has no true interest in him other than his odd use of silver.**

**Sakura, Saya, and Sasuke won't realize what Naruto did, in till later on into the story. This chapter went by really quickly, but in all honesty it reminds everyone of a few facts. Like how Naruto can push Chakra into ears and nose to make them better, his eyes being permanently heightened. The rest of this chapter is to mainly get rid of the Forest of Death part of the Chunin Exams.**

**The next chapter will be a filler chapter, mainly focused on Jubi's past. It's about something rather important that will come into play later on. Sorry about the cliffhanger.. but I kinda vowed that no chapter will go over 3,000 Words for this story, mainly because it's easier to fix all the mistakes when it's of a smaller chapter.**

**Remember, I don't use a beta! So... yeah. This is all meh! ;D**

**Reveiw! Favorite! Follow! :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Jubi Past Part 2

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Only two weeks ago, the Head of the Sanji Clan, was killed. Samurai could be seen shooting village to village, searching for his murderer. Even if they had no idea just who the killer is.

A female, wearing very baggy black pants that went just above her ankles, a single white stripe on each side. She was barefoot, with bandages wrapped around the middle of her foot. White bandages were wrapped tightly around her wrist's and hands. She wore a baggy white shirt, that went past her waist and hid most of her female upper-body figure, the fact she wore tight bandages around her chest helped. Her black hair, up in a high pony-tail. A black silk ribbon was tied around her throat, and a sword inside a black sheath on her back.

" My dear, here is your order. ", stated the worker behind the oak desk. He handed her a a new sword.

A katana with Black Steel metal, inside a black case. The kanji for 'Ten Tailed Wolf', was written in white across the sheath. She picked it up, and smirked.

" What is your name, for future references? ", the man asked, as she tossed him the bag of gold coins.

" You may call me Jubi, the Samurai Demon. ", she returned, sneering before she left the store.

The man blinked, " Jubi... the Samurai Demon? What a odd name. ", he snorted. He knew that a woman would never have a chance in the Samurai World, especially with that sword of hers. It's not match for a real Samurai, not some woman.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" You killed him? ", the man asked, in shock as the woman tossed him the head of a male.

" He was easy to kill. ", Jubi returned, sneering.

" He was one of the best out there! ", the man snorted, tossing her a large black leather bag.

" 1,000 gold coins, 250 silver coins, and 150 bronze coins. ", the man stated, " As promised. ", he added.

Jubi nodded, and slipped the bag into satchel that hung on her back.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

_" Did you hear of the female Samurai? "  
" I heard she killed some of the best Samurai out there, for a good price! "  
" I heard she calls herself a Demon.. "  
" She is a demon! "  
" I heard she is building a palace, with the money she makes for killing!  
" I believe that! "_

Jubi sneered, as she listened to the whispers. A black cloak covered her whole form, she looked more like a feeble old woman, than a female Samurai.

" That'll be 15 bronze coins. ", the woman said, handing her the basket of apples.

She handed her the amount of coins asked, and moved along.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Jubi looked at her compound, happy. The rumors that she was building a palace, was slightly true. She wasn't building a palace, but rather a large compound.

Her compound had a underground library, a dojo, a large backyard training area, a large home. It's her own personal compound, and she loves it. A vault si stores underground as well, and it holds more than a large fortune.

Thousands of gold, silver and bronze coins, along with expensive objects going from china dishes to expensive vases to jewlery.

" _**You know... in the last few decades, you seem to have become bored.**_ ", a voice rang out.

" Shut up, Jashin. ", Jubi sighed, " It's not MY fault no one entertains me. ", she pouted, " Everyone is so weak... ", she sighed.

" _**Them come to Hell..**_ ", Jashin cackled.

" I can't. ", she returned, " I feel as if something needs to happen, before I can ever go to Hell... ", she murmured.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Jubi growled angrily, as the Sage of Six Path's burnt down her compound. She couldn't do nothing, sealed inside the bastard. The Seal was too powerful for her to break, even the slightest bit. She's took weak from being torn apart.

" I'm sorry Jubi, but this Compound holds too many secrets. ", the Sage muttered, " If I let it be, a human will come across it and unlock powers too great. ", he said.

Jubi couldn't help but agree, '_**It wouldn't matter if you let me go..**_', she hummed.

" I'm not stupid, Jubi. ", the Sage returned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Jubi watched from the Sage's eyes, as his two son's continued to run around the green grass, laughing happily. She sneered, how pathetic...

**-o-0-o-0-o-**_** Inside YinYang Moon Sealscape **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

_Why is she stuck here? Her only source of entertainment is the lives of humans. It's so boring, not seeing anything other the human slowly progress. Perhaps she should help them out, just a tiny bit?_

_She cackled happily, and decided to place a curse down at the Sage's sons. One to have her Sharingan, another to have large amounts of Chakra to sue for different feats._

_More time passed, and every time she gathered enough strength and power, she created a new Bloodline. The more Bloodline's she created, the more she could see and the more the Seal weakened._

_The more she learned from watching the Ninja fight and work, the more she learned of her Chakra. The more she got to do, and the more clear her vision got. The more power she earned, as she felt her single tail of power be just as powerful as the Nine Tailed Beast, the one created from two tails of her Chakra, while the left over from it created the Ichibi._

_They were so pathetic, to her. So weak... to brittle.. they may be hard, but their weak... just like shards of diamonds._

_She watched over the area where her Compound once stood, where now burnt remains of it got overgrown with vines and weeds. She knew that her Vault and Library were safe, she learned to control many to guide scrolls into her library, along with more money into her vault._

_It drained her power, but she will be even more powerful when she is released._

_Years and years passed, and she saw that her Compound grew more and more dated. Many came across it, and named it a old Samurai Compound, and eventually temple got built over it._

_How ironic, she thought. A temple built over it, and she couldn't help but think._

_And then.. she saw the Kyuubi released, and then burst's of Chakra went towards her and she saw the chains weaken and then..._

**-o-0-o-0-o- **_**Outside YinYang Moon Seal **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" **I'M FREEEE! **", Jubi called happily, feeling her Chakra pour out in waves, the Kyuubi growled angrily and ran towards her.

The Jubi clashed with the Kyuubi, and wanted to tear out his tails, and rip out every piece of Chakra he has... and make him the worthless piece of shit he was.

" **PATHETIC! YOU COULD NEVER GROW FROM THE POWER THAT YOU WERE CREATED WITH! THIS PROVES THAT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN ARTIFCIAL BASTARD! **", Jubi laughed, tackling the larger demon on full force.

Chains wrapped around the Kyuubi and brought him down, while the Jubi laughed but then she froze when she felt something.

" **Art of Sealing: Twisting Tailed Beast Seal!** ", a man's voice called, and Jubi felt herself be torn from the world, and transplanted back into a new Seal.

" **NOOOOOOOooooo**oooooo! ", she screamed, attempting to be locked free but ended up inside of the baby boy.

The Seal... so weak, she could break it. She decided against it, this boy will become her heir, he cub.. her ticket back to full power.

**Authors Note:**

**So, this is it. This Filler Chappie is mainly to add more detail onto Jubi's life, obviously it wasn't much but still. Jubi has a compound, which will come into play. The fact that she has the power to control the mind's of some, will also add onto her power later on. But remember, she can't use any of it inside of Naruto for different reasons.**

**Two chapter's in a day, thank god it's Saturday! ;D**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	20. Chapter 20: Chunin Exams: Sasuke's Fight

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**-o-0-o-0-o-**_** Chapter Eightteen Flashback **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

_Team Seven finally opened the scroll, and in-came Iruka._

_" Hey! ", the Chunin Academy Teacher smiled._

**Chapter Twenty**

" Iruka-sensei? ", Saya blinked.

" First, congratulations on passing the Second Part of the Exam. Second, due to the large number of teams that still exist there is going to be a Pre-finals match. ", Iruka stated.

" Is there a resting period? ", Sakura blurted.

" You'll have three hours to rest, food will be served while Chunin go through the Forest of Death to find the left teams, there is a lot of missing. ", Iruka explained.

Naruto inwardly winced, they were most likely killed by Gaara Sabaku... only the damn Sound Nin team was killed by him, attempting to kill his team. While he may not be totally loyal, he's still not a total bastard, thank you very much.

" I'll be back in three hours, to bring downstairs to where the Pre-finals will take place. ", Iruka stated, " Food will be brought in later. ", he added, before he vanished into white smoke.

" I didn't know he could do that. ", Saya muttered.

" Most Chunin and up know it. ", Naruto returned, as he laid back on the floor.

" What are you doing? ", Sakura blinked, watching as Naruto pulled out a pack of Soldier Pills, and started to pop them into his mouth.

" Isn't that dangerous?! ", Sakrua hissed.

" Not for me.. ", Naruto returned, as he continued to pop another into his mouth.

Sasuke grunted, " That is dangerous... ", he muttered, leaning against the wall from he himself sat down.

" Not for me. ", Naruto smirked.

Saya frowned slightly, when Sakura spoke, " Naruto... did you form that wall of metal? ", she asked.

" Perhaps.. ", Naruto returned.

" How did you do it? ", Sakura returned.

"...I've created a way of turning my Chakra into different types of minerals, that's all. ", Naruto returned, shrugging.

" Why didn't you tell us, then? ", Saya asked.

" I had no need to. I'm still working on it, and I most likely won't use it in the Pre-finals, mainly because I can't form it very quickly without burning a lot of Chakra, my Chakra already burns up tons of calories as it is. Why do you think I eat so much? ", Naruto returned.

" That's why your eating Soldier Pills. ", Sakura realized.

" Hai. ", Naruto returned.

Saya glanced at her brother, as he continued to another Soldier.. she didn't know why, but for some reason she didn't trust him.

**-o-0-o-**

Three hours later, and after eating the bento's given to them, Iruka leaded Team Seven downstairs for the Pre-finals. By the time they got there, other Genin were arriving as well. The Third and Fourth Hokage stood ten feet away from the Genin, with ANBU directed over the room, along with Medic-nin off to the side.

" Hello, Genin! ", the Third Hokage started, " I am the Third Hokage, otherwise known as Hiruzen Sarutobi. I'll be the instructor for this exam. This exam is to put you in a fight, if you lose then you leave the Chunin Exams. If you win, you progress further. If you do not feel your ready for this part yet, you may leave. ", he stated easily, " Your team will be allowed to story, no worries. ", he added.

Silence.

" I wish to leave, I still haven't full recovered from the forest. ", Kabuto raised his hand.

" Of course, a Chunin is waiting outside to take you back to the village. ", Hiruzen nodded, and Kabuto easily left the room.

" Anyone else? ", Hiruzen asked, then nodded, " Good. Now, the board will shuffle through names and pick the first two to fight. ", he stated easily, " If your not picked, go to the high stands. ", he said.

Naruto looked at the board, and watched as names sped through, until...

_Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akadō_

**-o-0-o-**

'_**Ooh! Fighting time! Imma watch..**_', Jubi stated, as she popped up into Naruto's mind.

Naruto smirked, '_I know, I'm interested too. I don't know what the thing Orochimaru put on Sasuke's neck is, but it seems to be taxing him a lot to strain it. He might not be able to use Chakra._', Naruto stated.

'_**Meaning he'll be unable to use his Sharingan.**_', Jubi hummed, '_**I can't wait to see.**_', she giggled.

Naruto nodded slightly in return, as the fight began.

**-o-0-o-**

Sasuke gritted his teeth, as Yoroi ran as him, his hand just almost touching his hair. He slided to the side, and was able to get a few feet away to pull out multiple kunai and throw at the other Leaf Nin.

Yoroi sneered beneath his mask, and easily dodged the kunai, " What's this? A Uchiha can't defeat me? ", he taunted.

Sasuke growled, he had to refrain from using his Chakra... and not let this guy get under his skin.

The Uchiha flipped multiple more kunai at Yoroi, and ran in a circle around him, shooting off multiple more kunai and shurikun. Each of them the other dodged, before he ran at Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to dodge Yoroi's aims, that kept on getting more and frantic, until his hand just grazed through a few strands of Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke suddenly felt his Chakra drain, and he fell to the side, barely able to stand up.

" I'll tell you a little secret, ", Yoroi grinned, "-I'm able to drain anyone's Chakra just be touching them. ", he snickered, before running at him once more.

Sasuke growled, as Yoroi pushed him to the ground and simply put his hand onto his forehead. He slowly felt his Chakra being fully drained...

That is, until he felt boosts of power running through his body, coming straight from where that seal was, and Sasuke was able to grab Yoroi's hand and fling him off to the side, to crash into the wall.

Sasuke growled, and activated the Sharingan and Yoroi ran at him. Sasuke easily dodged easily attempted strike, and jumped backwards.

The Uchiha flipped through multiple handseals, " **Fire Style: Fire Bullet! **", he called, and shot out multiple fire-made bullets through the air, Yoroi barely managed to dodge them, as Sasuke prepared for another Justu.

" **Fire Style: Uchiha Great Fire! **", he called, and blew out streams of fire right towards Yoroi, that hit straight on.

The fire vanished, to reveal Yoroi laying the ground. Clothes heavily singed, and burnt marks placed all over his body.

" Winner; Sasuke Uchiha! ", was called, and that's when he finally decided to collapse.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto watched with interest, as Medic-nin took Sasuke away, he saw the tiniest glance of a growing seal across Sasuke's neck.

'_**It's Orochimaru's Curse Mark.**_', Jubi claimed, '_**It doubles one's Chakra, but it gives the one who has it, traitorous thoughts. Konohagakure has been able to create a treaty against it, but it still isn't full proof. It's too powerful, for it to be destroyed Orochimaru has to die.**_', Jubi explained.

'_Huh. How interesting._', Naruto hummed.

'_**Agreed. It seems Orochimaru wants the Sharingan.**_', Jubi stated, growling, '_**He wants to become the world's most powerful ninja, and to him he needs the Sharingan.**_', she sneered.

'_Something tells me you don't want that._', Naruto said.

'_**The Sharingan was meant to the curse the children of the Sage, NOT to be given towards morons who want power. There is only two Uchiha's who can fully handle the strength of the Sharingan, and Orochimaru is definitely not one of them.**_', Jubi sneered.

'_Looks like we have another goal... kill Orochi._', Naruto said.

'_**Looks like it.**_', Jubi returned.

**-o-0-o-**

" Next fight! ", Hiruzen called, as Minato watched in interest. He couldn't wait to see his kids fight, he knew both of them would progress into the next round, he just knows they will. He watches as the board produces two new names.

_Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame_

This fight went on quite easily, and Shino defeated Zaku quite easily, who could only use one arm. Shino had his bugs attack Zaku from behind, and slowly devour his Chakra, but that's when he revealed he could use both arms... not that it helped, and he was drained of all Chakra and taken away by the Medic-nin.

_Kankuro Sabaku vs Naruto Namikaze_

**Authors Note:**

**Again, if the fight scenes were horrible, I'm sorry... Zaku's and Shino's fight wasn't written down because it was just the exact replica of their fight on the show.**

**Sasuke's fight with Yoroi was different, simply because it was supposed to show Sasuke using a lot more of the Curse Mark's given Chakra, in want to defeat other's. Yoroi's taunt of Sasuke's family, did not help. Sasuke is slightly less stuborn, obviously, but ti has it's means. He is supposed to have win, but in a slightly different way from in Anime/Manga...**

**Next up, is Naruto's fight with Kankuro ;D**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	21. Chapter 21: Chunin Exams: Naruto's Fight

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Kankuro Sabaku vs Naruto Namikaze_

Naruto walked down to the floor, as did Kankuro.

'_**He's a puppet-user. Meaning he has a puppet, and they will most likely be poisoned. You'll have to break the puppet, as soon as possible then you'll have him.**_', Jubi murmured, as Naruto gave a slight nod.

" Kankuro Sabaku vs Naruto Namikaze... start! ", Hiruzen called, and the fight began.

Naruto flipped through handseals, " **Wind Style: Air Bullet! **", he called, and multiple air bullets ran at Kankuro, who quickly moved to the side and pulled out his puppet, quickly attaching his Chakra strings.

Naruto growled, as multiple needles were shot towards him. He ran across the area, dodging most of them when the firing stopped.

'_**Use the needles, only way to win.**_', Jubi stated.

Naruto nodded, and formed multiple silver needles and shot them at the puppet, and Kankuro easily moved said puppet.

Naruto made two clones of himself, and each of them ran at Kankuro, forming silver in the air along with and shot them all straight at Kankuro and his puppet.

Kankuro barely saved himself by pushing his puppet straight int front of him. He growled and shook out the needles, before moving his puppet and shooting out multiple more needles.

Naruto jumped back, but the needles took down his two clones.

Naruto smirked, " This will end, quickly. ", he hummed, " **Water Style: Streaming Dragon! **", he called, and easily shot water out that ran right at the puppet.

**-o-0-o-**

" Amazing... ", Hiruzen muttered, " He can summon water without any close-by water sources. ", he said.

" I didn't know he could even do that... it takes a lot of Chakra. ", Minato muttered.

" Your son is very talented. ", Hiruzen nodded, " I haven't yet seen your daughter, but I'm guessing she is as well. ", he smiled.

" I know she is. ", Minato grinned back, as he turned back to watch his son fight with puppet-user.

**-o-0-o-**

" Woah... my brother is awesome. ", Saya grinned.

" Not as much as Sasuke! ", Ino sniffed.

" Puh-lease! Naruto is way more cooler than that teme! Naruto kicked Zabuza's ass! ", Saya huffed, turning back to the fight, " KICK HIS ASS, NARUTO! ", she called, grinning easily as her brother rolled his eyes.

**-o-0-o-**

" KICK HIS ASS, NARUTO! ", Saya's voice called, and Naruto rolled his eyes, as the water dragon crashed down on Kankuro's puppet.

When the vanished vanished, turning most of the ground into mud.. Kankuro could only see his broken puppet.

" W-What happened to him? ", Kankuro gaped.

" My needles formed holes into the puppet, and when I attacked with the water it filled through and broke it open easily. ", Naruto smirked, and curled his hand in an odd gesture.

Gold bars shot out of the ground and formed a 'prison' around Kankuro, who gaped.

" I win. ", Naruto purred.

" Winner; Naruto Namikaze! ", Hiruzen called.

Naruto smirked, and gave a mock bow, and he flicked his wrist slightly.

A second passed, and the gold bars broke off, and fell to the side. Naruto smirked, and went back up to the high stands as Kankuro gathered the broken pieces of his puppet.

" Too bad the fight didn't last... it would have been interesting to push you to your limits. Though... you did make use my little trick. ", Naruto stated, and the puppet-use glared at him.

Naruto laughed, and went up the rest of the way of the stairs.

**-o-0-o-**

" What trick did you use? ", Kiba asked, watching as the ANBU gathered the gold bars.

" I can turn my Chakra into minerals, that's all. ", Naruto returned, leaning against the wall.

The other Genin stared at him skeptically.

**-o-0-o-**

" Did Kakashi teach him that? ", Asuma blinked.

" I doubt it. ", Kurenai returned, " Even Kakashi can't do something like that. The boy didn't even use any handseals. ", she frowned.

" It was rather amazing... but was that gold? ", he deadpanned.

" Looks like it. ", Kurenai returned, looking at the man.

" If my students pass onto the next level, that kid's going to annihilate them.. ", he groaned.

Kurenai rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to the board that shuffled through multiple names.

_Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka_

" I wonder how this fight will go. ", Kurenai muttered.

**-o-0-o-**

The match dragged on for a very long time, since they seemed to be quite on par, until Ino tried to possess Sakura's body to force her to forfeit the match; however, Sakura's will expelled Ino from her mind. Exhausted and out of chakra, they both went for a final attack, hitting each other at the exact same time and rendering each other unconscious.

In Naruto's mind, this fight was rather... pathetic.

Naruto wanted to bang his head on a wall, how pathetic could those to get?

" Match is a tie, neither will go onto the next round. ", Hiruzen declared.

'_**Good thing, they both would have ended up killed in the next rounds.**_', Jubi muttered.

'_Got that right.. how the HELL did she survive the Wave mission?_', Naruto deadpanned.

'_**She didn't do anything.**_', Jubi shrugged, sighing, '_**I hate to see a female get beaten down so much, but in all honesty, they both deserve it.**_', she muttered.

**-o-0-o-**

The next match was Tenten of Konohagakure's Team Guy against Temari of Sunagakure's Sand Siblings. The match was over quickly, as all the projectile weapons used by Tenten were completely countered by the Wind Release techniques used by Temari, who won without taking as much as a single scratch.

'_**Now, I like her.**_', Jubi grinned.

'_Much better than any Leaf Kunoichi._', Naruto sighed, '_Sadly enough, that's too true.._', he added.

**-o-0-o-**

_Chōji Akimichi vs Shikamaru Nara_

Asuma winced, as Choji quickly forfeited.

" He won't ever fight against Shikamaru. ", Asuma explained.

" Well, at least one of your members are going onto the finals. ", Kurenai tried.

" You already have one, and will most likely get the next two... it's no fair! Kakashi already has two... I'm lost the bet! ", Asuma said, depressed.

" What does he want you to do? ", Kurenai asked.

"..distract Gai for a week. ", Asuma returned.

" Oh. ", she blinked.

" My good friend! Your team was full of youthfulness! Very courageous of him! Not to fight against his team member!. HOW WONDERFUL! ", Gai cried out, a dramatic Genjustu behind him.

" H-Hi Gai. ", Asuma returned, watching the Jounin continued to twirl around in place.

How the hell does Kakashi put up with him?!

**Authors Note:**

**Most of the remaining fights will be a mimic of the same in the Anime/Manga except for a few... Saya's and Kiba's fight is up next! Remember, Saya has Five Element Seal on still! Poor girl... Poor Asuma! XD**

**I suck at writing fight scenes o.o Really, I do! I. Suck. At. Them! TT-TT**

**After Saya's and Kiba's fight, all will be left will be Hinata's and Neji's fight, along with Gaara's and Rock Lee's! ;D**

**I may be pushing through the Pre-finals a little quickly, but in honesty I don't feel like writing down the copy of their fights! It makes NO sense! If you want to see it, go ahead and search it.**

**Shikamaru's and Choji's supposed-to-be fight happened because, Naruto killed who Shikamaru went up against in the Anime/Manga, and well... let's be honest, Choji and Shikamaru will NEVER fight, so of course Choji did what he did. I'm doing my best to keep character as much in-character as possible... except for those personality's I kinda do change... this IS a Fanfiction! ;D**

**Review! Follow! Favorite! ;D**


	22. Chapter 22: Chunin Exams: Pre-Finals End

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga_

This match, interested Naruto, heavily.

'_**She's taking mercy on him, yet he's doing nothing for her.**_', Jubi frowned.

'_What do you mean?_', Naruto blinked.

'_**The Curse Seal, Neji has one. The Curse Seal goes on all branch member's forehead, and the Main Family, such as Hinata Hyuuga, can kill or cause terrible pain. She's taking mercy on him, if she wanted to she could kill him without a second glance.**_', Jubi returned.

'_She's always been too nice._', Naruto sighed, remembering back in the Academy.

Jubi agreed.

The fight finished off rather easily, as Neji finished it off with a few final hits that sent Hinata flying. She was quickly taken to the Medic-nin, and Naruto had to stop his sister from going over to attack Neji Hyuuga.

" Look what he did do her! Their supposed to be family! ", Saya growled.

" Even so, it's not our place. ", Naruto returned, glaring at her.

" Fine... ", she muttered, stepping back.

" I'm still going to get Neji Hyuuga's ass when I can.. ", she added.

" I don't care. ", Naruto returned, snickering at her choice of words.

She noticed, and went red, " I-I mean, I'm going to kick his ass! ", she hissed.

Naruto continued to snicker, as she started to glare at him.

**-o-0-o-**

_Saya Namikaze vs Kiba Inuzuka_

Naruto watched the fight, interested.

**-o-0-o-**

The fight went poorly for Saya at first, especially after Kiba's ninken, Akamaru, joined the fight and transformed into Kiba with the Beast Human Clone technique.

Saya made a comeback by transforming in a layered fashion into Akamaru and then Kiba, so that, when Kiba attacked Saya, the second Transformation gave way to the first, as Akamaru, leading Kiba to attack Akamaru, who was still affected by Beast Human Clone.

Kiba then focused on attacking intensively to keep Saya from counter-attacking, until Saya accidentally broke wind, which stunned Kiba, whose sense of smell was magnified a thousand times at the time.

Saya then continued beat Kiba by using shadow clones to perform a new technique, the Saya Namikaze Combo.

The fight ended, as Saya gave multiple bows and returned the high stands.

**-o-0-o-**

_Gaara Sabaku vs Rock Lee_

The Next match pitted Lee against Gaara of Sunagakure's Sand Siblings. At first, none of Rock Lee's taijutsu attacks managed to penetrate or circumvent Gaara's Shield of Sand, until Lee removed the weights he was wearing on his legs. The boost of speed was so much greater than before, that Gaara's sand couldn't follow Lee's movements, and Gaara was hit for the first time in his life.

Lee then used his Front Lotus on Gaara, but in the end it was revealed that it had been a sand clone. Having no other way to end the match, and with Guy's permission, Lee then opened five of the inner chakra gates, the result being that Lee's strength was multiplied immensely for a short time, but also severely injured him.

He then proceeded to continuously beat Gaara with his Reverse Lotus. However, as Gaara fell to the ground, he dispersed his sand gourd as a cushion to break his fall. Gaara then used his Sand Binding Coffin to crush Rock Lee's left arm and leg.

Might Guy jumped down to prevent Gaara from killing Lee, and the medic-nin took Lee off.

In the end, Gaara won the match.

**-o-0-o-**

" For the finals, everyone will pick a number from the bag. ", Hiruzen said.

All the Genin who would go on, took one.

Saya got 1.

Naruto got 3.

Gaara got 4.

Kakashi appeared, and pulled for Sasuke which got a 5.

Neji got 2.

Temari got 6.

Shikamaru got 7.

Shino got 8.

" Saya Namikaze vs Neji Hyuuga. Gaara Sabaku vs Sasuke Uchiha. Temari Sabaku vs Shikamaru Nara. Naruto Namikaze vs winner of the first round. Shino vs winner of Naruto Namikaze's fight. ", Hiruzen announced.

" You'll all have one month to train. The rules of the Finals will be explained when it comes. ", Hiruzen stated, nodding at them.

" Chunin are outside, to show you the path back towards the village. Good luck, everyone. ", Minato cut in, nodding at them all.

**-o-0-o-**

" Hyuuga! ", Naruto called, as the Genin were leaded back off towards the village.

" What is it, Namikaze? ", Neji returned.

" Beat my sister, I have no wish to fight her. ", Naruto said to him. Neji frowned at him, but nodded.

" Do not worry, I will defeat her. ", Neji returned, and continued on his way.

" You better... because if I have to fight her, if I have to hurt her... I'll hurt you. ", Naruto sneered.

Neji froze in his steps, but continued on his way.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Naruto was walking towards the training grounds, when...

" I don't give a flying fuck about the price! ", shouted an angry voice, " The sword will be perfect for Jashin's services! ", the voice growled.

" It's too expensive! 35,000 ryo is too much for a damn sword! ", another voice returned, " Aren't we supposed to be finding that damn kid of yours? ", he growled.

Naruto looked over, to see two cloaked men arguing with each other.

" Do you even know what he looks like? ", one asked.

" Jashin-sama told me that he has blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and he wears black pants. ", the other returned.

" Yes, because it'll be so easy to find him with that small description! ", the other returned.

" Are you talking about me? ", Naruto cut in, one turned to him, and blinked.

" Depends, do you know what a Jubi is? ", he asked.

" Jubi isn't a object, your lucky she's asleep or else she'll want to kill you. ", Naruto deadpanned, " My name is Naruto. ", he added.

" My name is Hidan, and this is Kakuzu, Now, Jashin told me your potential follower? ", Hidan grinned.

" Hai. ", Naruto sighed.

" Awesome! ", Hidan grinned.

**-o-0-o-**

In the end, Hidan didn't get the sword.

" Naruto Namikaze, how do we know that your not acting upon the Leaf's orders? ", Kakuzu grunted.

" Do you actually believe my father would allow me to talk to two, dangerous criminals? ", Naruto returned, raising a brow.

" Who is Jubi, anyway? ", Hidan asked.

" She's the Demon Queen. ", Naruto returned, " Centuries ago, the Sage of Six Path's tore her Chakra apart to create the Bijuu, and now she was left with a small amount of power compared to her old amount. She knew Jashin back then, that's all I know. ", he shrugged.

" Your... interested with getting the Bijuu? ", Kakuzu asked.

" Hai. ", Naruto returned.

" Not only did Jashin-sama lead us to a potential follower, but towards a potential member! ", Hidan cackled.

" How are you supposed to convince to become a Jashinist? ", Naruto turned to him.

" I'm a Priest of Lord Jashin! ", Hidan huffed, " Of course I will.. ", he cackled.

**Authors Note:**

**Jiraiya will be introduced in the next chapter! Hidan is going to turn Naruto into a Jashinist...? Kakuzu is going to consider telling 'Leader-sama' about Naruto? Naruto may be trained by Hidan?! HOW WONDERFUL! ;D**

**THE SUSPENSE! MY EVIL CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHA! XD**

**Naruto is rather protective of Saya, simply because she's his little sister. Again, make NO mistake. Naruto WILL eventually betray Konohagakure, no matter what happens. Naruto will become a traitor, he will become rather Demonic, and he will become powerful...**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**I love your favorite's, and I love your follow's, but... Can't you review, and tell me what you think! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: Chunin Exams: His Choice

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Naruto's month of training went on.

Hidan decided he would teach Naruto about Jashin, for a whole day. Something Naruto went along with, only because Hidan amuses him... a lot. Kakuzu, however, decided to pick up a fresh Bingo Book, and asked Naruto about certain Leaf Nin... for purposes later on.

" Jashin-sama gifts immortality only to those most loyal! He helps the most loyal in dire times, and always heals his followers! Jashin-sama also gives up a large amount of Chakra, and a weapon for us to use. Jashin-sama gave me this scythe... if you ever touch it, I'll skin alive. ", Hidan muttered, cooing at his scythe.

" Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu. ", Hidan glared over at Kakuzu, who looked as if he was retaining a snort.

" Anyways... ", Hidan turns back to Naruto, " Jashin-sama is fucking awesome, true a-fucking story. ", he smirked.

Naruto raised a brow, turning to look at Kakuzu.

" You put up with him... how? ", Naruto asked.

" He makes it so I rarely have to do anything. ", Kakuzu returned, " It's a nice, cheap buck. ", he added.

" Fuck you both! ", Hidan shouted angrily, muttering under his breath.

" Listen, Hidan, the only reason I need Jashin is because I can't control my bloodlust. ", Naruto told the Jashinist, who raised a brow.

" If that's what you needed help with, why the fuck didn't you say so?! ", Hidan huffed, " I'll train you some Kenjustu, and Kakuzu will teach you a few tricks. In order to control bloodlust.. You must embrace it! ", he cackled.

" What the hell are you talking about? ", Naruto deadpanned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Naruto found himself standing in front the un-cloaked Hidan and Kakuzu.

" Your Mineral Kekkai Gekkai, can be used for Kenjustu! I'm going to teach you how to use these babies. ", Hidan pulled out a long spike, smirking a bit at it.

" It's Chakra Iron, and it channel's Chakra. In my Jashinist ritual's, it helps increase the pain. ", Hidan said.

" Hidan... convinced me to teach you how to grow your strength and speed. ", Kakuzu grunted.

" Kakuzu here is the fastest in the Akatsuki. ", Hidan stated, " And I'm the best of Kenjustu, no matter what the shark-bastard says. ", he added.

" How is supposed to help be control my bloodlust? ", Naruto sighed.

" What I said before, is true. To control your bloodlust, you must embrace it. ", Hidan shrugged.

" Learn to simply not care about sadistic, and let your imagination run free when killing someone. I have to deal with it every time Hidan kills. ", Kakuzu muttered.

" Inhuman strength and speed, along with awesome Kenjustu skills will help... along with being a Jashinist. Jashin-sama will- ", Hidan started.

" Can we start? ", Naruto cut him off.

" Tch. Fine! ", Hidan said, " Create a spike. ", Hidan ordered.

A silver spike, mimic to Hidan's, formed right in front of him. He grabbed it easily.

" Creating it takes too long. ", Hidan pointed out.

" Well sorry.. ", Naruto muttered.

" Your pushing in too little Chakra at once, push it a lot more Chakra in a smaller time period. ", Kakuzu ordered.

It took a few tries, but finally Naruto could quickly create a silver spike within two seconds.

" Before we continue, you must continue to practice this. Do it with all the other things you create, and with all the other minerals you use. ", Kakuzu said.

" I'm only using gold, silver, gemstones, and diamonds- ", Naruto started, but cut himself off as he watched Kakuzu gathered the silver spikes.

" Once melted, I can get a good price for them. ", Kakuzu returned. You could _see _the gold bars in his eyes.

Hidan sneered at Kakuzu, but turned to Naruto, " He's right, though. Continue to do it all, the quicker you form weapons the quicker your attack rate will go. The quicker the attack rate, the easier the kill it will be. ", Hidan said.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

A week passed, before Naruto could quickly form needles, spikes, swords, and other objects quickly in gold, silver and diamonds. Jubi told him start practicing summoning them in the form of spikes right out the ground, which he did.

It simply got easier and easier, each time he practiced. It seemed his Chakra was able to turn into the minerals quicker and quicker.

Kakuzu finally decided to start teaching Naruto how to increase his strength, and it simply was; " The more Chakra you focus into your feet and arms, the quicker and harder it'll go. I learned a way for it to be permanent, you'll have to constantly push in Chakra. ".

'_**Wrong. I can use my Chakra to upgrade your muscles, and make faster and stronger than he ever could hope to be.**_', Jubi huffed.

" Jubi says she can make it permanent. ", Naruto returned, smirking at Kakuzu.

" Good... once you do, that means we can progress onto... more complicated Ninjustu and Kenjustu. ", Kakuzu smirked.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

It took another week for Naruto to master the strength that was given to him by Jubi. It hurt, just like how it worked with his eyes. Jubi said that, she could only do it because his eyes weren't done forming fully. His muscles, however... His nerves got torn apart, and re-built by her. And it hurt like hell... even worse than hell, actually.

After a day of recovery, Kakuzu had Naruto punching boulders into rubble, and tree's into splinters. Kakuzu also had him running around Konohagakure while carrying five-thousand pound weights.

Even after the week, he could barely walk around Konohagakure with it. Kakuzu easily did it, the damn boasting bastard... Hidan was rubbing off him, just slightly.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Naruto, can I talk to you? ", Kakuzu turned to Naruto.

" What is it? ", Naruto asked.

" Pein-sama asked me to ask you, if your interesting in joining the Akatsuki. ", Kakuzu stated.

" Akatsuki..? What exactly is the Akatsuki? ", Naruto hummed.

" It's a group that plans to destroy each of the villages, and take over the world to create a setting of 'peace'. ", Kakuzu returned, " In order to do that, we need Jubi on our side. She's the only one that can hold onto the Bijuu's power and use it to it's full strength. ", he finished.

"... I'll consider it, if I can meet Pein myself. ", Naruto returned.

" I can arrange it. ", Kakuzu returned, nodding at him.

" Good. ", Naruto said right back.

**-o-0-o-**

" Fuck you! ", Hidan scowled.

" What did I do? ", Naruto deadpanned.

" I can't convince you become a Jashinist! But I don't understand why! ", Hidan returned, glaring at him.

" I'm considering it. ", Naruto returned, glancing out towards the destroyed section of tree's, where Kakuzu is gathering all the minerals Naruto created.

" Really?! YES! ", Hidan called, " I'm so fucking awesome. ", he grinned.

" Though.. what's stopping you? ", Hidan blinked.

" You told me Jashinist's kill their family.. I can't kill my sister, or my mother. ", Naruto returned.

" Most Jashinist's kill their family. ", Hidan returned, shrugging, " I didn't have to, I was born a orphan. Jashinist's usually kill their family of a way to become a 'full Jashinist', though that's not true. To become a true Jashinist, is to become loyal. My way of killing ends up being very slow, because it gives Jashin-sama the most power. ", he said.

" Tch.. perhaps I'll become a Jashinist. Jashin does interest me, a lot. ", Naruto stated easily, " He seems more real than Kami ever will, really. ", he said.

" Now, we're talking! ", Hidan grinned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Spikes of gold and silver, stuck straight out of the ground in giant forms. Hidan continued to dodge each one, and Naruto continued to create large spikes.

Needles and spikes starting to rain from the sky, and Hidan ended up having tons of them sticking out of his body.

" You would have killed any normal person, so... good job! ", Hidan grinned, as he started to pull out the needles and spikes, which Kakuzu collected easily.

" Isn't he a little... to greedy? ", Naruto deadpanned.

" When you have to fund the whole Akatsuki, call me. And if Itachi burns one more missing-nin, I'll kill him... ", Kakuzu returned, growling.

Naruto raised a brow, but ignored what Kakuzu said.

" Now, my dear pupil! It's time for.. your first Jashin ritual! ", Hidan grinned.

**Authors Note:**

**Some didn't want me to make Naruto a Jashinist, but in all honesty... it'll just make him more of a monster, and more demonic. That's the whole point. Naruto will gain more trust and loyality towards Jashin, and will become another heavily loyal follower like Hidan.**

**Naruto will always end the fight, with a Jashin ritual from now on... except for the Chunin Exams, he would get in trouble :P**

**Next chapter; Naruto's first Jashinist Ritual and glance at Jiraiya's training with Saya! :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Chunin Exams: First Ritual

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Small extra warning; mentions KakuHida in this chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Naruto watched, as the civilian fell to the ground, blood suddenly staining his shirt.

" The ritual... ", Hidan panted, as blood poured down from his stomach, " Is to ingest some of the victim's blood. Then everything that happens to your body, happens to the other. For the other Jashinist's, the Non-Immortals, Jashin heals them while they pray, during every ritual. You must kill every day. ", he said, and pulled out the spike, before raising it to his chest, and pushed it right through.

Naruto winced, knowing it went right through his heart.

Naruto waited, as thirty minutes passed before Hidan's eyes re-opened and he sat up.

" Your turn. ", Hidan stated, standing up.

" Before I actually perform the ritual, can I... kill a few extra's? I usually kill around four drunks every week. ", Naruto said.

" Go straight ahead, my young pupil! ", Hidan cackled.

**-o-0-o-**

Hidan looked at around twenty different, bloody bodies that surrounded both he and Naruto. Naruto himself, was still in his first prayer. For some reason, Hidan couldn't help but feel proud of the damn brat. He always wanted a brother, someone to teach the ways of Jashin... looks like Naruto's the place for it.

He barely was able to convince Kakuzu to help train Naruto, though the sadistic bastard happily took the chance to tie him to the bed..

Naruto's eyes opened, in panic.

" Okaa-chan is waiting for me at home... ", he groaned, sitting up. Despite the fact his wounds were healing, there was quite a lot of them... you could even see some of his bones.

" I'll clean the mess, get back not to worry 'Okaa-chan'. ", Hidan snickered, Naruto rolled his eyes, and quickly, and poorly, wrapped bandages around his chest and stomach, before running off.

**-o-0-o-**

As midnight hit, Kushina started to worry for her son. He's usually home by now! Saya's out training with Jiraiya, so at least she knows where he daughter is! But her baby boy?! NOWHERE TO BE SEEN!

Two more hours passed, and right when Kushina was going to wake Minato up and demand he start a nationwide search party...

" Okaa-chan, I'm home! ", Naruto's voice called, and Kushina ran into the living room to see a very bloody Naruto.

Bandages were wrapped around Naruto's chest and stomach, his shirt ripped to shreds.

" W-What happened?! ", Kushina ran voer to him, looking at the poorly wrapped bandages.

" My training got a little bloody. A tree fell ontop of me. ", Naruto said.

" What?! Dear lord.. go take a bath, and I'll get some medicine for your wounds- ", Kushina started.

" Okaa-chan, I'll be fine. ", Naruto cut in, smiling softly, " I know you know about Jubi... she's healing me. ", he said, moving to the stairs.

" I'm going to bed! ", he called.

Kushina frowned, but sighed and went to cleaning the blood left at the door, before she finally went to sleep.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next morning, you could find Saya staring at a tadpole happily.

" It has legs this time! ", she grinned.

Jiraiya looked over, and deadpanned.

" Only you would be happy about that... try again! ", he called.

**-o-0-o-**

Kakuzu watched as Naruto and Hidan argued.

" I don't give a flying fuck! A Jashin pendent is supposed to be pure silver! ", Hidan snarled.

" Why can't it be gold?! ", Naruto returned.

In front of him was, a gold version of Hidan's Jashin amulet, along with a exact replica.

" Either silver or ivory. So... suck it. ", Hidan returned.

Naruto glared, but picked up the silver one.

" Fuck you. ", Naruto growled, and slipped on the amulet.

" Tch. ", Hidan flipped Naruto off.

Brotherly bond indeed...

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The rest of the month passed quickly, and Naruto slowly learned to control his bloodlust, along with the fact he liked to tear his... victims apart. They'll never be called opponents, since they have no chance.

When Jubi was awake, when Naruto prayed, and Jashin decided to pay a visit...

'_**Hello bambi.**_', Jashin cackled.

'_**DON'T CALL ME BAMBI! You damn sadistic bastard!**_', Jubi returned, growling.

For thirty minutes, Naruto gained a headache from their fighting. Aren't they supposed be century-old powerful ultimate beings, or whatever, not two kids?

Though, it assured Naruto that Jashin, while he may be God, he still can't handle the Jubi. it gave him a sort of pleasure, for some reason...

**-o-0-o-**

" You sent her to the hospital! ", Minato growled, " Jiraiya! Listen to me! ", he hissed.

Jiraiya glared at his old student, " She lost a lot of Chakra, training. She's ready for the exams now. ", he returned.

" Jiraiya... I can't put up with you. First, you almost killed Naruto. Now, you've brought Saya to such a brink of Chakra Exhaustion she's in the hospital! ", Minato growled.

" I didn't almost kill him! It's not my fault he decided to jump off a giant toad's back. ", Jiraiya returned.

" YOUR the one who decided to put him on him! ", Minato snarled.

"... that's sounds SO dirty. ", Jiraiya snickered.

" JIRAIYA! ", Minato hissed.

" Sorry, sorry... ", Jiraiya raised his hands, before he sighed.

" Listen, I know your angry at me for that. I also know your pissed at me for, erm... ", Jiraiya trailed off.

" Your sorry for helping Orochimaru? ", Minato deadpanned.

" I did NOT help Orochimaru! ", Jiraiya growled, " All I did was talk to him. ", he stated.

" You could have killed him, you could have destroyed his threat to the Leaf Village! Instead, you gave him a chance, and allowed him to leave! ", Minato returned.

" He was weakened, I'm not going to disgrace my Ninja Way and kill a man when he barely has any Chakra! ", Jiraiya returned, glaring at his old pupil.

" Either way, I cannot forgive you. If you had killed him, you could have saved a lot of lives. ", Minato returned, " If you had told us, you could have saved a lot of lives. ", he added.

" You think I don't know that? ", Jiraiya snapped, glaring at him, " At least I can train your daughter... your the one who always said you wouldn't let the duties as Hokage would never damage your relationship with your family. You made your kids Jinchuriki, to protect this village. To protect the people that hurt Saya for years. Even if you stopped it by putting down a law, and having a few daring civilians killed. ", he snorted.

Minato glared at the Sannin, " Leave. ", he ordered.

" The Village? ", Jiraiya raised a brow.

" I'd love for you to leave the Fire Nation in whole. ", the Hokage sneered, " Leave my office. ".

" Of coruse, Hokage-sama. ", Jiraiya returned, tone taunting as he jumped out the window.

Where did the teacher-pupil relationship ever go? Down the drain...

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, you could find Saya running through the village towards the arena. She's going to late, for the Chunin Exams. Dear lord, why does SHE have to be the first one up?! She continued to bolt down the road, when she noticed something.

Her brother looked ready to kill the ninja at the door. Next to him, were to black-cloaked men, glaring at the ninja as well.

" Naruto! What's up? ", Saya grinned.

" Hi Saya. ", Naruto glanced at her.

" Listen up here, you damn dipshit, Jashin-sama will smite your ass if you don't let us through! ", the silver-haired male stated angrily, glaring at the ninja.

" No one is allowed in, after- ", the Ninja started only for the other male to simply knock him out.

" Can we go in now? ", he grunted.

" Thanks, Kakuzu. ", Naruto said, and Saya ran past them.

" What was that about? ", the silver-haired one asked.

" She's late for her match. ", Naruto returned, and they entered the arena.

**-o-0-o-**

" Saya Namikaze vs Neji Hyuuga! ", the Hiruzen Sarutobi called, nodding at the Chunin standing in the middle.

The other Genin, perhaps soon-to-be Chunin, went up to the stands except for Neji Hyuuga.

" SORRY I'M LATE! The hospital wouldn't let me free. ", Saya grinned, running into the grounds.

" The hospital? ", Neji raised a brow. Beating this girl would be easy.. but he honestly didn't want to hurt her too much, he had a feeling if he did, Naruto Namikaze would kill him. That kid seemed to have a certain bloodlust that made the Hyuuga anxious.

" The fight will begin. ", the Chunin Instructor nodded, jumping backwards giving a nod.

**Authors Note:**

**SPRING BREAK! I LOVE MY LIFE! :D**

**Where I live, we have Spring Break going on! I'm soo happy, downside is all the drunken morons. Shouldn't they worried a thirteen year old girl is more mature than them? I mean, really!**

**Anywho...  
****This chapter went on easily, and quickly. I passed out last night writing this one, yeah.. abused the Spring Break fact. I'm barely awake right now, if it wasn't for the fact my mom sprayed cold water on me to wake me up... and my damn brother took my flashlight TT-TT**

**This chapter is to reveal just what Jiraiya did to anger Minato so much, as to reveal the other side of Minato. The one too loyal to the Village, like any other Hokage...**

**For those Yaoi-Haters, I honestly don't care if you don't like it. Just admit it, KakuHida is realistic, at least more so than other pairings xD To me at least... Either way, don't complain in the reviews. If you no like, either leave my story or plain out ignore it. Some other minor pairings may be mentioned later on, mainly because they add into the drama for this story XD**

**It'll be rare for any Yaoi Mentioning's in this story, since Naruto won't be paired up with anyone. You guys are lucky I found a way to show off my perviness in other ways, and it involves Harry Potter MUAHAHAHA!  
****Besides, this is my first attempt to actually obey Fanfiction. net's rules XD**


	25. Chapter 25: Chunin Exams: Neji vs Saya

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Naruto glared down at the bottom of the arena, many thoughts of how to Neji Hyuuga running through them. Hidan and Kakuzu, watched Naruto closely, they were waiting him to snap at any second now.

Their waiting for him to jump down there and strangle the Hyuuga with his bare hands. The damn moron had harmed Saya (more than he 'supposed' to) too much, apparently. Naruto started to crack his knuckles and stand up.

" I'll sacrifice him to Jashin-sama... ", Naruto cackled.

" Naruto, I don't think it's the best idea to go around killing a Hyuuga. ", Kakuzu stated.

" I don't care... I want to make him a female in the worst way possible, and stuff his dick so far up his ass he'll be able to taste it... ", Naruto returned.

" You know, I really fear for those under your imagination. ", Hidan muttered.

" Your the one who taught him. ", Kakuzu pointed out, as he decided to take out a wad of money and start counting.

" You know, Naruto. I could really start to appreciate your Kekkai Gekkai... ", Kakuzu stated.

" I know you do. ", Naruto returned, scowling at the sudden change of the subject.

**-o-0-o-**

Neji sneered, as he continued to lock off each and every one of Saya Namikaze's Chakra Points, but something told him he should REALLY go easy on her... when he turned around slightly to see Naruto Namikaze's glare, he knew why.

He's so fucked...

" Tch! ", Saya stood up on shaky legs.

" You will not win, fate has declared it so. ", Neji said.

And so has your brother, he wanted to add.

" Fate doesn't determine everything! ", Saya hissed, standing up attempting to push in Chakra.

" Everyone has their Fate, and you cannot change it. It's Fate for you to lose this battle, Saya Namikaze. Not only Fate has deemed it so, but so has your brother. ", Neji claimed.

She glared at the mention of her brother, " I'm tired of people like you! My brother this, my brother that! I love him, yeah, but I'm constantly living his his shadow! He can do everything I can't and more..! It's no fair... no matter how hard I train, I can't beat him... ", she whispered brokenly.

" Fate deemed it so. ", Neji returned, " You'll never become strong. You've had the blessing of being the Fourth Hokage's daughter your whole life, you know nothing of hardships. ", he said.

" I do... ", Saya hissed, " I REFUSE to bow down to fate! I REFUSE to let myself fall into my brother's shadow! I'll defeat you, then I'll defeat him! ", she insisted, bringing her hands up to gather Chakra.

" It's hopeless... ", Neji said.

" What made you so obedient to this 'fate' of yours, well?! ", Saya hissed, angry.

Neji's eyes narrowed, " My fate was decided the day I was born, the day I received the Curse Mark. ", he said.

" What do you mean? ", she frowned.

" I'll tell you a little story... ", Neji muttered.

" When my father was born, he was born just after his twin brother. They both were of the Main Family of the Hyuuga Clan, because of that he was destined to serve the Main Family as a member of the Branch Family. When I was born, I barely had seven years before my Fate was fully decided.. ", Neji said, removing his headband to reveal a odd Seal, " This is the Curse of the Branch Family. It decides my fate. ", he said, his hands becoming fist's, " My father recieved this mark, and gave up his life to protect the Hyuuga Clan Head. The Main Family controlled him by this seal, and forced him to give up his life to protect the Head. ", he spat, gritting his teeth.

" As soon I was born, I became destined to become a slave for the Main Family. ", Neji muttered.

Saya's eyes narrowed, as Neji tied back his hiate.

" This fight will go nowhere, if it continues I will kill her. ", Neji turned to the Instructor, who sighed.

" NO! I want to continue this fight! ", Saya hissed.

" You have no chance! ", Neji hissed.

" I do.. ", Saya muttered, pulling back and went back into her stance to gather Chakra.

" Unlike me, Neji Hyuuga, your a genius.. I'm not, but I'll still defeat you and destroy you stupid Fate! Everyone chooses their destiny! ", Saya hissed.

She closed her eyes tightly, inwardly panicking.

How the hell was she supposed to gather Chakra..? It hit her, the damn fox could help her!

Closing her eyes tightly, she concentrated.

'_Give me your Chakra, you damn fox!_', she hissed.

'_**Your brave, I'll give you that...**_', the demon fox chuckled, and pushed his Chakra out towards her and it exploded.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto tensed, as soon as red Chakra started to whip around his sister.

" Is that..? ", Hidan blinked.

" The Kyuubi No Yoko's Chakra. ", Kakuzu nodded.

'_**The Kyuubi..**_', Jubi growled, '_**The damn bastard is taunting me, I just know it!**_', she hissed.

'_I highly doubt the Kyuubi is taunting you, Jubi._', Naruto sighed.

'_**He is... that damn bastard, just wait, I'll beat him into the ground!**_', Jubi snarled.

'_I won't fight her._', Naruto growled.

'_**You have too... don't you want to take out your sister in a much kinder way, before she can go out against someone like Gaara?**_', Jubi returned.

'_Sometimes, your way to maniuplitive._', Naruto sighed, but agreed.

" Tch. You better pray, Naruto. ", Hidan warned.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and nodded deciding to do it now.

He held his amulet between his hands and silently prayed, '_Jashin-sama, forgive me for being unable to sacrifice my next opponet._', he muttered out.

'_**you are forgiven... Naruto...**_', Jashin's voice returned.

'_**GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU DAMN BASTARD!**_', Jubi's voice rang out.

Naruto heard Jashin's snickers, as his presence faded away.

**-o-0-o-**

Meanwhile, Neji panted heavily while looking at Saya's unconscious form from where she lay in the hole. He limped forward, going to check if she is dead...

He came up, a foot away when suddenly pain racked through his body and the next thing he knew, he went flying.

" Don't underestimate Saya Namikaze! ", Saya called, panting heavily.

" H-How?! ", Neji hissed.

" Don't underestimate me. ", Naruto smirked.

**-o-0-o-**

" She learned not only to control Kyuubi's Chakra, but can also learn her way to win any battle. ", Minato grinned, nodding.

" She is very talented, and so is your son. Do you believe he will give up the match? ", Hiruzen asked.

" I hope not... most came here for both to see if their fight will happen, and for Sasuke Uchiha's and Gaara's fight... ", the Kazekage cackled.

Minato frowned slightly, but silently knew what he said is true.

**-o-0-o-**

" Next round, Saya Namikaze vs Naruto Namikaze! There will be a fifteen minute break, in order for Saya Namikaze to rest. ", the Instructor called.

**-o-0-o-**

Fifteen minutes later, Saya was refreshed and standing in front of her brother.

" Don't go easy on me, brother! ", she grinned.

Naruto raised a brow, " Are you so sure about that? ", he hummed.

" Fight, start! ", the instructor called.

**Authors Note:**

**...  
...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Next chapter, Saya's fight with Naruto, and some small revlations! :O**

**Kakuzu will have to keep from Hidan from hurting a few Genin as well XD**


	26. Chapter 26: Chunin Exams: Saya vs Naruto

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Naruto looked at his sister, " Do you really want me to go all out? ", he asked.

" Hai! ", Saya nodded.

" Tch! ", he sneered, looking as her before he got into his stance.

" I haven't used this move in awhile, I won't use it at full power... no worries. ", Naruto said, and ran at her.

Saya barely dodged but Naruto's hits went straight into the ground of the floor. Ten hits, and...

BOOM!

The grounds exploded into a small crater. Saya was shocked, how was her brother able to do that?!

" Huh... seems more powerful... ", Naruto muttered, turning to his sister, running at her again.

'_**Use only a small amount of Chakra, due to your increased strength, this stance is even more powerful.**_', Jubi warned.

Naruto nodded, and flicked his wrist as a long blade formed in his hand and he ran at Saya.

Saya managed dodge most of them, and barely stopped the blade as it was about to cut her right in half. She held the blade in place between her palm's, but then suddenly her blood poured down and she let go.

She looked at shock at her hands, then back at the blade, that seemed to have ground small spikes at where she had her hand was at.

Naruto smirked and ran at her again, wildly swiping his blade at her. Saya barely dodged them, and a few scratches went to her arms, Naruto threw his blade to the side and went through multiple handseals.

" **Earth Style: Sinking Ground!** ", Naruto called, hitting his hands on the ground, and in one large straight line and right around Naruto in a circle, the dirt turned wet sand.

Saya got her foot stuck, and it slowly started to think.

She freaked out, and quickly pushed Chakra into her foot and was able to kick it loose. She ran as far away from the hole as possible, and looked at her brother.

" Rule one, always learn from your opponent's technique's. ", Naruto stated easily, raising his arm up for a line of silver spikes to shoot out of the ground heading right towards her.

Saya barely moved off towards the side, in her shock to watch as the last spike went straight into the wall of the arena, causing a large crack to come up broke open just to the side.

" Rule two, always expect the worst. ", Naruto stated, jumping over the sink 'sand', and ran straight at her in his Taijustu pose.

Saya was able move backwards and miss five of the hits, but the next five hit her full on. She cried out, and fell to the ground, coughing out blood.

" That move was called, **Striking Wolf: Human Dummy.** Do you want to know why..? ", Naruto said, bending down, " It ruptures the organs and causes blood to overflow. I didn't add much power into it, and you only got five hits so you won't have to stay at the hospital for long. ", he said, standing up, a silver blade formed in his hands.

Saya stood up, and kicked him straight in the chest sending him flying.

Naruto quickly caught his balance and landed swiftly, as Saya stood up and glared.

" I won't lose... ", Saya stated, " I won't let myself stay in your shadow! ", she hissed, and ran straight at him.

Naruto dodged all of her attempted hits and easily landed a few hits on her. He sighed, as she kicked her and sent her off to the side.

" If you wish to get out of my shadow, you must learn to fight and become stronger for your own gain. Don't let other's get in your way. A powerful ninja is one who can defeat another at all costs, no matter what it is. A true ninja, can not only defend his/her village, but himself/herself as well. ", Naruto stated easily, " Saya, your my little sister, I really don't want to hurt you. Please, give up. ", he stressed.

" No. ", Saya returned, as she spat out blood forming in her mouth.

" Why? ", he asked.

" I know if I defeat you, everyone will stop looking towards you, and people will actually knowledge me as Saya Namikaze, not as the Fourth Hokage's Legacy, or as the Fourth Hokage's daughter. ", she returned, " Not only as Naruto Namikaze's 'little' sister, despite the fact I was born FIRST! ", she huffed, " Not only as the 'extra' member of Team Seven. ", she whispered.

" Saya.. ", Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

" If you want to get out of my shadow, learn from this fight. Learn from everything I say, and latch onto it. Learn to never give up, no matter what. Hold a grudge against those who can beat you, and always get stronger and go back to defeat them. No matter what. ", Naruto returned, before he ran straight at her once again.

Hits were exchanged, as Saya got more and desperate. Naruto easily blocked all of her hits.

" **Shadow Clone Justu!** ", Saya called, and multiple clones of herself popped up, and all of them ran at Naruto.

She finally got him.

It amazed even her, as she landed the first few hits.

" Sa! "  
" -ya! "  
" Nami! "  
" -kaze! ", her clones called out, and kicked Naruto straight down onto the floor. Dirt exploded out, covering the grounds.

Saya panted heavily, watched as the dust cleared out.

Naruto stood there, covered in scratches and a few cuts. He smirked at her, " Gained my balance right before I landed. I still got some scratches, but I can still continue the fight. ", he purred, and ran straight at her.

Saya dodged each of his hits, as she slowly learned his type of fighting. It was always close-range or far away. His technique's often came in from Long Range, but his Taijustu and Kenjustu came in for Close-Range. Never mid-range, meaning she has to get far away from him, but not too far away...

She grinned, and jumped back quicker and quicker, Naruto Naruto easily followed.

How is she supposed to shake him off?

She nodded to herself, and threw out multiple shurikun and kunai. Naruto had to the move to the side to the dodge them as they embedded themselves into the ground.

She's here... but what does she do?

She threw out multiple more kunai and shurikun, constantly as she circled her brother. She continued to throw them, until she had landed a few hits on himself.

Kunai lodged in his leg, stomach, and arms, Naruto easily pulled each of them out, albeit wincing slightly as his blood, well, bled out.

" Rule three, some Ninja can heal very quickly. I'm one of those ninja. ", Naruto pointed out, as he ran out towards his sister.

Saya winced, as Red Chakra came out and easily deflected a kunai.

Naruto's eyes got wide, and focused down onto the Red Chakra, distracting him.

That's it. The fox's Chakra distracts him.

Saya grinned, as the fox got the message and sent out a large wave of the Red Chakra to the side. While Naruto glanced that way, Saya took her chance and landed five kunai on his leg.

Naruto hissed, and fell to the floor.

He chuckled, " Good job, on that one. ", he whispered, pulling out each kunai before he stood back up.

" Now, I ask you something.. dear sister of mine. ", Naruto said, walking over to her.

" Can you withstand... **this?** ", Naruto whispered, black chakra suddenly covered his legs, arms, chest, and head. The Chakra seeped into all of his wounds, healing them easily and quickly, but it changed him.

His pupils became narrowed and glowed blue, his whisker marks widened, and claws grew.

He ran straight at her, swiping at a crazy speed. Saya got a lot of hits, and found herself back up against the arena wall.

She quickly moved to the side, as Naruto's hand punched right into the wall, shaking it slightly. He pulled his hand out, that was covered in scratched, but they all quickly healed.

He ran at her again, landing more and more hits before finally...

With a final kick, Saya Namikaze went flying and hit the wall.

She cried out, and fell to the floor. Coughing out blood.

" **Your still hurt from my Taijustu from before, along with all my other hits and using the fox's Chakra. Learn not to lean onto it, you must build your own strength before you use it.** ", Naruto stated easily, as his demonic features slowly faded.

His pupils, however, stayed the same as his sister passed out.

As soon as he was declared the winner, he fell to the floor.

**-o-0-o-**

" He could have dodged most of her hits, easily. ", Hidan frowned.

Kakuzu smirked, " He wanted to give her a chance, and she could have won if she trained harder. Her Chakra Reserves are amazing, just as much as Naruto's own. Being a Jinchuriki and all.. somehow, I feel as if he'll find a way to keep her alive even after extracting it. ", he stated easily.

Hidan smirked, staring down as the Medic-nin took them both away.

" I know your right. ", he said.

**-o-0-o-**

" Naruto Namikaze vs Shino Aburame shall be after the next fight. ", the Instructor called out, " Next fight- ", he got cut off, as something was whispered into his ear.

" Temari Sabaku vs Shikamaru Nara. Please wait as the ANBU clean up the field... at least slightly. ", he deadpanned.

ANBU came in, and gathered the spikes and easily hardened the Sinking Ground, before they vanished out.

It took only thirty minutes.

**-o-0-o-**

'_**You've used a lot of my Chakra, because you decided to hold back in the first place.**_', Jubi deadpanned.

'_Her little 'Saya Namikaze' move, did naturally land a few hits on me though._', Naruto returned, as the Medic-Nin healed all of his wounds.

'_**Your pupils are now permanently narrowed.**_', she said, '_**A tiny little part of you has just become a Demon.**_', she chuckled.

'_Tch. Your the one who forced all your Chakra out._', Naruto snorted, and looked back at his sister.

" Don't heal her lungs, heal her stomach. ", he ordered to the Medic-nin, " I hit her stomach more, not her chest. It just looks as if I hit her lungs, and such.. ", he sighed.

The Medic-Nin obeyed, and already Saya was slowly gaining color back into her skin.

**Authors Note:**

**How was the fight scene? Did I get ANY better? I think this one was my best fight scene in the whole story... and lot more detailed and developed :)**

**Naruto DID go easy on her, but he also let his guard down. Saya did land a few hits on him because of that, he isn't perfect and godlike after all ;D  
Naruto will always have a weakness, just as shown by Saya. Mid-Range combat can be easily known more as his weakness. Close-Range and Long-Range is where he does best...  
He didn't use any of his Jashin powers in this fight, since to him, it would be unfair to his sister. He really wanted to give a chance, but in the end he knew he would win.. either of his own temper of Jubi's xD**


	27. Chapter 27: Chunin Exams: Hurt Heart

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Shikamaru winced, as he stood up. Ino had pushed him into the arena, literally. He doesn't even want to fight, especially not against a girl. Apparently, Ino doesn't share the same opinion as she continues to yell profanity for him to win.  
Honestly, he did not want to go on because he knew that if continued on he'll somehow end up with Naruto Namikaze, who would beat him into the ground. After what he did to his sister, and the arena, he was rather scared of his old Academy peer.

" How troublesome... ", he muttered.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto watched as his sister groaned, and slowly sat up.

" Naruto..? ", she blinked.

" Hello, Saya. ", Naruto returned, wincing, " I'm sorry- ", he started.

" It's not your fault. ", Saya returned, smiling a bit, " It's my own fault for telling you to go all out... though I did get a few hits on ya. ", she grinned.

Naruto chuckled, " Too true, little sis. ", he hummed.

" I was born first! ", she huffed.

" Perhaps... ", Naruto returned, smiling at her.

" How are you feeling? ", he asked.

" I'm feeling a lot better. ", she nodded, getting off the metal table.

" We're under the arena, do you want to go to the stands with me? ", Naruto said.

" Sure. ", she grinned.

**-o-0-o-**

" Tch! ", Temari sneered at Shikamaru, not wasting any time as she went up on her first attack.

" **Wind Release: Cutting Whirlwind!** ", she called, waving her fan out right towards Shikamaru, who quickly moved off to the side and the wind attacked rather the wall of the arena.

**-o-0-o-**

Saya watched as Shikamaru fought, and found herself sitting by Sakura, Ino, and Choji.

" Hey, Saya! Are you feeling okay? ", Sakura turned to her, worry etched over her face.

" She'll be fine. My Taijustu did most of the damage, and it was all healed by the Medic-nin. ", Naruto called out, only to earn glares from the pink-haired kunoichi.

" Your the one who did it all, you have no right to talk to her. ", Sakura snapped.

" Sakura, I told him to go full out on me! It's my fault. ", Saya cut in.

" A brother who can do that to his sister, is cruel. ", Sakura returned, but backed down.

Naruto glared at Sakura, before he sighed.

" Saya, I'm going to find two of my friends. ", Naruto said, and left them.

" Great job, Sakura, now he thinks I'm mad at him. ", Saya huffed.

" Well, sorry! He's cruel.. ", Sakura muttered, frowning a bit.

**-o-0-o-**

" Good job, Naruto. ", Kakuzu spoke, as he noticed Naruto coming up to them.

" Thanks. ", he returned.

" I so fucking proud of you! ", Hidan grinned.

Naruto rolled his eyes, " I pieced that together. ", he deadpanned.

" Did you lose control of the Jubi? ", Kakuzu easily asked.

Naruto shook his head, but spoke, " No.. she simply got a little pissed at Kyuubi. ", he said. He looked out to the arena, to where Shikamaru Nara was already in an odd stance.

**-o-0-o-**

Shikamaru had the perfect plan. He saw the holes in the ground Naruto Namikaze's attack of before, he could reach them and create a even longer Shadow to get to her. It was rather simple, now that he thought about it more.  
He didn't want to continue on, however, nor did he want to get beaten into the ground by Naruto Namikaze, the kid who barely has any mercy towards his sister. And the Nara knew that Naruto was somehow holding back at Saya, seeing that he could have landed a lot more hits, and ended the fight a lot sooner.

Shikamaru quickly stretched out his shadow, as Temari Sabaku sneered and raised her fan ready to strike, but as she watched the shadow enter a large, yet shallow, ditch of where a large section of spikes once was, before it suddenly ran towards her.

She had no time to jump away before the shadow hit her easily and controlled her actions.

Shikamaru stood up, and started to walk forward, making her do so as well. Eventually, they were only a few feet away when he spoke.

" I give up. ", he stated.

" EH?! ", the crowd roared.

" I barely have any more Chakra to hold this technique, and it'll fail soon enough. I don't have enough power to defeat anyone, due to the chance I could go against Naruto Namikaze... I don't want that. At all. ", Shikamaru deadpanned.

" W-Winner! Temari Sabaku! ", the Instructor called as the shadow technique wavered and slowly retreated back towards Shikamaru.

**-o-0-o-**

" He's scared he'll end having to fight me? ", Naruto blinked, before a grin took over his features.

" If he was able to win his next few fights, then most likely he would have been paired with you. ", Kakuzu nodded.

**-o-0-o**

" Wasn't Sasuke's fight with Gaara Sabaku supposed to go before these guys? ", Ino realized.

" He's not here. ", Sakura muttered, doom suddenly expressed over her features.

" Next fight, Naruto Namikaze vs Shino Aburame! ", the Instructor called.

Shino nodded, and jumped down to the field as Naruto did the same.

**-o-0-o-**

" His Chakra is still used from his last fight. ", Hidan sighed, but blinked as Naruto pulled out a package of Soldier Pills, just as the instructor called the fight.

**-o-0-o-**

Shino didn't waste any time, and raced his bugs towards Naruto, who sighed and popped in two Soldier Pills are the same time, before jumping backwards.

" **Fire Style: Fire Dragon!** ", Naruto called, and created a large fire dragon that ran straight at Shino's bugs.

A hole quickly formed in the bugs formation, though obviously a few got hit them. Naruto sneered, and continued to pop in Soldier Pills that he swallowed in whole.

" Why are you taking so many Soldier Pills...? ", Shino muttered.

" It's quickly simple, really. ", Naruto smirked, " However, I have no reason to tell you. ", he said, and flecked his wrist as multiple needles formed around him.

He wasted no time to send them flying towards Shino, and continue to shoot more and more of them towards the Bug-User, who could barely dodge them.

A few lodged themselves into his leg, killing quite a few of his bugs.

**-o-0-o-**

Kiba winced, watching as his friend fell to the arena floor, gripping his leg. He watched as Shino pulled the three needles stuck in his arm. It wouldn't have been to bad... if it wasn't for the fact they were long and thick.

" I-I hope S-Shino-kun will be o-okay... ", Hinata stuttered out.

Kiba, whose used to her stutters, nodded in agreement.

" I hope so too... but in all honesty, I kinda want him just to get up before he gets hurt too much. ", he muttered.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto smirked, as he formed a blade in his hand and ran at Shino, before suddenly he couldn't move.

Shino stood up slowly, " You cannot move. Why? I planted some of my bugs on your feet and legs during the feet, where a lot of Chakra is focused at, and it's been slowly slowing down your actions. ", he explained.

Naruto sneered, " Do you think it matter if I can't move or not? ", he taunted, creating multiple silver spikes around him, before shooting them right at the Bug-User.

Shino moved to the side, and his bugs were able to 'hold' up the spikes, before shooting towards Naruto.

Naruto couldn't move, and he could only duck down as multiple spikes embedded themselves into his back and legs.

Shino watched, as Naruto coughed out blood, before looking up with a glare.

" Any normal human being should be dead. Why? All of the spikes hit your vital organs, one even punctured your heart. ", Shino said.

Naruto snorted, as each spike were forced out of his body.

'_Thank you, Jashin-sama._', Naruto whispered in his mind.

'_**...defeat this brat, Naruto..**_', Jashin's voice returned.

'_**I agree with the self-proclaimed God.**_', Jubi returned, cackling, as she wrapped his injured heart with her Chakra, healing it quickly, while Jashin healed his other vital spots.

Naruto stood up, finally able to move again as his Chakra was suddenly replenished.

" Don't underestimate me. ", Naruto returned, sneering as he ran right towards Shino.

Shino ducked from one swipe, but due to the fact Taijustu and Close-Range fighting isn't his skill..

Naruto kicked him over to the side, before stomping his foot and formed a prison right around the Bug-User, made out of gold with a thin sheet connected to the bars on top as to insure he stays in.

" I win. ", Naruto returned, narrowing his eyes.

Shino had come close to defeating him, he prepared for this fight heavily, knowing he would have to fight against Naruto.

Naruto could compliment him on that, but the fight ended quickly because Shino isn't the best at Close-Range fighting, one of Naruto's best advantages.

" Practice a bit more on Close-Range Technique's and your Taijustu. ", Naruto said to him.

" Winner! Naruto Namikaze! ", was called and with one flick of his wrist, the 'prison's' top got tore off, and the bars fell to the side.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto winced slightly, as he entered the Medic room the second time today. He sat on the metal table, so that the medic-nin could go over the wounds on his chest and body.

The door slammed open, to reveal a panicked Kushina.

" Naruto! Are you okay?! ", she cried, rushing over to him, checking him all over.

" I'm fine, Okaa-chan. ", Naruto returned.

" If it wasn't for your stupid father, I could have checked up on you and Saya earlier, but he said that the best Medic-Nin's were helping you guys... how did you not die? ", Kushina rambled.

" Okaa-chan! ", Naruto said.

" Sorry.. ", Kushina sighed, breathing in and out deeply, " What Shino Aburame right? Did he puncture your.. heart? ", she asked.

" It's okay, Okaa-chan. You don't have to worry. ", Naruto returned, not wanting his mother to see him as the monster, the _demon_ he's slowly becoming.

**Authors Note:**

**Jashin doesn't like it when people beat up his followers, and Jubi didn't want to lose.**

**Some of your guys are thinking Kushina as a bad mother, but think about it. The poor woman's kids are both Jinchuriki, her husband is the Hokage, and she has to constantly worry about her kids. She loves them both, and she worries about them both.  
Even if doesn't look like it, she would go to the ends of the earth for her babies, you know Just like any other mother in the world...**

**Minato is the Hokage, he rarely has any time for his family, he loves them though, however... He'll do anything for Konoha, even sacrifice his two kids, for them to become Jinchuriki. Minato kinda brainwashed himself, not wanting to take on all the guilt of giving his kids the fate of constantly being watched over by other villages and their own.**

**This chapter is to put the show light on Naruto, and how everyone is slowly starting to think of him as a monster, as demon, except for his family. Naruto may care for his family, but he cares even more so for Jubi, the one who has become more like a second mother to him, the one who made it so that's he's so strong as he is.**

**Shino was able to take Naruto on, by over-thinking everything. Haven't you noticed, that a lot of times Naruto rushes into battle? He rarely ever thinks about his opponets moves until he's more into the fight, however Shino doesn't. He takes in everything and uses it to his advantage.**


	28. Chapter 28: Chunin Exams: Jubi Appears

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, as they barely arrived at the arena. He would be lucky if they were on time for his match. He watched as Kakashi vanished to tell the Hokage that he's here. He waited for three minutes, before Kakashi nodded at him and they moved to the stands to wait until he's called.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto sighed, as he watched the instructor call out, " Final fight of Round One! ", he called, " Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara Sabaku. ", he called.

Naruto raised a brow, interested. So the Uchiha was finally here...

**-o-0-o-**

Gaara and Sasuke faced each other on the arena floor, while Gaara tilted his head slightly to the side.

" You don't seem as powerful as your teammate. ", Gaara stated easily, " Your Chakra Levels are rather low compared to theirs... ", he said.

Sasuke growled, " Sakura barely has any Chakra! ", he snapped.

" I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about Saya and Naruto Namikaze. I rather wish I could fight Naruto Namikaze, rather than you, but mother doesn't want too...", Gaara said easily, before sand poured out of his gourd, and it ran at Sasuke.

Gaara stood his place, as Sasuke dodged the swipes of sand.

Sasuke growled angrily, how the hell is Saya stronger than him? Naruto isn't strong, he's just brutal and rather unforgiving, shown by the way he didn't care about the blood that stained his clothes back in the forest. To him, it seems that Naruto's only weakness is how he cares for his sister.

Sasuke flipped through multiple handseals, " **Fire Style: Great Uchiha Blast!** ", he called, letting loose a stream of blasting fire.

Gaara rose a wall of sand, that shielded him from the sand. When the fire stopped, instead of sand it was glass that replaced it. Gaara growled, and stomped his foot. Sasuke was confused, until he saw sand starting to pour out of the holes created from earlier fights.

" Your... creating more sand. ", Sasuke stated, quickly jumping backwards as sand formed into different shapes and sizes, running straight at the Uchiha.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, using his Sharingan to dodge all of the strikes.. He quickly gathered Chakra, before running straight at Gaara.

" **Chidori!** ", Sasuke shouted, stabbing his hand right through Gaara's wall of defense, but didn't reach the Sand Genin himself.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto's attention was drawn away from the fight, as he stared off to the side, towards the Kage Stand across the arena. His father sat on one, then the third, then the Kazekage. The Kazekage's Chakra matched Orochimaru's from back in the forest. Naruto frowned, could he be acting as the Kazekage?

A invasion on Konoha, that would make a lot of sense. Why else would the Sannin wish to come to the Chunin Exams? The Fifth Kazekage would be working with him. What would Orochimaru want, to plan to destroy Konohagakure, other than to get Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan?

A chance at killing one of the Hokage, most likely. To make him seem even more powerful, and to be more feared. To destroy Konohagakure, in spite. All the scenario's he could think of, all made perfect sense.

If Orochimaru attacked, he would use Gaara's weak Seal with the Ichibi, to attack the Leaf by letting the beast go. While Konoha is being destroyed, he would fight one of the Hokage, while the other attempts to defend Konoha itself.

That's when Naruto thought back on something..

**-o-0-o-0-o- **_**Flashback Start **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

_'_**I want to tell you something, Naruto.**_', Jubi stated._

_'_What is it?_', Naruto asked, as he continued to sort through storage seals._

_'_**I know a way for me to leave the Seal, without leaving you.**_', Jubi stated._

_'_What do you mean..._', Naruto frowned._

_'_**I'm going to teach you how to make a Blood Clone, with this clone you'll make it with my Chakra, and I'll be able to control it, as if it's my own. I'll have you seal large amounts of my own Chakra into my wrist's and palms, so that I'll have even more Chakra at my disposal.**_', Jubi explained, '_**This will be for when I fight the Kyuubi, and whenever you need help in a fight.**_', she said._

_'_And you telling me this now?_', Naruto deadpanned._

_'_**You may have to fight Gaara in the Chunin Exams, if you hit him he might lose control of the Ichibi, and attack you.**_', Jubi returned, '_**It's also because you'll most likely become a Chunin after this, and start a lot more C-Rank missions and eventually B-Rank missions. I merely wish to help protect you, and fight.**_', she explained._

_'_How will I learn it all?_', Naruto asked._

_'_**I'll show you.**_', she returned with a smirk._

**-o-0-o-0-o- **_**Flashback End **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto paused, and stood up.

" I'll be right back. ", he told the two other's.

Hidan nodded, as he continued to watch the fight with interest. Kakuzu already made multiple bets with others that Gaara Sabaku would win.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto stood in the middle of the empty hall, in pure silence as he took out a single kunai.

He swiped it across his palm, allowing the blood to overflow and fall to the floor. Flipping through a set of handseals, he spoke, " **Demonic Arts: Blood Clone!** ", forcing all of Jubi's Chakra over, he barely felt her awaken from her nap as the blood started to form.

Naruto watched, as the blood grew thicker and thicker before it grew out. Eventually, it formed Jubi.

A simple, dark red kimono covered her features. Her black hair is up in a pony-tail, and claws grown out.

" Why did you take me out? ", she asked simply.

" I believe Sand and Orochimaru are working together to attack Konoha. ", Naruto returned.

" I do sense Orochimaru's Chakra.. ", Jubi sighed.

Naruto told her all the information he believed to be true, and she nodded.

" Seems most likely. ", Jubi stated, sneering. She held out her hand, " The scroll of clothes I asked you to prepare for me. ", she said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and handed her the scroll.

**-o-0-o-**

Five minutes later, Jubi re-entered Naruto vision. She now wore a baggy black pants that went to her ankle, with a white stripe down the side. She wore simply Shinobi sandals, her hair still tied up.

Naruto quickly sealed more amounts of her Chakra into her palm's and wrist's, and she nodded.

" Now.. I can finally kick some human ass. ", Jubi cackled.

**-o-0-o-**

" Whose the chick? ", Hidan simply asked.

" Meet Jubi. ", Naruto returned, as he put his attention back on the fight.

" Hello, Hidan. Kakuzu. ", Jubi returned, her silver eyes glowing slightly as she eyed them.

" Not as demonic as I thought you would be. ", Hidan said.

" Thanks. ", Jubi snorted.

" Why are you outside the seal, and how? ", Kakuzu asked.

" I'm more powerful than anyone in the arena, I advise you not to question me. ", Jubi returned, as her eyes slowly shifted, and transformed into an empty silver, her pupil becoming barely distinct along with veins popping out of the sides.

" The Byakugan. ", Hidan gaped.

" I'm the creator of Bloodline's, don't question me. ", she chirped, as he eyed the whole arena and sneered.

" Kakuzu, contact your Leader. Hidan, travel higher up and kill the ones with the Sound Hiate, quickly. Don't question it, just go. ", Jubi ordered, turning to Naruto as the Byakugan vanished.

" Naruto, block all the exits. ", she ordered.

" Why? ", Naruto deadpanned, while the other two decided not to get on her bad side and followed her orders.

" Sound Nin, obviously skilled in Genjustu due to their Chakra movements, are above the arena. Your correct on Orochimaru, and Sasuke Uchiha is about to feel the wrath of Ichibi. Follow my orders, now. ", Jubi ordered.

Naruto scowled, but did as he's told.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi watched as the three fully vanished, and her eyes shifted once more and transformed into that of the Sharingan, only three tomoe's.

She turned, and walked through the stands, heading straight for the Kage.

She won't be able to due much in this temporary form, but she can easily kill Orochimaru.

**Authors Note:**

**Late chapter, I know... I couldn't update daily mainly because I was having trouble writing Sasuke's fight with Gaara, and I have NO idea why. I kept on re-writing this chapter, until I decided that you can just imagine it all, sorry... I attempted to, but it didn't work out!**

**I like to keep suspense, that's why I didn't tell you about the little trick of Jubi's XD  
It can rarely be used, as Jubi wouldn't like it very much since she's not at full power. Most of her Chakra remains with Naruto. Thanks to the fact of her being the creator of Bloodline's, she can use them easily and switch between them all. Examples shown..**

**Remember, I love to keep a little suspense while writing and updating this story for you guys are going along with it all. I'm putting my ALL into this story, that is slowly becoming my most popular and longest story. This story is the one story that I'm putting my 110 percent into. My other stories, I only did 100 percent. You can tell because this story usually gets a chapter each day. I write a chapter a day, usually...**

**Those who actually read my Authors Note, awesome! **

**If your confused on this chapter, just ask me a question in your review and I'll answer. Either way, I always answer to reviews when I can :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Chunin Exams: Wolf vs Snake

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Naruto sighed, as he shot out another sheet of silver over a exit/entrance. It was the last one, but now he had to scope to the arena to make sure he got them all. Now, he wished he kept his suspicions to himself...

**-o-0-o-**

Kakuzu sighed, as he stopped pushing Chakra into his ring. The Leader is sending Konan not only to see Orochimaru's movement, but contact Naruto as well. He had to wonder who Naruto would be teamed with, if he ever did join the Akatsuki. It seems more likely that Naruto's partner would end up being the Jubi, since she can move out of the Seal.

**-o-0-o-**

Hidan looked at the nine dead bodies, displeased. These fools, while gifted in Genjustu, sucked at everything else. They attempted to stab him, well.. all it worked for is pissing him off.

He sighed, and left the area. He decided to go and kill more Sound and Sand Nin. What? Jubi's attacking the Kazekage, and the Sound Nin were with the attack.. meaning he can go on a killing spree as long as he doesn't kill too many Leaf Nin...

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi hummed to herself, as her Sharingan eyes scanned the whole area swiftly. She continued on, walking down the empty hall.

She made sure that the Coils that formed inside of her, kept flowing with Chakra, along with the fact that she can continue to use the Bloodline's of the world. She had to make sure not to use too many Bloodline's, because while she's fighting Orochimaru, other's will be watching.

She had no want to show the world that she's back... yet, that is.

Finally, she came upon a door guarded by two ANBU. One Sand and Leaf ANBU, guarded the door.

" Excuse me, I'm lost. ", Jubi spoke easily, " Could you perhaps help me find my way back? ", she asked, faking a type of innocence.

" We're unable to leave our post's, ma'am We'll call for a Chunin to take you back to the stands. ", stated the Leaf ANBU.

Jubi cooed, before she flexed her clawed hands ran at them. She easily caught them by surprise, and ripped out their throats.

She barely used up any of her energy at all.  
Men really need to learn to not let their guard down a seemingly 'innocent' female. Damn morons...

She opened the door, to reveal the three Kage, with four ANBU for each one.

Jubi gave a smile, " Hello, I would like to talk to Orochimaru. ", she purred.

" Wha- ", Minato started, but froze when he looked right in her eyes.

" You... ", he muttered, before glaring, " Where is Naruto? ", he snarled.

" Naruto is perfectly fine. Blocking all the little Sand and Sound Nin from escaping for their fate. ", Jubi returned, " If you'll excuse me, I have to teach that fool that he is NOT allowed to even think about gaining the Sharingan. ", she sneered.

" You killed all of the Genjustu Masters? ", the 'Kazekage' stated, standing up straight.

" Hidan killed them. Kakuzu is contacting your old leader. Naruto has blocked all the exits. ", Saya returned, sneering.

" Tch! ", the 'Kazekage' growled, turning around, to run at her.

Jubi easily kicked him up into the air, and ran after him.

The Sand Nin suddenly shedded a Genjustu, and ran after the two as well, while the two Hokage gaped.

" STOP THE FIGHT! NOW! ", Minato screamed, and the fight between Gaara and Sasuke suddenly frose.

" ANBU, keep the Civilians from harm from this fight. We cannot stop it, other than try yo keep the destruction down. ", Minato ordered.

**-o-0-o**

"I must ask... just who are you? ", the 'Kazekage' asked, landing on the roof of the arena, " Sound Four, set up the barrier. ", he ordered the Sand Nin complied.

" You may call me Jubi. ", Jubi sneered, silver eyes glowing angrily.

The 'Kazekage', let the Kazekage robes and hat fall to the ground, to reveal Orochimaru in his glory. He's still wearing clothes, you perverts..

Jubi ran straight at him, as Orochimaru dodged the first few hits but distracted the moment he looked into her eyes. The Sharingan stared back, as he slided backwards.

" The Jubi? Do you perhaps mean the Demon that was killed by the Sage of Six Paths in the myths? ", Orochimaru cackled.

" Perhaps. ", Jubi returned, raising her hands to flip through handseals.

" **Art of the Wolf: The Fire Steam of Hell!** ", Jubi called, and took in a deep breath.

Within seconds, she released such fire, it went out in hot streams. It hit Orochimaru full on, as it continued to pile over, the barrier Sound Four kept on, just barely.

The streams of fire continued to flow out easily, before finally Jubi stopped letting out the fire.

Eventually, the fire dimmed down, and Orochimaru created water to put out the fire.

" Water and Earth. They're your two Affinity's your best in. ", Jubi stated, cocking her head to the side.

" Perhaps. ", Orochimaru returned, mocking her just slightly.

" How about I make this fight a bit more... interesting. ", Orochimaru taunted, as he easily flipped through the Summoning Handseals, and allowed them to hit the ground.

Two wooden coffins rose from the roof, and the top fell to the side.

Jubi's eyes gleamed, and she through her head back and _laughed._

" **Foolish human. I created the Mokuton, and Water Style isn't that dangeorus. **", Jubi chuckled, " **I know everything about this little technique of yours. **", she stated easily, as her body starts to shift over, and change.

" **This little thing I'm in, can change into my Demonic Form, at least slightly... **", she cooed, bending down on all fours.

Suddenly, a single black tail stretched out of her body, and twisting away. Her arms and legs not replaced by full, large black wolf legs. Her pupils became narrowed, and the silver glowed heavily. Her human grews became furry, and grew out into wolf eyes.

" **DON'T FUCK WITH ME!** ", she laughed, tail twisting behind her.

" Who... is this? ", Hashirama's eyes opened slightly.

Tobirama frowned, " She seems quite demonic. ", he stated.

" **I'm helping Konohagakure, sadly enough, I must kill the two of you.. or put you back to death, that is. I actually liked you, Hashirama, and your little spites with Madara. **", Jubi cackled, before she ran at them.

Before she could get close enough, Hashirama went down, and shot out multiple sets of wood that shot right through Jubi.

Jubi cried out, feeling the Blood Clone's Chakra drain... she hissed under her breath, and closed her eyes tightly.

_The Moon... it's still there, despite being hidden by the Sun._

Jubi drew power from the Moon, and broke down the wooden set.

Jubi sneered, and merely snapped.

Wood bars shot out, and twisted around Tobirama, before she merely shot bone from her palm's, right into the Second Hokage's chest, pinning him to the wood.

Orochimaru sneered, and placed a kunai inside of Hashirama's back.

Hashirama's eyes dulled suddenly, before he started to attack her with more Wood Release attacks.

She easily dodged them all, and smashed them down with her own.

Jubi swiftly created bolts of crystal that ran right towards Hashirama, when a wooden shield shot in front of him to shield him.

She didn't notice his hands touching the ground.

The First ran at her, as wooden bars shot out, and attempted to push through her body once more.

Jubi danced over them all, placing her hands on the wooden bars, swiftly, before they crumpled to dust.

" Your drawing power from the wood. ", Orochimaru realized.

" **I created it, Hashirama has no chance against me.** ", Jubi returned, sneering, before she ran back at Hashirama.

" **Art of Sealing: Soul Sacrifice! **", Jubi hissed, running right towards Hashirama, She ignored the wooden bars that went right through her, and she simply touched Hashirama's chest.

His body crumbled to dust, you could see his soul being ripped off vanishing into thin air.

" How...? ", Orochimaru gaped.

" The Shinigami likes to have little gifts here and there. ", Jubi returned, before she turned back towards Orochimaru, but instead of running towards him, she repeated the same handseals and did the same to Tobirama.

Orochimaru growled, and ran at her, only for Jubi to grab both of his arms and slam him into the ground.

" I learned this from your old Sensei... ", she cackled, when suddenly his arms turned grey, and started to shrivel up.

" W-What is this?! ", Orochimaru hissed, unable to move his arms.

" I don't like you, but from I believe, the Leader of the Akatsuki has a bone to pick with you. I'll allow him to kill you. ", Jubi said, smirking as him.

**-o-0-o-**

" Hello, Naruto. ", spoke a blue haired female, as she bowed slightly towards him.

" And.. who are you? ", Naruto deadpanned, Kakuzu and Hidan coming up.

" Pein-sama asks for Hidan and Kakuzu to return, and start up their missions once again. He also wished for me to give you this. ", Konan stated, handing him a scroll.

Naruto took it, catious before he slowly opened it.

_Naruto Namikaze,_

_My name is Pein, otherwise known as the Leader of the Akatsuki. While Hidan and Kakuzu are returning, Konan will stay close by. You see, I wish for you to join the Akatsuki. She will give you the information for your first mission, before you betray Konohagakure._

_The simple thing I can tell you is, I wish for you to gain information on Konoha Prision Cells, and how we can break out of them. I don't care what you do to get in there, just do it._

_After some time inside of it, you will be extracted by two other members of the Akatsuki. I know you wish to join us, as Jubi already knows our goal._

_We will do our best to help you, Naruto-sama and Jubi-sama._

_Signed,  
Pein._

Naruto kept emotion from creeping onto his face, before he nodded and tossed the scroll back to Konan.

" The mission? ", he asked.

Konan spoke, " Murder will gain the most attention, make them think your insane. He told you everything else. ", she said.

" Got it. ", Naruto called.

" Kakuzu, Hidan. You are to return. ", Konan added, before her body turned into pieces of paper that flew off in all directions.

" Creepy. ", Naruto commented.

" You get used to it. ", Hidan returned, sighing.

" Remember, pray to- ", Hidan started.

" Pray to Jashin-sama, sacrifice daily, and keep on causing chaos. ", Naruto returned, before he paused and swiftly created a set of gold bars.

" Kakuzu, here you go. ", Naruto said, before he could even finish the sentence in the first place, Kakuzu started to seal up the gold.

" Greed shall be your downfall. ", Naruto stated.

Kakuzu just snorted, while Hidan grinned, " That's what I keep on fucking telling him! ", he laughed, " We'll contact you later! ", he called.

They both quickly left the arena, to obey the orders from Pein.

**-o-0-o-**

Minato and Hiruzen both jumped up, to see Orochimaru and four other's quickly leaving the arena, along with a demonic creature changing into a human on the roof.

Jubi coughed out blood, as slowly she allowed herself to vanish. Her body was swiftly replaced by a small pool of blood.

**Authors Note:**

**You guys may be wondering how Naruto hasn't been getting caught, well... he's a damn genius, that's how! Now, he will get caught on purpose... Hidan and Kakuzu gotta return, sadly.**

**Hidan only listened to Pein, because there wasn't much of fight around him, so.. yeah. Pein's mission isn't that complicated XD  
Naruto's one step closer to becoming the Demon, the Monster, he's meant to be in this story. Along the way of 'faking' being one, he shall become one...**

**Jubi KICKS ASS! XD**

**Jubi IS a Mary-Sue at full power, obviously she barely kept in the fight if it wasn't for the fact she can steal Chakra from other objects, such as the Moon or Hashirama's Mokuton Wood Release.**

**This is like... my second longest chapter for this story! Only one beating this one, is the first chapter! Go me, yeah I'm just THAT awesome.. betch**


	30. Chapter 30: Fuinjustu

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Thirty**

Saya panted heavily, as she fell to the floor. The Ichibi turned back into sand, as it fell to the ground. She could barely stay away, but she spoke.

" You siblings do care for you... they stayed here, for you, when they could have left... they love you, their your family... it's not too late for you to learn about love and family.. ", Saya whispered, but she knew that Gaara heard her.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

One week later, after the Chunin Exams, Saya found herself watching as her brother and father fought, from the stairs. Her mother was attempting to get them to calm down, but obviously it wasn't working at all.

" I DON'T CARE! ", Naruto snarled at his father.

" Your borrowing power from a Demon- ", Minato started.

" So?! Why CAN'T I?! She's sealed inside of ME, not YOU! She gave me a Bloodlimit, and a way to become powerful. ", Naruto snapped back.

" Naruto- ", Kushina attempted to cut in.

" Why do you want to be so powerful?! There's NO REASON TO! ", Minato snapped back.

" No reason?! YEAH, RIGHT! I NEED TO BECOME POWERFUL! I'M SICK OF BEING KNOWN AS YOUR FUCKING SON! I'M TIRED OF BEING KNOWN AS THE NEXT HOKAGE! ", Naruto snarled back.

" Why wouldn't you not want to be Hokage? ", Minato asked, glaring at his only son.

" Minato- ", Kushina hissed, attempting to get involved.

" Why not? Because I don't want to become like you. A man who no longer cares of his family, and sacrificed his two children, his only children, to save Konohagakure. To a man who could have done more than place a law down to keep from Saya being hurt by the villagers. She was still called a monster and a demon. She was bullied during the whole setting of the Academy, even by her so-called 'friends'. Even now, they continue to hurt her. You don't do nothing, but sit back and watch. Why? Because most of them are Clan Heirs! As Hokage you destroy the Shinobi AND Civilian Council. Konohagakure is the only village who allows others to control everything. Your claiming I'm being used, but I'm still being used by Konoha. Only reason why other Major Villages didn't help with the invasion, is because they all know you have the Kyuubi and 'unknown' One-Tailed Demon. ", Naruto returned, before he simply turned.

" I'm leaving this house, I'm sick of putting up with your shit, 'Otou-san'. ", he mocked the last suffix, before leaving.

He slammed the door for good measure.

Saya winced, while her mother turned on Minato.

" YOU UTTER MORON! YOU JUST CHASED AWAY OUR ONLY SON! ", Kushina snarled.

" I... I didn't mean too. ", Minato returned, seeming almost broken as he gave a dry laugh, as he collasped to the floor, hiding his face in his hands.

" The worst part is, everything he said is true. We're the only Major Village with a Council that helps decide laws, bills, and treaties. The Kage of the Major Village simply uses the 'Council' to get some advice, and to give the Clan Heads a sort of power. ", Minato returned, snorting.

" All it did was give them a little bit too much power. ", he said.

" Minato... you have to apologize to Naruto. Even I can tell Naruto's rather close to the Demon inside of him. For some reason... I feel as if that Demon does somewhat care for Naruto, or else she wouldn't have given Naruto that new Bloodlimit, or tain him so much. It seems as if she could easily break the Seal, and escape if she wanted. ", Kushina returned softly, bending down to kiss her husbands forehead softly.

" I just don't want to use my son. ", Minato returned, before Kushina kissed him softly.

Saya decided it was time for her to return to her bedroom.

**-o-0-o-**

'_I didn't like yelling at my father like that, especially since Saya was around._', Naruto stated, as he jumped into the ghetto of Konohagakure.

'_**I know.. I'm sorry, but we both know it's needed. They need to see us as insane, as a monster... as a Demon.**_', Jubi returned softly.

'_Jashin-sama, I think today I'll give you ten sacrifices._', Naruto murmured in his thoughts, he could hear a faint laughter coming from said God of Slaughter, as he point-blank ran at a set of Civilians.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" I want to take Saya on a small training trip, to find Tsunade. ", Jiraiya stated.

" What for? ", Minato returned.

" To heal Rock Lee and Sasuke Uchiha. ", Jiraiya returned, " As well as teach her. ", he added.

" If I agree, will you teach her the Rasengan? ", Minato asked, looking at him.

Jiraiya smirked, " Of course. ", he returned.

" And to keep her from healing Orochimaru from whatever wounds he got from that Demon Queen of Naruto's. ".

**-o-0-o-**

Later that day, Minato found himself watching his son train.

Naruto had beaten multiple tree's into the ground with ten simple hits for each one, he summoned gold, silver, gemstones and diamond spikes, needles, and swords to attack them as well.  
He had created a large dent into the forest, after two hours.

" Naruto. ", Minato finally called.

Naruto stopped suddenly, right before he kicked down a tree in one angry swipe of his leg.

" What is it? ", Naruto returned, keeping his back towards his father.

That's when Minato noticed his son was shirtless. His mesh shirt, along with the grey shirt, were thrown to the side in tatters. Blood stained them.

Naruto's own back was covered in deep scratches, torn bandages covered his hands. Pieces of wood covered of them, tearing them quite a bit.

" How much do you train? ", Minato asked, frowning a bit.

" A lot. ", Naruto returned, finally turning to face the other Namikaze.

" I'm sorry. ", Minato stated easily.

" Like your sorry matters. ", Naruto returned, " I don't care about me, I care about Saya. She doesn't deserve any of this. ", he stated, his hands clenching angrily.

" She's going to train with Jiraiya, for a few weeks to learn a technique. I was wondering... would you like for me to teach you Fuinjustu ", Minato asked, really hoping for a yes.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, before he relaxed the tension in his body and spoke his response.

"...Hai. ", Naruto returned, looking at his father with slightly cautious eyes.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" What Fuinjustu do you already know? ", Minato asked the next day. Naruto had a new shirt on, which pleased Minato slightly. He didn't want his son's chest bare in any fight, that'll be a sign just screaming 'Target Here'.

" The basics, Storage Seals. I can use a Seal that stories Chakra in certain points on the body, able to flow out fully easily. ", Naruto returned.

" Good. ", Minato nodded, as he pulled out a scroll and laid it out in front of Naruto.

" Fuinjustu Letters are mostly used by kanji or symbols. This Seal... ", Minato said, painting a odd set of waves on the bare parchment of the scroll.

" It helps turn Chakra into Water Affinity, though if uses up a lot of Chakra just to mantain. Water Users use this to help train, but it can also be used to create water without any close water sources. ", Minato explained, " Rather simple, it seems. One mistake, however, and it could turn into the Fire Transformation Seal. ", he said.

Naruto frowned, " So formation is important in Seals, in total. ", he stated.

" Hai. ", Minato nodded, before he painted down odd cracks that connected to the kanji for 'preserve'.

" This Seal can be used to preserve food, need it be hot or cold. Keep dead bodies from rotting, x-cetera. ", Minato explained, " To make it become a fridge to keep things cold, you must draw a cold kanji on the top. To make it keep things hot, you must draw a hot kanju on the bottom. ", he said, " If you master this seal, you can easily put in all the kanji at once and it'll preserve everything. ", he said.

" Interesting. ", Naruto grinned, " So, let me guess. the body kanji goes on the left. ", he said.

" For the left, it would be live body kanji letters combined. For the right, it would be dead body kanji letters combined. ", Minato returned.

" It can contain both living and dead bodies. ", Naruto said.

" Hai. ", Minato returned, " This is the Seal I'm going to teach you. ", he stated easily.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The week followed.  
Minato continued to teach Naruto everything about the Preservation Seal, and how much Chakra to put in so it would last for a certain amount of time. He continued to teach his son about Fuinjustu along the way, and how Kanji and Symbols mean everything to it, one mistake would mess it all up. Totally.

Now, he's listening to the Civilian Council rant and rave about the decrease of Civilians.

" I don't see how this is important. ", Minato deadpanned.

" The Ninja Population hasn't been growing, and it seems more and more civilians are vanishing each day. At least one is either killed, or put into the hospital with no memories of his attacker. ", Hiashi Hyuuga stated, flipping through the papers given to them all before the presentation started.

Minato frowned, " How much as it decreased? ", he asked.

" Over five hundred people. ", Shikaku Nara stated.

" Why is this just being brought to our attention? ", Minato growled.

" Since it was in the ghetto, only just have we begun to see this. ", Mariki Haruno stated, she was rather old with very pale pink hair up in a tight bun, with a large amount of wrinkes. It's simple to say she refused to her seat to her daughter, that will most likely end since her granddaughter is a Kunoichi.

" ANBU will be ordered to scope the Ghetto from now on, and constantly gather information. Last time we ignored Civilian murders, well... Orochimaru happened. ", Minato growled.

They all easily agreed.

**-o-0-o-**

Meanwhile, Naruto painted a perfect set of the Preservation Seal, each one created perfectly. All the combinations were displayed, and it's easy to say he's quite proud of himself.

'_**This training is helping you, even if it doesn't help paint you in a bad light in your father's eyes.**_', Jubi commented.

'_That's the point. He'll see it as you controlling me heavily, influencing my mind._', Naruto returned.

**Authors Note:**

**This story is really starting up, isn't it! Only took thirty chapters for us reach this point, no biggie! XD**

**Man.. I'm really tired, but I can't sleep. It's like 2:32 am as I write this, and shall got publish it! I believer I shall start up the next chapter, before I finally get some sleep!**

**This chapter mainly focuses on character development. Minato is seem as the bad guy, but he isn't. He's slowly coming out of the state that the Village matters that his own personal happiness and family. Eventually, he'll fully see that. This story is flowing easily, and I'm happy with it. More so than the rest of my stories.**

**This is now officially, my most popular fiction, and my longest fiction. I'm proud of myself, and I can see that from only like a month ago, I can already get into a lot more detail than I used too. I can develop the story a lot more, with a lot more detail, and everything. I'm proud of myself for this fiction, and I'm happy I can write this. I'm happy that it's a true, original idea. No one else, at least from what I've seen, has written about Jubi with Naruto.**


	31. Chapter 31: YinYang Seal

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Naruto looked at the black ink, where he had drawn the Preservation Seal. Each one was drawn perfectly, and each one contained something that matched the need of the Seal. For the 'fridge' it was a gallon of milk, for the 'freezer' it was a pint of ice scream, for the dead body preserver, it was a dead rat, and then for the live body preserver it was a alive rabbit.

It's simple to say his father didn't approve of killing rabbits.

" Good job. ", Minato nodded, " Since a day has passed, after dunking them all in water, hot, cold, and many places... let's see how they are. ", he stated.

Naruto nodded, and with a single swipe all the seals released their contents.

The rabbit bounced off quickly, the milk was cold, and the ice scream was frozen, and the rat looked like it's only just died.

" Good job. It took you only a week to master this Seal... ", Minato stated, shocked.

" It's rather simple. ", Naruto returned, shrugging.

Minato's lips twitched slightly, " You got the Uzumaki Fuinjustu trait... ", he chuckled.

" Uzumaki Fuinjustu trait..? ", Naruto frowned, confused.

" The Uzumaki Clan all specialized in Fuinjustu. The fact that both your parents are Fuinjustu Masters, would also give you a little gift in Fuinjustu.. ", Minato explained.

That's right... his mother is an Uzumaki.

" Well, Naruto... you are pretty good in Fuinjustu, and I was planning to teach you something else after it. ", Minato muttered.

" What is it? ", Naruto asked, frowning a tiny bit. If it's a powerful technique... he has no problem of learning it.

" I want to teach you about the Seal that holds in the Jubi. ", Minato returned, looking a this son.

" At first, I didn't want too.. but I trust you with the information. Do want to learn about it? ", Minato asked.

Naruto paused, before he nodded.

**-o-0-o-**

Later that night, Naruto killed a total of five more Civilians, and one Chunin. Obviously, he wans't getting enough attention with only three ANBU. They weren't able to catch him, that's for sure. He really wanted to learn about the Seal before he's caught anyways, so.. yeah.

'_**I'm guessing they don't want to capture you, but gain information on you.**_', Jubi commented.

'_Not working very well, is it?_', Naruto snorted.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto looked at the seal, in slight confusion. It's a lot more complex than anything he's ever seen. It seems even more so, that when he sees it on his stomach.

" Two kanji, with four kanji surrounding it, with six kanji surrounding that. The Kanji hold in the Jubi's Chakra, and stops from too much of it from flowing through your body. In all honesty, I'm kinda surprised the Jubi hasn't broke free of it yet. These lines that connect each kanji, transports her Chakra naturally to your immune system, some of your own Chakra is used to maintain it. ", Minato explains easily.

" The kanji... ", Naruto muttered.

" Those two are the main ones. ", Minato pointed to the two kanji in the middle, " It stands for Balance Seal. Then, as it goes out. These four is more of a pattern. Yin, Yang, Yin, then Yang. Then the six that surround it, each help focus the Jubi's Chakra through your body, but mainly your immune system. ", he explained, " It's another pattern of Yin, Yang, Yin, Yang, Yin, and Yang. It's main purpose to balance the Jubi's Chakra with your own Chakra, and to make sure that it balances easily through your body. ", he finished.

" If it ever weakens, you push Chakra into the main two, not the rest. ", Naruto realized.

" Hai. The main two are the ones holding up the whole Seal. If it breaks, then so does the whole seal. ", Minato finished.

" I have a question... how do you know the Jubi can't use this information against the Seal? ", Naruto asked.

" Her Chakra is only Yin Chakra, no matter how odd it may sound. Her Chakra is black, for a reason. She has no real balance in her Chakra, and it confuses me how she can even use any type of Technique, really. ", Minato returned.

'_**Tell him that I've created Bloodline's, Naruto. I want the Leaf to think that have an advantage over me...**_', Jubi ordered.

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but complied.

" She's created all the Bloodlimit's in the world... so, I guess her being able to do technique's wouldn't surprise me. ", Naruto shrugged.

" All... the Bloodlimits? ", Minato gaped.

" Hai. How do you think she created a Bloodline for me? ", Naruto snorted, as he continued to look at the seal that he usually sees on his stomach.

" Interesting... ", Minato muttered, before he shook his head slightly.

" Do you understand the Seal? ", the Fourth asked.

" Hai. I believe I do. ", Naruto nodded.

**-o-0-o-**

Later that day, Naruto found himself walking down the hospital halls, looking for his sister. She's just gotten back, with the Slug Sannin.

Finally, he entered Sasuke's room to see a pale blonde haired female, just finishing with healing Sasuke's injuries.

" All you need now, is a bit of rest. ", Tsunade of the Sannin said.

" Neh, before you visit Lee, I want you to meet Naruto! ", Saya grinned.

Sakura huffed, " Your brother is a cold bastard! He hasn't even visited his own teammate... ", she muttered.

" I have no excuse too. ", Naruto returned, as he entered the room with his arms folded.

" You must be Naruto. ", Tsunade stated.

" Hai. ", Naruto returned, turning to glance at his sister. He frowned a bit, her Chakra being a tiny bit bigger than from before.

" Did you learn a new Justu? ", Naruto blinked.

" Hai... how did you know? ", Saya blinked.

" Your Chakra signal is slightly stronger, meaning you learned a new technique. ", Naruto returned.

" Smart kid. And Kakashi taught you? ", Tsunade snorted.

" Kakashi didn't exactly teach me.. ", Naruto returned.

" Did you learn anything new? ", Saya asked, looking at her brother happily.

" Hm? Otou-san taught me a Seal... ", Naruto returned, smiling a small smile at her.

" Cool! Do ya think you can teach me? ", she grinned.

" No. ", Naruto deadpanned.

" Eh?! Why not! ", she cried, pouting.

" Because it's just a preservation seal, which I highly doubt you want to learn about. What did you learn? ", he asked, hoping to distract her.

" Hm? Oh, I learned the Rasengan... ", Saya trailed off.

" The.. Rasengan? ", Naruto mouthed, before he scowled.

" Excuse me, while I go kill Jiraiya. ", Naruto said, about to turn away.

" Eh? Why are you so mad? ", Saya huffed, running after him as he walked out of the room, down the hall.

" The Rasengan is too powerful for a Genin. While it makes you stronger, yes, you should be focusing on Chakra Control and more lower ranked Ninjustu. ", Naruto returned, finally turning towards her.

" It's fine! I got it down in a week! ", she grinned.

" Then imagine how many more Ninjustu could have learned. ", Naruto deadpanned, hoping to get to her in the slightest bit.

" Not true! The Rasengan was easier to learn.. Otou-san created it, after all. ", Saya muttered.

" Whatever you say.. ", Naruto sighed, " I won't attack the Sannin.. not that I would actually win. ", he huffed, " Though, I will happily taunt him forever. ", he added.

Saya just grinned happily.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Hokage-sama. A total of fifteen civilians, and four Chunin have been killed in the past two days. ", spoke an ANBU.

" Shit.. capture him! At all costs, I don't anyone else killed. ", Minato ordered in a growl.

" Hai, Hokage-sama. ", the ANBU bowed.

" Tch... make sure to bring the damn bastard to Ibiki, and alert me as soon as possible. ", Minato added.

" Hai, Hokage-sama. ", the ANBU returned.

Can't they come up with better responses that, 'Hai, Hokage-sama', for once?

**Authors Note:**

**Poor Naruto.. XD**

**This Chapter went by a little quickly, but it's purpose was too mainly introduce Jubi's Chakra, in more depth, slightly at least.. and about Naruto's Seal, which will come into heavy play later on.**

**Not much other than that... Lee will become a Ninja once again! And soon, Naruto shall be revealed... before Sasuke of course, because well.. Let's just say one my favorite characters, that didn't appear so long, is Kimimaro.**

**Kimimaro and Haku are like, two of my favorite characters that didn't appear very long, but have amazing character development for only appearing in a short period of time in the series.. sadly, I killed off Haku, because he had no place in this story, sadly...**

**Anyways.. review! favorite! follow! :D**


	32. Chapter 32: Leaving

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Tsunade and Jiraiya both watched, as a total of ten ANBU all shot off towards the Ghetto. Minato was scowling, wanting whoever was killing these civilians, and now ninja, dead. First, they would capture him and find out what his motive is.

The Full Moon in the sky seemed to taunt them, as it shined bright and happily. The stars glinted around it, and covered the sky is dozens of colored diamonds. The sky itself was pitch black, and made its decorations seem only brighter..

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto hummed, as he ran his clawed fingers through the dead body of a Chunin. Jubi stood a few feet away from him, her eyes that of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Her own claws, hands and clothes were tainted with multiple others blood.

Naruto's 'whiskered' cheek, had a splatter of blood right across the side. His eyes glowing blue, his pupils fully narrowed. His claws were covered in plates of pure silver. His clothes, were torn and ripped, being drenched in his victim's, and his own, blood.

" They are coming, Naruto. ", Jubi giggled, " Let's give them a run for the game.. ", she mused. She gave a simple snap, and all the minerals Naruto used, sunk into the ground.

Naruto rose, and nodded at her.

They both jumped upwards into the sky, and ran across the roofs. They vanished into the darkness.

**-o-0-o-**

Seconds later, ten Leaf ANBU arrived.

" Shit! We're late! ", hissed one of them, wearing a cat mask.

" Neko, seal in the bodies and take them back to the lab. We'll look for the killer. ", spoke another, the leader.

" Hai. ", 'Neko' said, and quickly complied.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

_" Did you hear? "  
" What is it? "  
" A bunch of Chunin and Civilians were killed last night! The Hokage can't find the killer. "  
" What?! Where was it? "  
" It all happens in the ghetto... "_

Naruto walked through the dirt roads, listening to the whispers that flowed through the air. Jubi was cackling happily, while he did his best to hide his own eyes from sight. His pupils, are now permanently changed into narrowed silts. He had washed up and changed, but now he had to make it back home.

He used up too much Chakra and energy last night, to run across the roofs.. not that he wanted too, he would attract more attention by doing so. He needed to stay out of any view. He still has a few things to do, before he can be captured and taken by the ANBU.

'_**I cannot WAIT until I can dig my claws into the ANBU!**_', Jubi cackled.

Naruto gave a small smirk mixed in with a smile, as he finally reached the final road to his home. He had no doubt that his parents would be in the house, freaking out in panic since they couldn't find him.

What he would say? Simple; He was out training. He left bandages around his arms, and formed a few dirt marks on his clothes to make it more believable.

Eventually, he came to the door and he opened it easily. He barely made a few steps when his mother spotted him.

" Naruto Namikaze! Tell me RIGHT NOW where you were! ", Kushina hissed, walking over.

" I was out training, and I fell asleep in the training grounds. ", Naruto returned, easily

Kushina sighed, " Naruto, must you push yourself so much? Come on, I just finished breakfast. ", she ordered.

Naruto found himself in the kitchen, with his family plus Jiraiya and Tsunade.

" Where were you? ", Minato huffed.

Naruto sighed, " Training. Fell asleep at the grounds. ", he returned, reaching over to grab a piece of bacon.

" Hmph! ", Saya huffed, " Don't get too strong, I still haven't caught up! ", she pouted.

Naruto chuckled, bringing the bacon strip to his mouth, " I won't wait up. ", he said.

" Naruto? What's wrong with your eyes? ", Kushina frowned, walking over.

" It's noth- ", Naruto started, but it was too late.

" Naruto... your pupils are narrowed. ", Kushina gaped.

" I-I know.. ", Naruto returned, sighing.

Tsunade raised a brow, " The Jubi? ", she asked, simply.

" What the Jubi? ", Saya blinked.

" It's nothing. ", Naruto cut in, glaring at them all.

" Well, obviously it is.. ", Saya huffed.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade raised a brow, but didn't say anything from Minato's look and Naruto's glare.

Kushina sighed, " Fine. We'll talk about it later. ", she said.

" Hai. ", Naruto returned, giving a soft smile.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto entered his room, closing the door silently. He had to pack up, since he will be leaving tomorrow night.

'_**Pack money and weapons. We'll take from scrolls from the library later. We can simply buy clothes and food later on.**_', Jubi stated.

'_Got it._', Naruto returned, as he easily started to pack.

**-o-0-o-**

" A ANBU was killed tonight. She was close to finding the killer. ", stated Minato, towards the council.

Hiruzen Sarutobi frowned, " Just who is this killer? He, or she, seems to have no motivation. ", he stated.

" Other than pure bloodlust.. ", muttered a female member.

" He also left a note. ", Minato said, pulling out a scroll.

" What does it say? ", asked one..

Minato simply opened the scroll.

_Hello, Leaf Council._

_For now, I have no name. To you, I am simply a killer, a murderer, a demon, a monster... my motive for murder is nothing more than for Jashin-sama. You will never catch my, foolish little humans... you'll never touch me, just wait and watch._

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Konan looked at Naruto, who nodded back at her.

" When will you be prepared to leave? ", she asks.

" Tonight. ", he returns.

" Good. ", she spoke, " We'll meet up at the Valley of End. ", she said.

" Hai. ", Naruto returned.

Konan vanished in a flutter of paper.

**-o-0-o-**

'_Jashin-sama, I pray too you for luck tonight._', Naruto thought, holding his silver Jashin amulet in his hands, '_Anyone I see today, and actually fight other than simply kill, I will not kill. My motive will be to leave, please forgive me Jashin-sama._', he thought.

'_**...do not worry, Naruto... you make up for it later on..**_', Jashin's voice cackled happily.

Naruto's lips twitched slightly, before he gave one final prayer before going to start his plans.

**-o-0-o-**

" Hokage-sama! The killer has been spotted! ", a ANBU called.

" What?! Send in as many ANBU as possible, make sure the bastard doesn't escape! ", Minato ordered.

The ANBU nodded, and vanished.

**-o-0-o-**

Around a total of fifty ANBU could be seen moving through the ghetto.

Jubi cackled, as she already three ANBU who had gotten there too early. Naruto glanced at the dead bodies, along with the two civilians that he killed himself.

Seconds passed, when the ANBU finally surrounding him.

" Your under arrest, for the murder of civilians, ANBU, and Chunin! ", a ANBU said.

Naruto just threw his head back and laughed.

**-o-0-o-**

" Hokage-sama... the killer is inside the room. ", a ANBU spoke.

Minato nodded, and stood up.

" Hokage-sama... ", the ANBU paused.

" What is it? ", Minato asked.

" It's nothing.. you'll see when you go into the room. ", the ANBU returned.

Minato sighed, and moved to the room.

When he entered, he saw Ibiki not doing nothing but staring through the glass.

" What is it- ", Minato started, but froze.

His son, Naruto, sat on the chair. Chains wrapped tightly around his wrists, claws grown out, eyes glowing blue, blood staining his clothes.

" Naruto... ", Minato whispered, in shock.

" We didn't do anything to him.. the blood on him is from the civilians he killed earlier. ", Ibiki stated.

" I'm going to talk to him. ", Minato stated, already moving. He opened the door, and closed it tightly behind him.

Now, he was standing in a blank white room with his son simply sitting there on the chair.

" Hmm? ", Naruto hummed, looking at his father.

" Naruto.. did you kill them? ", Minato asked.

" Of course I have. ", Naruto chuckled, " For a few years now, actually. Don't look too shocked... Jashin-sama needs his sacrifice, and Jubi simply likes to kill. ", Naruto cackled.

" What happened to you? ", Minato asked, frowning. He felt broken, and bitter.

" What happened to me? Nothing, really. ", Naruto shrugged, " This was fated to happen, the moment you sealed the Jubi into me. Both of us, plan to get her Chakra back. We will kill each and every Bijuu, and take their, no... her Chakra back. And when that's done... she'll kill you all. ", he cooed, before he threw his head back and _laughed._

" I mean no disrespect, but I won't be here for long. ", Naruto hummed.

Minato couldn't stand it anymore, and he left.

**-o-0-o-**

" Minato! Do you know where Naruto is? ", Kushina jumped, later that night.

Minato looked pained, " He's the killer. ", he whispered.

" W-What? ", Kushina jumped.

" Our son... our baby boy.. our Naruto... killed all those Civilians and Shinobi... he said a for a few years, Kushina! He's twelve! He's been killing since he was just a kid! And we never saw it! ", Minato hissed, falling to the floor.

Tears were running down his cheeks, in pure despair.

Where had he gone wrong in raising his son? Where had he been mistaken? Where was the major mistake that made Naruto like this?

" Maybe the Jubi's controlling him. ", Kushina stated.

" Kushina.. ", Minato whispered.

" Listen to me. ", Kushina returned, " You yourself said that, when Naruto was much younger, that you were shocked that the seal even held in Jubi. That means she's using him, she influenced him, she's controlling him. ", she pushed.

" Do you think it's possible? ", Minato asked.

" It HAS to be true.. our little boy would never do anything like that. ", Kushina insisted.

" Hokage-sama! Naruto escaped! ", Kakashi's voice rang out.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto raced through the forest, going straight towards the Valley of End, where he would meet up with Konan.

" Goodbye Konohagakure.. ", he whispered, his voice fading into the wind that flew past him as he continued to jump form branch to branch.

Now, the rest of his plans shall continue. And eventually, Jubi will have all of her Chakra back, and they can leave the human realm in peace...

**Authors Note:**

**I feel kinda cruel XD**

**Naruto has now become a Missing-Nin! Will his sister and her friends come for him, or will Minato send ANBU? Who knows... Oh, wait, I do! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Poor Minato, poor Kushina... poor Saya, when she hears! I feel kinda sad for hurting and messing with them too much, I really do...**

**This chapter is mainly to get through the story a bit more, and finally reach the point to where Naruto betrays Konohagakure. Finally, after Thirty-One Chapters and over 54,000 words, we finally reach the 1/4 point of the story...**

**Next chapter; Dealing with Naruto's betrayal...**


	33. Chapter 33: Demon Child

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**To Guest: **Yeah, that's the point of it really. I'm mainly going to torment them a lot later on into the story...

**Remember everyone, if you have an account sign in so I can respond to you! If you don't have one, give yourself a name on the review section! :)**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

" I wish to stay around here for a few days. ", Naruto stated.

" What for? ", Konan asked.

" I believe Sasuke Uchiha is planning to betray Konohagakure soon, to go to Orochimaru. I wish too make sure he doesn't kill my sister. ", Naruto returned, having no qualms about telling her the truth.

" Hai. We expect in Amegakure next month, then. ", Konan stated.

" Hai. ", Naruto returned, and the other vanished in a flutter of paper.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Saya blinked, confused, as she entered the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the table, along with her father, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade were also there. They all looked.. kinda grave, and depressed.

" What happened? Did someone die..? ", Saya blinked, attempting to joke a tiny bit.

They all just gave a wince.

" Saya... your brother... ", Minato started, but he couldn't continue.

" W-What? What happened to Naruto? ", Saya asked, panic forming in her chest.

" Naruto betrayed Konoha, last night. ", Kakashi spoke.

" What?! But why would he- ", Saya started.

" You've seen his Bloodlimit before, haven't you? ", Jiraiya said, Saya nodded.

" It was a gift from a demon, the Jubi. She is the most evil being in the world, even more so than any of the Bijuu. There is a legend, that the moment she would be free to walk the earth again, with all of her power returned, the world would end. The Sage of Six Paths took large amounts of her Chakra and created the Bijuu, before sealing her into the Moon. ", Minato stated, " On the day of the Kyuubi Attack, the Jubi fell from the Moon. She continued to fight the Kyuubi, and was about to actually defeat him. I sealed her into Naruto, and the Kyuubi into her. Sadly, I underestimated her power. Ever Bloodline, Kekkai Gekkai, and Doujustu in this world... she had gifted down. She gave one to Naruto, your brother, and started to infleunce his mind. ", he finished.

Saya couldn't say anything, but the tears welled up.

" W-What does that have to do with him betraying Konoha? ", she asked, her hands in fists, tears starting to fall.

" Saya... for a few years now, he's been killing innocent civilians, and in recent weeks Shinobi. ", Tsunade spoke.

Saya shook her head angrily, " NO! Naruto would never do that! The brother I know, helped me! I-I know my brother had no care for anyone else... but he DID care for me! Depiste what happened during the Chunin Exams, he helped the Medic-Nin show where to heal me. He attempted to go easy on me, so that he wouldn't hurt me! He protected me, and he loved me... and he still does! I know he does.. ", she whispered.

" Saya- ", Kushina tried, but her daughter didn't listen as she turned and ran from the room, tears falling heavily.

**-o-0-o-**

" Have you seen Saya? ", Kushina asked, as she entered Sasuke Uchiha's room.

" No.. ", Sakura returned, " What happened? ", she frowned, looking over towards the Fourth Hokage's wife.

" Naruto betrayed the Leaf, and killed a large amount of civilians. ", Kushina returned softly.

Sakura huffed, " I knew he was a cruel bastard... ", she muttered.

Sasuke spoke, " If you're looking for Saya, go to the Training Grounds where Naruto used to train. I'm guessing she's going to be all torn up about it, and attempt to think of only the good things about him. ", he stated.

" Thank you. ", Kushina smiled, before she quickly left the room.

" Sasuke..? ", Sakura blinked.

" What? ", the Uchiha snapped back.

" N-Nothing.. ", she returned. Her only thoughts were, does the Uchiha know something like that about her? The one who 'loves' him...

**-o-0-o-**

Saya sat on the tree branch, looking at the ground.

She always knew her brother didn't care about anyone except for himself, and her. He always wanted to keep her safe, and even when fighting in the Chunin Exams, he didn't want to hit her. He still went easy on her, after she said to go full-out on her. He could have hit her with that Taijustu stance of his, but he didn't.. he slowed down. He showed the Medic-nin to heal. He always helped her. He didn't show anyone any care, except for her...

Okay, maybe Naruto is slightly cruel, and even less slightly evil.. but he still cares for her. He still loves her, she knows that. Nothing can change that, and she's seen it..

" Saya! ", Kushina's voice rang out.

Saya nodded to herself, and jumped down.

" Saya! ", Kushina let out a breath, as she ran towards her mother.

" Okaa-chan, I've decided something. ", Saya stated.

" What is it? ", Kushina blinked.

" I'm going to bring my brother back to Konoha, and I'll help to release that Jubi's control over my brother! ", she returned.

" Saya... ", Kushina whispered, a small sad smile forming on her lips.

" Nothing you can say will change my mind! ", Saya returned, before she ran past her mother.

" I'm going to go get some ramen! ", she called.

Kushina blinked, but sighed.

" Whatever you believe is right, Saya... ", Kushina whispered, her own tears starting to overflow and run down her cheeks.

**-o-0-o-**

" Saya? ", Sakura blinked, seeing her teammate happily walking down the road.

" Hey, Sakura! ", Saya returned.

" Your mother was looking for you- ", Sakura started.

" I know, she found me. ", Saya cut in, a smile on her lips, " I'm fine. ", she added, before skipping past the only other female teammate she has.

**-o-0-o-**

Minato looked out the window, watching the bustling life of Konoha. He still couldn't understand it... where had he gone wrong in raising Naruto? Where did he mess up? Despite what Kushina said, he knew that his son wasn't fully influenced by the Jubi. He's doing this by his own will, at least partly anyway.

Was it because he always took his job as Hokage, too seriously? Was it because he never spent enough time with his family? Was it because he wasn't around enough? Was it because he left Naruto to be practicly raised by the Jubi? Was it because he took his family for granted?

Most likely all of them, he decided. Nothing could change the past. Especially when your kill hundreds of people. His son...

His son, his little boy, the little Naruto who had always helped his mother when he was younger, became a demon, a monster.

**-o-0-o-**

Kushina cut the meat into small strips, and placed them in the pan.

It's Naruto's favorite food, BBQ Sauce covered pork strips, with a glass of either orange juice or water. She could still see him, sitting at the table, eating most of the food happily. She could still see the little him, helping her whenever he could. Before he suddenly started to change...

He stopped helping around, and spent more and more time training. He started to become more and more distant, and he only got stronger and stronger. She never saw him becoming cold, distant, and cruel. All she saw, is her innocent little boy who was growing up too fast.

She clung to the last thread of hope, that her Naruto has only been influenced by the Jubi and really isn't doing any of this by his own choice. She knows that the Jubi must be influencing Naruto's mind somehow.. how could her little, innocent boy become a monster?

Minato and herself didn't go wrong, did they? No, that's impossible! She always spent time with him, while Minato often spent time with Saya. Saya was Minato's little girl, and Naruto was Kushina's little boy.

Saya and Naruto.

She remembers thinking about them being so different.. how could she have not seen it?

Saya, always happy and cheery. Naruto, always cold and 'negative'. He never overstepped any boundaries always knowing where he stood in someone's eyes. Now, she saw that he used all that. Saya? She never could think of messing with someone's mind, always too nice and to kind.

Kushina knew... she knew that her baby boy is still inside of Naruto somewhere, but buried in darkness and hate.

**-o-0-o-**

Sakura never really thought much about Naruto, despite him being her teammate. He was stronger, and something more on the cold side. After the Chunin Exams, she saw how cold he was. He spared no mercy on his sister, and didn't care about her well being, obviously. She could only hope her friend, her teammate, Saya would never feel too bad. It wasn't her fault.. it was Naruto's. Nothing could change him, obviously.

He's a cold bastard. A Demon, a Monster.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto hummed to himself, as he walked down the fresh grass of the green field. It was the final boundary before you hit the Valley of End, before that was a large system of tree's. The Valley of End, is really beautiful..

He chuckled to himself, and pulled out a single kunai before throwing it to the ground. It's handle sticking up, there was a white piece of paper wrapped tightly around it.

" Jashin-sama, will I ever be able to feel something for others? Other than for my sister? ", Naruto whispered softly, chuckling to himself after.

He knew, deep inside, he couldn't. He vowed to himself, those few years ago, that he would protect Saya at all costs.. and keep her alive even after taking the Kyuubi. He would not let his sister die, nor will he ever kill her.  
His mother and father, would get mercy from him, but he would still kill them. In all honesty, Jubi seems more of a mother than Kushina. Jubi would always stick by his side, she could kill him and take control whenever she wanted.. but she wanted him to live.

Naruto's only family left is Jubi.

'_**Don't worry, Naruto... I'll never leave you.**_', Jubi's soft voice came in.

He could only offer a small, sad smile.

**Authors Note:**

**What do you think? I put some heavy effort into this chapter. Naruto's development into a demon and a monster in other's eyes has been finished. Despite what Saya wishes, will Naruto ever be welcomed back into Konoha? I doubt it.**

**You may be wondering, why Naruto cares so much for Saya? You'll find out in later chapters! :) I'll give you a hint though... he doesn't want her to lose her innocence to the Ninja World...**

**I feel bad, now! After writing this chapter.. kinda angsty don't you think! TT-TT**

**CRY! YOU FOOLS, CRY! XD**

**Review! Follow! Favorite! I love you all! :D**

**Also, I'm setting up a poll at my profile! It's for the story, about the update settings, so go!**


	34. Chapter 34: Shikotsumyaku User

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Naruto hummed to himself, as he ran his hands over the warmth radiating from the flame. He was wet, as it's raining heavily outside. Thunder booming, and lightning flashing. He can handle it, thanks to the Jubi. He can't do it forever, though. It burns up large amounts of his Chakra, he needs Soldier Pills so he doesn't eat up the whole forest of animals.

'_**I can go buy it all in Konoha. You stay here.**_', Jubi murmured.

'_Are you sure?_', Naruto thought back.

'_**Hai. Just create my Blood Clone.**_', Jubi stated.

'_Fine.._', Naruto returned, softly.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi entered the ninja shop, carrying the ryo in her hands. She'll be buying Soldier Pills from the shop, and them fruits and meat from the market. Maybe they should have packed more supplies...

" I'll take hundred Soldier Pill packs. ", Jubi stated, handing the clerk the ryo.

" Eh? Each pack contains four pills- ", the clerk started

" I know. I want them. ", Jubi snapped.

" H-Hai... ", the clerk returned, taking the ryo. He counted it, and nodded before going to get the pills.

'_**I feel bad for Naruto, so I'm doing this, but I hate dealing with humans. Especially male humans. So pathetic, always underestimate the truly strong.**_', Jubi thought, growling under her breath.

" Here they are. ", the Clerk said, stacking up the pill packs.

Jubi nodded, and took out an empty Storage Scroll. In two swift movements of her arm, they all got sealed into the scroll.

" Do you need anything else? ", the clerk asked.

" Well... do you have any Chakra Wire? ", she asked.

" Chakra Wire? ", the clerk blinked, " I only have one box full of wads, which is only a total of twenty wads. ", he stated.

" That's a lot... I'll take three wads. ", Jubi said.

After getting them, she left the store.

**-o-0-o-**

" One sack of rice, five apples, two watermelons, ten oranges, nine peaches, and four plums. ", the female clerk smiled, " That'll be 5,670 ryo. ", she stated.

" Cheap.. ", Jubi blinked.

" It's harvesting season ", the female clerk stated, handing Jubi's her change.

" It's harvesting season... ", Jubi narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

" Farewell. ", Jubi called, leaving the small store.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi re-entered the cave, tossing Naruto the scroll containing the Soldier Pills, as she started to unseal the supplies she bought.

" I bought some pans, so we can have rice. ", Jubi stated, unsealing a metal pot.

" Why? ", Naruto returned.

" We'll be staying here for a while. ", Jubi returned, already biting into a orange.

" I don't think you eat them that way. ", Naruto deadpanned.

" I like the skin. ", she smirked.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Sasuke looked at Saya, who continued to rant and rave about how stupid her brother is. Sakura looked annoyed, mainly because she believes saving Naruto is hopeless. Sasuke knew that too... but he didn't want to be the one getting slapped.

Or be hunted down by Naruto Uzumaki.

" Saya... you do realize that he's a murderer, right? ", Sakura sighed, looking at her friend and teammate.

Saya huffed, " It's not his fault... ", she murmured, " He's being controlled. ", she stated.

" He wasn't being controlled when he almost killed you at the Chunin Exams! ", Sakura hissed.

" Shut up! He went easy on me! ", Saya insisted.

" That means he's even more powerful than he is, which is impossible for a normal genin- ", Sakura started.

" He's NOT a normal Genin! ", Saya returned.

" I know, he's a cruel, cold-hearted, ex-genin. ", Sakura returned.

" Ugh! Your hopeless. ", Saya hissed, standing up angrily.

" Goodbye, Sasuke. Fuck you, Sakura. ", Saya huffed, before she turned and simply left the home.

**-o-0-o-**

Sasuke lay in the hospital bed, pretending to sleep.

Honestly, he wanted to fight Saya, after what happened with Itachi. The thing that has been holding back, is the threat of Naruto Uzumaki. The boy who is a monster, a powerful one at that. Sasuke knows, that he has no chance with Naruto. His sister, he could easily beat.. but harm, a lot.

Even he could see the love Naruto has for Saya, how he always held back and never wanted to hurt her. He didn't even see their fight, but he did hear stories. He knew Naruto could kill Saya, if he wanted. Naruto had unbelievable Chakra Reserves, along with an amazing power.

For now, Sasuke can't fight him, and win. No.. he wouldn't be able to even leave alive. Whenever he uses his special Taijustu move he has, Sasuke can't even keep track of Naruto with his Sharingan. Only a blur of movement that it's almost impossible to dodge unless he has near perfect Taijustu.

He could still remember, how in the forest Naruto came back covered in blood. No doubt from a Genin Team, when around six teams were reported dead. He had a bad feeling, that Naruto was the cause of it all.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto hummed, as he bit down into the apple.

" Naruto, what are you doing? ", Jubi deadpanned.

" What do you mean? ", Naruto blinked.

" Your hiate. ", Jubi said, bending down to pick it up.

" What about it- Oohh... ", Naruto blinked.

Jubi rolled her hands, and sharpened her claw a bit before she put a narrow 'X' through the hiate.

" What happened to the normal scratch mark? ", Naruto asked.

" Eventually, Konohagakure will fall. ", Jubi returned.

" By the way, I was wondering something.. ", Naruto started, " What are out plans, exactly? ", he asked.

" Rather simple. We help the Akatsuki, and get all my power back. We stay with them for ten years, so they can gain control of the human world. After so, we'll leave to Hell... you'll become my heir, and a Demon Prince. ", Jubi explained, " I'm planning to let you absorb the Kyuubi's Chakra yourself, so you can became a demon. Once I take the eight Bijuu, I'll have enough power to re-create the lost power from the Kyuubi. ", she shrugged.

" You would give me all that power? ", Naruto blinked.

" Of course! Why wouldn't I, your my cub... and I need to protect you, no matter how strong you get. ", Jubi smiled, patting him on the head.

" I'm not a dog. ", he said.

" I know, but I like to pat you on the head. ", Jubi returned, chuckling.

" Whatever. ", Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

**-o-0-o-**

Meanwhile in a distant underground hideout for Orochimaru...

Kimimaro coughed out blood, barely able to stand up.

" I must.. go.. ", he whispered, " Avenge Orochimaru-sama... ", he murmured.

Kabuto snorted fromt he doorway, but made no effort to stop the other as he jumped off.

" He'll be killed, surely. ", Kabuto murmured, smirking, " I don't care, Orochimaru has Sasuke Uchiha coming, anyways... ", he cackled.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Why is there a passed out boy in front of our cave? ", Naruto deadpanned the next morning

" Hm? Oh, who knows.. he does have an almost extinct Bloodlimit though. ", Jubi stated, walking over.

" What is it? ", Naruto blinked, watching as she placed a hand over his chest.

" Shikotsumyaku. Bone Control and Creation. It's one of my more powerful Bloodlimits, though every now and then a child is born a much better gift of it. It carries a curse of slowly destroying the user unless you can be healed. ", Jubi returned, picking him up.

" We're helping him? ", Naruto asked.

" Hai. I won't let this Bloodlimit die out, thank you very much! ", Jubi huffed, walking into the cave.

" What about Sasuke Uchiha? ", Naruto asked, following her.

" Four Uchiha are still alive, all males. They can continue the line... that and I really don't care if the Sharingan dies out. I got tired of watching over the fools to make sure they don't overboard. ", Jubi returned.

Naruto sighed, " Another reason. ", he said.

" He could be use of us. He has marks of Orochimaru's Chakra. ", Jubi returned.

" We'll keep him.. for now. ", Naruto sighed.

" I know. ", Jubi smirked, " Besides, I would have taken him in anyways.. he is dying. ", she whispered.

**Authors Note:**

**Yes, I'm ending the chapter on this note XD**

**By the way guys, check out the poll at my profile! It's for the updating status and chapter length :)**

**One chapter a day will be updated for now, mainly because my internet got cut off. I'm updating this story at the library, but no worry, I can do this daily! I always go to the library daily anyway, since I like books. My WiFi/Internet at home should be back up in the next week or so, hopefully anyway. I hate being only thirteen... if I could get a job, I could get my own damned WiFi TT-TT**

**This chapter is to introduce Kimimaro, if I'm misspelling his name tell me please. The next chapter will be how Kimimaro converts his faith towards Naruto and Jubi, by realizing how batshit crazy Orochimaru is...**

**The next chapter, maybe more, will be out tomorrow. I can write A LOT when I have no internet access... unless I'm playing chess, because MY DAMN COMPUTER CHEATS! Every single time when I'm about to win... 'Sorry, this game cannot continue. This will be marked as a draw'.**

**Well, you know what? Fuck you computer, fuck you! TT-TT**

**Anyways...**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! It's my motivation! :D**


	35. Chapter 35: Choices

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

" I say we kill him. ", Naruto muttered.

" No. ", Jubi returned.

" Why not? If he works for Orochimaru, he'll attack us. ", Naruto snapped back.

" No. ", she returned in a hiss.

Naruto sighed, " May I ask, why we can't kill him? Can't you just re-gift the Bloodlimit? ", he asked.

" That's not the point. ", Jubi returned, " I gifted each Bloodline to certain type of family and made them certain ways for balance. The Kayuga Clan is a War Clan, they were made to defend themselves since they used to be a Civilian Clan and could never defend themselves from raids, eventually they became the War Clan of Water. Back then, each Nation were together, just called the Land of Water or the Land of Fire, ectera. Each 'Land' had it's own set of Civilian Villages, with Ninja Clan's that either constantly moved or stayed put. The Kayuga Clan worked not only for Civilian Villages but for other clans, all they asked for was the spoils of war. They were the perfect family for the Bloodline. Each Bloodlimit and Kekkai Gekkai has it's purpose. ", she finished

" There is no other clan able for this Bloodlimit? ", Naruto frowned.

" Unless you plan to have a bunch of children, then no. ", Jubi stated.

" What do you mean by that? ", he hissed.

" The Kayuga Clan used to be a branch off the Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumaki Clan always resided in Whirlpool and were always easily defended with the whirlpools, but they were also highly skilled in the Shinobi Arts. They weren't a Ninja Village, since they had a Royal Family Line that controlled the whole island. It was the inspiration for a Ninja Village. I gifted the Uzumaki Line, the Seal Chains that skipped a few generations. The Chains could hold down the Kyuubi at full power, your mother has this Bloodlimit. The Uzumaki helped defend Whirlpool. ", Jubi went on, making sure to add more points in about the argument.

" What do you mean by used to be? ", he asked.

" Once they got their Bloodlimit, they slowly learned their own independence and left Whirlpool. ", she returned.

" Your helping him, because he want to continue on the Kayuga Clan. ", Naruto murmured, sighing.

" Hai. The Kayuga Clan, in order for the Bloodlimit to fully work with them, must have tiny bits of Uzumaki Blood in them. ", Jubi returned.

" Why? I mean, if you fix it- ", Naruto started.

" No. In order for the Shikotsumyaku to work, a type of heavy seals already born with to keep it from killing the moment he or she is born. Every Uzumaki has a type fo Chakra that keeps them from having total Chakra Exhaustion unlike others. I cannot gift two at once, or else the person will die. ", Jubi explained, " It's kinda complicated. ", she winced.

" That doesn't make any sense, I thought you said one human can only have two Bloodlines. Meaning- ", he started.

" I know. ", she snapped, " Uzumaki DNA markers automatically gives one automatic seals when their born, keeping them from having total Chakra exhaustion. They don't awaken the chains, so.. yeah, it's complicated. ", she sighed.

" I slightly get it now, at least. ", Naruto muttered, looking at the white-haired male laying on a thick blanket.

" Good. He is too live, no matter what. His lungs are heavily damaged, thanks to the Cursed Seal from Orochimaru, it's making his death quicker and quicker. It drains his Chakra, and is making the Seals he was born with, go haywire and allow the bones to poke into his stomach and other organs. ", Jubi murmured, walking towards him.

" Do you think you'll be able to remove it? ", Naruto asked.

" Of course I will. ", Jubi snapped, before she winced, " Slightly anyway. I'm going to convert it all into pure Chakra, and destroy the connection it has to Orochimaru. I'm going to tie the connection to your Chakra, so it doesn't continue to cause havoc in his body. Your Chakra will help rebuild the Birth Seals, and eventually bring him back into full health. ", she explained.

" And why should I allow you do that, to me? Isn't there a downside? ", Naruto returned.

" With your permission, you can pump your Chakra through the connection. It goes the same way with him. ", Jubi tried.

" The downside. ", Naruto hissed.

" Your Chakra will become tainted, it'll turn purple. This will help in your future, it will change your Chakra Signature. ", Jubi returned.

" Having tainted Chakra, what does it keep me from doing? ", Naruto asked.

" You won't be able to break the seal holding me back. That we have no worry of, since Pein, Konan, or anyone else with untainted Chakra can do it. Pein's Chakra will be the best. ", Jubi returned.

Naruto decided not to ask, but rather he sighed.

" Fine. I'll allow it... on the condition that you teach me a S-Rank Justu. ", Naruto returned, as he watched Jubi's glowing white hands cover Kimimaro's chest.

" Hm... I guess. ", Jubi shrugged, the glow sinking into Kimimaro's skin.

" Okay, then. ", Naruto returned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Kimimaro's eyes slowly opened.

" Where... am I? ", he murmured.

" You're alive. ", spoke a female voice.

His eyes darted to the side, to see a black-haired female and a blonde-haired male.

" Who are you? Where am I? ", Kimimaro asked, sitting up quickly.

" My name is Jubi. That is Naruto. ", the female spoke, " I healed you, under a few conditions. ", she stated.

" Impossible! Orochimaru-sama couldn't heal me, so how could you!? ", Kimimaro snapped.

" Your sickness is more or less a trait, that was going to get you when you were much, much older. Instead, you got it when you were younger because of the Cursed Seal. I destroyed the Curse Seal, and made a connection from you to Naruto. ", Jubi spoke easily, " Your going to live, rather easily may I add. Your healthy. ", she stated.

" Who are you both, exactly? ", Kimimaro slowly asked, cautious.

" I am the Jubi, the Ten-Tailed Wolf... or well, I used to be. The Sage of Six Paths, the only one able to defeat me at full power, took nine of my tails and created the Bijuu. He was my first Jinchuriki, before he sealed me into the Moon. During those many years, I created every Bloodline and Kekkai Gekkai, including your own. That is why I could heal you. Naruto, is my Jinchuriki and my heir, despite him not being a Demon yet. ", Jubi easily explained.

" You both are the ones that hurt Orochimaru-sama... ", Kimimaro muttered.

" Hai. ", Naruto cut in, walking over.

" I know your not a bad person. Despite what your Clan is like. ", Naruto stated, " Why do you help Orochimaru? ", he asked.

" He showed me the meaning of my life. ", Kimimaro muttered.

" Your meaning of life, is to live. Your destiny and fate, is YOUR decision. ", Naruto returned, " Not to serve him, or anyone else. ", he stated easily.

" Even though I don't want too, if you don't cooperate, Naruto will kill you. He CAN kill you, thanks to the connection. ", Jubi stated.

" I'll rather die that betray Orochimaru-sama.. ", Kimimaro snapped.

" That seems a little forced. ", Naruto commented, " Do you really want to work for a man, who didn't care about you dying? If you stay with us- ", he started.

" You'll become part of my pack. ", Jubi cut in, " After the Fourth Shinobi War, that will no doubt happen in the future, I'll remove the connection fully since you would be fully healed by then, so you can continue your life. You can start your own family, anything. ", she stated.

" Why should I even consider this? ", Kimimaro muttered.

" Yes or no. Life or death. ", Naruto said.

Kimimaro winced, but he spoke.

" I'll join you... but I want to be the one to kill Orochimaru. ", Kimimaro muttered.

" Good. ", Jubi smiled, " I'll teach you some dances. ", she cooed.

" Dances? ", Naruto deadpanned.

" Linked to his Shikotsumyaku. ", Jubi returned.

" Oh. ", Naruto sighed.

" Here, eat. ", Jubi handed Kimimaru an apple.

" I'm cooking the rice and meat, now. ", she smiled.

" H-Hai. ", Kimimaro stuttered, " Thank you. ", he muttered.

**-o-0-o-**

Sasuke growled under his breath, as he attempted to move from the wire that tied him to the tree.

" Listen here, Uchiha. ", spoke one, the only female, " I don't give a fuck either Lord Orochimaru-sama wants you or not, either agree to come with us or be killed. ", she snapped.

Sasuke growled, but knew he had no chance.

" He promises you power. ", she added.

Power.. the one thing he needs, and the thing he won't find in Konoha.

" Fine. ", Sasuke snapped, " I'll come with you, but I want to change. ", he stated. He is still in his Hospital Clothes, after he left the place without any permission.

" Fine, you little fucker. ", she spoke, " Meet up at the gate. ", she stated.

"... Hai. ", Sasuke returned, and he was released.

" See ya later, Sasuke-_sama._ ", the taunting reply from one of the males called, as the four shot off towards the gates.

Sasuke growled under his breath. Being with Orochimaru will give him more power, much more power than he'll ever get staying here. A place run by the Council, a place that would keep him from going out on his full strength. Wanting him to remain controlled. He doesn't want to be controlled, it would limit his power... Orochimaru may be his only choice, in the end.

As long as he doesn't have to hurt Saya, he doesn't want to be killed by Naruto.

Naruto.. Sasuke knows he had the same idea as him, knowing that staying in Konohogakure limits freedom. Plus the fact of all the people he killed, it seems more like a move from Itachi, who killed his clan just to test himself. Sasuke can bet both of them are similar on that account. They're not monsters, and they're not demons. Their both just plain out insane.

**Authors Note:**

**Only one chapter today, because yesterday my brother decided TO USE MY LAPTOP AND SHUT OFF WORDPAD WITHOUT SAVING THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WANT TO CUT OF HIS HEAD, AND THROW HIM INTO A BOILING VALCANO!**

***coughs a bit***

**Erm.. right, anyways... **

**Kimimaro still doesn't fully hate Orochimaru, he thinks if he's the one to kill Orochimaru it will be less painful. Sasuke's betrayal shall be shown in the next chapter, it WOULD have been up today with this chapter but guess what?**

**My brother is a total bastard, and now I have a password for my laptop. All I did, was go and eat dinner and he went into my room, clicked off my wordpad without saving the the document, and went onto use my computer to go on Facebook.**

**If I could, I would kill him. T-T**

**Okay, I'm done letting out my anger XD**

**I'm thinking of making Part Two up as a sequel, but I don't know... Part Two would be about Saya's, Sasuke's, and Naruto's training. It would be switching about in the few chapters. The Poll about Updating and Story Length shall be taken down and fully decided on Sunday :)**

**This chappie hit over 2,000 words! I'm writing longer chapters now, aren't I? That's AWESOME! I can't remember if I told you guys yet, but..**

**Thanks to all my readers, this is now my longest and most popular story. I'm very happy about that, and I wanna thank you all! The more I write, the better I get. The better I get, the closer I get to reaching my goal. I want to become a writer, and all your reviews continue to motivate me! :) So, thank you.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review! I'M MIXING IT UP! :D**


	36. Chapter 36: Trailing

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

" Wrong! Your posture is too stiff. Relax your arms, mainly your wrists. Then, when you twirl let the bones shoot out of your palm. ", Jubi growled.

Kimimaro nodded, and repeated the move.

Naruto sat off, on a tree. Oh, don't worry, he's training. Jubi has him learning to shape metals, diamonds, and gemstones into certain shapes. He can already turn gold and silver into shurikun, of all sizes. She won't let him move on in till he can make diamond edged kunai, or something like that.

Naruto hummed, and created a sphere of pure gold. He spread his fingers into five, stretching it out creating five points, he shaped a small hole in the middle, and created the rest of the shuriken.

The problem? He does it too slowly. In till he can made a diamond edged kunai within four seconds, he can't move onto the next part of his Bloodline/Kekkai Gekkai.

Naruto moved to the side, as a bone went flying past him.

" What the Hell? ", he called.

" Sorry, Naruto-sama. ", Kimimaro murmured, bowing slightly.

" Whatever. ", Naruto sighed.

" Your aim is too off! Let's try this again, shall we? ", Jubi sighed, moving over to position the Bone User's arms once more, along with his legs.

" You _are_ getting better, your problem is your aim. ", she murmured.

" Hai. ", Kimimaro returned.

" Aim towards the targets and dummies I've set up. Once you get this down, though I don't expect you to be able to master this easily, we can move on. ", Jubi stated.

" May I ask, what shall we be moving on after? ", Kimimaro asked.

" After this, we'll be moving onto making your bones indestructible. ", Jubi returned, smirking a bit, " Along with using bones as a shield. Your offense is great, but your defense is weak. ", she stated.

" Hai. ", Kimimaro murmured, before he started up the dance again.

Naruto watched, as he attempted to create the gold shurikun quicker. Instead, he got a sphere of gold right into his stomach.

" Ow! Stupid sphere... ", Naruto growled, picking up the heavy object before throwing it straight at Jubi.

Jubi snorted, and flicked it to the side easily.

" Nice try! ", she called, cackling a bit.

Such an odd 'Mother Figure' Naruto Namikaze has...

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" ANBU! ", Minato called.

" What is it, Hokage-sama? ", asked one wearing a dog mask.

" Call in Kakashi Hatake, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamachi, and Saya. ", Minato ordered, " I have a mission for them. ", he stated.

" Hai, Hokage-sama. ", the ANBU nodded.

**-o-0-o-**

" Dad? What's up? ", Saya called, as she entered the room with the other's following behind her.

" I have a mission for you six. ", Minato stated.

" What happened..? ", Saya blinked.

" Sasuke Uchiha has betrayed the village last night, he harmed Sakura Haruno but not to a fatal extent only knocking her out, and left. Not only that, the path we predicted he is going to do, Naruto will be on it. Kakashi, your mission is to find and capture Naruto. Saya, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji... you five will find Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto should be somewhere around the Valley of End, if our guesses are right. ", Minato explained.

" What?! Why can't I help get Naruto? ", Saya jumped, glaring.

" Capture or kill, is the mission. ", Minato returned, signing, " The moment we capture him, he is to be killed for the murder of over four hundred innocent civilians, and just over a dozen ninja. ", he said.

" Still.. ", Saya murmured.

" Kakashi will go ahead of you guys, and go straight for Naruto. Kakashi, even if you cross by Sasuke and the ones he has gone with, you are to ignore them and continue on for Naruto. ", Minato ordered.

" Hai. ", Kakashi returned.

" Shikamaru, your the leader of your mission with Saya, Neji, Kiba, and Choji. Neji and Kiba, you both will be the trackers. Choji and Saya, both of you will be the force. ", Minato stated.

" Your missions start now. ", Minato called.

" Hai. ", they all returned.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi hummed, watching as Kimimaro moved through the steps, moving in twists and twirls as he moved in a perfect circle. Out of the hundred bone spikes he sent, only twenty hit the targets/dummies.

Jubi sighed, " Try again. ", she said.

" Hai. ", Kimimaro returned.

Meanwhile, Naruto is finally able to make a kunai within twenty seconds.. only sixteen seconds quicker to go.

" If I add too much chakra, is grows too big. If I add less Chakra, it takes too long. ", Naruto growled under his breath.

He flicked his wrist, and went through the ways of making a shurikun.

Twenty seconds.

He threw it, wedging it into the bark of an tree. He wanted to scream, bash his head on a boulder. What the FUCK is he supposed to do?

'_Add more Chakra, it's quicker-_', the memory of Kakuzu's voice rang through his mind.

Naruto raised his hand, and swiftly created multiple spheres, and with a small movement of his fingers, they all turned into sharp shurikun.

Nine seconds, with a total of twenty-one shurikun.

His Chakra Reserves are too big, to just create one shurikun. In till he learns how to compact Chakra, he won't be able to do it...

He continued to make the shurikun at large amounts.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi froze, growling low in her throat.

" What is it? ", Kimimaro asked.

" I felt the wire I set up in the forest, go off. I made it weaker, but infused it with my Chakra so I would know the moment it snapped. ", Jubi stated, feeling more and more strings being snapped.

" Four members with tainted Chakra, and another with sedated Chakra, as if asleep but not asleep. ", Jubi stated, " With a total of six a mile or so behind them, one of them going quicker than the others. ", she said.

" What do we do? ", Naruto called, jumping down from the branch he was sitting on.

" We won't run away, like a bunch of scared kittens. No doubt at least one of them is for us, the others... I don't know, but I'm guessing Sasuke Uchiha betrayed Konoha. ", Jubi stated.

Kimimaro opened his mouth, but closed it, hesitating. Finally, he spoke, " The Sound Four were ordered to find Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back to Orochimaru. ", he stated, " To become his host, so he could gain the Sharingan. ", he said.

" What do you know of him gaining a host? ", Jubi asked.

" He takes their body, taking all of their Chakra and powers. The Sharingan would stay since it's a Bloodline, that's why he wants it so much. He has to change bodies usually, every ten or eleven years. If the body is weaker, it has to be changed quicker. ", Kimimaro returned, " That is all I know of it, since I was supposed to become his next host.. but I got sick. ", he murmured.

" Tch. Using bastard.. ", Naruto said, glancing towards the forest.

" I'm going to scope the area, both of you stay here. ", Jubi ordered, " Naruto, give me some of my Chakra. ", she stated.

Naruto nodded, " Hai. ", he said, moving over to seal in most of her chakra into seals on her wrists.

" Hmm.. about 1 percent of my Chakra remains in you... ", Jubi muttered, glancing at Naruto's form.

" You can do without my Chakra, thankfully, so this won't harm you. You just won't be able to transform into your demonic state. ", Jubi sighed.

" I got my eyes, don't I? ", he asked.

" Whatever. Kimimaro, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. ", Jubi called, jumping off.

" Hey! ", Naruto called, growling.

Naruto sighed, to turn towards the akward Bone User.

" What? Come on, time to play the waiting game... ", Naruto stated, sitting down on the green grass. Kimimaro followed his actions.

**-o-0-o-**

Kakashi shot through the tree's, giving a soft nod towards the others before he got faster and shot towards the Valley of End. His mission is not the same as the others, he is to find Naruto... even if he would prefer not to harm his old student.

Kakashi could only sigh. He didn't want to harm his student, Sasuke nor Naruto. He may have spent more time with Sasuke, but he knew Naruto since he was a little kid and saw him grow up. Is this how Sarutobi felt like..? Having to fight your own student.

Kakashi knew there is a large chance, of the Jubi taking control of Naruto. The Curse Mark influencing Sasuke's mind... both of them have a something to blame, but nothing could take the blame of Naruto kills hundreds of civilians. It hurt him it took this long for them to notice.. like what happened with Orochimaru.

Over three hundred young ninja and civilians were taken, but none of it noticed until it was too late.

Kakashi could only see both Orochimaru and Itachi in Naruto. Though, Naruto has his own... flavor into the mix. Naruto has the cold and uncaring trait of Itachi, with the blood-lust of Orochimaru, but he doesn't have an temper nor does he care much about his opponent Naruto's only focus when fighting, is to make sure to win. His blood-lust doesn't get in the way, he always has a clear mind when fighting. It's what makes him a dangerous opponent.

Naruto, despite being a Genin, should already be a High Chunin, maybe even a Low Jounin. That Taijustu Stance, he has to look out for. He has a range of Ninjustu, highest rank is B-Ranked. His Bloodlimit of mineral control, which gives him Kenjustu and easily surprise attacks since he doesn't need to use Handseals. He can think out all of his attacks, and always learns from each attack, no matter how small.

You won't be able to use the same trick on him twice, if he's seen it before.. he'll find a way to dodge it. Kakashi can already guess he has enhanced strength and speed, from training during that month. He is much too powerful just to be marked as a normal Genin.

If he can't get Naruto this time, no doubt will there by a Bounty on him simply for having the Jubi. If Naruto defeats him... he will be moved up to being A-Ranked.

Kakashi could no longer sense the others behind him, but rather a large clearing coming up.

He landed swiftly on the dirt, but something kept him from moving.

It was an black haired woman standing in front of him.

" Hello, Kakashi Hatake. ", she sneered.

" Who are you? ", Kakashi growled.

" I am Jubi. ", she returned, cackling at his widened of his only revealed eye.

" You wish to fight Naruto, don't you? ", Jubi stated, cocking her head to the side.

" I shall let you. He can handle you.. ", she hummed, chuckling, " My focus is making sure Orochimaru doesn't get the Sharingan, so... farewell. ", she waved, vanishing from plain sight.

Kakashi frowned from beneath his mask, but shot forward.

He had no time for distractions..

He should have known better.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey, guys! :D**

**Talk about a nice chapter, don't ya think..? I just finished this chapter, and it's around 10:53 PM. Too bad I can't post it right now. I would write the next chapter, but I'm backed up on my One-Shots! Two SHOULD BE OUT BY THE END OF THIS WEEK! :D**

**Kimimaro is slowly accepting them both. Kakashi's going to kick his ass kicked by them both, and Sasuke will continue to be tracked!**

**The tracking Sasuke will not be written, mainly because the only difference from the anime and manga is that Saya replaces Naruto... I WILL include the small aftermath of Saya's and Naruto's fight.**

**Also, to the Guest who reviewed: **" NARUTO NEEDS RASENGAN "** : That is a utter, complete lie. Naruto DOES NOT need the Rasengan, he already has his power base. I have no reason to give him the Rasengan, so I won't.**

**Anyway.. Review, Follow, and Favorite! :D**

**OH! Before I forget...**

_**Dear Zera of the Half Moon,**_

_Your request shall be published by 3-22-13. I apologize for the long wait, I just kept on redoing it, fixing certain things I didn't like. It's the type of One-Shot I didn't want to rush through. Is it odd that it takes me forever to write a one-shot, but I can write a chapter for a story easily? I guess it is..._

_It's taking longer, because I keep on switching between it and MadaNaru One-Shot I am making for a current Collection I am working on. Again, sorry for the long wait. Hopefully it's up on 3-21-13, if not I'm SUPER sorry! Don't worry though, the One-Shot will be over at least 3,000 Words..._

_**Queen MiMi of Winterland**_


	37. Chapter 37: Kakashi VS Naruto

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**I am going to try to write talking in the correct way! WISH ME LUCK! :D It's also 4:53 AM as I start this XD**

**Also, I've decided that Part Two and Part Three will simply be added to this section so I won't have to post it up as a sequel, and make everyone look for them. It'll be easier, you know? For those who are voting in my poll, thank you! If you haven't voted, go and vote! it's about he updating sequence and how long the chapters will be...**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Jubi smirked, watching as Kakashi shot off towards the Valley of End. She knew they somehow tracked them, since it is September, not harvesting season for all of those fruits she bought. No wonder they were so cheap... She can't help but wonder how dumb have humans gotten?

She turned, and jumped towards where Sasuke Uchiha's Chakra is faint. She has no want for Orochimaru to get he Sharingan, so if she has too, she WILL kill not only Orochiumaru, but Sasuke as well.

**-o-0-o-**

Kakashi jumped through the forest, as the set of tree's got thinner and thinner, and more and more grass appeared. Finally, he jumped straight out of the forest to land on fresh, green grass.

He stood up, to stare right at Naruto and a white-haired male.

"Who are you? ", Kakashi blinked, his Sharingan eyes already open and scanning everything.

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi Hatake.", the white-haired male stated, "Naruto-sama, may I tell him my name?", he asked.

"Go ahead.", Naruto returned.

"My name is Kimimaro Kayuga.", he stated, "Naruto-sama has ordered me not to get involved with your fight.", Kimimaro finished, bowing slightly to Naruto before he jumped backwards.

"Confident are you?", Kakashi asked, getting into a stance. He is grateful that a Kayuga, if he really is one, isn't getting involved with the fight. Kayuga's are bone users, and very War-like and VERY hard to defeat.

Naruto smirked, "Why should I be scared of you?", he taunted, forming a silver blade in his hands before he ran straight at Kakashi.

Kakashi easily dodged to the side, but Naruto simply twisted his body around and shot the blade at him.

Kakashi jumped upwards, managing to dodge it.

"Tch.", Naruto sneered, running straight at him again.

Kakashi continued to jump backwards, but Naruto easily followed. The blonde was able to land a few hits on his chest, forming a small ball of pain.

Naruto smirked, as Kakashi tumbled to the ground.

"W-What..", Kakashi hissed, coughing out a tiny bit of blood the spayed the grass.

"You only got hit three times, with a minor attack. If I got all ten, I would have damaged your heart and it would have slowly killed you.", Naruto stated, walking over as he formed a gold blade in his hand.

"Goodbye, Kakashi Hatake.", Naruto hummed, thrusting the blade downwards.

Kakashi quickly rolled to the side, the black pushing deep into the ground.

Kakashi stood up, and flipped through multiple handseals, "**Earth Style: Mud Dragon!**", he called, his hands hitting the ground. A small circle of mud formed, before it shot upwards, and ran straight at Naruto.

Naruto managed to dodge the first few hits in till the dragons hit him straight up, and pushed him on the ground as it continued to push downwards spraying the mud everywhere.

It continued for a few seconds, before the dragon vanished.

Kakashi stood up, and looked at the mud-covered Naruto, eyed closed.

He looked dead.

"I'm not dead, just yet.", Naruto's eyes shot open, and multiple spheres of silver formed around him, they quickly shaped into shurikun and ran straight at Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged most of them, until they all hit his chest.

Naruto grinned, standing up but, to his dismay Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke only to reveal a log.

"Fuck.", Naruto scowled.

"**Fire Style: Blasting Sun Stream!**", a voice called, and Naruto barely had any time to jump out of the way as yellow-red flames hit the ground and burned..

Naruto hissed, seeing that his pants got singed and his foot got burned. Without the Jubi's presence, it couldn't heal just yet.

He blinked, in shock, as the burnt skin healed.

'..._**Naruto, this si not only because of Jubi, but because you are a faithful follower... Now kill that bastard..**_', Jashin's voice cackled in his mind.

Naruto gave a small nod, and he stood up.

Kakashi hissed, as he jumped to the ground. His hand was on his chest, and he was wincing slightly.

Naruto smirked, " That ball of pain released, didn't it? Don't worry, you'll heal.. if you can live.", Naruto taunted.

Kakashi growled, his Sharingan eye suddenly changing.

Naruto frowned, but then...

He screamed in pure agony, as he felt his arm being ripped off. His screams got louder and louder, until he fell to the ground.

His arm.. was gone. He looked at the empty socket in pure shock, the blood pouring to the ground.

" My arm... ", he whispered.

"Now, you cannot make any handseals-", Kakashi started, but a giant spike made out of emerald shot out of the ground.

"Great news, I don't NEED handseals TO USE MY KEKKAI GEKKAI!", Naruto snarled, eyes suddenly glowing blue.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi frowned, feeling something wrong with Naruto...

Shit, he must have been harmed, fatally. She hissed under her breath, but instead of continued on with her trailing she turned into a small pool of blood, going straight back to Naruto.

She won't let Kakashi kill him, much less harm him anymore.

**-o-0-o-**

Kakashi's Sharingan couldn't predict where the spikes were coming out of, but he had to constantly move in random movement least the spikes get him. Eventually, the spikes started to come out bigger and in more groups.

He almost got stabbed by around twenty thin, sharp spikes of gold.

Naruto cried out, as black Chakra shot out of her arm socket. He hissed in pain, falling to the side as the black Chakra became more and more solid.

Kakashi watched in shock, as the black Chakra.. turning into a arm.

The skin didn't match Naruto's own, it was very pale and you could see the blue veins pumping in new sets of blood into the arm. The claws weren't even nails, but made out of black steel.

'_**Don't worry Naruto, the arm will fit to your body easily. Just with a few differences.**_', Jubi cooed.

Naruto could only give a nod, as he stood up, and looked at Kakashi.

"**The Dancing Wolf: The Kill.**", Naruto spoke, eyes glowing red as the narrowed pupils became more shown, and the claws of his tanned arm turned into black steel. He ran straight at Kakashi.

Kakashi couldn't dodge the hits anymore, and Naruto's hits... hit him hard.

He fell to the ground, tumbling off to the side as he coughed out more and more blood.

"**Die, you pathetic piece of shit.**", Naruto growled, about to push the blade down into Kakashi's neck.

"If you kill me... you'll hurt Saya.", Kakashi hissed out.

The blade froze, right above Kakashi's neck.

"You never taught her, so why shouldn't I kill you?", Naruto spat, "She already thinks of me as a Demon..", he added, in a rather soft murmur.

"She doesn't... she wants to bring you back to the village, and help you. Despite the fact you killed more than enough people in your short life of twelve years! If your not a monster, then you won't kill me.", Kakashi gritted out, coughing out more blood.

"I AM a monster, and I AM a Demon.", Naruto returned, pushing the blade into Kakashi's neck, but not with enough force for it to break through skin.

"If you care about Saya.. you won't kill me.", Kakashi spoke again.

Silence.

Naruto growled, but pulled back the blade.

"Next time, I'll kill you.", Naruto warned, turning the blade in a single block of silver. He brought it down, and knocked out the Jounin.

'_**You should have killed him.**_', Jubi commented.

'_Jashin-sama may be angry at me for it, but... I can't hurt my sister anymore than I already have._', Naruto responded, '_After our three years old training, she won't be hurting as much as she most likely is now. That is when I'll kill him._', he finished.

"Naruto-sama?", Kimimaro's voice came, as he landed in front of him.

"It's fine.", Naruto said, as Jubi continued to push her Chakra in his arm.

" What happened you your arm..?", Kimimaro asked, staring at it in shock.

"He cut it off, Jubi grew me a new one.", Naruto returned, walking over to him.

"A new... arm.", Kimimaro muttered, turning to stare at Naruto.

"Come on, Kimimaro.", Naruto called, going towards the Valley of End.

"H-Hai.", Kimimaro returned, quickly following the blonde.

**Authors Note:**

**I may not be able to update on Saturday and Sunday, but I'll make up for it on Monday by posting three chapters that day. Though, if I'm lucky I won't have to do all that and post chapters on Saturday and Sunday.. though those chances are very low.**

**I'm still backed up on One-Shots, as I need to write like three or four more MadaNaru One-Shots for my collection, and work on editing my story, 'Foxed Naruto'. 'A Dark Child', has gotten a beta so I don't have to worry abotu that one too much...**

**I feel as if this fight scene kinda sucks, but then again I SUCK at writing Fight Scenes. Only in this story, have I ever written a fighting scene, so.. lucky you! XD**

**I'm very pleased that I have now completed a total of two different request's, so... YAY! I'll still be taking in request's, it'll just be some time before I can complete them. I wrote my longest one-shot in like two-three days, over 5,000 words... I'm proud of myself, lol.**

**Okay, TO THE TOPIC! People need to remember that Naruto isn't invinicble, nor he is super powerful. He has his own extents like everyone else. After his three years od training, he will be a LOT more powerful and a LOT harder to defeat. But remember, he isn't going to be Godlike. He's going to be powerful, and it's going to be a 'little' harder to defeat him.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! If you have any questions, them just ask me!**

**Also, to the Guest Review 'me': **Lol, I know. I kinda messed up on that one. I remember who everyone were going to fight, just not the order XD


	38. Chapter 38: Mary-Jubi

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part One; The Jubi was never the sign of the end of the World, nor was she always a demon. The Jubi was born in the last two hundred years of the Samurai, as a human girl. When the Sage of Six Path's came, towards his death he sealed the Jubi into the Moon. After hundreds of years, of giving bloodline after another, she is released by Tobi on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but her freedom doesn't last long before she is sealed in a baby boy.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Kimimaro followed Naruto, still staring at the pale arm in shock. He couldn't help but, stare at the blue veins that pumped through the blond's _new_ arm. Naruto's speed was smooth, but slightly frantic. It was obvious the fight from before weakened him, the fact that he lost more than enough blood from his arm being cut off most likely doesn't help.

Finally, they reached the cave. Some feet away from it, was the water from the Valley of End. Naruto entered the cave, and collapsed on one of the blankets.

" Naruto-sama? ", Kimimaro asked, looking at Naruto, unsure.

" I'm fine. ", Naruto snapped, wincing slightly.

"Do you need anything, Naruto-sama?", Kimimaro asked.

"No, I don't. Just tell me if anyone comes into the Valley of End.", Naruto returned.

"Hai.", Kimimaro nodded.

**-o-0-o-**

It wasn't until thirty minutes later, when Kimimaro stated two have entered the Valley of End.

"What do they look like?", Naruto asked.

"A black-haired male, and a red-haired female.", Kimimaro returned.

"Tch. I'll let the fight continue, for now... tell me when the female is fatally injured.", Naruto stated.

"Hai.", Kimimaro nodded.

Naruto sighed, and laid his head back on the stone wall of the cave.

'_Jashin-sama..?_', Naruto called out.

'_**...I am not mad at you... I know that everyone has their own people that they won't ever hurt... Hidan's is that Kakuzu, though he won't ever admit... Even before their relationship started they became friends...**_', Jashin returned, '_**...in the end, I know you plan to kill him...**_', he added.

'_Thank you, Jashin-sama._', Naruto whispered.

'_**...Rest my childe, let Jubi heal you..**_', Jashin ordered.

'_H-Hai._', Naruto returned, giving a small, mental nod.

**-o-0-o-**

"Naruto-sama, the female has been fatally injured. He stabbed her right through the chest..", Kimimaro stated.

Naruto's eyes glowed blue in anger, as he slowly stood up.

"The male?", he asked.

"Looking at her.", Kimimaro returned. Naruto walked past him, and left the cave.

Naruto saw Sasuke Uchiha, looking down at the heavily bleeding Saya Uzumaki. If only he could do more... Oh, he can easily kill the Uchiha in his condition, seeing that the Uchiha is weakened as well.

'_**Don't. Even though I don't want Orochimaru to have his hands on the Sharingan, all your Chakra needs to be focused onto your new arm.**_', Jubi hissed.

'_But-_', Naruto growled.

'_**Shush.**_', Jubi snapped.

'_Let me at least have Kimimaro do it._', Naruto pleaded.

'_**We both know you won't be pleased with it, since you want to torture him.. alive.**_', Jubi returned.

Naruto resisted the urge to do the most childish thing ever - and pout. He has to admit, she is right.

Greeaat, now he has ANOTHER FUCKING **LIVING **DAMN HUMAN on his 'To Kill' list.

Fuck them all.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Konan glanced at Pein, who was hidden in a shroud of shadows. His Rinnegan eyes glinting, almost like a black pearl in the moonlight.

"Pein-sama?", she asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki is very vital to our plans.", Pein murmured, "Within the next four years, the Jubi will be released and destroy each of the Major Villages.. and the Akatsuki will slowly take control of the world.", he mused.

Konan gave a small nod.

"I've decided that Naruto Uzumaki shall train in the next three years. We will give him anything he needs.", Pein stated, throwing her a scroll. She caught it easily.

"Give him that scroll, and gather the information for his training.", Pein ordered.

"Hai.", Konan bowed, before she vanished in a flutter of paper.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto growled angrily, as he attempted to _gently _thread the needles.

Kimimaro sighed, coming over to take the needles from Naruto's fingers. He easily threaded the thread through the tiny hole, before sewing the blanket back together.

" I mean no offense, but you have no control of your strength, and you do have a temper. ", Kimimaro murmured.

Naruto winced, he has been growing a temper recently. He sighed, and nodded towards Kimimaro, "Thank you, Kimimaro.", Naruto said.

"Of course, Naruto-sama.", Kimimaro bowed his head.

"If you excuse me, I have to pray to Jashin-sama.", Naruto stated. Kimimaro gave a small shiver, and nodded.

"How long will it take? I'd rather not walk in one, ever again.", Kimimaro asked.

Naruto smirked, the one time Kimimaro walked in on him while praying he had near heart attack and had _fainted._ Then again, the two dead bodies may have added onto the shock, along with multiple knives sticking out of Naruto's chest.

"Around an hour or so.", Naruto returned.

"I'll return in two hours, then.", Kimimaro said, standing up to give a small bow towards Naruto. He turned, and was about to leave the cave.

"Naruto Uzumaki.", a female's voice called, as she entered the cave.

"Konan.", Naruto called, "What do you want?", he asked.

"Pein-sama has asked me to tell you that, for the next three years you will be training.", Konan stated.

"Who is this?", Konan asked, frowning a bit.

"Kimimaro Kayuga is my own worker, he will not be part of the Akatsuki.", Naruto stated, standing up.

"Pein-sama wishes to know when your training will finish, and what will you be training on.", Konan stated, deciding to ignore the white-haired male.

'_**Fuinjustu, Kenjustu, Ninjustu, Taijustu, and your Kekkai Gekkai.**_', Jubi whispered into his mind, as she is still weak from constantly pushing her Chakra into his new arm. It has gained from color, but it's still new.

"Fuinjustu, Kenjustu, Ninjustu, Taijustu, and my Kekkai Gekkai.", Naruto repeated, "My training shall finish in three years time, sometime around August.", he stated.

"I shall repeat this all to Pein-sama. He requested for you to read this scroll.", Konan easily returned, tossing him a scroll.

Naruto caught it, and opened it.

_Naruto Uzumaki,_

_After your three years of training, you shall go into a coma. This coma will be used as we seal the Bijuu into you for the Jubi to devour, as soon as we get the Ichibi. And it will continue until we have all of the Bijuu, or when the Seals putting you into your coma wear off._

No signature, but it from no doubt Pein. Naruto sighed.

"Jubi wishes to take the Kyuubi herself, tell him so. My training will be starting soon, no worries.", Naruto states, tossing the scroll back to her.

Konan sighed, catching it, "Hai. I shall repeat this all to Pein-sama.", she murmured, before vanishing into a flutter of paper.

"Who was she, Naruto-sama?", Kimimaro frowned.

"The Akatsuki.", Naruto returned.

"The group of S-Ranked criminals who want to catch all the Bijuu?", Kimimaro blinked.

"Let me guess, Orochimaru told you?", Naruto smirked.

"H-Hai..", Kimimaro returned.

"Yeah, well... the Akatsuki is going to help Jubi return to her full power.", Naruto stated.

"She's even more powerful than she already is?!", Kimimaro jumped, shocked.

"Yup. Before she had all the Bloodlines at her fingertips, the Sage of Six Paths found it hard to defeat her. Now, once she gets all her power back, plus with all those Bloodline's... She could defeat anyone in this world. She is a true Mary-Sue.", Naruto laughed.

"Mary-Sue?", Kimimaro blinked.

"It's a term for someone unbeatable, it's more like a myth but... She's it.", Naruto explained, stretching out his arms.

"Now, Kimimaro, we shall train.", Naruto smirked.

**Authors Note:**

**I'm guessing most of you were interested in seeing a fight, huh? Yeah, well, it won't happen just yet. Naruto is weakened from his fight with Kakashi, his new arm still kinda weak and deadish. Jubi is doing her best.**

**I need to make sure to remind everyone Naruto CAN be beaten, and that he WILL NOT become invincible, that he WILL NOT become Godlike, that he WILL NOT become a Mary-Sue. The only possible Mary-Sue will be Jubi, I mean, hello! With her Bloodlines, and once she gets all her of power back, hell... She's going to KICK ALL ASSES! XD Well, except for Jashin, but she'll never fight him ^^**

**This story is developing after like thirty-seven chapters, and will continue to do so. The Plot is coming along. This Chapter means the end of 'Part One' of the story. Part Two will be of Naruto's training, and will start on the next chapter!**

**Kimimaro will become fully loyal to Naruto, the Jubi will teach them both, and Naruto will become powerful, Sasuke will become just as strong as he is in the Anime/Manga, and Saya will have the same strength as Naruto had in canon.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! :D**


	39. Chapter 39: Training: Planning

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part Two; The start of Naruto's training has started, with Kimimaro by his side. Jubi will teach them both. Meanwhile, Saya will grow stronger under Jiraiya and Sasuke will grow stronger under Orochimaru. The three years old their training, has just begun...

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Minato watched as Saya and Jiraiya vanished from his view. He _was_ doubtful, but he knew that Saya has to grow stronger, and it would be under Jiraiya. He knew she would strive under him, just as he had. Kushina returned to being a ANBU, one of the Hokage Guard. Tsunade is now the Head of the Hospital, with Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka under her.

Saya's friends all want to help her, as she has the dream of not only returning her brother, but Sasuke as well. Her dream may never be accomplished, but it seems she will never give up. Saya had vowed that she would bring them both back, even if it meant she had to break all their limbs.

"Do you think it's a smart idea?", Kushina whispered, not in her ANBU outfit.

"She will be safe.", Minato smiled, "I know she will.", he said.

"And Naruto?", Kushina asked, glancing at her husband.

"All I can hope that he doesn't fall totally into the abyss.", Minato murmured.

"All we can hope is that he retained some type of mercy.", Kushina returned.

Minato couldn't respond to that.

They all gained a thick thread of hope, when Kakashi returned. He told the Council his story, and how he only lived by using Naruto's brotherly love towards his sister. The only reason he lived... it worried the Council about how easily a Genin could defeat a High Jounin, even if he had help from the Jubi. He grew back an arm, it only grew the thoughts of how much of a Demon, a monster he is.

Being able to grow back an arm within a minute... that's not human.

At least now, Minato and Kushina knew that their son wasn't totally cold, he still had a thread of love towards one human being, and that would be Saya. They could only hope for the best, not only for their son, but for their daughter.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto and Kimimaro landed in a large forest, listening to Jubi's instructions from inside of Naruto's head.

They came upon burnt ruins, and they were both confused.

"Where are we?", Kimimaro asked.

"I... don't know.", Naruto returned.

'_**It is my home. The vaults and library have remained untouched. We will be training here for the next three years. We are close to a village, at least.**_', Jubi said.

"She said this is her home.", Naruto stated.

Kimimaro gave a nod. All he could think is, that it used to be her home, seeing it's all burnt down and destroyed.

'_**The vaults contain more than enough money, from both the Samurai Era along with the Shinobi Era.**_', Jubi stated, '_**Scrolls of everything. We will use all these resources to train you both.**_', she smirked.

Naruto was still confused, but she went on to tell him everything, which he repeated to Kimimaro.

**-o-0-o-**

About two hours later, Naruto and Kimimaro both have dug out the entrance to the library and to the vault(s). Kimimaro gathered ryo, while Naruto organized the rest of the money.

Gold, silver, bronze, and copper coins from the Samurai Period, along with ryo were all separated into stacks and piles. Gold bars were there as well, with rich expensive objects.

Naruto had formed a Blood Clone for Jubi, as she rebuilt the compound using the Mokuton.

"She is amazing.", Kimimaro mused, watching as Jubi re-created her compound.

"Yeah, I know.", Naruto said, glancing slightly at her, "I have no doubt that she can defeat anyone, easily. At full power, she could destroy the world if she wanted to.", he stated, as he picked up a solid gold bar and stacked it up with the others.

"Okay, boys! Before we start our training, we're going shopping!", Jubi cackled.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

A week passed, and it was filled with Naruto and Kimimaro decorating the compound. Jubi claimed she changed it from back when she last had it, so they all could have their own floor.

The main house had a total of four floors, with a total of three buildings on each side lining up before the main house. Behind the main house, was a large arena that's door was connected to the main house, a large tower centered in the middle with a simple set of roads.

The vaults and library could be entered from the main house, and only the main house. Naruto and Kimimaro both had to decorate the main house with all the expensive objects from the vault, along with new items that they bought.

They also sold all the gold bars and the coins to villages, though Jubi did all that and brought back the money.

Finally, it was time to train.

**-o-0-o-**

"Twist, twist, jump, run, twist, twist.", Jubi called, as Kimimaro followed all of her orders along with throwing sharp bones towards the targets.

He hit the target, just not on bullseye. Some of them did, just not all of them. Jubi continued to throw out the orders.

Naruto... he was once again forming shurikun and kunai with either silver or gold, while attempting to add a diamond edge.

It wasn't working very well.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Saya looked at Jiraiya, "You want me to _walk up the mountain?!_", she hissed.

"Using only the Chakra on your feet.", Jiraiya grinned.

"I hate you.", Saya scowled.

"Wonderful.", Jiraiya returned, grinning.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto looked at the kunai, that had too much of the edge made out of diamonds, plus it was mixed in with some silver.

"Do it again.", Jubi called at him, before she turned back towards Kimimaro and smacked the bone user upside the head.

"Wrong! Your stance is to loose-", Jubi went onto one of her rants, and Naruto blanked out.

Naruto frowned, looking at the kunai. What was he doing wrong? He was forming them both at the same time-

He cut off his own thoughts, as an idea formed in his mind. It should work..

He formed five kunai within two seconds, but then created a diamond edge within the next one second on all of them.

He caught one of the them, allowing the rest to fall to the ground.

He ran his finger just slightly down the edge, and his finger cut open. It wasn't very deep, but deep enough for the blood to come pouring out of the cut.

"Jubi! I got it!", Naruto called, smirking.

"Good, now continue to practice it for the rest of the day. In all types of amounts... plus make some for me.", Jubi called, grinning.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but complied. He's just too proud of himself for being able to do it.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

"In the future, you both will be working together.", Jubi stated, "Meaning you both have to learn about each other's fighting style.", she said.

Naruto raised a brow, "What does that mean?", he asked.

Kimimaro frowned, "She wants us to start training together, and study eachother's style.", he stated.

"Yup!", Jubi chirped, folding her arms.

"Kimimaro, you are to work on your Kenjustu, by itself. Naruto, you're moving onto crystals and bronze. Silver, gold, diamonds, and gemstones you have somewhat mastered so you can move on. Once your able to control crystals and bronze easily, then we can move on.", Jubi stated.

"What will you be doing?", Naruto asked.

"I'll be taking a relaxing bath.", Jubi chirped, right before she turned and left the training arena.

Naruto glanced at Kimimaro, and they went right to training.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

It took Kimimaro and Naruto a month, for them to learn and understand each other's fighting style. Kimimaro learned that Naruto went either for the kill, or went to weaken his opponent .. though he preferred to go for the kill. Naruto learned that Kimimaro liked to mess with his opponents and take them out quickly and almost painlessly. Kimimaro learned of Naruto's religion, though he didn't like it nor would he ever convert to it, he knew better than to disagree with anything Naruto said about 'Jashin-sama'. Naruto learned of Kimimaro's complex of life, and that he never took it for granted, and he isn't very sadistic.

Kimimaro learned of Naruto's Kekkai Gekkai, and as soon as they master their power separately they would move onto learning to combine their technique's and work together.

Jubi smirked, watching Kimimaro and Naruto 'play fight' (as she liked to call it). Kimimaro's bones never hit Naruto, and Naruto's minerals never hit Kimimaro. It looked more like a graceful dance, rather than a fight. Of course, they had their glitches. But they could be worked out.

'_**They are strong alone, they will become powerful alone. After these three training years, they'll be unbeatable together.**_', Jubi through with approval, '_**My little Naruto is growing up. It feels as if just yesterday he was practicing Chakra Control.**_', she mused.

'_**Dear **_**Jashin**_**! I feel like some mother..**_', she inwardly giggled.

'_**...Don't use my name...**_', Jashin's voice called, and she scowled.

'_**Fuck you, spoilsport.**_', she returned, but all she got was Jashin's laughter.

Jubi smirked, it's nice to know if she ever went insane... he'll still be more insane than her.

'_**...plus I can kick your ass...**_', Jashin called.

Jubi scowled, '_**Fuck you.**_', she pouted.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Saya groaned, while Jiraiya now had her running constant laps while dodging multiple kunai and shurikun.

Was he trying to kill her?!

**Authors Note:**

**Who knows Saya, who knows! XD**

**It's 4:31 AM, and I'M NOT EVEN TIRED!**

**It's easy to say I have a sleeping disorder... which makes me laugh, because back when I went to real school I was named the smartest in my whole grade! XD  
I like to think of myself like L, since I prefer to eat candy rather than pizza.. that may be way I'm still up XD I LOVE CHOCOLATE, BITCHES! **

**Okay, I may be a little hyper...  
Anyways, this chapter I believe is f-to the fucking-c-k-i-n-g awesome! (I just invented that 8D)**

**My dialogue problems to have been fixed, meaning I'm getting better. Comma's, grammar, and spelling is still terrible. Thank god for spell check!**

**This chapter introduces Part Two! I'm proud of myself by reaching this point, and how easily this story is flowing! I never could update daily before, sometimes even more before! This idea is just plain-out wonderful to me. Too bad you're most likely reading this on monday... when I just finished this on saturday- wait, scratch that it's Sunday XD**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**CAANNNDDDYYYY!**


	40. Chapter 40: Training: Timeskip

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part Two; The start of Naruto's training has started, with Kimimaro by his side. Jubi will teach them both. Meanwhile, Saya will grow stronger under Jiraiya and Sasuke will grow stronger under Orochimaru. The three years old their training, has just begun...

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**It is 4:36 AM as I start this, let's see how long it takes for me to write it 8D**

**Chapter Forty**

Sasuke growled, wishing he could smash Orochimaru's head on a wall.

Somehow, he feels as if Saya got the lucky way out of having Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, as a teacher rather than Orochimaru, the damn sadistic bastard.

One day, he is going to painfully kill the bastard just for pure revenge for this shit.

"Lemonade, Sasuke! With ice, please.", Orochimaru yelled, watching as Sasuke continued to simply swipe at dummies with a katana.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch.

Where is HELL is Kabuto when you need him?!

**-o-0-o-**

Saya groaned, falling to the ground, panting. Her clothes were almost ripped apart by the kunai, and she heard Jiraiya's laughter a few feet away from her.

Were ALL the Sannin sadistic?! She can easily guess Orochimaru is, and so is Jiraiya, she can easily guess so it Tsunade.

"Come on, Saya! Another round!", Jiraiya called.

Saya groaned, and stood up, getting ready another attack of weapons.

**-o-0-o-**

"I've decided what your skills will come down too.", Jubi stated, looking at Kimimaro and Naruto.

"What do you mean, Jubi-sama?", Kimimaro asked.

"Kimimaro is best at Taijustu and Kenjustu, his bloodline really. Kimimaro is either an close-range or long-range fighter. Naruto is best at Ninjustu, Fuinjustu, and his Kekkai Gekkai, though he is rather good at Taijustu. Naruto is either an close-range or long-range fighter. Mid-range is your weakness, but with everything I plan to teach you both combined, it won't be a problem!", Jubi grinned.

"What do you plan to teach us?", Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I shall teach you Fuinjustu and Ninjustu, while you upgrade through your Kekkai Gekkai. Kimimaro, I shall teach you more Kenjustu and Taijustu, along with dances for your Bloodlimit. At the same time, your teamwork shall be trained heavily on.", Jubi explained.

Kimimaro blinked, "These following couple years are going to be a bit hard on us, aren't they?", he said, more of a statement than a question.

"Hai!", Jubi grinned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Bronze and crystal came easily to Naruto, Jubi stating that it's because as he progresses it'll be getting easier and easier since he's learning more and more about his Kekkai Gekkai. Gold, silver, bronze, crystal, gemstones, and diamonds were now under his belt. Jubi moved him onto iron and other metals.

Kimimaro mastered two Samurai-styled Kenjustu moves easily, and he learned a bit from the Samurai Scrolls though he adjusted them to fit the normal ninja. He's mostly working on how the Samurai could 'predict' the movement of a blade, though that wasn't it. It was a technique that helped one not only focus on the blade, but train the eyes to focus on your opponent's feet and arms, so when they moved forward even slightly you 'predict' their movement, and dodge it.

Jubi had Naruto create her multiple types of blades, mostly iron kunai edged in diamond. He made her large emerald gems with the instead completely turned into dust, but the cover thin, so that as soon as it hit the ground the emerald dust would explode and cover the area in a cover.

**-o-0-o-**

Hidan pouted, as he watched Kakuzu continued to count his ryo. He wouldn't give him ANY attention, and it kinda sucked.

Hidan misses Naruto, the brat gave him attention... unlike Kakuzu the bastard.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

"Gold, silver, bronze, diamond, gemstones and crystal are the easier minerals to use. Iron and the rest of the minerals are harder to control. Uranium is the hardest to create and use, simply because with one mistake it could explode. When you create Uranium, you can either create a type of rock that can hold it on it's surface and inside of it, or you can create pure and by itself.", Jubi explained, "Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Water will start to be added into the training, so you can learn to create steel, along with learning how to do multiple more things with all of the minerals. Such as making water poisonus with lead, or even trick some poor merchant by filling a hollow gold bar with mud.", she giggled.

Naruto listened intently, despite the fact it was a rather boring lesson, he had to know all these things.

**-o-0-o-0-o- **_**Mega Timeskip: Two Years **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Kimimaro and Naruto both were fighting.

It's not really fighting, but more of a dance. Jubi created it, for them to dance around each other's attack and learn to how easily use them or to defelct them only the targets and dummies. The 'dance' was graceful.

When Naruto created and threw multiple kunai and shurikun, Kimimaro would deflect them all with a burst of Chakra. When Kimimaro shot multiple sharp bones at Naruto, Naruto deflected them with a iron-silver shield enforced with Chakra that had them flying. When Naruto created a spike of any type of mineral, Kimimaro would jump up and balance on the point. When Kimimaro shot bones at a fast speed, Naruto easily spotted it and deflected it with a blade he would create. When Naruto created his bullets and sent them out, Kimimaro dodged them all.

Jubi watched them, with a smirk mixed in with a smile.

They still had a year of training to go on, but already they were very strong. Together, they were very powerful and she knew it would take a group of at least three Jounin to defeat them. They worked too well together.

Kimimaro would listen to Naruto, no matter what. Kimimaro has come to see Naruto as some type of God, and would listen to every word he says. Naruto wouldn't push that. Naruto and Kimimaro both understand each other's fighting style and stance. Kimimaro has even grown used to seeing Naruto's sacrificing.

Jubi hates it, because the blood always stains the carpet.

**-o-0-o-**

Saya ran her lap, dodging the kunai and shurikun easily. Her Chakra Control has gotten a lot better, along with her stamina and strength. Jiraiya hasn't taught her any justu yet, but rather focused on teaching her mainly Taijustu and how to survive in a fight. He did try to help her control the Kyuubi... that only earned him a scar on the chest.

**-o-0-o-**

Sasuke cut each and every one of the dummies in half, his katana crackling with the lightning thrumming through it. He has already become strong under Orochimaru, and he is still growing more and more power. He is planning to extend the Chidori and make it even stronger. His Sharingan has three tomoe's, and he has learned to work perfectly with it.

**-o-0-o-**

"Left, left, right, left, right, left, left, right, right, left.", Naruto went off, watching as Kimimaro swiped each dummy in half that moved towards him at his one of his orders.

Jubi smirked, she herself using Chakra Strings to move the dummies.

"Four at a time, Jubi. Three sets.", Naruto said, and Jubi now moved four dummies at a time towards Kimimaro.

"Twist and shoot, left, right, left, left, right, twist and shoot.", Naruto called, and the twelve dummies now lay in piles of straw and splinters of wood.

"Good job, Kimimaro.", Naruto grinned.

"Arigato, Naruto-sama.", Kimimaro bowed.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me.", Jubi grinned, "With less than a year left for training, we're going to now train from 6 AM to 10 PM. ", she cackled.

"You got to be kidding me.", Naruto deadpanned.

"Nope!", Jubi chirped, "We should be getting you both a new outfit, though.", she mused.

"Why?", Naruto asked, frowning. He really doesn't like shopping.. at all.

"Because, you can't be wearing the training robes constantly. I'll just get a copy of your old clothes, just slightly different.", Jubi grinned.

"I don't want the same clothes as before.", Naruto scowled.

"Fine, then I'll pick something out for you. I know everything you like and don't like, so I know you'll love it.", Jubi grinned.

Naruto sighed, giving up.

"Kimimaro, make sure Naruto doesn't break anything while I'm gone.", Jubi called, as he walked out of the arena.

"Hey! I only destroyed the arena slightly!", Naruto huffed.

"You destroyed half of the arena.", Jubi deadpanned, leaving the arena completely.

Kimimaro watched, as Naruto muttered under his breath, glaring at the door where Jubi left.

"Come on, let's continue training.", Naruto scowled.

Kimimaro gave a easy nod.

**Authors Note:**

**This chapter is rather short, isn't it?**

**I feel kinda bad for skipping two years, but I want to keep some of Naruto's skills a secret. Of course, later on in the story they'll be flashbacks so you can understand the technique... Though, for a special sneek peak; Naruto can create an Nuclear Bomb 8D**

**It's now 5:31 AM, and like a hour ago I finished Chapter Thirty-Nine. So, yeah.. I did finish this chapter up rather quickly. I don't really care XD**

**I've been reading your reviews on my phone (fucking awesome, I know! XD I love technology), and I won't be able to actually respond to them until I can get to the library..**

**Just because I can, however, to the Guest reviewer 'guest': **I can't have that, since I need to piss Naruto off a little bit.. and Kakashi is part of the plot. Besides Naruto cares too much for Saya, for him to hurt her. Though, he WILL kill Kakashi later on simply because he feels as if she would be more mature and would get over it...


	41. Chapter 41: Training: Attaching Bonds

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part Two; The start of Naruto's training has started, with Kimimaro by his side. Jubi will teach them both. Meanwhile, Saya will grow stronger under Jiraiya and Sasuke will grow stronger under Orochimaru. The three years old their training, has just begun...

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Fourty-One**

_One's greatest treasure is not wealth, but the happiness from having friends and family._

_One's greatest pain is not from being poor, but from losing a loved one._

**... ...**

"Iron, crystal, silver, gold, bronze, and gemstones. You've somewhat mastered the basics, meaning it's time for you to move onto adding in the different Affinity's into them. With these, you'll be able to make steel. With this you'll be able to stretch your abilities even further. You'll become powerful, once you master this. We're going to start out with adding Wind Chakra into your needles..", Jubi's voice started.

Naruto barely paid any attention, only picking up the more important sets of words that came out. Kimimaro was forced into meditating, in order for him to fully learn some technique Jubi created. Naruto himself is barely moving into adding the different Elements into his Kekkai Gekkai. In the end, he knew, it will make him even stronger. He'll be powerful, and very hard to be beat. Jubi said it'll be easier to master than working with mastering the minerals, since all he has to do it master the element itself before he moves onto adding them into his techniques.

"I want you to create a total of thousand Shadow Clones, and a leaf in half.", Jubi said, showing him a leaf. She placed it gently her palm, and it cut straight in half.

"I am a master of all the Chakra Elements, and so I can easily complete these practices to master the Element. Shadow Clones will help you master it quicker, as I've already explained, you gain the experience, memories, and knowledge of each of your Shadow Clones when their dispelled. Good luck.", Jubi grinned, as Naruto obeyed her orders.

After making sure every one of them had a leaf, she left.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

A week passed, before Naruto was finally able to cut the leaf. It took another week for him to be able to do it without even thinking, and it took an extra day to learn _every single thing_ Jubi knew about Wind Chakra.

Finally, Jubi moved him on.

"Now, the wussies usually use a Waterfall, but we, are going to use this boulder.", Jubi grinned, patting the large boulder that sat next her.

"Excuse me?", Naruto gaped.

"Once your able to cut this boulder in one clean-cut, using only Wind Chakra, we'll move on.", Jubi snickered, giving him a wave.

Naruto groaned, and placed two hands on the boulder and started his practicing.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Jubi watched in approval, as the boulder cut right in half.

"Good job, Naruto.", she grinned, throwing him a pebble.

"Now, do it to that small pebble.", she stated, Naruto shrugged.

Putting it on his palm, he channeled Wind Chakra through it. It then broke into multiple pieces.

"Control.", Jubi giggled, "This should take a day or two..", she murmured, as Naruto groaned.

She tossed him a sack of pebbles, "Get to work!", she grinned.

Naruto complied, sitting criss-cross on the ground as he got to work.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

It took Naruto a total of three weeks and four days, for Naruto to master Wind Chakra.

"Now that we have that covered. We're going to work with adding Wind Chakra into your needles, kunai, shurikun, and over flying weapons you have.", Jubi stated, grinning.

"By doing so, it'll not only make the weapons fly faster but they'll be able to right through multiple boulders, depending how much Chakra you're able to add.", Naruto nodded.

"Correct.", Jubi smirked, "You're going to start with adding Wind Chakra into your needles, then onto everything else on any order you wish.", she stated.

"There is just one minor setback... for this, you'll be using a set of handseals.", Jubi stated, "Well, at least when your just starting to do it. With enough training, you won't have to use any handseals.

"It's not a setback, my attacks just have to speed up, and if I can master it quickly I don't have to use handseals..", Naruto sighed.

"Exactly why I named it a MINOR setback.", she glared, huffing, "Listen to more than the choice words of yours.", she said.

"Yeah, yeah...", Naruto returned, smirking.

**-o-0-o-**

"Naruto-sama?", Kimimaro asked, as he entered the training arena. It was midnight, and Kimimaro himself was about to go to sleep.

"What is it, Kimimaro?", Naruto asked, glaring at the scrolls of each handseal in front of him.

"Why are you training so hard? What is your.. ambition? I know it's not my place to ask, but...", Kimimaro muttered, fiddling his fingers.

"It's fine.", Naruto laughed, "I want to be stronger, so when the war comes around I can help end it as quickly as possible. I don't want..", he paused, he swallowed as if he was swallowing something thick, "I don't want my sister to be hurt, I don't want her to become like any other mature Ninja out there. Too aware of the world, and it's murders. I gave my innocence the moment I met Jubi, I don't want hers to be lost. She's too good for this world, and in order to keep her safe from the power-hungry Leaf Council of Konohagakure, I have to destroy it. She may hate me for it, though.", he murmured, bitterness seeping through his tone and eyes.

Kimimaro spoke, "It sounds as if you gave up everything for her, aren't you happy?", he asked, "Not for her, but for yourself?", he asked, albeit frowning.

"I'm happy to be with Jubi, to have Jashin, to have Kakuzu and Hidan, and to have you. My over loyal partner.", Naruto grinned, "I not only want to get stronger, but I need to become stronger. Not only for my sister, but for Jubi. I owe them both. Saya may be the only thing tying me to any moral, Jubi is like a second mother to me.", he said.

"I'll help you.", Kimimaro stated, "I do not fully understand your feelings.. but from what I can, I feel as if I owe you. I'll help you, but getting stronger and doing anything you tell of me.", he said.

Naruto smiled, a soft, bitter, almost _broken_ smile.

"Do me a favor Kimimaro, when I leave this realm, when I go to Hell with Jubi...", he paused, "Watch over my sister, keep her safe.", he whispered.

"I promise to keep her safe. I promise to always listen to your orders.", Kimimaro whispered back, looking down.

**-o-0-o-**

Saya looked out of the empty window frame, in the rented, two-room, hotel room. She couldn't help but feel a little sad, as she always does when she sees a Full Moon.

A Full Moon reminds her of wolves, and wolves remind her of her brother's love for wolves, which reminds her of ten, which reminds of her the Jubi, which reminds her that the 'Sign of the End of the World' is sealed inside her brother, which reminds her-.. Well, the list goes on and on.

"Saya?", Jiraiya called, entering the room with a frown, "I said the ramen got here.", he stated.

"What's wrong?", he asked, moving over to sit next to her.

"Ero-sensei... do you think Naruto will ever return?", Saya whispered.

"Naruto... I can't say much, but I can say he cares about you. He kept Kakashi alive, for ya.", Jiraiya attempted to cheer her up.

He failed.

"Not about his personality, or his actions. He's always been cold, and I know he barely has any morals at all. I feel as if the Jubi has something to do with that, why else would a kid, younger than twelve, start killing civilians? I meant about him returning to Konoha. ", Saya sighed.

"He could return. If it was for any reason, I know it would be for you.", Jiraiya said.

"I miss him.", Saya whispered, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"It's okay..", Jiraiya whispered, wanting to comfort her. It's not his best quality.

Saya turned and hugged Jiraiya tightly, "Ero-sensei, promise me that you'll never leave me. I don't want to lose anyone else.", she whispered.

"I promise.", Jiraiya returned, giving his pupil a smile.

Saya broke down in heavy sobs.

She finally let everything loose.

The pain of her brother's and Sasuke's betrayal the hurt from knowing her brother is a monster, the sadness from missing her parents, the want to have a somewhat normal life, the pain knowing she can't go back in time and change everything..

She feels like a weak little girl, as Jiraiya runs his fingers through her hair, soothing her just slightly.

"It'll be okay, Saya.", Jiraiya's voice whispered, "One day, you'll find your own happiness.", his whispers barely reached Saya's ears in her sobs that soaked the Sannin's clothes.

**-o-0-o-**

Sasuke stared up at the dark sky, feeling rather bitter. He hated the Full Moon the most. Some would find that unreasonable, but he could still remember the Full Moon's reflection against the pools of blood at the Uchiha Compound.

One day, he would kill his brother who killed his whole clan, _merely to test himself._

One day, he'll have Itachi's blood sprayed across his hands and clothes.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Jubi hummed to herself, watching as Naruto and Kimimaro trained.

Kimimaro gained a new fire, and is training even harder. From meditating, he's now practicing the set of Liquid Bone Justu she created. He's working hard, but from her guesses, he'll barely master it by this year ends. She knows he can do it, and she knew he needed a push, something to really inspire it. He found it, though she doesn't know what.

She also notices how attached Kimimaro is to Naruto, some would say it's like a lost puppy clinging to its new owner. She would see it's like a young child looking up to his older brother, despite the fact Kimimaro is older. Kimimaro sees Naruto as a big brother, someone who is stronger than the rest, someone who will always come out on top... Kimimaro sees Naruto as a God, with a capital G.

Naruto himself seems to have gained more of an attachment to Kimimaro, and Jubi hopes it's another attachment to some moral. She knew he needed it, even she has a moral. He barely has one at all.

Jubi smiled to herself, knowing that these two will one day be unbeatable together. Even though she can't understand it, she knows they both will earn something from each other.

Kimimaro shall give Naruto more moral, more attachments and bonds. Naruto shall give Kimimaro something that he never had, someone to actually care for him and hopefully teach him that he doesn't need to cling to anyone.

What a complicated life, for the small group.

**Authors Note:**

**I've finally given out the full reason why Naruto really cares so much for Saya. I feel kinda sappy after writing this chapter... and it's 2:08 AM. I think I'll go get some sleep after finishing up this note, and writing a tiny bit of the next chappie.**

**SO MUCH BONDING! I did put a lot of sappiness into this chapter, and mostly to add into the drama later on when- *coughcough*, woopsie, that 's a secret.**

**You have to remember, as mentioned before, Saya never really had much of a father of Minato other than the few times she got from him. She may have been a 'Daddy's Little Girl', but she never was around him that much growing up. She had her mother and Naruto. Later on, I'll include flashbacks more into their childhood that I never included merely to increase the drama.**

**I'm attempting to keep some humor in this story, since the whole story is very dark themed, if you can't tell yet. I always add in these little crack scenes, hoping that it will keep the mood light later on.**

**We've reached over 200 reviews, over 70,000 words! I'M SO DAMN PROUD OF MYSELF! XD**

**Thanks to all of those who review and show me your support :)**

**Review, Favorite, Follow! :D**


	42. Chapter 42: Training: The End

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part Two; The start of Naruto's training has started, with Kimimaro by his side. Jubi will teach them both. Meanwhile, Saya will grow stronger under Jiraiya and Sasuke will grow stronger under Orochimaru. The three years old their training, has just begun...

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Fourty-Two**

Jubi watched with a smirk, as around a hundred, dark blue 'jets' raced through the air, and shot right through a total of twenty tree's before sticking out of a boulder.

They were really needles, covered in Wind Chakra. You just couldn't see the metal due to their speed, and being covered in the dark blue Chakra.

"**Release!**", Naruto called, putting up a handseal and the Chakra that covered the needles, exploded outwards breaking open the boulder, sending out the rubble in multiple directions.

"**Release!**", Naruto called once more, and the needles that lay in the ground, with a faint etching of dark blue Chakra on them, exploded in a gust of wind that was sent outwards.

Dust, dirt and rubble gathered in the air. When it finally cleared, multiple small craters covered the ground.

"Nice.", Jubi grinned, "What will you name this one?", she asked, walking over to pick up one of the needles, that got broken in half.

It was iron, she could tell, as she fingered the metal.

"Wind Release: Exploding Jet.", Naruto returned, "What will we be learning next?", he asked.

"Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning, than Earth.", Jubi returned, "While learning all of these, you will start creating technique's using them. While mastering Fire Chakra, we'll start learning how to make steel.", she said.

"Hai, hai.", Naruto grinned, a certain giddiness running through him.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

To master Fire Chakra, Jubi had him place a leaf between his palm's, and burn it to ash. Quickly and slowly, then keep the flame from burning the leaf. After that, he had to turn a pond into steam.

Finally, after three weeks of doing so, Naruto mastered Fire Chakra. That's when he started to mix Wind and Fire Chakra together in techniques, while at the same time learning to make steel... while mastering Water Chakra.

There was around ten thousand Shadow Clones in total being used each day. Kimimaro himself, has mastered one Liquid Bone Technique, and is borrowing some of Naruto's Clones to practice them since he needed a source of Chakra to lead the liquid bone to instead of just the dummies. Which means even more clones. Naruto can easily fell asleep each night, and often ate Soldier Pills in the middle of training.

Now, as he moves onto Water, he's able to make steel quicker and his Chakra Reserves keep on growing. Jubi stated it was because he's training, and the more he uses Chakra and stresses them the more his reserves grow.

Jubi is also extending his Chakra Reserves myself, so that he can perform a larger range of justu and handle the more destructive and powerful technique's of his. Since Jubi is often out of the seal, she's storing large amounts of her Chakra into his reserves for him adapt to heal his wounds and restore his reserves. Since her Chakra is so compacted, a small amount can restore Naruto's Chakra to full power rather quickly. Naruto can also perform the Blood Clone Technique easily, much better than before, so that she can last a lot longer and handle more of her own Chakra.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

It took the next three months, for Naruto to master the rest of the Affinity's. He did have a nice control speed with steel, though he mainly used steel to create a quick defense - One of his major weak points.

Offence- Long-range and close-range techniques.  
Defense- Steel shields and armor.

With only less than around five months left to train, she's pushing both Naruto and Kimimaro.

Naruto's strength levels were already rising, and he was able to create a new technique. Though, it's too dangerous to use often. It's SS-Ranked because if he's not quick enough, he'll be harmed in the release of it as well. It's attack explodes outwards, destroying everything in its path, it even rips things apart, turning them into small pieces of different types of crystal, even bodies. It's so mixed with not only pure energy, but with Naruto's Chakra, it can easily do all of that. Naruto could rarely, if ever, use it. It could kill him in the crossfire, and there is a change that it can backfire since he never practiced it before. He only created it, and all the basics about it so he can perform it easily.

With steel and uranium still being mastered on his part, Naruto knows that the rest of the time training he'll be using not only making new techniques, but mastering steel and uranium. Both of them are rather good minerals he can use, though the latter being much harder to control due to the fact it turns his Chakra into toxins the moment he makes it. He has to disconnect his Chakra flow into it as soon as possible, or else the toxins will invade his coils and possibly kill him in a rather gory explosion.

Naruto let out a sigh, feeling the Autumn winds blowing gently. He could smell the falling leaves from the forest around the compound. It calmed him, for some reason, but then again... It makes sense.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi watched as Naruto trained, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto..", she whispered, eyes closing sadly.

**-o-0-o-**

Saya looked out the window, looking at the dark starry night sky.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto.", she whispered, lighting a white piece of paper, with only the kanji for 'luck' written on it, on fire.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**_** Flashback**_** -o-0-o-0-o-**

_Saya and Naruto were both seven years old, both sitting by the clear creek._

_"Naruto, what are we doing here?", Saya asked, frowning a bit. She shivered slightly in the cold breeze of the Fall._

_"It's our birthday, and I want to start a tradition.", Naruto stated, showing her a blank piece of paper, "We write what we wish best of each other, and then burn it.", he said._

_"Really? Cool...", Saya muttered, watching as Naruto wrote the kanji down for 'happiness' on one of the pieces of paper._

_"This one is for you.", Naruto said, taking out a match. He scratched the match against a rock, lighting the small piece of wood on fire._

_He moved it over to the corner of the paper, and lit it on fire._

_Saya watched as the fire consumed the paper completely, smiling in slight awe. (When you're young, you're amazed by everything.)._

_"See, I wished you happiness.", Naruto smiled, while Saya quickly wrote the kanji for 'luck' on the paper._

_She lit it on fire herself, while burning her thumb slightly._

_"Owie..", she muttered, watching as the fire consumed the paper she had lit._

_"From now on, we'll do it without telling each other. So that the wishes are even stronger, 'kay?", Naruto said, "Remember to always throw the ash into the air, see? So no matter how far apart we are, we'll always know that we're doing it.", he said, gathering the ashes from his paper, to throw it into the air._

_Saya nodded, "Hai!", she grinned, before tackling her brother in excitement._

_"Happy Birthday, Na-ru-to!", she called, her tone happy._

_Naruto laughed, "Happy Birthday, Saya.", he smiled._

**-o-0-o-0-o-**_** Flashback End **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Saya wished for good luck on her brother's part, every single year on their birthday. The one year she had forgotten to do it, her brother left Konoha. She felt as if, by breaking the tradition, he left because he had no good luck.

She knew it wasn't true, but she still felt somewhat guilty. She knew her brother was doing it somewhere, where ever he is. She knew he is, somehow... she just knows.

Saya gathers the ash, before throwing out the window. The wind caught onto it, and blew it through the soft breeze.

She smiled, her eyes watering with unshed tears.

"I'll be strong, for you Naruto...", she whispered, sitting back down on the floor. She hugged her legs close to her chest, "I wish you the best of luck", she murmured, closing her eyes.

**-o-0-o-**

Sitting in his bedroom, Naruto held up a piece of paper with 'happiness' written on it in kanji. He lit it on fire, with a wooden match and watched as the flames consumed the flames, turning it into ash.

Naruto gathered the ashes in his hands, moving over to his window.

He opened it, and opening his palm, he threw the ash into the wind.

"Happy Birthday, Saya.", Naruto whispered, closing his eyes, as a single tear fell down his cheek leaving behind a wet path.

**-o-0-o-**

Kushina smiled sadly, looking at a picture that was held in a small frame.

It was Saya and Naruto both blowing out the candles on their third birthday. Their hands were joined together, both of their lips tugging in a happy smile. Behind them, their parents grinning and clapping happily.

"Happy Birthday, Saya. Happy Birthday, Naruto.", Kushina whispered, standing as she blew out the white candle that gave little light in the dark hall.

**-o-0-o-**

Minato looked out the window, showing the sleeping Konohagakure.

"Happy Birthday, Saya and Naruto...", he whispered, closing his eyes tightly in resistance towards the tears that threatened to fall.

**Authors Note:**

**Man... I am making some sad chapters lately, aren't I? O.O**

**Naruto doesn't know how much him leaving hurt his family. He's continuing to get stronger, along with Kimimaro.**

**Told ya I'll be putting in some flashbacks, lol.**

**This is the last chapter to Part Two - You now see why I decided to just add Part Two, Part Three, and Part Four into this. Yes, there will be a Part Four. Part Four will be of the Fourth Shinobi War, and will continue on to end the story.**

**Uranium is a mineral, believe it or not. It clings to certain rocks, and it mined from the ground. So, it's put under the classification of a mineral. It's usually found on ****Uraninite, google if you want. In this story, Naruto will be able to create the pure substance. Only reason I'm introducing this, is because it'll be playing a major part later on. Much later on, like Part Four later on. **

**I do believe we've finished 2/4 of the story, and in 3/4 there will be a lot of fights, conflict, drama, angst, and flashbacks...**

**ONLY 1.9K WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER! DAMN MYSELF! T-T I've been trying to make longer chapters..**

**Not much else to say, so..**

**Review, Favorite, Follow! :D**


	43. Chapter 43: Meeting The Akatsuki

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part Three; The three years are over, and the Akatsuki are on the move. Each Jinchuriki shall be hunted, and Jubi will slowly return to full power. In return, the Villages will become stronger, and the Akatsuki will be hunted.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Timeskip of around Five Months~**

**Fourty-Three**

"The three years are up. The Akatsuki will be on the move.", Minato stated, looking out the window towards Konohagakure.

Behind him, in front of his desk, were the ten ANBU Captains - Including his own wife.

"ANBU Air Unit, keep the skies clear. Make sure nothing that isn't Leaf, come through. If it's a messenger bird, bring it straight to me. ANBU Attack Unit, keep the borders clear. Anything not Leaf, can come through. If it's merchants or travelers, watch them carefully. ANBU Assassin Unit, kill anyone who had a scratched hiate, travel around Konohagakure's borders. ", he paused, "ANBU Hokage Guards, you are to stay near the Hokage Tower, whenever I am here. Be prepared for any type of attack around Konoha. Everyone, anyone wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them, are too be brought to Ibiki, then alert me.", he finished.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!", they all returned.

"You all may leave. K-Fox, bring me the Hunter-Nin's.", Minato said.

"Hai!", 'Fox' nodded, before jumping through the window with the other ANBU.

Minato watched them vanish, "We need to make sure the Akatsuki don't come anywhere near us.", he growled.

**-o-0-o-**

"Where are Deidera and Sasori?", Pein asked, glancing at Konan.

"They are moving through the deserts of the Wind Country now, Pein-sama.", she returned.

"Did Naruto Uzumaki and Jubi send any messages?", he asked.

"Hai. They refuse to allow Naruto to go into the coma. He can take them in one at a time, and between the 'breaks' of catching the Bijuu, he can fight.", she said.

"I'll speak to them when they arrive.", Pein stated.

"Hai.", Konan nodded.

**-o-0-o-**

"Jiraiya-sensei! Come on, I can see the village!", Saya grinned, speeding up.

Jiraiya laughed. When they get back to Konoha, he knew she's going to stop calling him 'Jiraiya-sensei', and back to 'Ero-sensei'. Why, you ask? He barely got to 'Jiraiya-sensei', because she finally saw some type of maturity in him. Though, now he knew she's going to act like the happy-go-lucky idiot.

Saya wants to make everyone think she hasn't change, hoping that they won't see the pain and hurt still boiling under the surface. She's excited to see everyone, and it may just help her forget Naruto's absence.

She always dreamed of training alongside him, both of them becoming Jounin together. Seeing his pride-filled eyes as she became Hokage.. Now, that'll never happen. She knows, deep inside heart, Naruto will _never _return to the village.

She's still going to try.

**-o-0-o-**

"Naruto-sama! Where are you going?!", Kimimaro cried, running after Naruto.

"Come on, slow poke!", Naruto laughed, his blue eyes glinting, "Lord Jashin-sama said today's going to be a good day.", he smiled.

"By his standards, that means a lot of chaos.", Kimimaro returned, frowning.

"Why are you both so happy for?", Jubi drawled, landing by them, on a tree branch.

Kimimaro and Naruto have gotten closer, amazingly really. Kimimaro is much more open, and Naruto has regained a type of happiness. They are just like brothers, though they never fight. Kimimaro still sees Naruto as a God..

It's 'God' and his worshiper.

"We're going to the Akatsuki Base. Jashin-sama knows where it is, he's helping me find it.", Naruto returned, twisting around before he shot off.

"Naruto-sama!", Kimimaro tried, but let out a small sigh. He shot after Naruto.

Jubi rolled her eyes, before she shot off as well.

**-o-0-o-**

"Come on, Jiraiya-sensei.", Saya pouted, "You're taking forever.", she claimed.

"Hai, hai.", Jiraiya laughed, as they finally came up to the gates.

Saya grinned, and ran past them. Jiraiya smiled, walking easily. He was in no rush.

"I'm going to miss the peace and calmness of moving around and training.", Jiraiya murmured, walking after his pupil.

**-o-0-o-**

Two hours later, Naruto, Kimimaro and Jubi were coming up to a waterfall.

"Large pools of Chakra are inside..", Jubi whispered, "Along with the statue.", she added.

"What statue?", Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you later.", Jubi returned.

"Naruto-sama, the Akatsuki hideout is inside the waterfall?",Kimimaro asked, looking at the blond.

"Hai.", Naruto returned.

Suddenly, the water flow stopped, to reveal a moving block. When the block finally vanished into the river, after sinking down, it revealed a large cave opening. And two figures.

Konan and a orange-haired male.

"Pein, _Leader _of the Akatsuki.", Jubi sneered.

"Jubi.", Pein returned.

"Naruto, Kimimaro, go with Konan. I need to speak to Pein... alone.", Jubi said.

"But-", Naruto tried.

"Naruto.", Jubi glared.

Naruto scowled, but complied. He grabbed Kimimaro's arm, and dragged him into the cave, Konan leading them.

"What do you want to talk about?", Pein asked.

"Naruto will not go into a coma, he can take in each Bijuu easily. I want him awake.", Jubi growled, "If you don't agree.. I can kill you, and the real Leader.", she snarled.

Pein's eyes widened slightly, "How do you know-", he said.

"The Leader of the Akatuski helped to release me, your Chakra does not match with his Chakra. I've seen everything, as well.", Jubi said, "Up until the moment I was released.", she added.

Pein frowned, "He will not have to go into a coma, but he WILL complete missions for me.", he said.

"Fine, as long it's not unreasonable... we'll do it. Also, I want to be the one to capture the Nine-Tailed, understand?", she said.

"Fine.", Pein gritted out.

"Wonderful you can understand I'm a bigger than threat than all the Major Villages combined.", she cooed, "Our little problem was easily solved. Now... when can I meet _Madara._", she sneered.

**-o-0-o-**

"Saya!", Sakura smiled, watching as her friend ran up to her.

"Sakuraaa!", Saya cried, glomping Sakura happily.

"How have you been?", Sakura smiled, as Saya undid herself from the one-sided hug.

"Wonderful! Ero-sensei taught me a lot of cool things..", Saya grinned.

"Boss!", Konohamaru called, running up to her.

"Hey, Konohamaru. Listen, I'm sorry I can't talk to you more, but I gotta go say hi to my dad.", Saya sad to the Genin.

"Awwe!", Konohamaru pouted, "They'll be so dispointed!", he said.

Saya laughed, knowing who 'They' are. The rest of the 'Konohamaru Corps'. She ran her fingers in a patting motion through his hair.

"See ya later, Konohamaru.", she smiled.

"See ya, boss!", Konohamaru called, running off quickly.

Sakura smiled. Saya really has matured...

"Come on, Sakura! Ero-sensei should be with Otou-san already!", Saya called, "Race you there!", she grinned, jumping off.

Okay, may not that much. Sakura sighed, and went after her friend.

**-o-0-o-**

A hunched back figure, and a blond haired figure, both moved across the desert. They both wore black cloaks with red clouds decorating it. The blond had one of his eyes covered up with his bangs, with pale blue eyes. The hunched back figure, had a bandanna covered up his mouth, but let his beady-black eyes be shown along with dark tan skin. Both of them wore a straw hat, with paper stands hanging from the tip.

"Sasori-danna, how long 'till we reach Suna, un?", the blond groaned.

The hunched figure, Sasori, sighed. "Soon, Deidera.", he returned, his voice gruff and deep.

"I hope so, un! It's taking forever, un!", Deidera pouted, throwing his arms up to reveal mouths on each.

"Tch.", Sasori said, you could hear the sneer in his tone.

**-o-0-o-**

Sasuke entered Orochimaru's office.

"You called me?", the Uchiha said.

"Hm.", Orochimaru returned, "Saya Namikaze is returning to Konohagakure, and Naruto Uzumaki has joined the Akatsuki, in the hunt of the Akatsuki.", he stated.

"And this matters to me how?", Sasuke growls.

"Itachi could be paired up Naruto.", Orochimaru returned, smirking a bit. He doubted it would ever happen, but he wants to see Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke tensed, "I can defeat him.", he returned.

"I doubt that. The Jubi, the most powerful being in the world, has been sealed in him. She easily defeated me, and I have no doubt she has trained Naruto in the past three years. I know he could easily defeat you before, and now..? I bet he can still defeat you.", Orochimaru chuckled.

Sasuke grit his teeth, "I can defeat him!", he snarled.

"Oh? Not so sure about that, are you? The one thing you fear, is him.", Orochimaru laughed, "Though, I don't like him very much either. He took Kimimaro Kayuga away from me, and is no doubt using him as a..._ guard._", he said.

"What's so special about him?", Sasuke snapped.

"Kimimaro Kayuga has a special Kekkai Gekkai, the last one left in the world with it. He is a Bone User, coming from the powerful, war clan, the Kayuga's. They were the started of the Civil War in Mist... Back in the time of Clan Wars, they even had a place of fear and respect in the Uchiha's...", Orochimaru murmured.

Sasuke didn't know if he was lying or not, but either way... This guy is strong, he can guess.

"I can defeat him.", Sasuke snapped, leaving the office angrily.

Orochimaru burst out laughing, "I doubt that.", he laughed, "He'll eat you alive.", he purred, eyes sparkling.

"I can guess he's immune to the Sharingan. He is the one foe I never want to go against... even if I could defeat him. The Jubi still stands by his side, along with Kimimaro.", he murmured.

Orochimaru knew Sasuke heard him. Orochimaru wished he could be lying... but in all honesty, he would never fight Naruto or the Jubi, if he could resist it. He will be killed by the Jubi, the only one who can defeat that beast is the Sage of Six Paths, who died centuries ago when he sealed that beast off. If she could break through that Seal, that means she grew stronger in time.

When she gets to full power? Well... Orochimaru has no wish to be near her.

**-o-0-o-**

"Your first mission will not start, as Deidera and Sasori shall be returning with the Ichibi soon.", Pein stated.

Naruto gave a nod, "Where is Hidan, and Kakuzu?", he asked.

"Both of them are out hunting missing-nin's for the bounty.", Pein returned

Naruto sighed, turning to Kimimaro. "Come on, Kimimaro. Let's go look around the base.", he said.

"Hai, Naruto-sama.", Kimimaro returned, following the blond out of Pein's office.

Jubi stood off to the side, glaring at Pein.

"The Ichibi is the first on the list, how long will it take to gather all the Bijuu?", Jubi asked.

"In the next year or so, we should have the seven bijuu. The Eight Tailed will be harder to get, as if he is under strict watch, due to his brother being the Kage of his village.", Pein returned.

"The Kyuubi will be mine, after I take all of the bijuu's Chakra.", Jubi returned, "In return, once I get all my power back, I will destroy the major villages for you.", she said.

Pein gave a stiff nod, "Good.", he said.

Jubi sneered, "Tch."

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

"Gaara's been taken by the Akatsuki?!", Saya gaped.

"Hai.", Minato sighed, "It's been requested that we give back-up. I'm going to comply with it. Sakura will come as the Healer, Kakashi as the Leader, and you, Saya, will come as the fighter. More back up will be sent later on.", he said.

"Also, Naruto's movements seemed to have gone silent in the past three years. I'll have no doubt that he will appear, he is most likely working with the Akatsuki to get the Bijuu.", Minato said.

Sakura nodded, as did Kakashi.

Saya paused, but gave a small nod.

"Head out as soon as possible.", Minato said.

"Hai!"

**Authors Note:**

**Even Orochimaru knows his limits. If he ever did fight Naruto, and if he won, Jubi would tear him into pieces. Jubi is the Ultimate Bitch that you don't wanna fuck with.. ever.**

**It's STAARRTTIINNNGG! The true action in this story, begins in this chapter! Isn't it wonderful, I think it is... I think it's F- to the fucking -U-C-K-I-N-G awesome! :D**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I could have SWORN I updated. Sorry girls and guys, but I thought I updated. So.. yeah.**

**Can't say much, so... Review, Follow, and Favorite! :)**


	44. Chapter 44: Journal

**. .. ...**

**Summary: **Part Three; The three years are over, and the Akatsuki are on the move. Each Jinchuriki shall be hunted, and Jubi will slowly return to full power. In return, the Villages will become stronger, and the Akatsuki will be hunted.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Fourty-Four**

"Hey Jubi?", Naruto asked.

"What is it, Naruto?", Jubi returned, as she continued to carve into the table using her claws.

"What's the statue? You mentioned a statue earlier...", he trailed off, Kimimaro gave a slight nod of agreement.

"The statue... Pein somehow unearthed the statue that the Sage of Six Path's used to rip my body into pieces and using each one of my tails, the material form not the Chakra, to create the Bijuu. After doing so, he continued onto ripping out my Chakra and placing them into the tails that each created one of the Bijuu. There's a reason about how the Bijuu were constructed.", she huffed.

"What's so great about it, then?", Naruto deadpanned.

"There's a reason why I can't transform fully into my animalistic form. The Sage sealed it, inside of that damn statue. I can only break it when I come to full power.", she returned, sounding slightly bitter.

"That man, Pein, his eyes...", Kimimaro muttered.

"Hai. He awakened the 'God's Eyes'. The Rinnegan. The only Doujustu that can ever put some real harm on me. There is multiple techniques locked to that eye, that can be used to defeat me. He believes he can use it over me, but... He's a fly compared to the Sage. I can at least respect the Sage, despite how powerful he had gotten he only thought for the best of the world.", Jubi said.

"Is that why he created the Bijuu, and ripped you apart?", Naruto hummed.

"I was a hired killer, back then.", Jubi sighed, "I was just hired to destroy a village, a large sum waiting for me. After I did it, and took the money. He came to me. After, he burnt down the first reflection of this compound. He thought he had burnt my library along with it, obviously he didn't. He picked a few things up from me though... He figured out a way for him to compact Chakra.", Jubi smirked.

"The Sage was actually pretty amazing..", Kimimaro muttered, before he flushed. "Sorry, Jubi-sama!", he cried out.

"It's fine. I can agree with that too. I may not like him, but... he was strong. He will be the strongest ninja ever to walk this earth. He was a god in a mortal form. He defeated me, and I bet he could defeat Jashin too.", Jubi sighed, "I have no problems with saying that I lost to him. I gave pretty damn good fight!", she smirked.

Naruto snickered, "Is that why you got sealed into the Moon?", he taunted.

Jubi glared, while Naruto burst out laughing. Kimimaro himself cracked a small smile.

**-o-0-o-**

"Distractions.", Pein murmured.

"You're thinking about sending Naruto Namikaze and Kimimaro Kayuga?", Konan asked.

"I want too... but I know better than too. The one holding the Jubi... She's willing, obviously, and she will kill me if I let him go to fight his sister. He doesn't want to fight the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, for some reason other than her being his sister.", Pein returned, sneering the tiniest bit.

"_You WILL be patient. Naruto can act as a distraction, but he cannot harm his sister. I don't want a angry Jinchuriki._", growled a voice from the shadows.

"Madara-sama.", Pein spoke, standing.

"_Naruto Namikaze will not harm the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and the Jubi wants to get the Kyuubi herself. Saya Namikaze we remain unharmed._", the voice declared, a single glowing red eyes stared Pein down.

"Hai.", Pein returned in a murmur.

"_Good..._", the voice purred/cooed.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

"I wish for you to read these scrolls.", Jubi stated, handing Naruto multiple scrolls.

"What are these?", Naruto blinked.

"They are of the first century of my life. I want you to understand my Chakra a bit more, so that you can begin to use my Chakra for justu.", Jubi stated.

"It will help?", Naruto deadpanned.

"It will.", Jubi assured.

Naruto sighed, "What is Kimimaro doing?", he asked.

"He is practicing with his bones to pass time.", Jubi returned. Naruto gave a sigh in response.

"Fine, I'll read your diaries.", Naruto said, taking the scroll that had 'One' written across it in kanji.

Jubi gave a smirk, and left the room to leave Naruto alive.

Naruto unlatched the scroll, opening it. He spread it across the table inside of the room, sitting by it.

He was amazed at the well written kanji. All of them written with a small extra slight curl at the end of each point. They covered the scroll easily, not to close together, not too far apart. It seemed almost too perfect.

He began to read,

_**Year One; Week Three - Day Four**_

_This is my journal, that I have decided to use. I admit, despite being the Clan Heiress, I never really learned to read and write in kanji. It's never been one of my best points, though mother always said my kanji always looked beautiful._

_Three weeks ago, I killed my grandfather. I should feel a little bad, but in all honesty... I don't. I liked driving the blade right through him. I should feel guilt, but that man deserved to die. Women can be just as strong as any male, these damn Samurai don't understand that!_

_Women in this era are rather weak, though. Most of them have barely any Chi, which confuses me and interests me. I'm planning to begin according everything I learn of this. I want to understand why I have the most Chi in the world. It's so much more powerful than anything I've ever seen._

_I know I'm no longer human, I am a Demon. Jashin said that I am to be the creator of both war and peace, though I don't understand very well. I'm not even two decades old! I have never talked to any other God other than Jashin and the Shinigami King._

_I met the Shinigami King two days ago. He told me I should start writing everything I do. He said that one day, I'll willingly give my life for some human. I doubt that, I will never do that. I am the Demon Queen, a true Immortal. I'll never be taken down._

_He also told me that one day I'll be defeated by the most powerful Mortal that will ever walk this land, and he will create a era of even more dangerous warfare than the Samurai Wars. And there has been three Great Samurai Wars, multiple Clan Wars, and the constant Civil Wars._

_We Samurai have a odd way of things, indeed. He also told me that the ways of the Samurai will fade, and slowly change to fit into the changing war. I hope not. The way of the Samurai is to kill, and keep power everywhere. Only weaklings would let the Samurai Ways become tainted with the new 'era'._

_I still don't understand his words, but he said something about me being the center of a Ancient Prophecy. I'll either be the sign of a long-lasting peace, or the end of the world. I'll never get involved with those humans, I have no reason too so there must be a mistake on that one._

Naruto started to snicker.

Jubi really did change as time passed, didn't she? Shown rather easily just by reading this. He hummed, and unrolled more of the scroll to continue reading.

_**Year One: Month Two - Week One - Two Days**_

_My Chi is amazing._

_I can do even more than I used to, I can totally cover my form in my black Chi, and even transform into a large wolf. I have two tails, which is rather odd. Jashin told me that for the more power I get, the more tails I will earn._

_I've been able to turn my Chi into fire, lightning, water, ice, wind, and earth. It's amazing, really. I'm really over using the word amazing..._

_I can create strings of lightning to shot from my fingertips, and I can create water out of thin air, and I can turn that water into ice. I can create earth quakes with a stomp, and I can cut a human right in half with a blade of wind. I can only imagine what more I can do, as I continue to grow stronger and stronger._

_I have been killing a lot of people, for money. I am currently only have twenty gold coins, four silver coins, eleven bronze coins, and like fifty copper coins. I can't use the gold and silver coins here in the small village which I am staying at. I got a job at the local Samurai Center, which mainly just re-funds the Samurai that come by._

_Samurai have honor, and they will always pay them back. I do too, despite being a Demon. I'll always be a Samurai, as I have trained._

Naruto hummed. He wondered what it must have felt like, to discover that your 'Chi' isn't really Chi at all, but rather Chakra. That you were doing something much more amazing and powerful, than Chi.

He unrolled more of the scroll, seeing there was a larger timeskip.

_**Year Three: Month Four - Week Two - Day Four**_

_I haven't written in here, for about a year. I've been busy, though._

_I have a lot of money stored up. Around a total of one thousand gold coins, three hundred silver coins, four hundred bronze coins, and one thousand and two hundred copper coins. I mostly keep it in a velvet bag that hangs on my hip, except for the rest that is stored in my sack._

_I can easily live now, and it's a lot easier to travel. Everyone has gotten over the death of the old Sanji Clan Head. I've heard a new, heavy Civil War is coming. Something about the Sanji Clan becoming ultimate loyalty and the Samurai Nations being split into different nations. I've always knew my family was fucked up._

_Each of them going after an element, it seems. Standing for a certain way of the Samurai. I don't like it, it sounds stupid and useless. I won't get involved, I'll watch as they start to tear themselves apart._

_I've seen the Shinigami King last night. He told me that my destiny is up to me, and the ending of it will depend on my choice. I don't understand what he's trying to tell me. He always tells me riddles, every time he visits me._

_Once he told me, 'The mineral will not be corrupted'. Another time he told me, 'The green energy will become a dangerous foe for your enemy'. Then, 'The red cloud will fall by your decision.'. I don't get it, I don't think I ever will._

_Maybe one day I will, but I currently don't. _

_I now have five tails, it should be always around like twenty-five but I've learned to control my Chi and compact it heavily to make it only five. I wouldn't want all those tails swinging around like crazy, after all._

_I visited my mother's grave. I saw my father's grave for the first time as well. I prayed for them both, and lit a candle on their headstones. I hope they both rest in peace, despite the fact of who I have become._

_My mother named me 'Jubi', standing for Ten. Ju means ten, and I plan to have ten tails, all of them will be due to compacted Chi. Gaining power was easier than I thought, as I learned to start practicing in my animal form, that keeps on getting larger and larger. I destroyed a forest the other day, actually..._

_Back to topic... My mother knew that one day I will become a Demon, that one I'll become the Goddess of Demons. I know I will, once I get enough power Jashin stated that I'll become a Goddess. That is my plan, and I'll become the most powerful._

Naruto's eyes trailed the sixth paragraph once more.

'_The mineral will not be corrupted._'. Does that stand for him? '_The green energy will become a dangerous for your enemy._'. Uranium, obviously. Both of these seem to connect. Did the Shinigami King already know that one day, Naruto would become what he is? He is already corrupted, he's kills hundreds all ready.

Maybe it's because he would never kill his sister, never destined to actually kill anyone in his family..? Maybe that is what it means, but it still doesn't make any sense. He could see the young Jubi trying to figure this out. Jubi must have guessed that he would get the Mineral Kekkai Gekkai before she even knew, just by remembering.

Naruto continued to unroll the scroll, curious.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Saya watched as Sakura continued to heal Kankuro. She could hear Kakashi talking to Temari, outside in the hall due to the door being open.

"They couldn't have gotten far. Just to get out of the desert surrounding Suna takes at least a day, most likely more because we have set multiple traps around it. Even if they-... If they kill Gaara, they would merely drop his body off somewhere in the desert where we are sure to find him.", Temari whispered.

"After Sakura is finished, we'll head out right away.", Kakashi's voice assured.

"Lady Chiyo is coming with you, because of Sasori.", Temari's voice stated, "She may be the only one who can actually fight him. She knows everything of Sasori's fighting style, so she'll be the best one. And if Gaara is dead, she will use a special technique to bring him back.", she murmured.

Saya could easily tell that Kakashi was nodded, glancing at the shadows, finally.

"Saya, can you hand me that bucket of water?", Sakura's voice cut in.

"H-Huh? O-Oh! Of course, Sakura!", Saya returned, jumping at first from Sakura's voice cutting into her thoughts.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Saya, as the red-haired Jinchuriki handed the pinkette the new bucket of water.

"What are you doing anyways?", Saya asked.

"I'm merely taking out more poison that spread into arms and legs, while the antidote works mainly on the poison on his heart and vital organs.", Sakura returned.

Saya gave a dull nod, not really understanding the Medic Arts. She never trained in it, after all, Jiraiya knew nothing of the medic arts... less than herself.

**Authors Note:**

**This chapter hit me so damn quickly o.o**

**I'm moving onto the next chapter! Hopefully I can write like six chapters today and tomorrow, because I'm taking the State Exams on April Second and April Third. Internet shoudl be back up on the first, though... YEAH! :D**

**It's currently Saturday morning, and I like woke up two hours ago. I hope this chapter reaches at least 2,000 words! I DID MY BEST PEOPLEZ!**

**Welcome, Shinigami King. Yeah, he knows the future when it comes down to the deaths up to the hundred, maybe even thousands, by the time the Fourth Shinobi War ends. Plus the insight he gets from the other Gods and Goddesses.**

**Man, this Universe for my story is like, SOOO confusing. Though, it's needed my darlings! By the time the story ends, you will understand everything! Every bit of information is somehow connected! EVERYTHING!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! :D**


	45. Chapter 45: Meeting With Team Seven

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part Three; The three years are over, and the Akatsuki are on the move. Each Jinchuriki shall be hunted, and Jubi will slowly return to full power. In return, the Villages will become stronger, and the Akatsuki will be hunted.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

Normal thinking: _'Rawr.'_

Naruto thinking to Jubi: '_Rawr._'

**Fourty-Five**

"Pein wants you to be a distraction, as you can get there quicker than Itachi and Kisame, who are both currently in the Water Country.", Konan stated.

"Aren't we IN the Wind Country?", Naruto deadpanned.

"Borderline, how quickly can you get there?", she asked.

"Well, how far is Suna away from us?", Naruto asked.

"It's normally around a day away from us, if you're a ninja. I'll just use the Time Pocket, but it'll drain me. It'll take less than a few minutes.", Jubi stated, "As this Blood Clone is growing near to it's expiration. Besides, you are to confront Team Seven.", she purred.

"My sister is with them?", Naruto frowned.

"You won't have to harm them, just distract them. For at least thirty minutes.", Konan said.

"I'll do it.", Naruto returned.

"Remember the bluff.", Jubi said. Naruto smirked, and gave a nod.

"I'll get Kimimaro, and we can head out.", Jubi said.

"Also, wear the Akatsuki cloak.", Konan cut in, handing them three of the cloaks.

Jubi nodded, and took them. She handed one to Naruto, before leaving the room.

Konan turned, and left the room as well.

"For some reason, I feel as if I'm being excluded.", Naruto murmured, standing up. He flexed out his arms, and rolled his head around a bit. Stretching, he calls it.

"Time for some action, neh?", he whispered, slipping on the Akatsuki cloak.

**-o-0-o-**

Ten minutes later, Jubi was gripping Kimimaro's and Naruto's shoulders. All three of them wore a Akatsuki cloak. Kimimaro wore his cloaked up tightly, while Naruto and Jubi both had their cloaks open wide.  
Naruto once again is wearing a Jashin amulet, the metal laying safely on his chest.

"Ready?", Jubi asked.

"Hai.", Kimimaro and Naruto returned, and they were suddenly _sucked _into Jubi's right eye.

**-o-0-o-**

"Konan said that Kimimaro will be distracting another Leaf Team from getting to Suna, so this is Kimimaro's stop.", Jubi said, releasing Kimimaro.

"Good luck, Kimimaro. Jashin bless you.", Naruto said.

"I'll do my best, Naruto-sama.", Kimimaro bowed, as Naruto and Jubi vanished into the vortex.

Kimimaro stood back up, and twisted around.

"**Bone Release: Liquid Bone Trap!**", he called, flipping through a hand of handseals.

He coughed at first, before a white substance poured from his mouth and hit the ground. It flooded more and more, until it surrounded the whole area. A small dry area circled him, a small circle tied close around his feet.

"Now to wait.", he whispered.

**-o-0-o-**

"And this.. is your stop.", Jubi whispered, before she dissolved into a pool of blood. Naruto watched in interest, as the cloak fell beside him. Weird.

'_**Seal it into your wrist, I want it for later.**_', Jubi ordered. Naruto complied, sealing it into a quick seal in his wrist.

He senses Chakra pools coming close, and he stood up straight.

"A Akatsuki!", cried a old lady.

"N-Naruto..?!", Saya whispered, in pure shock.

"Hello.", Naruto hummed, feeling Jubi push her Chakra through his body.

"What are we going to do?", Sakura hissed, "All we know is that he controls minerals.", she stated.

"Minerals? He can create them out of thin air, with handseals?", the old lady asked.

"No, Lady Chiyo, he doesn't use any handseals.", Kakashi cut in, lifting up his hiate to reveal his Sharingan.

"You think that will work on me?", Naruto hummed, "Jubi created it, along with every other Bloodline in this world. She can even let me 'borrow' them.", he purred, raising his hand. Instantly, four shurikun formed between his fingers.

He threw them right towards Sakura and Chiyo.

They both jumped back into the tree's.

"Stay back, I'll deal with him!", Kakashi hissed.

Naruto grinned, "I've been waiting to kill you.", he purred, crouching down as if he's ready to pounce.

"After you go o**ut of death by using my emotions.**", he snarled, "**They won't rule me NOW!**", he hissed, running straight at Kakashi.

The Jounin was able to dodge, but barely in time before Naruto's fist to crash right into the ground.

Nothing happened. At first.

The ground shaked, rattling the tree's. Kakashi almost lost his balance, as Saya jumped back into the tree's.

"**Don't you like that little trick? Imagine what it would have to your body.**", Naruto purred, Jubi's Chakra continuing to push through him.

'_**We have to make this fight last.**_', Jubi's voice filtered through, '_**Use only basic techniques, don't let any special tricks go through.**_', she whispered.

'_Hai._', Naruto returned. He created fifty diamond-edged iron shurikun in the air, before he pushed them right towards Kakashi.

_'Shit, he never used this metal before! Only gold, silver, diamond, and sometimes gemstones. Who knows what other tricks he learned?! He's immune to the Sharingan, but at least I can predict his body movement. His Kekkai Gekkai is the problem.'_, Kakashi thought, dodging them quickly.

"**You can't out dance me, Kakashi-**_**sensei.**_", Naruto taunted, creating hundreds of iron spikes, that ran right towards Kakashi.

Kakashi did he best to dodge, but one managed to get right in his thigh. Thankfully not hitting any bones, only flesh.

Naruto smirked, putting up a single handseal, "**Release Seal: Transport!**", he called, and the spike poofed out of Kakashi's thigh, and re-appeared in Naruto's hand.

'_**Jashin's ritual**_', Jubi whispered, and Naruto gave a small nod.

He formed an iron blade, and stabbed it right through his foot. Using the blood that came out, he created the ritual circle. Quickly.

He raised the spike, to his mouth. He found Kakashi's blood still there, and he ran his tongue up to the tip. Kakashi's blood hit his tongue, and he swallowed it down easily.

After, he put the spike down, right to his foot.

Kakashi frowned, confused at what's going to happen.

"**Let's see how you manage this-!**", Naruto sneered, pushing the spike right through his foot.

Silence.

Kakashi screamed a small, quick scream. He hissed under his breath, as blood started to pour out of his left foot.

Naruto pulled out the spike, raising it to his stomach.

"**This wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. What's wrong?**", Naruto sneered, "**Can't fight against your old student? You're a pathetic man, Kakashi. You used Saya merely to save your life, three years ago. You can't use her this time.**", he whispered, right about to push it through.

A Chakra sign suddenly appeared behind him, and he barely had time to dodge. He jumped out of the circle, just in time to see Sakura's fist hit the ground and force it all to rupture.

'_He used himself as a distraction, in order to get Sakura behind him. She hid her Chakra sign, very well._', Naruto thought.

'_**Plus, you can't read Chakra signs **_**so**_** well.**_', Jubi muttered, taunting dripping through her tone.

Naruto ignored her, as he landed on the ground once more.

Sakura ran straight at him.

'_**BE PREPARE-**_', Jubi's voice called, before Sakura punched him right in the chest. She continued to beat Naruto right into the ground, pounding him deeper and deeper into the ground.

Finally, she stopped, panting. She climbed out of the three feet deep crater, and looked down.

"Naruto!", Saya screamed, running towards the crater. She slided down the carter, before she landed by Naruto.

"Naruto...", she whispered, frantic.

"I'm still...", Naruto's mouth before, eyes shoting open. His eyes glowed bright blue, his mouth forming a grin, a grin that sent down everyone's backs. "..alive.", he hissed.

"H-How?!", Chiyo frowned, "You should have died..", she murmured.

Naruto growled, and slowly stood up.

"You **REALLY need to learn..**", Naruto snarled, before he pounced on Kakashi.

His hand closed tightly around the Jounin's neck.

"HOW **DARE YOU!**", Naruto hissed, "**First you, then you again, than that pink-haired bitch.**", he snarled, his claws starting to dig into the skin.

"Naruto! STOP!", Saya cried.

Naruto froze, and the glow faded from his eyes. He snarled, and released his claws on Kakashi.

"She's right... I shouldn't be killing you...", Naruto whispered, standing up. He twisted around, to stare straight at Sakura.

"I should be killing you.", Naruto purred, and ran at her.

**-o-0-o-**

Team Gai landed in the clearing, to see a white haired male standing there.

"Who's this?", TenTen frowned.

"He has the Akatsuki cloak.", Gai stated.

That's when they realized they couldn't move.

"W-What is this?!", Neji hissed.

"It's seems like glue..!", Lee stated.

"My name is Kimimaro Kayuga. Naruto-sama has requested that I kill you.", he stated.

"Kayuga? As in the War Clan, Kayuga?", Gai said.

"Correct.", Kimimaro returned, before he bent down and placed his hands the liquid.

"**Liquid Bone: Solid Bars!**", he called, and the liquid _bone_ bubbled around the three youngest members of Team Gai. The bubbles shot upwards, and formed bars around them. Each of them in seperate 'prisons'.

The bone continued to top the bars with a flat, thick surface.

"**Liquid Bone: Prison Seal!**", Kimimaro called, flipping through a set of handseals, keeping his hands on the liquid bone.

Kanji suddenly formed all around the tops of each 'prison' holding them, all of them standing for 'Seal'.

"Gai-sensei!", Lee called.

"I have this!", Gai assured, pushing Chakra into his feet. The liquid bone, that had crwled up and solidfied right around his foot, broke loose and cracked ot the ground.

Kimimaro frowned, before he ran straight at Gai, the liquid bone moving to clear a path for him.

Kimimaro swiped a bone downwards towards Gai. Gai bent down, and easily dodged.

"A Taijustu Master.", Kimimaro muttered, flipping the air landing around five feet away from Gai.

_'I have no chance against a Taijustu Master when it comes down to my Taijustu. Kenjustu and my bones are my only chance.'_, Kimimaro thought, _'I'll make the liquid bone solid, and use it for later.'_, he nodded to himself.

He cut his Chakra connections to the liquid bone, allowing it all to become solid.

_'I'm guessing it is liquid bone. Why did he let it go, seeing as it could restrict my actions? Perhaps his weakness is Taijustu.'_, Gai thought, forming a stance.

**-o-0-o-**

Sakura froze, seeing as Naruto turned his stare straight at her.

Chiyo frowned, before her eyes became wide.

"You're a distraction.", Chiyo stated. Naruto let a grin loose.

"Congratulations.", Naruto purred, "**Your **_**such**_** a damn genius.**", he hummed, running straight at her.

Chiyo ducked down, moving the side before she jumped backwards.

"Boy, I can defeat you. I know more than you can think.", Chiyo scowled.

"**You're a Puppet Master. Poisons won't work on me, and injuries I can live.**", Naruto returned, cocking his head to the side in a taunting manner.

"**What can you do to me?**", he purred.

"Naruto..", Saya whispered, glancing at Kakashi who couldn't even stand up, at Sakura who is frozen but both fear and shock.

Chiyo frowned, knowing this is true. _'If he can live through Sakura's punches, he must be very hard to kill. The fact he stabbed himself without caring, and it seems he's already killed. I've heard the rumors that he's a Demon, that he can regrow limbs.. I didn't know it was true.'_, she thought.

Naruto turned, and glanced at his sister.

"**Saya...**", Naruto whispered, turning around. He walked towards her, and ran a claw down her cheek.

Saya jumped at the contact, freezing.

"**I won't hu**rt you..", Naruto stated, "I'm done here.", he said, "Goodbye.", he whispered, moving his hand back.

He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"W-What just happened?", Saya whispered, as Sakura rushed to Kakashi to heal him.

"Can he move?", Chiyo asked, looking at Kakashi.

"He'll be fine, his left leg will be a little weak. He can fight, though.", Sakura stated.

"Good.", Chiyo said, glancing at Saya.

_'That girl seems to be that boy's weakness.'_, Chiyo thought.

**-o-0-o-**

Gai's fist was about to hit Kimimaro's cheek. Kimimaro's eyes widened, Gai had vanished before he suddenly re-appeared.

Kimimaro barely ducked down, as Gai's fist went flying past him.

He sensed Naruto's and Jubi's Chakra not too far away. He paused, before he jumped backwards.

"Kimimaro, I do not want you to fight him.", Jubi stated, landing softly next to him. Naruto on his other side.

"He is a Taijustu Master, you should not fight him.", Naruto stated.

"I want to prove myself! Please, Naruto-sama!", Kimimaro begged.

"No. You will harm yourself, you have no need to do so.", Naruto returned, sighing.

"Both of you have your own weakness. Kimimaro you don't need to prove yourself.", Jubi stated, eyes glowing red.

"How will we distract them?", Naruto asked.

"Kimimaro, form the prison around the Jounin.", Jubi ordered.

Kimimaro complied.

Gai frowned, jumping upwards as soon as he saw the bone turning back into liquid, and creating bubbles.

"Gai-sensei, look out!", Lee's voice yelled.

Gai watched in shock, as the bars rose higher than where he was in the air. It formed the top heavily, right before the seals appeared on it.

Gai landed back on the ground, where his feet got stuck in the liquid bone. The bone climbed up his foot, and became solid.

"It'll take them some time before they can break out.", Jubi nodded. Kimimaro stood back up, removing his hands from the bone.

"What are we to do now?", Kimimaro asked.

"I want to go watch the fight, but..", Jubi sighed, "Naruto would get involved the moment that Saya girl is in danger.", she said, turning to look at Naruto.

Naruto scowled, "What?", he huffed.

Jubi rolled her eyes, "You're pathetic.", she deadpanned.

**Authors Note:**

**I feel like a total bitch, keeping Kimimaro from fighting Gai. Oh, don't worry... In the future Kimimaro and Gai WILL fight. In all honesty, I'm keeping myself from having Gai fight really since I still don't know much about his style, yet anyway. I can't google him currently, sorry!**

**Plus, Kimimaro's real weakness would be Taijustu. His dances are a form of Taijustu, and Gai could smash through the bones by opening the gates. Kimimaro's skills is centered towards Kenjustu. I don't feel like writing him being beaten... Besides, he needs this little 'grudge' so that- *coughcough*. Right, no telling! XD**

**Anyways, I'm going onto the next chapter...**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	46. Chapter 46: Thoughts

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part Three; The three years are over, and the Akatsuki are on the move. Each Jinchuriki shall be hunted, and Jubi will slowly return to full power. In return, the Villages will become stronger, and the Akatsuki will be hunted.

**Warnings****:** Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

Normal thinking: _'Rawr.'_

Naruto thinking to Jubi: '_Rawr._'

**Fourty-Six**

Jubi sighed, as she ran her claw down the wall. She's bored out of her mind, mainly because she wishes she could be watching the fight. Then again, she got the Ichibi devoured and got some of her Chakra back. It went by quicker, thanks to Naruto's help.

Even then, she couldn't watch the fight without Naruto being by her. Once his sister would have been put in the slightest amount of danger, he would have run out and killed whoever she was fighting. Jubi herself doesn't understand it, but Naruto seems to care for Saya. Instead of them being twins, it seems as if Naruto took Minato's place of being teh protective father.

She winced, remembering those words spoken to her, centuries ago, by the Shinigami King.

**-o-0-o-0-o- **_**Flashback **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

_Jubi raised a brow, as she looked at the misty form of the Shinigami King._

_"What have you come to tell me now?", she deadpanned._

_"_I have come to tell you that the Toad's Prophecy holds truth. You will meet two, who will be close. One will listen to the other more than anyone else, the other shall never use this power against him. With your help, they will either lead a era of peace, or war._", the Shinigami King said, looking straight at Jubi._

_Jubi scowled, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?", she hissed._

_"_You will not understand, yet. Centuries from now, you will understand._", the Shinigami King returned, "_You're destiny is mixed with humanity itself. While we cannot control your power growth and how powerful you will get, we can guess how powerful you will be. Jubi, you are still young. You will come to understand your hate for the Moon._", the Shinigami King said._

_Jubi frowned, "You're plain out confusing, old man.", she stated._

_The Shinigami King just chuckled, "_I may be, but one day you'll be just as wise as I. That is, if you can make the right choice to help him._", he hummed._

_"If you're supposed to let me chose the ending of my destiny, why are you hinting at me to make certain choices that I don't even understand?", Jubi deadpanned._

_"_I wish for you to make the correct choices, that is all. Jubi, do you not understand? Your Chakra is black for it stands for death. If any normal mortal is to be consumed by this, they would die. Only one will be able to live through it._", the Shinigami King stated._

_Jubi merely rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever.", she said._

_The Shinigami King shook his head, "_Farewell, young one._", he called. His misty form vanished into fine smoke._

**-o-0-o-0-o- **_**Flashback End **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Jubi sighed, since she now knows what the Shinigami King said before, is true. All the little riddles and words he had given to her, came together. It's the reason she never took Naruto's body over and killed him. She listened to his words... She wanted to have a pup, someone to look after. After all those centuries of being alone, with no one but yourself for company. You grow lonesome, and you eventually wish for someone you can care for.

She wished for a pup, and she got one. Naruto IS her pup, and remain so. He'll never be harmed, if she has anything to say about it.

Jubi understands his first words, "_I have come to tell you that the Toad's Prophecy holds truth. You will meet two, who will be close. One will listen to the other more than anyone else, the other shall never use this power against him. With your help, they will either lead a era of peace, or war._".

The Toad's Prophecy. She remembers hearing the Toad's Prophecy, though it being a little blurry since it was covered in Natural Chakra. She knows who the two are. _Naruto _is the one that can be controlled by one mere word from Saya, and that girl doesn't even mean too. Saya would never use it against Naruto. It has it's limits, obviously.

Jubi's destiny is entwined with humanity. She created every Bloodlimit and Bloodline, and gifted them down. She helped spread the Ninja fad, helping to create the era of the Ninja.

"The mineral will not be corrupted.", Jubi whispered. Naruto did become tainted, killing up to the hundreds. He'll never kill his sister, and by that he would most likely never kill his family.

"The green energy will become a dangerous foe for your enemy.", Jubi whispered another part, carving a mark down the wall with her clawed finger. Uranium. Naruto's five different techniques using it, could cause ultimate destruction. If he's not careful, to him as well. It is a dangerous foe for anyone who has to face it.

"Then, the red cloud will fall by your - **my**, decision.", Jubi whispered the sentence.

The Akatsuki will fall, if they do not win the do doubt coming Fourth Shinobi War. Even if they escape with their lives, Jubi would kill them in order to keep them from spreading any information about the statue. Even though she owes a deal towards Tobi... She'll kill him, as well.

Pein and Tobi, those two she hates, if not dislike.

Pein, the one who thinks he's God. Despite the fact he's being controlled by Tobi. Jubi fears his eyes, however. Despite what she said before, he could tear her soul into pieces and defeat her. The Rinnegan is her only true weakness. She's wary of him, though she never lets it show. She **will **defeat him, when it comes down to it. She made multiple ways to get away from it. She just can't get close to him...

Tobi, the one who wants to rule the world. He's the one that helped free her, but his visions of peace are so blurred she wants to laugh. She won't say anything, however. If he loses the coming war, she'll kill him without a second thought. If he wins, she'll destroy the major villages and leave.

Now, there's the thought of her pup, Naruto.

Naruto's character is so complex. It differs from who he is talking too, and who he is around. If he's fighting, he's driven by bloodlust and he merely wants to play with his opponent and bring as much pain as possible. The only one who gets his full respect, is Jashin. Jubi gets some respect, but he sees her more of a second mother rather than a figure he should look up too.

Personally, Jubi's fine with that.

Naruto has Saya only in mind, to those he wants to protect. Kimimaro has a place there, but Naruto believes Kimimaro can take care of himself. Jubi knows, however, that the moment Kimimaro is heavily hurt in a fight... Naruto will come out, and kill the one who did it. He'll never admit it, but he's rather protective of Kimimaro. She knows Naruto sees Kimimaro as a brother.

And, Kimimaro also has this little 'grudge' on Gai. He will no doubt fight him whenever possible, just so he can prove he can handle a Taijustu master. Jubi doubts it, though. Kimimaro's weakness would be a Taijustu master.

Naruto's own weakness, would be mid-range attacks. For them to be far enough for him to be unable to punch their lights out, but too close for him to order a party of spikes towards them. Taijustu and Ninjustu would be his main weakness, along with powerful Kekkai Gekkai's. Jubi knows, that his father's technique that made him the Yellow Flash, can be used against him.

Naruto's powerful, oh yes, but everyone has a weakness. No one is invincible, and she knows that both Naruto and Kimimaro knows that as well. Doesn't mean they aren't going to try and get stronger at their weak points to make them even stronger.

Jubi sighed. Life is so complex.

**-o-0-o-**

Kimimaro sighed, breaking out of his meditation. He couldn't concentrate. All he could think of is how to defeat a Taijustu Master. First, he has to study that man's special techniques. he has to look in the Bingo Book, really. Not only for him, but all other's inside of it. So he won't be too surprised, and can have a balance on whoever he may be fighting.

He has to defeat Gai, so that Naruto would praise him. For defeating a Taijustu Master, who has years of experience compared to Kimimaro's short life and experience of fighting. He knew if he defeated Gai, Naruto would be proud of him. He just knows it...

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto scowled at himself. He was wearing a simple bath robe, but glaring at himself in the mirror. You wonder why?

It's because, once again, he couldn't kill someone because of Saya. He really hates this shit. It's like he can't kill ANYONE in front of her, least by her saying a mere word, he'll stop.

Goddammit it all. His luck really fucking sucks balls. And shit, he's cussing a lot isn't he? Who gives a flying fuck... It helps him relieve his anger. So fuck it all.

'_**In your anger, I can hear your thoughts all the way from my room.**_', Jubi's voice called.

'_I didn't know we could do this._', Naruto returned.

'_**Well, yeah. You still hold a large amount of my Chakra in you, so yeah. I keep all the Chakra I gained from the Ichibi, in you, plus a little more. I guess it strengthened the connection.**_', Jubi returned.

'_This can be useful for later.._', Naruto mused.

'_**Yup. Now, how about you tell me what's wrong?**_', Jubi cooed.

'_I can't kill anyone, with Saya around. Least I be stopped by a single fucking word._', Naruto returned.

'_**You can fix that.**_', Jubi returned.

'_How?_', Naruto asked, frowning a tiny bit.

'_**Simple. Never be around her.**_', Jubi returned.

'_In what world is that simple?_', Naruto growled, his temper rising.

'_**Oh, calm down.**_', Jubi returned, '_**Think about it. Whenever you're fighting, and if it's around her, drive your opponet away from her and get alone. Then kill.**_', she stated.

Naruto paused, before he laughed.

'_You know, you have the most simple solutions to the most complex things._', Naruto said.

'_**In what world is it complex?**_', Jubi returned.

Naruto gave small smile.

**-o-0-o-**

Saya watched as Chiyo leaned over Gaara. They had barely gotten him back, and Saya almost lost control of the Kyuubi totally, if it wasn't for Kakashi. Sakura and Chiyo both were able to kill Sasori, but Sakura is currently resting. She wore herself out, and is drained. Chiyo herself, looks close to death herself.

"I barely have enough Chakra to do this, but the Kazekage is more important than I.", Chiyo stated, as she rose her hands into a handseal.

"Lady Chiyo! You're going to give your life..", Temari whispered, in shock. Tears stained her cheeks, and it didn't give her much composure.

"I do not know if it will work or not. Hopefully, it will.", Chiyo stated, flipping through the handseals.

Saya watched in shock, as Chiyo fell to the ground and Gaara's eyes shot open.

"Gaara!", Temari cried, lunging towards her brother. She broke down sobbing in his chest, while Gaara blinked in confusion.

Saya broke out a smile, laughing at ex-Jinchuriki's shock.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Three days later, he looked at Team Gai and Team Seven. They both entered the office together, as they gave their report together.

"Naruto was about to kill Kakashi, but stopped.", Minato stated, blankly.

"Hai. If it wasn't for Saya... I wouldn't be here right now.", Kakashi said.

"He and Jubi stopped a Kayuga from fighting me.", Gai cut in.

"Sakura, Saya, TenTen, Neji, Lee... Please leave, I wish to talk to Gai and Kakashi alone.", Minato stated.

They all paused, obviously not wanting to go, but complied. As soon as they left the office, Minato leaned back in his chair.

"What happened? What skills did Naruto show?", Minato asked.

"He used a voodoo-like technique to injure me. He stabbed himself easily, and lived. Sakura pounded him into the ground, and he lived. He used more metals other than gold, silver and diamond. I'm guessing he's mastered more minerals, as it seems. He said he's immune to the Sharingan, and that the Jubi can gift him any Kekkai Gekkai.", Kakashi stated.

"Seems like a bluff..", Minato muttered.

"He was about to kill me, but... Saya said stop, and he did.", Kakashi said.

Gai gave a nod, "He stopped one of his men from fighting me, it seems he still has some youthfulness! He cares for his men!", he stated, giving a thumbs up.

Minato sighed, "A Kayuga, Jubi, and Naruto. I want a full report written down, and delievered to me. As soon as possible. I don't know if it's a bluff or not, but if Naruto can use any Kekkai Gekkai and Bloodline... We have to be prepared.", he said.

The two Jounin nodded.

**-o-0-o-**

Pein handed Naruto a scroll, "From here on out, your mission is simple. Gather information about the nations, and their Jinchuriki. Return each time we get a Jinchuriki, to contact you...", Pein took out a ring.

"It's made out of my Chakra Iron, with a emerald stone on it to mark it as yours. I'll contact you whenever it's needed.", Pein stated, tossing it to Naruto.

Naruto caught, it looked at it with a smirk.

"I would have prepared one for your Kayuga, but it seems that he refuses to join the Akatsuki and will only listen to you.", Pein said.

"True.", Naruto said, slipping the ring onto his right hand, middle finger. "It fits.", he stated, looking at Pein straight in the eye.

"Weekly reports, if I'm correct?", Naruto asked. He earned a nod from the 'leader' of the Akatsuki.

"If they anything other than the obvious points, tell us.", Pein stated, and Naruto gave a nod.

"Farewell, Pein-_sama._", Naruto called, his tone dripping with a taunting note. He gave a small wave, before leaving the office.

**Authors Note:**

**BUAHAHAHA! Naruto-kun can't stay out of trouble... BUAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, okay.. I'm sorr-HAHAHAHAHA! *coughcough* Right, I'm feeling hyper right now, if you can tell.**

**Onto the next chapter, then onto the next.. I think I'll just keep on writing because THERE IS NO NOTHING ON TV!**

**Bye bye!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! :D**


	47. Chapter 47: Pre-Fight Chapter

... ...

**Summary: **Part Three; The three years are over, and the Akatsuki are on the move. Each Jinchuriki shall be hunted, and Jubi will slowly return to full power. In return, the Villages will become stronger, and the Akatsuki will be hunted.

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

Normal thinking:_ 'Rawr.'_

Naruto thinking to Jubi: '_Rawr._'

**Fourty-Seven**

Time passed rather quickly, and already the Akatsuki got the Two-Tailed. Naruto did become rather bored, though. Kimimaro, Jubi, and he just moved village to village. It was rather easy, as Jubi and Kimimaro could move through the village's freely since no one knew who they are. Naruto had to stay out of sight, but he used that ti spy on the Kage of whatever major village he was in.

He often did missions for the smaller villages, earning money that he simply gave off to Konan who came once a week to him. Mainly to give him important mission scrolls while Pein was busy with something else, which is actually quite often. The ring could only be used a limited amount of times a week or else it would have a Chakra overflow. Which, apparently, isn't very good.

Kimimaro trained more in Taijustu whenever they stayed out in a forest, and Jubi grew a hobby of cooking. It was rather odd, but then again, she said she liked to think that they weren't criminals and they were just a normal 'family'.

Still an odd concept.

This week, Konan arrived with no scroll.

"Kakuzu and Hidan have gotten the three-tails, however Leaf ninja are tracking them. Pein is sending back up, aka one of you three.", Konan stated.

"We can fight? FINALLY!", Naruto cried happily. Jubi rolled her eyes at her Jinchuriki's antics.

"Where are they?", Jubi asked.

"On the borders of Konohagakure.", Konan returned, "We've guessed that the Leaf Ninja will meet up with them in around forty-five minutes. Pein wishes that one of you go as back-up..", she stated.

"Why are you so hyper?", Jubi turned to Naruto, who was happily twirling in place.

"I... don't know.", Naruto shrugged.

"Your Chakra must be bottling up, giving you extra energy.", Jubi sighed, before she turned back to Konan.

"I wish to take in the three tails, and Naruto will be coming with me. Kimimaro will go.", Jubi said smoothly.

"I can fight?", Kimimaro jumped, resisting the urge to smile at the fact he can prove himself to Naruto.

"I guess it would be good practice..", Naruto murmured, "We'll come as soon as possible, though.", he cut in.

"Around a hour will pass, before we can come in. Good luck, Kimimaro.", Jubi called, dissolving into a pool of blood.

Naruto gave a small shudder at the sudden income of more Chakra. It is obvious, that his Chakra has been bottling up. Most likely because he hasn't been using it a lot, and his coils are about to overflow with energy. For once in his life, he doesn't have to pop in Soldier Pills at least once an hour.

"Move out!", Naruto called. Kimimaro shot off towards Konohagakure. Luckily, they are very close to the Leaf village.

"Come.", Konan ordered, leading Naruto off towards another direction.

**-o-0-o-**

HIdan and Kakuzu were both silently moving across the desert-like landscape, when a white-haired male landed in front of them.

"Who the fuck is this?", Hidan growled.

"Naruto-sama sent me here.", he stated, "My name is Kimimaro Kayuga, and I was sent here for back up.", he finished.

"Tch! We don't need do damn back-up.", Hidan growled, before he blinked.

"Why the Hell do you speak of Naruto with such a high praise?", Hidan asked, looking at Kimimaro with a raised brow.

"Naruto-sama is the most powerful person I know, other than Jubi-sama. Naruto-sama could defeat anyone!", Kimimaro glared.

Kakuzu himself was tempted to raise a brow. "Well then, if you're here for back-up.", he sighed, "How strong are you? You're a Kayuga, obviously, meaning you have your dances.", he muttered.

"Jubi taught me a few tricks, so I do not need to relie on my dances. I only use them if I have too.", Kimimaro returned, "Jubi-sama told me that I'm A-Rank, only thing keeping me from being S-Rank is because I don't have much experience.", he said.

"Experience holds you back a rank?", Hidan asked, raising a brow.

"Hai. With a lack of experience, sometimes power won't do the full trick.", Kimimaro returned.

Kakuzu nodded, "You'll stay hidden, and come in when we give the signal.", he stated, "The signal being a blast of fire aimed straight at the sky.".

"Hai. Also, Naruto-sama shall be coming in less than an hour.", Kimimaro said

"That's fucking wonderful.", Hidan deadpanned, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Hai.", Kimimaro nodded, not at all sensing the sarcasm.

Kakuzu sighed, "Something tells me you're not around people much.", he muttered.

Kimimaro blinked, "How do you know that?", he asked.

"I just do.", Kakuzu said, turning to Hidan. "You better listen to me.", he growled.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "We've won fights before without me listening to you.", he returned, "Go, Kimimaro-guy. Come when we flash a signal.", he said.

Kimimaro nodded.

"I don't think Naruto taught him very much of the modern world.", Hidan deadpanned.

"Yeah, I've picked that up.", Kakuzu returned, twisting around, mentally preparing for the fight.

"Why are you heading towards Konoha?", Kimimaro asked.

"For some fucking bounty.", Hidan returned, while Kakuzu glared at him.

"It's not just some bounty-", Kakuzu snarled.

Kimimaro decided to jump and hide behind one of the tree's, to stay out of their fight.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto groaned out in pain, as the process started. Jubi hummed happily, though it hurt her as well. Both of them were forcing their Chakra up to dissolve the three-tails Chakra. The red Chakra turning black before it even fully entered Naruto's body. Jubi worked to control it, and color it and change it's affinity as her own, while Naruto helped to devour it fully into Jubi's seal.

It felt like a hour had passed, before the three-tails was fully returned to Jubi, and fully sealed into Naruto.

"That... took a lot more effort.", Naruto groaned.

'_**It's gonna. I just can't wait until when we take in the Kyuubi.**_', Jubi returned. Naruto let out a painful groan at the thought.

Pein glanced at him, "You're going back to your Kaguya, if I'm correct?", he asked.

Naruto gave back a small nod, as he sat up. "Yeah, dear Jashin, that hurt.", he groaned, getting off the metal table.

Pein raised his brow just slightly, as Naruto muttered and groaned under his breath while leaving the room.

"What a complainer.", Pein said, before he moved and left the room.

**-o-0-o- Earlier -o-0-o-**

Kimimaro watched as Kakuzu and Hidan confronted the Leaf ninja, with a small interest. He wondered how this fight will go, and when Naruto would arrive. He wants to fight before Naruto can get here, so that he can prove himself. He can admit, he has a slight grudge against Gai, the Leaf's Green Beast, but eventually he'll be able to fight him as well. For now, he'll fight these fools.

Kakashi Hatake, along with three Chunin. Judging by their Chakra Signatures, how they fool, they each have a Bloodlimit and their Chakra Levels are around High Chunin level. Kakuzu's Chakra Levels can match into the Bijuu Levels, while Hidan's is more or less high ANBU Level.

Kimimaro frowned slightly, when he realized something; If there is three together, each of them having a Bloodlimit... He heard of a team in the Leaf, made out of a Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka. Could they perhaps be the younger version?

**-o-0-o- Even Earlier -o-0-o-**

Kakashi eyed Shikamaru as he went to explain.

"They're going to head towards to Konoha. Either for Saya or for Asuma, they're heading towrds Konoha.", the Nara stated.

"How will we find them?", Ino asked.

"I have an idea.", Shikamaru smirked.

Kakashi raised a single brow, but did not question it. The kid is pretty smart after all.

"Ino, you see that hawk?", Shikamaru pointed to the black hawk flying in the sky.

"Y-Yeah...", Ino jumped. Quickly enough, the realization hit her.

"possess it, and use it to find them.", Shikamaru ordered, Ino nodded quickly.

She made the handseal, and shot towards the hawk. Luckily, she got into it.

**-o-0-o-**_** Inside Hawk's Mind**_** -o-0-o-**

_Ino continued to let the body move towards, as she scouted downwards. eventually, after minutes of only seeing the blank land, that was marked with only a few tree's, she found them. They both were just standing there, she noticed a white-haired male standing behind a tree._

_He wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak, so she guessed he may be an ally. He wore no hiate, so he may just be a traveling civilian.. No, that isn't right. He is wearing ninja clothes. She has to report this back._

_A sudden impact of strings came towards her and she forced her way out._

**-o-0-o-**_** Outside Hawk's Mind**_** -o-0-o-**

Ino returned to her body, and blinked blurrily.

"Where are they?", Kakashi asked.

"They're off towards the North-East, around a mile from here.", Ino returned, shuddering slightly.

"They're standing still, but there is someone hiding behind a tree. I don't know if they've noticed him or not, but he isn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak.", Ino stated.

"What did he look like?", Kakashi asked, Choji and Shikamaru looked at her.

"White hair.", Ino returned, unable to remember anything else about the white-haired boy.

"He may be the Kaguya that tried to fight Gai. He's with Naruto, and he can grow bones from his body. Be careful, he clan is known as the War Clan for a reason.", Kakashi quickly returned.

"H-Hai.", the three Chunin nodded.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for this super short chapter, but it's all I've managed. Due to recent testing, I haven't had much time to myself. Don't worry though, I'll start it up as quickly as possible.**

**Sorry that this is all I got for two days. I won't have to do testing again until alter this month, and in May I get off for Summer Vacation, so... YAAAY! Hopefully, I can really pick up this story and finish it off by the end of May ^^**

**Thanks for your patience, and the next chapter will be over 3,000 words! I promise! **

**Review, Follow, Favorite! ^J^**


	48. Chapter 48: Confrontation

... ...

**Summary: **Part Three; The three years are over, and the Akatsuki are on the move. Each Jinchuriki shall be hunted, and Jubi will slowly return to full power. In return, the Villages will become stronger, and the Akatsuki will be hunted.

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

Normal thinking:_ 'Rawr.'_

Naruto thinking to Jubi: '_Rawr._'

**Before I start, to the guest reviwer Guest: **No, I am not the owner of Naruto. This is how this story works, I know a lot of people already have left my story for multiple reasons. Mainly because of Saya's and Naruto's little thing. Believe me, I can tell. Important character to the PLOT will remain, and a lot of major characters of Naruto original plot, will die along with some others. Kakashi's kinda needed, for now.

**Fourty-Eight**

Naruto muttered under his breath, as he walked down the bare earth. Few tree's were around him, it was barren ground really. He still had around fourty-five minutes before he reached Kimimaro, Kakuzu, and Hidan. He knew there was four extra singatures, but he can't really tell them very well. Chakra Signature reading isn't his speciality.

'_**I would much rather transport us there, but I wanna to see how Kimimaro would do alone.**_', Jubi muttered.

'_I agree. I do believe Kimimaro can handle four Leaf Nin. When we get there, we can see how he's doing and join the fight._', Naruto returned.

'_**I do hope he'll be okay, though.**_', Jubi sighed.

'_He can handle himself. I know he can._', Naruto assured her, a little more to himself than he would admit.

Jubi sighed, really wanting to speak up. She knew better than too, though. Saya may be the one able to control Naruto, but Kimimaro still has a place in Naruto's heart. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kimimaro are the only humans that isn't his family, that actually has a place in his eyes. Hidan is not only a teacher, but he is Naruto's sempai in the ways of Jashinism. Kakuzu was his teacher, and gave him slightly enhanced strength and taught him a lot about strategy.

Naruto smirked a tiny bit, and slightly slowed down his pace.

**-o-0-o-**

Kakuzu and Hidan both glanced at each other, giving a small nod they jumped forwards - Just when a black shadow was about to touch their own shadows.

They both landed some feet away from it, as the Leaf Ninja started their ambush.

"Hidan, dodge!", Kakuzu yelled, just when two kunai with a explosion tag attached to it hit them. They both exploded, covering the two Akatsuki members in a cloud of smoke.

"Did we get them?", Choji called. Shikamaru gave a smirk, answering his question.

Kakashi frowned a tiny bit, _'I can sense Chakra behind that tree. It must be that Kaguya Ino spotted earlier. We have to keep an eye out for him, just in case.'_, he thought, _'And from the report, the silver-haired male has the same voodoo technique as Naruto.'_.

Hidan jumped from the dark grey cloud, at the same time as Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, old man! You fucking okay?!", Hidan called.

"Hai. I performed my body hardening technique before it hit.", Kakuzu returned, noticing that the wire attached to Hidan's scythe was severed.

_'That will weaken him. He can only do close-range attacks now.'_, Kakuzu thought, turning towards the Nara from before,_ 'Smart brat.'_, he couldn't help but think.

Shikamaru jumped upwards, and threw two Chakra blades with an explosive tag towards them.

"Hidan, dodge!", Kakuzu hissed, both them jumping back too late.

They both hit right next to them, but didn't explode.

"What the Hell? Is that a damn fluke-?", Hidan smirked, standing up straight before he froze.

_'What the Hell..? He tricked us! SHIT!'_, Hidan scowled angrily, glaring at Kakuzu. The damn heart-eater should have seen through it.

_'I see... He used the two kunai from before, to make sure we would dodge the Chakra blades in order to attach to our shadows and freeze our movements. We fell for the trap. I must admit, this one is pretty clever.'_, Kakuzu thought.

"This is over!", Shikamaru muttered, his Shadow Technique attaching to Hidan's shadow.

"Shit! Fuck you-!", Hidan growled, as Shikamaru made him grip his sythe.

"F-Fuck...", Hidan hissed. Shikamaru merely smirked.

_'He's got him!'_, both Ino and Choji thought.

Shikamaru 'lifted' the blade, his actions flowing straight to Hidan who copied. Before he ran to the side, swinging the blade like Hell. Right towards Kakuzu.

"Shit! Kakuzu, dodge! Fuuuccckkk!", Hidan groaned. He has the habit to cuss a lot whenever he's fighting. Don't bother questioning it.

"You're pretty stupid, aren't you?", Shikamaru taunted, as the blade swung closer and closer to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu smirked behind his mask, and Hidan sneered. Kakuzu's hand shot out of the ground, moving the Chakra blade. Finally, Kakuzu jumped back and Shikamaru stopped his movements in shock.

"You're pretty smart brat, unlike my partner.", Kakuzu sneered, as the strings from his arm spread out attachting itself back to his body.

"Ha!", Hidan smirked. Then frowned, before turning to glare at his partner.

"Kakuzu! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!", he growled.

"Exactly what I said, you moron.", Kakuzu returned.

Shikamaru sneered, and started to push Hidan forward Kakuzu once more, swinging the blade like Hell.

Kakuzu jumped backwards, each time easily keeping the blade from hitting him. "I can't believe this brat is forcing me back..", he muttered, right before he was going to hit a tree.

"Choji, now!", Shikamaru ordered.

Choji nodded, and grew larger. His hard covered his whole body, before he jumped down in the form of a large, spikey, brown, hairy ball.

Kakuzu wasn't able to the dodge, and Choji hit him full on.

**-o-0-o-**

Kimimaro frowned, itching to jump out. Should he get involved? No, that Kakuzu guy seems immune to physical attacks, however... If he jumped in now, he could surprise them. No, it doesn't seem like the right time. He can wait in till they use up a bit more energy, or while they're distracted, before he pulls his own ambush.

Until that happens, he'll do his best to help them while staying hidden.

Kimimaro's frown became deeper, as he felt Naruto's Chakra coming closer and closer. Around fifteen minutes away from him. Naruto could have used the Jubi's ability of her transporting - Thanks to the Sharingan - to get here, meaning he must want him to fight.

"Naruto-sama's giving me a chance to prove myself, before he arrives.", Kimimaro realized, before he narrowed his eyes at the scene.

"I WILL prove myself.", he growled, before he formed a bone blade and waited for the best chance to jump in.

**-o-0-o-**

Choji rolled past Kakuzu's form as soon as his attack was down, and Hidan looked in shock at the crater.

Kakuzu, however, did not stay down. He climbed out of the hole, and stood up straight.

"I'm immune to your attacks, you brat-", Kakuzu growled, before he got cut off in a painful grunt.

"**Chidori!**", Kakashi called, his lightning-covered hand peircing right through his chest.

"It's over.", Kakashi stated easily. Kakuzu grunted in pain.

"How..?", Shikamaru muttered.

"I saw your handseal, and figured out this immunity you formed was Earth Affinity. Lightning beats earth.", Kakashi stated, pulling out his hand. Kakuzu collapsed to the ground.

"You're done for.", Kakashi stated, forming the Chidori once more.

He ran at Hidan, while the three Chunin watched with a mix of happiness and shock. They had no idea it was going to be this easy to defeat the two Akatsuki members. It seemed... too easy.

The Chidori was just about to hit Hidan, when a foot kicked him in the chest and sent him flying.

Kakashi's eyes became wide, seeing Kakuzu stand there as he flew back and tumbled into a tree. Splinters shock out, and he groaned in pain.

Kakuzu sneered.

"And here you were acting all cool.", Hidan sneered.

**-o-0-o-**

Kimimaro found his chance, and ran straight at the Shadow Controller. No doubt a Nara.

"Shikamaru!", Ino called, and Shikamaru had to destroy the connection with Hidan as he jumped backwards to dodge Kimimaro's attack.

"Who the Hell...?", Shikamaru hissed.

"Naruto-sama will be proud of me. Your head will help!", Kimimaro stated, swining the bone-sword at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was barely able to escape any damage, with the sharp-pointed blade scratching right across his arm. It tore through the cloth, and left a small scratch mark. That was a close one.

Kakuzu sneered, and started to take off his cloak while Kimimaro distracted the Nara. Throwing his cloak in the air, to reveal his back. A set of mask's, with one of them obviously damaged.

"EH?! I thought we told you to stay back!", Hidan growled at Kimimaro.

"Naruto-sama is coming, sooner than expected. He's giving me a chance, I will prove myself.", Kimimaro returned, as he continued to swing the blade at Shikamaru.

"He's useful, he's distracting.", Kakuzu assured Hidan, before he grunted his pain.

The stitchings on his arms to his back started to tear, sa the mask's seemed to be trying to pull free. The strings slowly snapped before finally, the mask's each exploded out to form a set of four monsters, each of them with their own mask. He gave a grunt of pain, before he stood back up straight, as the strings sewed themselves back into place easily. There was no longer a hole in his back, and there was no holes from where the mask's were.

There was still a dark, bloody-circled hole on the front of Kakuzu's chest, though.

"W-What the Hell?", Choji jumped.

Kakashi frowned, standing up just barely.

"That's the Kaguya...", he muttered, replaying the words he had just heard coming from the white-haired male.

_'Naruto's close. If we can defeat these guys soon enough... Well, to put it simply, we're going to get our asses kicked.'_, Kakashi thought, mentally preparing himself. He started to gather Chakra in his body, in an attempt to prepare for Naruto's arrival.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto hummed to himself, as he jumped over a fallen trunk. He shrugged to himself, ignoring it as he continued on. He felt his Chakra pound with excitement, covering his skin is a transparent coat of it.

He could already see the Leaf Nin, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kimimaro. He saw Kimimaro swinging a blade towards someone, with Kakuzu releasing a bunch of monsters from his back. Hidan was just standing there, which really didn't surprise him in all honesty.

What a seemingly boring fight. Naruto pouted, before he finally spotted Kakashi.

No Saya. Meaning, no one to stop him this time around. This is going to be SO much fun.

Jubi cackled in agreement.

**-o-0-o-**

Kimimaro frowned, getting angrier and angrier as Shikamaru continued to dodge his swipes. He knew Naruto was coming close enough to see them. He gritted his teeth, thinking about how much Naruto would be thinking how weak he is. He can't even land a small scratch on Shikamaru, except for one!

Kimimaro sped up, and landed a few more small scratches on Shikamaru's arms, tearing his sleeves slightly.

"S-Shit!", Shikamaru hissed, barely able to dodge the Bone User's swipes by them. He saw an opening, and jumped off towards the side. Kimimaro lunged forward, cutting right through a tree's trunk.

The tree creaked and groaned, before it fell off to the side.

Hidan smirked, and ran at Kakashi. Kakuzu made sure Kimimaro was out of the attacking point, before he spoke, "**Wind Release: Blasting Force.**", he spoke smoothly.

One of the monster's, the one next to the one that had dossilved earlier without notice, mask's mouth opened, to let loose a force of wind right through.

The wind shot towards, hitting Choji and Ino, while Hidan was chasing Kakashi with his scythe in the wind. Kimimaro and Shikamaru were both out of the shot, as Kimimaro continued to attack Nara back.

"When's back up coming again?", Choji groaned, as he found a shield-of-sorts behind a tree.

"Soon, hopefully!", Ino yelled back, copying Choji's actions; Hiding behind a tree.

**-o-0-o-**

Saya groaned angrily, while her father frowned at her.

"Yamato and Fox are coming with you, whither you like it or not.", Minato snapped.

"But-", Saya tried.

"You're listening to me, and that's that.", Minato returned.

Saya merely glared. Obviously angry she couldn't due much else, least it be counted at treason. She knows that the Leaf Council is itching to kill her, hoping to draw her brother to Konohagakure in anger. Not a very smart plan, if you ask her.

"Fine.", Saya sighed, "Can we hurry up?", she asked.

Fox and Yamato both nodded, and the three left the Hokage Tower; Heading towards the borders. Towards Team Kakashi, and the two Akatsuki members.

**-o-0-o-**

Kimimaro growled, and twisted around as once again, Shikamaru dodged his swipe.

Shikamaru dodged another swipe, before he ran towards his team. Kimimaro watched him run, before he gave a grin.

Four sharp bones grew out of each of Kimimaro's wrists, more of the bone forming a armor-like from up to his shoulders, down to his chest then to stomach. Kimimaro then ran straight at Shikamaru once more.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was dodging Hidan's swipes from his scythe.

Hidan gave a smirk, as Kakashi fell ontop of a tree branch. He swung his scythe down low, and cutting right through the Jounin's body.

Instead of blood, the body poofed into white smoke.

"E-Eh?!", Hidan scowled, raising his sythe back up to scout for the Jounin.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto jumped upwards, and stood on top of a tree. He looked down to watch the fighting. He's amazed that no one has noticed him yet, or doesn't really care. Is he that much not of a threat..? He sighed, and 'plopped' down.

Crossing his legs, he decided to watch the fight play out a bit more.

Mostly because Kimimaro's fighting.

His Chakra gave a hum of disappointment, but Naruto paid no heed. He knew Kimimaro wants to prove himself, and he'll give him a better chance.

'_**I don't know for sure.**_', Jubi sighed, '_**What if he can't handle them..**_', she muttered.

'_He'll be fine. He can handle them._', Naruto assured. Jubi merely gave a sigh, as she herself joined in on watching the fight through Naruto's eyes.

**-o-0-o-**

Kakashi got there just in time to stop Kakuzu's lightning attack from hitting Choji and Ino. Shikamaru himself, was pinned down by multiple bones that got stabbed through his clothes, into the ground.

Thankfully, he wasn't cut in the process.

Kimimaro sneered, "Your Shadow Controlling is your weakness. If you can't use it, you loose not only a large amount of power, but a large amount of threat. You were too busy dodging my moves, to think of a strategy.", he stated, creating another bone to put up to Shikamaru's stomach.

He pierced it through, and watched as the blood poured out and stained Shikamaru's bottom part of his vest.

"On the honor of Naruto-sama, I shall honor his god, Jashin. You will die a slow death, of bleeding out.", Kimimaro stated, creating another two bones to stick through his wrists.

Shikamaru winced in pain, but held in his screams. As a ninja, you need a way to ignore the pain and not give you enemy any response.

_'If the back up gets here soon.. I'll live.'_, Shikamaru thought

Kimimaro snorted, as if he could read Shikamaru's mind. "You won't live, even if you have back up arriving.", he stated, turning around.

The Kaguya froze, suddenly sensing Naruto's signature around twelve feet away from where he stood. He glanced up, seeing Naruto merely sitting on top of a tree watching the fight.

Naruto gave him a smirk, and a slight wave.

Kimimaro bowed deeply, and Shikamaru noticed.

_'Naruto's here..?! He's wearing the Akatsuki cloak, and yet he hasn't helped his 'allies'. I'm guessing that he merely joined the Akatsuki as it would benifiet himself. Asuma-sensei told me that Naruto has something inside of him that allows him to hold all of the Bijuu, and their power. He has the Ichibi, Nibi, and Sanbi's power inside of him. He has more Chakra than anyone else in the world. Only the Rokubi's, Nanabi's, Hachibi's, and Kyuubi's Jinchuriki would have a chance against him. That plus his skills in his odd Kekkai Gekkai. Minerals. Does that spread into steel, oil, and coal..? Coal and oil are mined from the ground, they may not be minerals, but his Kekkai Gekkai may be based on earth, and what's inside of it.'_, Shikamaru's thoughts flew through his mind, thinking quickly in a way to ignore the pain and the weakness starting to push it's way through him.

He wanted nothing more to sleep... Finally, the Nara passed out due to bloodloss.

Ino and Choji watched in shock, as Kakashi shielded them from the amazingly powerful, yet dangerous, attack. The lightning was contained, not shot back, but rather dissolved by the use of large amounts of Kakashi's own Chakra.

Finally, the attack stopped.

"Shikamaru!", Ino screamed, noticing the Chunin on the ground.

Kimimaro sneered, as Hidan and Kakuzu both looked at them with smirks (at least Hidan did, Kakuzu remained emtionless).

Suddenly, multiple polls of wood shot from the ground, and created a protectve shield around Shikamaru. Then, multiple more came up and dived straight for Naruto.

"Yamato.", Kakashi muttered, finally noticing Naruto along with the others.

Naruto merely jumped off the tree, and landed on the ground.

"Boring.", Naruto pouted.

Yamato landed in the battle scene, with Saya and a ANBU by his side.

"What's this? My little sister is here?", Naruto cooed, his Chakra pounding with happiness at the notice of being about to be used.

"Naruto.", Saya whispered.

"Nice to see ya, Hidan! Kakuzu!", Naruto called, turning to the two immortals.

"When did you gain a little worshipper?", Hidan pointed to Kimimaro.

"He's not my worshipper...", Naruto returned, shrugging slightly. He didn't want to show any type of weakness infront of enemies.

"Anyways, let's get to business! Shikamaru Nara is done for, good job Kimimaro. Thanks for honoring Jashin-sama.", Naruto hummed, "Now, we have two ANBU, one Jounin, and two Chunin.", he deadpanned.

'_**Let's handle the two ANBU, let your sister join the fight against Kakuzu and Hidan. Her Chakra levels are higher, and a lot more Wind appointed. She mastered Wind Affinity, she has a high chance. They won't kill her.**_', Jubi went on.

Naruto snorted, doubtful on that last sentence.

"Hidan, Kakuzu! Do me a favor and not kill Saya.", Naruto called, before he creating multiple iron spikes and threw them at Yamato and the ANBU.

"I'll take on the two ANBU.", Naruto stated, as they both dodged the attack.

"Not even you can handle two ANBU.", Yamato frowned, more on Naruto's confidence. He must have a trick up his sleeve.

"I can.", Naruto returned, running at them both.

Yamato's hand hit the ground, and multiple polls of wood ran at Naruto, but he dodged each one. The other ANBU, threw Chakra chains straight at Naruto, attempting to hit him.

Naruto dodged all the attacks, though at the cost of him being unable to throw any attacks back.

Meanwhile...

Saya looked at the three, before she turned to Kakashi fully.

"I can do what I've been working on.", she stated.

"Are you sure?", Kakashi frowned, and Saya gave a nod.

"Hai! Which one do I hit first?", she asked.

"Hit the silver-haired one, then the other.", Kakashi returned, "What did you need, to help you?", he asked.

Saya threw a small glance at the fight happening behind her between Yamato, the ANBU, and Naruto.

"Distract them.", Saya returned.

Around thirty feet away from her, Naruto was throwing constant attacks towards Yamato and the ANBU.

"Fox, dodge!", Yamato's voice called out, and the ANBU quickly complied - Just two sharp spikes flew right by her head.

Naruto knew the she was paling beneath her mask (He picked up the ANBU was a female some time during the fight).

"Tch!", Naruto snarled, just as one of the ANBU's chains came towards him. He dodged, just as one of Yamato's polls with a spikey point went right through his chest.

"**Wood Release: Spiked Attack!**", Naruto barely heard Yamato's voice shouting as he felt the wood go right through his heart.

Blood spilled over his lips, just as some twenty-eight feet away six Saya's attacked both Kakuzu and Hidan from behind holding her new technique.

"**Rasen Shurikun!** KISS MY ASS!", Saya shouted, the clone by Kakashi poofing out of existence as the two blasts hit both Hidan and Kakuzu.

The wind exploded outwards, sending Saya's body flying back like a rag doll, while the Leaf Nin did their best to take cover. Naruto, meanwhile, had a giant wooden stake through his heart.

'_**Now... I can see that Chakra. It's your mother, Kushina Uzumaki.**_', Jubi's voice filtered through Naruto's pain-torn body.

Just because Jashin made him immortal, plus Jubi's 'little' addition to it, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like _fuuuucckk!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**", Naruto screamed out in pure pain. His heart cut right in half, and it hurt.. a lot.

Blood poured over his lips, while he coughed and hacked up more and more.

He barely noticed Saya laying by Kakuzu's and Hidan's body fourty feet away, knocked out totally.

Not only did Saya get injured from the blast, but she was so weak from doing two of her attacks at once. It defiantly took some out of her, well... More than a some.

'_Shit... Can you heal it any slower?!_', Naruto hissed, his eyes sliding shut as Jubi centered all of her Chakra to his heart.

He really wanted to go to sleep. He hated regrowing limbs, and now - Organs.

Fuck life. I mean.. really?! First his arm got cut off, that hurt like Hell. Now, his heart got cut in half. How motherfuckering wonderful!

Wow. He's cussing a lot, isn't he?

"I-Is he dead?", the ANBU's voice- No, Kushina Uzumaki's voice came through Naruto's dazed mind.

"Yamato... You killed Naruto Namikaze.", Kakashi's voice whispered.

Finally, Jubi's Chakra cut right through the wood in Naruto's body and he fell to the ground. Quickly, the Demon worked her 'magic' and healed up her Jinchuriki's heart quickly. There being a few faint marks, that he can live through thanks to Jashin, though she's definitely going to fix them later on.

Thanks to the fact Naruto's shirt being totally torn open in a large circle, it revealed Naruto's skin heavily over rather quickly.

"Holy shit! He's alive!", Ino cried.

"Ino, go heal Shikamaru! Now!", Kushina ordered.

Naruto couldn't exactly put the names on the faces himself, until finally... His eyes shot open.

"**Well, that hurt like fuck.**", Naruto deadpanned, standing up.

"Kinda sucks balls knowing that two ANBU can kick my ass.", Naruto pouted, stretching out. He ignored their shocked and fearful faces.

"H-How can you even be alive..?", Kushina whispered, the mask still tightly on.

"You're a monster.", Kakashi stated.

"Hahahahahaha**hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!**", Naruto burst out laughing, doubling over.

Insanity hit him hard, right then.

"**Shut the fuck up, Hatake.**", Naruto twisted open, Jubi's Chakra returning to his system full on.

A metal spike formed in his hand, and he held it tightly in his hand.

"**Instead of killing you... I'll kill the one who almost killed me.**", Naruto hummed.

Before they could react, some ninja they are, the spike shot back and hit Yamato in the chest.

"**Now, where's Kimimaro...?**", Naruto spoke, turning around to see Kimimaro laying on the ground.

He was tied down by multiple wooden polls.

Naruto simply walked over, broke open the polls and picked up Kimimaro.

"**This wasn't much of a fight, you know. I really should work on my stragedy..**", Naruto hummed, before he vanished in a poof of white smoke.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

"I feel so ashamed.", Naruto whispered out loud.

Jubi snorted, from where she sat next to him. Her hands were on his chest, right above his heart. She decided to do some extra healing that she could do better outside of his healing, while Kimimaro himself was focused on training just outside.

The three were back at Jubi's compound, after the 'fight'.

"Don't be.", Jubi sighed, "Your mental abilities weren't at your best, just after getting the three-tails. Kimimaro himself did well, though.", she stated.

"Yeah... I feel proud of him, almost like a father should.", Naruto murmured.

"Hm.", Jubi agreed, her hands glowing white.

"I still feel ashamed though. I didn't last so long.", Naruto groaned, "I feel as if it wasn't much of a fight, at all. It was more like 'Beat up Naruto' fight. The fact that Kakuzu got killed by my sister's attack, somehow it killed three of his hearts but damaged his last one so much he died. Then Hidan, while he lives...", he trailed off.

"Pein told me that Konoha had him blown up into pieces, and burried in a pit inside of Nara forest.", Jubi hummed.

"Ashamed.", Naruto called.

"Jashin-sama, may you forgive me.", he added.

"Jashin would be proud of you, and Hidan. Once we win this coming war, we'll get Hidan back. I promise.", Jubi returned.

"Why can't we do it sooner?", Naruto frowned.

"Your mind will be bordering insanity, making you weaker. It's the reason why you lost so hard. You kept calm, but you were insane. Hysterical, really.", Jubi returned, "As we gather the rest of the bijuu, you will be closer to insanity without becoming insane than anyone else in the world. Some weeks after we finally get the Kyuubi, we can act. I'm guessing it will take around a week for the Chakra to fully settle, and another two weeks for you to adjust.", she finished.

"Sounds complicated. Still ashamed.", Naruto returned.

Jubi rolled her eyes, "Stop being so pathetic.", she scolded.

**Authors Note:**

**You guys are most likely pissed at me, aren't you?**

**I made the fact that Naruto is near insanity just after Jubi taking in one of the Bijuu, because who wouldn't me? A income of large amounts of Chakra, plus the fact that you have Jubi devoured a whole personality. Naruto's mental fitness won't be at it's best.**

**I've been a total procastinater recently, so I feel kinda bad. Tomorrow (Today?), I'll start working on the chapters hard.**

**Tomorrow(Today?), I'll be working really hard on the next-coming chapters. There will be some timeskips, since the plot has no need for anything else much. Only some incomes every now and then from Leaf, and small updates. Up until the time Sasuke kills Orochimaru, and Taka is formed.**

**Like, right before the Fourth Shinobi War starts. Nothing else important rises up for the plot, so.. yeah..**

**Anyways, I kinda redid this Authors Note for some reasons...**

**I thought I updated this chapter right before midnight. I've done this before, and since I've done this two times now, I feel like a total moron. Please call me a moron, for some reason it'll make me feel better...**


	49. Chapter 49: Visiting

... ...

**Summary: **Part Three; The three years are over, and the Akatsuki are on the move. Each Jinchuriki shall be hunted, and Jubi will slowly return to full power. In return, the Villages will become stronger, and the Akatsuki will be hunted.

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

Normal thinking:_ 'Rawr.'_

Naruto thinking to Jubi: '_Rawr._'

**Fourty-Nine**

Naruto's heart had healed up. In all honesty, it still hurt now and then. Jubi said that it was perfectly normal. As any normal human shouldn't have survived that anyway, even Hidan would have barely survived his heart being spilt in half.

Jubi's mood grew brighter and brighter, as she started to become more and more powerful as each bijuu returned to her. Naruto, on the other hand, was the brink of insanity. The incomes of large systems of Chakra took a toll on him.

Kimimaro often did the small missions Pein wanted them to do, with Jubi by his side. However, Jubi liked to do most of them while Kimimaro stayed back to help Naruto. Kimimaro mostly just cooked, cleaned and cared for Naruto. He trained in the arena, while Naruto watched.

That's right - The three got to stay at the compound, other than the few times they went out for Jubi to devour the next bijuu. Seven out of nine, but now. Kimimaro couldn't wait for it to all end, and for Naruto to stop throwing expensive vases at the animals that started to sneak into the compound.

And Kimimaro, for that matter.

Currently, Kimimaro is merely meditating with liquid bone covering him in a total block-like shield.

Naruto was watching on the side, by the door connected back into the house. He merely watched the block, unmoving. He couldn't see Kimimaro inside of it, but he knew the Kaguya was there.

Jubi, meanwhile, was out on another mission.

That is, until now.

"Naruto, you wouldn't believe what happened!", Jubi's voice called.

"What happened?", Naruto asked, turning his head to see Jubi suddenly standing next to him.

"Sasuke Uchiha killed Orochimaru.", Jubi stated.

"Huh.", Naruto blinked.

"For that, I think I may actually give him a little gift.", Jubi said, "He didn't let the Sharingan fall into the wrong hands, at least he has some pride. I want him to have some chance against Itachi, that poor kid...", she started to snicker.

"What's so funny?", Naruto asked, raising a brow.

"I'll tell you after he dies.", Jubi returned.

Naruto honestly didn't know if she was talking about Sasuke or Itachi.

**-o-0-o-**

Off in Konohagakure, Minato was still thinking about his traitor son.

Naruto had become more of a Demon, more of a Monster...

From what Minato pieced together, Naruto knew Kakuzu and Hidan. Thanks to a few questions around Konoha, and some snooping... He found that Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki trained Naruto during the month before the finals in the Chunin Exams. Just how much has he ignored?

Naruto has the same immortality as Hidan, though not so much as Hidan seemed to be nearly killed by Saya's attack. He lived, however, and was blown to pieces and burried inside of the Nara forest. Now, Shikamaru Nara has a grudge against Kimimaro Kaguya- One of Naruto's little workers.

Oh yes, from the reports, Minato learned that the Kaguya spoke of Naruto with such high praise in his voice... It sounded like a little worshipper speaking about a God. It dsiturbed Minato, to think that his son may have brainwashed some poor kid...

Minato sighed, and rubbed his temples.

In all honesty, he had no idea what to do. Jiraiya went off to find, maybe even confront, the leader of the Akatsuki. Tsunade was working constantly in order to tire herself out, that or getting completely drunk off her ass. Kushina forced Minato to give her multiple A-Rank and S-Rank missions to distract herself, something the Hokage agreed with only because she needed someone to distract her.

Saya was constantly training once again, then the fact that Jiraiya told him that his son was carrying all the bijuu.

It would explain how he was able to survive his heart being stabbed. At the time, he had three bijuu. With all that Chakra... Minato didn't doubt one bit he could ahve been healed. He knew that the Jubi would help him carry it all, meaning it's his seal helping the Akatsuki.

Minato couldn't help but feel some guilt for that, though it wasn't his fault his son decided to become a traitor to the leaf. It wasn't his fault, that at the time, he had no idea just who or what the beast was. All he knew was that it was more like monster in humanoid form. Even then, it had a demonic sense to it.

Nothing close to human. Minato shuddered just by thinking back to the memory.

If the Akatsuki get all the bijuu, and give it to the Jubi..

All the bloodline's in the world, plus the largest amounts of Chakra the human world has ever seen?

They are totally fucked.

**-o-0-o-0-o-_ Long Timeskip; Three-Four Months _-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto growled angrily, as he threw a kunai straight at Jubi.

The Demon growled, and caught it easily.

"What you MEAN** I CAN'T SAVE FUCKING DO IT?**", Naruto snarled.

"Pein told me a Leaf Ninja is coming to see him, he'd rather not have you there.", Jubi returned. Only reason she didn't totally lash out on Naruto, is because she didn't want to hurt him. That _and _Naruto's insanity levels went over again.

These whiplashes of mood swings are really starting to piss Jubi off.

"**SO?! WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE TO TELL ME I CAN'T KILL-**", Naruto hissed angrily, blue eyes glowing.

"He's not saying that.", Jubi cut him off, "He doesn't want to cause anymore trouble than there already is.", she stated.

"**What the **_**fuck **_**is that supposed to mean?**", Naruto growled.

"It means you ARE too insane right now! You aren't even bordering insanity anymore! YOU'RE INSANE, YOU MORON!", Jubi snarled, pulling her Demonic Chakra back from giving her, her own feral look.

"I'm not insane.", Naruto muttered back, glaring down at the floor.

Finally, the anger mood is being replaced. Next up; Self pity.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking worthless!", Naruto groaned, falling back to the floor - On purpose.

Jubi groaned.

"I feel as if I'm dealing with a pregnant woman..", she muttered too low for Naruto to hear.

**-o-0-o-**

Two hours later, Naruto's mood swings calmed down. His insaity levels went down quickly and easily, and he's currently under the marking 'partly insane'.

The blond sighed, as he continued to rip pieces of paper apart. Jubi said it was a way of anger management. Just imagine it being people, rather than them just being pieces of paper.

"When will I be able to fight again?", Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Your insani-_bordering_ insanity, is lasting longer than I thought. I don't know why though.", Jubi returned.

"I think it's because you won't let me fight.", Naruto returned.

"Uh huh. I wasn't born yesterday.", she glared.

"Oh! I know that, miss some thousand years old-", Naruto snickered, only for his head to smacked.

"How the Hell did you find I out I lied about my age?", she scowled.

"Your journals. They are very helpful, you know. Plus a lot of history books.", Naruto returned.

"Yeah, yeah.", Jubi scowled.

Naruto hummed happily, as he happily continued to rip a piece of paper in half.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next afternoon, Jubi came back into the compound with news. Good or bad, who knows..

"Jiraiya has been killed by Pein.", Jubi stated, "Pein has also decided that, while a _group_ plans to get the eight-tails, we will go get the Kyuubi.", she finished.

Naruto froze, "Already?", he asked, looking at the Demon.

"Hai.", Jubi returned.

"It's time to destroy Konohagakure, along with it.", Jubi added.

Silence was her only respond, until finally Naruto responded; "Uranium.", he stated.

"Yup.", she returned, smirking a tiny bit.

"I shall use the highest grade form. I can destroy more than just Konohagakure with it, but I'll compound it only around the Leaf, so that the damage will be twice as bad.", Naruto stated, standing up.

"Wear a kimono, so that you can move easier. That technique requires movement.", Jubi returned.

"Yeah, yeah. I hate wearing those damn kimono's you chose out for me, because I can't jump up without someone seeing my underwear.", Naruto returned.

"Then don't jump.", Jubi snickered, only earning a glare from her Jinchuriki.

"You know, I think I'll just wear pants underneath it.", he stated.

"It better be baggier than Hell.", she returned, snickering.

"I don't even need to wear that damn thing, do I?", Naruto scowled.

"No, but I want you too. So you will.", Jubi returned.

"Why must you taunt me?", Naruto pouted.

"Because it makes me laugh.", she returned, smirking.

"I hate you."

"I love you, too.", Jubi cackled.

Naruto paused, before he turned to her.

"Can I visit her?", he asked.

Jubi scowled, and didn't answer.

**-o-0-o-**

"Saya... Jiraiya's dead.", Minato stated.

"W-What?!", Saya jumped, eyes widening. Tears started to well up.

"Jiraiya was killed. By the leader of the Akatsuki.", the Hokage returned.

"YOU'RE LYING!", Saya screamed, tears screaming down her cheeks.

"Saya-", Minato tried, standing up to reach for her.

"NO! You... You have to be lying! He can't die! He promised me would stay by my side. He promised me he wouldn't leave me! He promised he wouldn't leave me!", she started to repeat the sentences over and over again.

"Saya-", Minato tried, "Calm down!", he tried.

Saya merely ran from his office.

Minato groaned, running after her. Instead, he couldn't find her. She vanished.

Off some feet away, Saya was running down the dark streets of Konoha. She never noticed herself entering the ghetto part of Konoha. She never found herself running over pools and plates of dried and crisp blood. Finally, she noticed where she was.

She froze, "W-Where am I..?", she muttered, twisting around to see a triangle inside of a circle drawn in blood. It was so dry, and old. It was crusty, and she could smell the copper feeling.

"H-How old is this..? If it's old.. why didn't the rain wash it away?", she whispered, running her fingers over the triangle.

She couldn't help but feel a memory come back to her, when she first entered Naruto's room.

**-o-0-o-0-o- _Flashback _-o-0-o-0-o-**

_Saya entered the dark room, flicking the lights on. Naruto left Konohagakure a few days ago, and she tried putting off from going into his room. She wanted to find something about him... Maybe figure out why he left. She doubts it, but she still wants to try._

_That's when she noticed something red inside of his closet. Saya walked over, and opened the door fully. She held in a gasp._

_Blood formed a large circle, with a triangle inside of it. The words written under it spelt out 'L-O-R-D-J-A-S-H-I-N'._

_"Who's Jashin..?", Saya whispered, running her fingers over the crusted blood._

_"Maybe my brother really is a psychopath...", she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks._

**-o-0-o-0-o- _Flashback End _-o-0-o-0-o-**

Saya's eyes widened at the realization hit her.

"My brother did this all...", she whispered.

"Yes, I did.", a voice called.

Saya shot around, to see Naruto standing there. He was leaning against the fence. He wore a Akatsuki cloak covering his clothes, with the triangle-circle copied in a silver form hanging off a silver chain. It laid on his chest.

"W-What are you doing here?", she asked.

"Believe it or not, I came here to console you.", Naruto returned.

"Why now?!", Saya hissed, his hands clenching.

"Jubi hates me being here, but I convinced her to allow me to talk to you.", Naruto returned, staring straight at her.

"You're my sister, Saya. I love you. I'm going to destroy the world, and I don't want you to be hurt. Do yourself, and myself, a favor. Leave the Leaf, and hide.", he whispered.

"Why should I believe you?! You joined the Akatsuki!", Saya hissed, "You want the Kyuubi..", she added.

"So? You **are** my sister, and I care for you.", Naruto shrugged, walking over towards her.

He placed his fingers on the triangle, and gave a smirk.

"I can't believe lasted for over three years.", Naruto murmured, eyes glinting happily at the memories that flashed by.

"This blood... It's from the civilians you've killed.", Saya stated, not a question - A statement.

"Hai.", Naruto returned, as he turned to softly run his fingers through her hair. She flinched, but he made no mind.

"Listen to me Saya. I've already lost two people, who I actually care for. I don't want to lose another.", Naruto pushed, "Leave Konoha.", he hissed.

"I can't. Otou-san and Okaa-chan are still here.", Saya returned, "Jiraiya would want me to stay..", she added.

"He was killed.", Naruto snapped, "I don't want to hurt you. Jubi wants the Kyuubi, and she will fight the beast herself. Keep yourself safe while the eight-tails is collected, and then after that... Release the Kyuubi, and you will remain unharmed.", he stated.

"What will happen to Konoha? You'll destroy it won't you.", Saya muttered.

Naruto didn't respond.

"I love you, Naruto. But I love Konoha more.", she stated, "Now, go. Before I call all the ANBU.", she whispered.

"Fine. Don't listen to me.", Naruto sneered, "You'll see. Eventually, even if it's by force.", he muttered.

"Your meeting is done.", a woman's voice cut in, as she walked in and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

They vanished in a vortex, before Saya could even react.

When they were gone, Saya cried out and collapsed to the ground.

"I just talked to an enemy, and let him escape.", Saya whispered, "Jiraiya-sensei, am I failure?", she asked in a total whisper.

Instead of waiting for a answer that will never come, she broke down in sobs.

**Authors Note:**

**Is this chapter short? I can't really tell. I'm just finishing it off just after midnight. Man, I am really putting writing off. Feeling really bad about that, but then again I've been really busy with work.**

**April sucks, in total. Sorry, guys. Making you wait for these chapters! I feel so bad! T-T**


	50. Chapter 50: Uranium Release

... ...

**Summary: **Part Three; The three years are over, and the Akatsuki are on the move. Each Jinchuriki shall be hunted, and Jubi will slowly return to full power. In return, the Villages will become stronger, and the Akatsuki will be hunted.

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

Normal thinking:_ 'Rawr.'_

Naruto thinking to Jubi: '_Rawr._'

WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER FIFTY! Man, in all honesty I didn't think I would make it this far.

**Fifty**

Jubi looked at Naruto, with a frown.

"You may have jeopardized the attack.", she attacked.

"I know.", he returned.

"And yet you continued to tell her.", she deadpanned.

"Hai.", Naruto returned.

"You're a dumbass.", Jubi stated.

"I know.", Naruto said.

"You know, for a merciless, heartless Jashinist you sure do have a soft spot for your sister.", Jubi smirked.

"It doesn't matter, now.", Naruto returned, eyes glinting. "This attack will start the war, and I am prepared for it... No, I can't wait for it. Chaos and destruction will be caused as I walk my path, and the war will end and will start a era of Peace. Something Jashin-sama would not want, but Hidan will be sewed back up for him to continue the most dearest wishes of Lord Jashin. I shall go to Hell, with you, and cause chaos there.", he stated.

"You'll fit right in.", Jubi cooed, and Naruto merely rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we have to prepare. Start storing Chakra up in seals. Kimimaro is currently scouting the area, finding out where all the ANBU Units are placed. Konan is with him, as well. Pein will retrieve the reports later, and then attack in two weeks time.", Jubi said to him.

"Good to know.", Naruto returned, wincing slightly as he drew Chakra back from his eyes. He could hear his sisters sobs from fourty feet away. Only reason he had it so powerful was to keep on guard for any ANBU.

"Come on, then. Chakra Control is no laughing matter when it comes down to your uranium.", Jubi chided.

Naruto nodded, and her eyes transformed into the Sharingan. She transported them out of Konoha, to a nearby forest.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

After a week of constant training, Jubi came back with a small report from Konan and Kimimaro.

"Looks like your sister left to train with someone. Don't know where she went, all we know is that she went training.", Jubi stated.

"She didn't listen to my warning.", Naruto murmured, growling angrily as the dark blue Chakra that came from him turned darker, and darker. Eventually, it became pitch black and shot outwards.

Jubi gaped as the Chakra poured out from him.

"NARUTO! Calm!", she hissed.

Naruto snarled, as the Chakra sunk back into him.

"She's going to be killed! Why didn't she listen to me?!", he snarled, standing up.

"Calm. Down.", Jubi ordered, Naruto merely snarled angrily.

Crystals, gold, silver, iron, diamonds, gemstones, and evne steel started to form in small pieces all around him as his Chakra started to come out again.

"I can't believe this! She's going to get herself killed!", he hissed angrily, claws growing out as his eyes started to glow.

Jubi growled angrily, and smacked Naruto right upside the finally.

The pieces of minerals (and alloy) all fell to the ground, and Naruto seemed to calm down.

"S-Sorry.", Naruto winced.

"It's not your fault.", Jubi sighed, "Come on, do it again. Mental control this time. I don't want you going insane during the fight.", she ordered.

Naruto complied.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next week passed, and Naruto couldn't feel any more like a trained puppy. Jubi had him doing constant Mental control lessons, along with Chakra control lessons. He ran laps, did push-ups, jumping jacks, and even simply meditated. He practiced ten hours a day, and slept twelve hours a way.

He had to keep at best shape, while training after all.

Finally, the day of the attack came. Naruto couldn't feel anymore nervous.

He scowled at the very baggy black pants, along with a kimono-like robe that got tied in a dark red belt. Jubi chose them out, stating it would make him look more fearsome. Naruto felt as if he was becoming her rag doll... He ignored the fact he rather like the outfit.

Naruto looked at the ring on his finger, waiting for the orders from Pein to move in. It would simply be a shock of Chakra, and he would move out with a uranium attack.

"Kimimaro is forming a large outer shield a hundred feet away from Konohagakure, just in case.", Jubi stated.

"Got it. What will you be doing?", Naruto asked, turning towards her.

"I'll be adding more protection. He can only put up a front shield, I'll be forming a back shield of three layers. Steel, iron, and wood.", Jubi returned, "You be careful.", she said.

"Yeah, yeah.", Naruto shrugged, Jubi rolled her eyes.

A shock of Chakra came from the ring, and he gave a nod.

"Time to move out.", he stated.

"Good.", Jubi smirked, and she vanished into a vortex through one of her Sharingan eyes.

Naruto pouted, and jumped off towards Konoha.

"Yes, let me run all the way there..", he muttered.

**-o-0-o-**

Minato growled under his breath, after Kushina came in, her mask breaking into pieces already.

"Minato! All ANBU were either killed, or fatally injured. My unit is all down, as well.", Kushina stated, breathing heavily.

"What's happening?!", he hissed, standing up.

"Pein is attacking. Tsunade is healing as much as she can, but we've lost sighting on him.", Kushina stated.

"W-What's that?", Kushina jumped, pointing out of the window of the Hokage Tower.

Minato twisted around, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

A large white front was coming up, and if you looked out the other window, you could see a darker front coming up even quicker. Spreading quicker and quicker. Along with a green beam that was shooting up into the sky... and a dot up in the sky over a hundred miles away from the green beam.

"What are they doing?", Minato whispered.

"I wish I knew.", Kushina returned.

**-o-0-o- **_**Earlier **_**-o-0-o-**

Naruto quickly formed the handseals, watching as pillars of glowing green energy - No, glowing green rock, shot out of the ground.

"**Uranium Release: Compound Mineral Bomb!**", Naruto called, and then..

He screamed out, as his Chakra shot out of him and hit the uranium that glowed brighter and brighter. More and more formed, before it started to release large amounts of the energy.

Naruto's mind and body were both in total, complete utter pain. He kept control though, the two weeks of lessons coming back to him in waves. He kept as much control as possible, as he continued to push out the energy.

Slowly, he controlled it better.

The green beam was now shooting into the sky, creating clouds of green energy, as multiple minerals started to form around it and merely waited in mid-air. The energy got more and more compact, and more and more powerful.

Naruto held in a scream, as he completed the technique.

"Five...", he whispered out, gasping out as the shudders racked his body. The toxins started to leak through the connection.

"Four... Three...", he hissed, keeping the toxins at bay as much as possible.

"Two... One...", he finished, eyes starting to glow green as he shouted, "**ZERO!**".

The green energy exploded out.

The shields Jubi and Kimimaro formed, already started to turn into different types of minerals that fell to the ground as the beam of energy covered Konoha in pure green.

Screams sounded the air.

Naruto cut of the connection, and he felt the strain on him cut off. Now, the destruction got even quicker.

Tortured screams hit the air, and Naruto listened to them all as he regained his breath. Jubi's Chakra that was still in large amounts, still sealing inside of him, came out easily and helped him push him back to full power.

Naruto stood up, ignoring the pain that racked his body. The black Chakra covered him completely, before it sank into his sink.

The pain vanished.

"That really comes in handy.", Naruto muttered, as the blast finally died down.

He wasn't hit in anything, thankfully, but now... He went to see the damage.

Naruto moved around the spikes of minerals, and made sure to not be hit by any of the still falling pieces of the stuff. He came upon the first body.

A chunin, it looked like, clothes torn heavily. His body turned into crystals, emeralds, and rubies. Like a sculptured piece, but covered in cheap, handy-down clothes.

He continued on, looking at the buildings that were torn down easily from the earlier blast.

Naruto blinked, as a sudden force came down. He saw the Chakra moving down, when... He was blasted backwards.

Naruto let himself fly back like rag doll, before he eventually tumbled back into the area he was before.

"I'm not getting a break.", Naruto groaned, standing back up to see the remains of Konoha to be pushed out.

Naruto knew some may have lived the attack, but if they did, the would be killed in this one.

**-o-0-o-**

Minato and Kushina pushed the debris that covered them out of the way.

"What happened...", Kushina muttered. What was once Konoha, lay covered in debris and minerals. Nothing still stood, only packed up debris and large, point spikes of minerals.

Some bodies had been stabbed by the spikes, other bodies got turned into minerals. Those who survived, were either fatally injured or dead from the last attack. No doubt coming from Pein.

"Naruto did the first attack, than the Leader of the Akatsuki did the next.", Kushina stated.

"Looks like it.", Minato said, eyeing it all with pain showing obviously in his eyes.

"Minato... You couldn't have done anything, not even your Fuinjustu could stop this.", Kushina whispered.

Minato was silent, "I must fight for this village, even if it now lay in tatters and destroyed. I'll defend it until I die.", he whispered.

Kushina didn't respond.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi looked at the destruction with a keen eye. The shield she and Kimimaro set up was destroyed rather easily, and a large amounts outside of Konohagakure was affected by Naruto's blast. To think that this was the controlled version... She could only imagine what the uncontrolled version would be like. It could destroy a whole part of a nation, perhaps. Who knows?

Jubi's eyes transformed into the Byakugan, as she scanned the area's for Naruto's Chakra. The dark blue Chakra always stood out rather easily, but now... The whole area was covered in hit.

"Just great.", she scowled, "Looks like I'll find Kimimaro, then find that moron Jinchuriki of mine.", she muttered.

She gave out a sigh, before she vanished into a vortex that transported her right across the village.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto muttered low under his breath, as he continued his walk down Konohagakure. He saw some of them alive, but paid them no notice as the other living did their best to take them somewhere to be healed. Naruto merely smirked, if they even just got a small bolt of his attack, they would slowly turn into a piece of mineral.

Luckily, radiation wouldn't stay around. Any of the energy from him would turn into a mineral, may float in mid-air for some time before it would fall down. Radiation wouldn't be a issue, thank Jashin.

"Naruto!", a voice called.

Naruto turned around to his father, mother, Kakashi, Choza and Choji Akimachi.

"Well, well.", Naruto purred, "Looks like a lot of people survived my attack. How disappointing.", he pouted.

"You did all this?", Kushina whispered.

"I did the green-energy beam thingi, if that's what you mean. Pein did the rest of the destruction. I only turned people into minerals. Remind me to sell those off later.", Naruto stated.

"You've killed all these people, and almost destroyed a whole village... And yet you don't show any emotion.", Choza whispered.

"What? It's my dream to destroy this village, before any of you can harm my sister. I'm happy she's not here, hopefully she won't return while I kill you all.", Naruto hummed.

"Kushina, Choji, Choza... Go find the healing area, I'll fight him.", Minato stated.

"But-", Choji started.

"Go! Now.", Minato ordered.

The three paused, before they went off towards the other direction.

"I don't want to do this, Naruto.", Minato muttered.

"How sweet. You think I care.", Naruto sneered.

"Don't you care about your own life?", Minato frowned.

"I'm immortal. Jubi can heal a ripped heart, and Jashin-sama keeps him alive even if my head got torn off.", Naruto returned, shrugging.

"I'm only telling you all of this, because I know in the end of this fight... You'll be dead.", Naruto hummed.

Minato threw multiple of his specialized kunai. A total of sixty different ones, in a large hundred feet radius.

Naruto created a iron blade in his hand, before he ran at his own father.

**-o-0-o-**

Saya looked around the area in confusion.

"Where's Konoha?", she asked.

"This is Konohagakure.", stated Fukasaku.

Shima nodded, "It was destroyed in two seperate attacks. I'm guessing from that Leader of the Akatsuki.", she said.

Saya's Toad Sage-affected eyes, scanned the area with sadness.

"There he is.", she muttered.

**Authors Note:**

**Am I mean for cutting this off?**

**Next chapter is, Saya vs Pein and Minato vs Naruto. I can't wait to write those two fights! :D**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! ^J^**


	51. Chapter 51: The King's Words of Wisdom

... ...

**Summary: **Part Three; The three years are over, and the Akatsuki are on the move. Each Jinchuriki shall be hunted, and Jubi will slowly return to full power. In return, the Villages will become stronger, and the Akatsuki will be hunted.

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

Normal thinking:_ 'Rawr.'_

Naruto thinking to Jubi: '_Rawr._'

I'm calling the two older toads, simple 'Ma' and 'Pa', since that's what their basically called.

**Fifty-One**

Naruto sneered, as he swung the blade down in a harsh arc.

Minato easily dodged, sending a kick right towards his son. In return, Naruto grabbed the ankle, and threw the Hokage to the side.

"You have no chance against me.", Naruto stated, sneering.

"Naruto, you're overestimating yourself.", Minato returned, about to summon a toad.

"Summoning won't work. Saya is with the most powerful Summons, about to fight Pein.", Naruto stated, just as the mental message got sent through him.

Pein wanted him to kill Minato.

And he had no problem with that.

Minato growled, and ran at his son.

"**Rasengan!**", Minato called, and Naruto swiftly dodged the attack.

Naruto, having jumped upwards to dodge the attack, flipped through a set of handseals, "**Fire Style: Ten-Tailed Flame!**", he called.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto blew out a stream of red-hot fire. The fire shot at Minato, but the fire started to curl out in a total of ten different directions. They all ran at Minato at different directions, and the Hokage spent some energy dodging them all.

Minato vanished, and Naruto's eyes widened as he heard, "**Rasengan!**".

Naruto didn't have any time to dodge the attack that hit him in the back.

Naruto screamed out, while in heavy pain he was sent forward in a spiral spin. Tumbling on the ground, he eventually stopped.

Naruto laughed out, and stood up, "Even though I helped destroy Konoha, you didn't put that much killer intent into that attack.", he grinned.

Minato winced, but didn't respond.

"You can't kill me... Can you? Oh no... You can't!", Naruto started to laugh, "I'm guessing it's because Saya would hate you for it.", he murmured.

Naruto smirked, and created multiple iron shurikun before throwing them all straight at Minato.

Minato simple vanished from that spot, and reappeared ten feet away by another blade that he had thrown earlier.

**-o-0-o-**

Sakura winced, as she looked at Konoha with devastated stated eyes. She could only hope that the Hokage lived, to help protect them all.

"It's Saya!", the Hyuuga next to her cried.

"W-What?', Sakura jumped.

"Saya is... She's confronting the Leader of the Akatsuki!", the Hyuuga hissed.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Can you find the Hokage?", she asked.

The Hyuuga looked around, before he completely turned around did he spot him.

"He's fighting... I can't tell who. Dark blue Chakra covers most of the ground, and basically everywhere I look. I'm guessing that Hokage-sama is fighting the one who created the first blast.", the Hyuuga stated.

"Two different people, equals two different attacks...", Sakura muttered, giving a nod.

"Thanks.", she muttered, and the other merely nodded.

**-o-0-o-**

Saya jumped off Gamabunta, with Ma and Pa following her on her shoulders.

"Saya Namikaze, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Come with me.", stated a neon-orange haired male.

Pein. He was surrounded by the rest of the Peins.

"I'd rather not.", Saya returned, glaring.

Saya flipped through multiple handseals, and two clones formed with her.

Quickly, they formed a ball of energy on the original Saya's hand.

"**Rasen Shurikun!**", Saya called, and threw it right at the group of Pein's.

Four of them successfully dodged, but the last one- The one with longest, straight hair that wasn't tied up or anything was hit by it as it expanded out.

"W-What was that?", Pa asked.

"It's my attack, the Rasengan with my Wind Affinity into it.", Saya grinned.

"Good job.", Ma praised.

"Thanks.", Saya smiled, before she turned back to the Pein's with a more serious expression.

"I'd rather not kill you.", Pein stated, eyes narrowing.

"Why not?", Saya taunted.

"I don't want Naruto coming after me, and if he's coming after me then so will the Jubi.", Pein said, while the female-Pein went through a summoning technique.

A rhino, and three large dogs came up and all ran at Saya and the toads.

While the dogs went towards the large toads, the Rhino came right towards Saya - Who didn't bother to even move, not even flinch.

Right when the rhino was about to her, she grabbed the horn easily.

Gripping the horn, she swung the rhino a few times before letting the large animal-summon fly off.

"That was rather easy.", Saya commented.

Pein narrowed his eyes, "You've become stronger.", he stated.

"You're just figuring this out?", Saya deadpanned.

"I do not know why you fight. I am God, and I will win.", Pein said.

"You're not God. You are a human being, a mortal like the rest of us on this planet. You are not immortal, no one is. Your little 'Immortal Combo' was proof of that.", Saya huffed.

"Kakuzu was immortal to an extent, but Hidan is still alive.", Pein shrugged.

Pein ran at her, and punched her in the stomach.

Saya vanished in a poof of smoke.

"A clone.", Pein frowned, looking around carefully.

"Where is she?", he muttered.

That's when he noticed one more of his Pein's had vanished.

Instead, there was a large toad(Gamabunta) in front of him.

Gamabunta grunted, as smoke pillowed out of his mouth in a burp. Not even seconds later, all the summons that were fighting the other toads poofed out of existence. The toad then coughed out a dead Pein-body with Saya, who was panting rather heavily.

**-o-0-o- **_**Earlier **_**-o-0-o-**

Saya smirked, as Gamabunta 'swallowed' her.

A few minutes passed, before he 'swallowed' another - Pein. Already, she was forming a few other clones to create two Rasengan's.

Before the Pein could react, she pushed two Rasengan's right into it's chest and stomach area, "**Rasengan Barrage Attack!**", she grinned, quite happily.

The Pein cried out in pain, and it's mouth was open in a silent scream. Eventually, it stopped moving and collapsed with some smoke billowing out.

Gamabunta's mouth shook a little bit, right before both of them got coughed out.

Saya panted heavily, as she gained her balance to see Pein staring at the knocked-out Pein in shock.

"Loser.", Saya stuck out her tongue pure childishness - Something she'll no doubt get scolded on later, if she lives that is.

The orignial Pein ran at Saya, and came at her with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Saya easily dodged or blocked them all, but was being forced back. While doing this, her thought sped through ways of getting a hit.

"Pa! Do it!", she called, nodding at the large scroll that she had discarded earlier on.

Pa nodded, and jumped over to it. He undid it, while Ma looked confused.

"**Reverse Summon!**", Pa called, and in a cloud of smoke a clone appeared.

The clone-Saya was sitting criss-crossed, eyes closed in meditation.

Meanwhile, the original Saya smirked and released the clone.

Just as one of Pein's metal 'stick-thingi's' came towards her, she lifted her hand, as soon as it hit her hand instead of cutting through it broke into pieces.

Saya smirked, and threw down three color-smoke bombs. The red smoke clouds rose almost instantly, and covered her completely.

**-o-0-o-**_** Earlier **_**-o-0-o-**

Naruto growled angrily under his breath, "Your little Thunder God Technique, is useless. How will you attack me?", he taunted, "You dodge, and dodge.", he sneered.

"I'm a Fuinjustu master, skilled in Ninjustu and Taijustu. Don't think so lowly of me.", Minato returned, forming a set of handseals. Quickly, three more Minato's appeared next to him.

"I've picked this little trick up from Saya, perhaps it'll help me.", Minato stated.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, as all four Minato's created a Rasengan in their hand, before they all ran straight at Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and dodged upwards, sneering.

Three of them kept the Rasengan from hitting the ground, while one of them vanished and reappeared in front of Naruto, and dug the Rasengan right into Naruto's chest and forced him into the ground. The other three clones, who kept the Rasengan going, slammed the justu into Naruto's chest and stomach.

Naruto screamed out in pain, when Minato finally put some killer intent into the technique... And the technique dug through his skin creating blood and destroying his alyers of skin.

Naruto's eyes became wide, feeling the blast of all three of them rupture his ribs.

"F-Fuck!", he screamed out in pain.

'_SHIT! He must have put one of his seals on me, just after that first Rasengan hit me._', Naruto growled angrily.

'_**Shut up, I can't fight Kimimaro.**_', Jubi's voice shouted back at him, before it fizzled right out.

Naruto scowled at that. Why couldn't she ever be at least slightly supportive?!

Minato's clones vanished in a cloud of smoke, before he himself jumped backwards.

Naruto growled angrily, as he slowly stood up, and stared at the holes made in his clothes.

"**Now that, hurt like Hell.**", Naruto snarled, as the black Chakra came out of his skin, covering his wounds easily before simply sinking in. He winced in pain, as he felt his ribs be corrected back into place, and healed. He shuddered, feeling his skin being healed.

"**That won't kill me. I had my heart ripped in half, it was healed and I lived. I had my arm cut off, it grew back.**", Naruto hissed, "**Do you actually think, four Rasengan's of yours will hurt me? Much less KILL me?**", he laughed out loud.

Minato frowned, "I thought it would at least slightly disable you.", he sighed, "Looks like I'll have to cut off yours arms and legs, and break every bone in your body.", he stated.

"**Good luck with that.**", Naruto snorted, forming a handseal.

"**I want to end this fight quickly, to resist anymore injuries. Jubi gets mad at me whenever she had to personally heal anything.**", Naruto stated, flipping through handseals.

"**Mineral Creation: Uranium, Steel, Diamond Combine Orb!**", he called, holding out his hand.

Minato frowned, confused.

Suddenly, strips of green started to form a ball in Naruto's hand. Steel started form above it in a flat square plate. The green sphere grew bigger and bigger, before the steel clamped down on it. Keeping the sphere-shape, it got smaller and smaller.

Eventually, it was the size of the small pea.

Naruto gave a grunt of pain, before he fisted the small sphere, and threw it right at Minato.

Minato, not having to know what it did, he merely went fifteen feet away next to one of his specialized kunai.

The pea hit the ground, and exploded outwards.

A small fifteen feet circle exploded out, and Minato had barely dodged it. His foot, however, got caught in the blast before he was able to pull it out.

In his shock, the very tip of big toe, had become a diamond.

"W-What?!", Minato hissed, as the green blast suddenly vanished.

No ground lay there, only a glittering section of diamond.

"That technique... It turns everything it hits, into diamond. However, for a human body it slowly turned the body into a diamond. Even though I got your big toe, you'll slowly die a painful death until it hits something important and you die.", Naruto sneered, "You could cut it off, but it'll continue.", he laughed.

Minato's eyes became wide, staring at the small section of diamond in fear, and shock... Before his eyes narrowed, and he glared at his son.

"Then I'll have to defeat you before then.", he stated.

Naruto growled. He had hoped that blast would get him totally, he should have sent more Chakra with it. He winced slightly, glaring at his burnt palm.

"It injured you to perform that technique.", Minato realized.

"Oh, just shut up!", Naruto snarled, running straight Minato.

Minato dodged the first few punches, jumping backwards. He did not, however, see the iron blade running right at him.

He didn't have enough time to dodge, as the blade hit.

Blood sprayed on the ground.

**-o-0-o-**

A Rasen Shurikun ran out of the red cloud that has risen, and ran straight at Pein.

When it was some feet away, the other Pein landed swiftly and raised his hands. An invisible sheild-like thing formed, and absorbed the attack... Only for Saya to appear and tackled the second Pein.

"**Rasengan Barrage!**", a scream sounded, and none of the Pein's could dodge the attack.

Saya buried two Rasengan's into the oldest-looking Pein, digging him straight into the ground.

Three Pein's out, two more to go.

Saya grinned happily.

One Saya jumped at the original Pein, while the other went down to bunch the biggest (fattest) Pein.

Pein merely raised his hands, and a orb of energy came out sending both Saya's back.

One vanished in a cloud of smoke, while the other went flying.

**-o-0-o- (Small Authors Note: The rest Saya's fight is going to be taken out, since it's all really just a copy from the manga/anime.) -o-0-o-**

Minato's eyes widened, to see Kakashi's figure standing there.

"You got in my wa**y! You damn bastard, Hatake!**", Naruto snarled, pulling out the iron blade. He swiftly stabbed right through Kakashi once more, and then repeated it. Finally, after creating multiple stab-wounds in Kakashi's torso, he pushed it right through Kakashi's chest.

The Jounin fell to the ground, coughing and hacking up blood.

"K-Kakashi!", Minato's eyes widened.

"I have to protect.. the Hokage.", was all the Jounin had said.

"**Now you!**", Naruto hissed, running to Minato.

Minato's eyes widened, then narrowed. He vanished from his place, and reappeared next to another specialized kunai.

"**Great Claw Rasengan!**", Minato called, holding out his hand.

The Rasengan slowly formed in his hand, but with swirls of blue energy flowing from it. It waved oddly, and surrounding the Rasengan.

Minato then ran at Naruto, who merely sneered and didn't bother to dodge the attack.

'_Just some extra power. It won't matter._', Naruto thought, sneering as he prepared for the blast.

One thing he shouldn't have done.

The odd Rasengan hit him right in the chest, and the blue swirls of the energy clasped around him and closed in tightly.

Cracks and pops sounded, no doubt from Naruto's ribs and other bones. The Rasengan orb continued to tear apart layers of skin meanwhile. Eventually, it faded off and Naruto fell to the ground.

Naruto winced in pure pain, as Minato took multiple more of his kunai.

He pierced one right through Naruto's ankles, then wrists. Then chest, and throat. He continued to push one right through his son's chest.

Into Naruto's heart.

Naruto screamed in pain, Jubi's Chakra busy mending his bones and other parts of his body. Jashin's immortality gift was the only thing keeping him alive. Even being Jubi's Jinchuriki, has it's limits.

Naruto's eyes slowly closed, as the pain overrode his system.

What felt like hours, which were really only seconds, Jubi's Chakra left his bones and ran towards his more major wounds. Quickly, the amount of Chakra healed it.

He felt Jubi return to him.

'_**Moron! Damn.. I can heal you quickly, you lucky moron.**_', Jubi's voice filtered through.

Quickly, Naruto's eyes shot right back up.

The kunai were forced out, as all the Chakra from the Jubi quickly and easily healed him. Pounding inside of him, Naruto formed a iron blade, and ran at Minato.

The Hokage had his back turned, and didn't have enough time to notice the blade running right through his chest.

Naruto growled angrily, before he pulled out the blade. Raising it, he dug it right back into his father's torso.

He pulled it out, before he simply let the Hokage fall to the ground.

"Jashin-sama, forgive me for not sacrificing.", Naruto whispered.

**-o-0-o-0-o- **_**Inside Saya's Mindscape **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

_Saya's eyes had already bled into red, the pupils narrowing into silts. Her jacket was torn open, to reveal her half-mesh shirt that only covered her chest. The seal was revealed, the ink bleeding downwards into the blood-red water._

_"__**Rip off the seal... And all pain will end.**__", spoke a Demonic voice._

_Saya complied, walked forward towards the cage. When she reached the bars, the water merely lifted her upwards._

_She simply placed her fingers on top of the seal, and began to tear it down._

_Before she could even get a small part of it off, the bars and seal vanished out of sight and she found herself standing in a blank white room._

_"Where... am I?", Saya whispered. Everything seemed to be blurring by in a heavy speed, but she couldn't do nothing to stop it. Nothing could be imprinte din her mind for too long, it seems._

_"_You may call me, the Shinigami King._", spoke a voice, "_You can see me, as I cannot form inside of your mindscape. I can, however, restore the seal holding back the Kyuubi. I can only do it this once, as I'm already tempting fate._", the voice stated._

_"Why... do you want to help me?", Saya asked._

_"_You are destined to bring either a era of peace, or a era of war. It is your choice, and I'll do my best to help._", the Shinigami King returned, the voice more like aecho by then._

_"_Farewell, Saya Namikaze. I wish you luck._", the Shinigami King stated, "_As well as these few words of parting; Do not listen to Eternal Wheel-Eyed man, do not listen to the ripple-eyed man. Their version of peace, is merely eternal war._", he finished._

_Saya could only nod, before she went blank once more._

**-o-0-o-0-o-**_** Outside Saya's Mindscape **_**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Where the large sphere made out of earth, floating high up in the sky. It started to crumble, the pieces falling to the earth. No signs of red Chakra made any sign, and nothing of the Kyuubi showed. It was blank, as the booms and clouds of dust and dirt rose as each piece of rock hit the ground.

The earth quaked and groaned, with each boulder that fell. Eventually, the whole sphere was demolished. Saya herself, was simply laying there in the air. Before finally, she fell down.

**Authors Note:**

**Another setting that I do my best not to copy, but I somehow end up doing it anyways.**

**Pein used his technique to revive the village, including Kakashi, Minato and everyone else. If you do not understand his technique, here is the information; Thanks to his Rinnegan, he can sacriface himself to revive large amounts of people that have recently died - Those who had not passed on fully, yet.**

**If you have any questions about the fights in this chapter, just tell me. I'm not good at fight scenes, remember that, so it may end up being a bit confusing. If you're confused, or don't fully understand something - Just ask me it in a review. If you're a guest, please put down a name and I'll respond to you the next time I post a chapter.**

**Naruto's healing abilities became a lot stronger, thanks to Jubi having 7 of 9 Bijuu, but remember this; Jubi took around half of it with her, but because of that Naruto couldn't control it completely and have it heal the places all at once. With Jubi there, she can easily push it to all the directions and places that needs to be healed in his body.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! ^J^**

**If you've already done two of three, remember to review! Favoriting and Following may boost me, but I love reading reviews telling me how good the story is... It helps me out, you know?**


	52. Chapter 52: Shinigami King's Visit

... ...

**Summary: **Part Four; The Fourth Shinobi War has been declared on Akatsuki, after the devastating attack on Konohagakure. The Akatsuki's numbers have been narrowed down. In the end, will the era of war or peace come? Will Naruto live to see the aftermath of war?

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

Normal thinking:_ 'Rawr.'_

Naruto thinking to Jubi: '_Rawr._'

This is the introduction chapter to Part Four. This is the final part of the story, Part Four! I cannot believe I've gotten over 100,000 words! o.O

**Fifty-Two**

One week after Pein's and Naruto's teamed attack on Konohagakure. Multiple things have happened in that one, short week. Naruto Namikaze was marked down as 'SS-Ranked' in the Bingo Book, with a bounty over 300 million ryo. None of the villages want him alive. He was able to destroy the Leaf village, and turn humans into minerals. It's easy to say they don't like him.

Konohagakure was slowly being built back up. Thankfully, they got large amounts of money from all the minerals they found laying around after the attack. Within the month, Konohagakure should be at least partway completed. They've hired tons of workers, and all the ninja are helping as well.

The Five Major Villages, have declared war on the Akatsuki. Along with many things that were first known as rumors, became known as fact. Sasuke Uchiha killed his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Only around three members of the Akatsuki are still alive, maybe more. They honestly don't know for sure. That's not counting Naruto (with Jubi), and the Kaguya kid.

The Shinobi Nations learned that there is a Kaguya walking around with Naruto. It was proven with bones were found in multiple Mist Hunter-Nins. A large group of them believed they could take on Naruto, but instead the Kaguya took them on. Kimimaro Kaguya, his name was revealed from all the information the Leaf released.

Both Naruto and Kimimaro both gained a nickname in the Bingo Book. Naruto's little nickname, '_The Ten-Tailed Demon Lord_', or for short, '_Ten-Tailed Lord_'. Kimimaro's own nickname, '_Bone White Demon_'. Nothing short for that really, other than '_Bone Demon_'. Both of them aren't the most catchiest of names, but they were mainly made from what was gathered from their skills.

A Shinobi Nations Summit was announced to be on December First, somewhat in Neutral grounds. The minor villages didn't give anything to them, nor did the Land of Snow or any other lands. Well, except for the Land of Waves. They couldn't give much, rather simple be trading ports for them all. The rest of the world.. They all left the major villages alone, wishing to stay out of the Fourth Shinobi War.

**-o-0-o-**

"Great, I have to deal with a Uchiha.", Naruto scowled, while Jubi merely rolled her eyes at him.

Kimimaro glanced at the two, still processing everything. Apparently, after Pein's and Konan's death, the real leader of the Akatsuki came out. Madara Uchiha, he claimed to be. The Kaguya didn't know what to believe. Jubi would be the one to tell if he is Madara Uchiha or not. If not, she'll decide if he can be trusted or not.

He won't know until they meet him.

**-o-0-o-**

The three entered the Akatsuki hideout, rather easily. Since Jubi knew how to get in and out of it, that was no problem.

The problem was four morons standing in their way.

Jubi raised a brow, "Is there anything we could help you with?", she sneered.

"Are you even supposed to be here?", one huffed.

"Sasuke, how about you introduce us to your new team?", Naruto grinned, eyes glinting happily.

Sasuke Uchiha resisted the urge to flinch. "Karin. Suigestu. Jugo.", he pointed to each of them, "You already know me.", he swiftly added.

Naruto smirked, while Jubi raised a brow.

"Let's see... Jugo, the one infused with a monster inside of him, training just to kill. Suigestu, the one with my Hydrification Technique. Karin, the only Uzumaki left with my Chakra Sensing and Healing abilities.", Jubi listed off easily, but she pouted a bit at the end.

"Karin, my dear, you're wasting your abilities.", Jubi sighed.

"What do you mean your Hydrification Technique?", Suigestu cut in, huffing angrily.

"I am Jubi. The Ten-Tailed Wolf Demon, creator of all the Bloodline in the world. While I am missing two tails of power, I can still defeat all the remaining Bijuu. Don't test me.", Jubi returned, rather smoothly.

Talk about fear tactics.

"Naruto, is my Jinchuriki. Kimimaro, is the last Kaguya in existence.", Jubi added in, eyeing the team.

"Now, now... No need to start a fight.", spoke a deep voice. A masked man entered the room, wearing an orange swirl mask.

"Jubi-sama, I would like to speak to your Jinchuriki. Alone.", the man stated.

"Team Taka, you may go onto your mission.", he added.

The four nodded, and left. Leaving only Kimimaro, Naruto, Jubi, and the masked-man.

"I'm Madara Uchiha, and it is a pleasure to meet you three. Jubi-sama, you may take the Kaguya to one of the waiting rooms.", he stated.

Jubi snorted, "I don't like you, but I owe you.", she sneered. "Come on, Kimimaro.", she called.

The Kaguya paused, before he nodded and the followed the Demon out of the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?", Naruto asked, as soon as the other two were out of view.

"I was wondering if you would like to get the Rinnegan.", Madara stated, the Sharingan eye barely seen behind the mask glinting slightly.

"How would you do that?", Naruto snorted.

"With Uzumaki and Namikaze blood, both of those Clans are related to the Senju Clan. I can simply make the Senju DNA stronger and add in Uchiha DNA.", Madara returned.

"No.", Naruto returned, rather swiftly. "I already have enough power, I hate taking power from others... Other than Jubi.", he added the last part quickly.

Madara smirked/sneered behind his mask, "As well. One more question..", he went on.

"I am not allowed to kill your sister, how will we get the Kyuubi?", he asked.

"Jubi will break the seal, and release the Kyuubi. I will make sure Saya stays alive. Jubi will fight Kyuubi herself, and defeat him, before she'll devour him and the Chakra.", Naruto returned. Keeping the plan rather vauge.

"Smart boy.", Madara stated, "I have a personal mission, just for you.", he added.

"Oh? What is it?", Naruto snorted.

"Team Taka are off getting the Eight-Tails. I was wondering if you can use your technique that you used to destroy Konoha, on another village.", Madara said.

"I cannot.", Naruto sighed, "Uranium is rather dangerous, and it'll take some weeks of preparation for it. It takes time, to regain the control of it. I could train about it for a whole year, but I'll barely be scrapping the surface of mastering the technique. Last time, I let too much of the toxins enter my body. It'll be awhile in till I can perform it again.", he returned.

Madara was no doubt scowling behind his mask, "Of course...", he muttered.

"I can perform it once more, in the next four to six weeks.", Naruto cut in.

This time around, Madara was no doubt grinning like a maniac behind the mask. "Of course.", he cooed.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Two days passed, and Jubi had Kimimaro and Naruto training once more. The war would be put into full action soon, the Akatsuki would be the ones to make the first move (The first attack, that is.). Jubi wanted them both to get stronger by that time.

Kimimaro trained in Taijustu, while Naruto trained in usage of other minerals and meditation. Jubi, herself, practiced switching between Bloodline's and using them, that or creating a new one just for her to use.

They were all building up their strength. As Madara kept them as blind as possible, Jubi only telling them few things happening outside of the small things he had told them. Jubi told them, he wasn't Madara Uchiha, but don't bother to correct him.

**-o-0-o-**

"Naruto _killed _not only myself, but Kakashi as well. He showed no guilt in destroying Konoha.", Minato hissed, attempting to get his daughter to see reason. There is chance to saving Naruto.

"How do you know he won't kill you, the next time he meets you?", Minato snapped.

Angry tears welled up in Saya's eyes. "Because! He came to me before I went with the toads. He didn't kill me, then!", she hissed.

"Why didn't you tell us?", Minato asked, frowning.

"I-I knew you would go hunting for him, a-and.. I didn't want him caught.", Saya returned.

Silence.

"Saya... You are so very lucky, that I love you and that I'm the Hokage. Least I would hand you over to the council, for practicly betraying this village.", Minato growled.

"So? The Council would love to have be arrested, thrown into prison and maybe even killed! You don't even care that Naruto IS a murderer, that he IS a traitor. You care more about your damn job as the Hokage, than about your family!", Saya returned, glaring at him before she moved and left the office, angrily slamming the door behind her.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto hummed to himself, as he continued to create balls of gold, then to toss them at Kimimaro.

It was a training exorcist Jubi created. Naruto would create different things with different minerals, and toss them at Kimimaro for him to dodge. Neither objected to it, since it would not only train Kimimaro's reflexed, but Naruto's ability to create different minerals even quicker. That, and so that Naruto's Chakra doesn't boil up again.

"Naruto, may I talk to you?", Madara asked, entering the arena.

Yes. Madara knew where the compound was, mainly because he wanted to know where he could normally find them. Jubi showed him the compound, having no problem doing so. She was sure he would never betray them, since she said he needed her - Which extended to Naruto, which extended to Kimimaro.

"Hmm? Oh, sure.", Naruto shrugged, turning to nod at Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro, how about you start dinner?", Naruto grinned.

"Hai, Naruto-sama. I'll make rice, BBQ strips, and salad.", Kimimaro swiftly returned, knowing that Naruto would ask what he was making.

"Awesome! Thanks, Kimimaro!", Naruto grinned.

Kimimaro nodded, and left the arena.

"So, what do you want?", Naruto turned to Madara.

Madara hummed, "I wish for you store the bombs, until the final attack. I've already information Jubi of the war plan, and Kisame is out getting information. Once we get that information, we shall take the eight-tails. Leaving the nine-tails, we'll wait for Jubi to get to her first.", he stated.

Naruto raised a brow, "And?", he asked, knowing there was something underneath all of that.

"Karin, one of the old members of Sasuke's little group, has betrayed us. I know she's told them of our base, so we're moving out to another. She is a Uzumaki, and I was wondering is Jubi cares for her life due to her being the last Uzumaki with that certain bloodline. She wouldn't tell me.", Madara swiftly returned.

"Nah. Uzumaki bloodline's go through all, even if their parents didn't have it. My sister is the one that was chosen by her, to revive the Uzumaki Clan's numbers, even if it becomes the Namikaze Clan by fault. The Namikaze Clan doesn't have any Bloodline, so she doesn't care about that.", Naruto shrugged.

"I still know you want something.", the blond added.

Madara chuckled, and smirked behind the mask.

"Only Kisame, Zetsu, you, and myself are part of the official Akatsuki. There is a _stressing _treaty between me and Kabuto, who has taken Orochimaru's body. Jubi already knows this, but I wish to know your thoughts on it.", Madara said.

"As long as he doesn't go after the Sharingan, I'm fine with it. No one that's not a Uchiha, deserves to have the Sharingan.", Naruto commented, "I don't care about him. I'm guessing he has that Reincarnation technique Jubi told me about. As long as he doesn't attempt to revive the Sage of Six Paths, I'm fine. I don't want to see a pissed off Jubi go after him. If a deal goes through, tell him that Jubi will not put up with any shit. Niether will I. If he **dares **to harm Saya or Kimimaro, I'll personally rip him apart.", he snarled.

Madara nodded, "As well. The next you'll see me, I'll be wearing a white mask. I'm taking Pein's rinnegan.", he added, vanishing through a vortex.

Naruto's eyes widened. He's taking the Rinnegan? Surely he knows how fucking pissed Jubi will be? Perhaps, he's tying to get some power over Jubi? No doubt on that, he needs something over Jubi. Nothing on him can defeat her, that Rinnegan would help him at least slightly. Naruto guesses that one of his eyes isn't the _best_, and he'll put in one Rinnegan eye to replace that one. Why else would he shield one eye from view?

Naruto sighed, pushing Chakra into his nose.

He grinned, smelling the cooking meet just starting to cook on the pan.

"I'm hungry.", Naruto decided happily.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

More time passed, and Naruto felt himself growing more and more bored. Kimimaro continued to train, while Naruto find nothing in training anymore. To him, training became a chore. By then, he mastered a way to add Affinity's into his attacks, without the help of handseals. Jubi introduced him into multiple other types of minerals, but it wasn't that much fun. He mastered them all quicker and quicker, since with each mineral he mastered it just all became easier and easier.

He tried making stacks of uranium, but then Jubi got mad at him for creating all that radiation. So, he had to put them all a very thick metal case, that more looked like a trick, before Jubi created multiple tree's around it, connecting them all some way or the to make it look like it had an eight feet radius trunk.

Pure. Fucking. Boredom.

Naruto groaned out, as he let himself fall back.

"Naruto, come on! Madara's here.", Jubi called, rolling her eyes at Naruto's form.

"Ugh. Fine.", Naruto groaned, sitting up, slowly standing up. His wrist was grabbed by Jubi's hand, and he got dragged inside of the compound.

"Hello, Naruto.", Madara hummed.

"Nice new mask.", Naruto snickered.

Madara gave out a small hum, "Kisame has been killed by the Green Beast of Konoha, though we've gotten information on where the two Jinchuriki are at. It is a moving, turtle island-", he went on.

"A fucking what?!", Jubi hissed angrily, glaring at the Uchiha.

"A very large turtle, that's covered in trees and other lifeforms. It seems like a island, but it moves. And alive.", Madara returned, internally raising a brow.

"That's that damn island! The Sage of Six Paths created it, so that any future holders of the Bijuu, could learn to control them. It's also the place he stuffed me when he prepared the Ritual Sealing, before I was sealed into the Moon.", Jubi stated, "Since it's created by that bastard, even I can't enter there. It's the perfect safe house, for Jinchuriki and others.", she growled.

"Are there any other places he left here, that you cannot enter, or come near?", Madara asked.

"Tch!", Jubi sneered, "He created some seal, that I can break only whenever I get to full power... Well, from where I used to be at full power. Once I get the eight-tails, I'll be at my old full power, to put it simply. I'm much more powerful than I used to be. I don't know what the seal stands for, not even a Seals Master can break it.", she shrugged.

"Hmm...", Madara hummed, "Where is this seal?", he asked.

"It's been covered by Konohagakure's buildings.", Jubi returned, "I can get over five feet close to it, but I honestly don't know why he made it so weak.", she shrugged.

"Good. The final attack in the war, will happen not so close to Konohagakure.", Madara stated, "I'm off, farewell.", he called.

He vanished into a vortex, and Jubi rolled her eyes.

"He's so dramatic.", she muttered.

The door opened, to reveal Kimimaro.

"Dinner is done.", he stated, "What did Madara say?", he asked.

"Kisame of the Akatsuki has been killed by the Green Beast of Konoha.", Jubi returned, "Nothing important.", she pouted.

Kimimaro frowned, knowing who she spoke of. He still wanted to beat a Taijustu user, and he will, dammit!

He sighed, "Hai. Come, before the rice gets cold.", he stated.

The other two complied.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Jubi walked through the forest, heading back towards the compound after getting supplies. She sealed all the supplies into a few scrolls, and is now heading back. She got food, ninja supplies, new cooking materials, and Kimimaro had requested some empty writing scrolls. Naruto re-busied himself with her journal, so she herself had to keep herself occupied. Madara wasn't having them do much, recently. He was busy preparing for the first, official attack to start the Fourth Shinobi War.

"_Jubi..._", a voice called.

She froze. She knows that voice.

"Shinigami King.", Jubi murmured, as his misty figure formed some feet away fro her.

"_Hello, Jubi._", the Shinigami King replied.

"What do you want?", Jubi frowned.

"_Nothing. It's been awhile since I've seen you, that's all._", he said, "_That, and I'm wondering if you will really help the Akatsuki, if they win._", he asked.

"I am.", she sighed.

"_I've released the Sage of Six Paths from my stomach. I feel it's unfair, as you left the Moon. It was a bit unfair to keep him so long after your release from it. He wishes me to tell you, not to fall down to the human emotions you've regained. He doesn't wish for the world to be leaded to a era of war._", he stated.

"If the Akatsuki win, a era of war? Tch, how cliche.", she snorted, "I don't care.", she snapped.

"_I didn't say that. It's not about who wins, it's about how the winner wins._", he said, "_I'm afraid I must go now. Think over my words._", he stated, before he vanished.

Jubi growled. Why must the bastard be so sudden, and speak at least one riddle to her each time he fucking sees her?!

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long awaited update. My parents rarely allowed me to actually use my laptop, and while I spent a lot of it writing, I still did a lot of other things because well... I'm easily distracted. The fact that I've been writing this chapter, parts of my own book, and another fiction, didn't help.**

**Updates are going to be slow until the end of April, and next week is going to be crazy because I have to do tons of Math and E.L.A lessons for my testing through 22-24 of April. Sucks, I know. I hate testing, but no worries! This story will NOT be dropped. Ever. **

**Again, sorry for the long update. Though, compared to most authors I update a lot. Some update once a week, or once a month. Be grateful for what you have, is what I've always been told. I spoiled all my readers on quick updates, so I can be blamed for that impatience you have XD Though, for you guys, it's okay to have it because I normally update once a day.**

**I would be pissed and impatient if something did what I did, then suddenly slowed down the updating. Sorry, again!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! ^^**


	53. Chapter 53: Pre-War Chapter

... ...

**Summary: **Part Four; The Fourth Shinobi War has been declared on Akatsuki, after the devastating attack on Konohagakure. The Akatsuki's numbers have been narrowed down. In the end, will the era of war or peace come? Will Naruto live to see the aftermath of war?

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

Normal thinking:_ 'Rawr.'_

Naruto thinking to Jubi: '_Rawr._'

**Fifty-Two**

"Kaguya, you will be going down with the Mist Land Unit. You'll be walking with the old Swordsmen of the Mist, all the most powerful that is. While this is happening, you will go through the Allied Shinobi's forces, and cut through them. Kill or injure, either way it'll take them down a step or two. Jubi, you will be storing your power in till the final attack, where you will transform into your full beast form, and attack them all. During that time, more will be revived. Naruto, you will be cutting through the forces constantly. Doesn't where you go, just point-blank kill. Leave a path of murder and destruction.", Madara listed off.

"Seems easy enough.", Jubi shrugged.

Kimimaro nodded, as did Naruto.

"Kabuto is moving to the Turtle Island, to hopefully get the eight-tails. He's bringing some revived back-up with him, as well.", Madara spoke, "I want you three to prepare. After this, war will be officially declared. For the next week or so, we'll be preparing for the first attack.", he stated, "I want no mishaps.", he added in a growl.

The three gave a small nod, though Naruto served it with the bird.

Madara didn't bother to react to the childish action.

**-o-0-o-**

Saya pouted, as her yellow Chakra-covered form stretched out in a long hand only to catch and crush the boulder thrown at her. She sighed.

She's so bored! All their doing, is training. Nothing to do, nothing she really wants to do. As the training continues, she only thinks of her brother. Her brother that was destined to be the 'Dark Twin'. She winces at the memory, of the prophecy given to her by the old Toad Sage.

'_In a moments notice, one will be born. That one will lead to peace, but in a payment for the cost of that peace, that one will have to kill the other one - The one born to hold darkness, to be the one who shall witness the end of his world, and greet Hell with open arms._'. Saya gave an internal snort. She and her brother, both destined to kill each other. It makes no sense, honestly.

'_-who shall witness the end of his world-_', makes no sense. Unless it meant, that will witness his own death. Then, '_-greet Hell wit hopen arms._', no matter how fucked up her brother is, who would want to go to Hell? Not even the most insane person in the world, would want to go to Hell. So that definitely makes no damn sense.

'_The one born to hold darkness-_', makes some sense. Naruto was born, and on the day he was born, the Jubi was sealed into him. The Jubi said to have pitch-black Chakra, with control over anyone. Creator of all Bloodline's, and unbeatable. Jubi can only be defeated by the Sage of Six Paths, who is long dead.

Saya sighed, and gave back her full attention to training just as a boulder was about to smash into her face.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto sat behind the table, opening the scroll-journal easily. He wanted to read more of it, before he went to bed that night. He opened to the place where he had left open, and started from there.

_**Year Five; Month Seven, Week One**_

_Morons. They are all morons. Complete idiotic morons, who know nothing of the Samurai Arts! A group of so-called Samurai, are coming up and stating that as a Samurai, you are noble. As a noble, that means no more useless killing, no more useless wars, no more divided countries. Samurai are to work together, to be the best they all Clan's should come together as one, and their skills should be joined together under one alike art._

_All lies, if you ask me. The way of the Samurai, means that you kill for power, you kill because of need, you kill for money, and you kill for your Clan's (and personal) protection. You conquer lands and villages, and you get stronger and stronger. You master different ways of fighting, and all in under different ways to be different. To be a Samurai is not to be noble. To be a Samurai, it means you are a blessed human, able to walk the lands of Earth with great power._

_They are all foolish, and don't know nothing. A War will break out, I know it will. Humans don't understand nothing. They will kill each other off, if they don't gain some sense. I may used to be one, but I was born to be a Demon. I was never a true human-being in the first place._

_I guess I'm done here. It's been I've writed in this sing. A year or so, but I was busy. My power has grown greatly, and now I have a total of eight tails. I'm proud of myself, and happy that I've gone by so quickly. I can smile, knowing my mother is proud of me. Wherever she is..._

Naruto sighed, seeing the end of the scroll rather abruptly. He had to wonder what happened, after this scroll ended. It wasn't even completely filled! He wondered why Jubi stopped writing... He gave a shrug.

Closing the scroll, he moved from his spot, and moved only some feet before he collasped happily on his bed.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Kimimaro danced in the circle of moving dummies, all of them swinging blades and punches at him. Jubi was the one controlled them all, simply moving her hand around in simple flicks, multiple Chakra strings coming out of the first five.

Kimimaro winced slightly, as one of the blades almost dug into his stomach, but he was able to knock it out of the dummy's hand. Finally, he was done with defense and he started with the offense. He tore the dummies apart, with multiple bones that sprouted from his palm. Eventually, all of the dummies were defeated.

"Good job, Kimimaro. Now, if only Naruto would stop 'experimenting' with the different minerals.", Jubi sighed.

Before you ask, Naruto decided to start mixing different minerals in different combo's to see what might happen. Mainly to see if he could create a new alloy, while Jubi just threw (litterly) scrolls at him, that contained information on a new mineral for him to learn to make with his Bloodlimit.

That was when Naruto decided to come running into the area.

"I found out something, that's really, really cool!", Naruto grinned, showing the two a potato-shaped black thing of metal.

"What is it?", Jubi deadpanned.

"It's Burakkushirubā, or just Burakku. It's a mix of silver, steel, and iridium. **(AN:Iridium is the densest metal on Earth, google it)**.", Naruto explained, "The three are all compacted together, and it creates this! Isn't is awesome?!", he smirked.

Jubi frowned, "You can barely push your Chakra into Iridium, what can you do with your Burakku?", she asked.

Kimimaro raised a brow, not knowing what Iridium is. He decided to ask later.

"_Chakra _Iron.", Naruto returned, "You 'taught' me how to make Chakra Iron, true Chakra Iron anyways, and because of that I can control this bad boy. It _repelled _all the Ninjustu you taught me.", he smirked.

"Really?", Jubi raised a brow, "What does it take to cut through it? Weaknesses? Strengths?", she asked.

"From my experiments, I've found it can be melted at 100,000 Farenheit. A very powerful fire Ninjustu, that drained me, helped me figure that out. It's weakness is diamond-edged items, and it's rather brittle. The more you thin it, the more brittle it gits, if it's not at least a 0.7 inches thick, it can be smashed into tiny pieces. With certain Seals, you can have it naturally take is small amounts of Chakra that can help rebuild it's form if it's ever 'hurt'.", he finished.

Kimimaro spoke, "Can you make some armor, made out of your metal?", he asked.

"Sure, but it's pretty heavy.", Naruto returned, handing the potato-shaped metal to him.

Kimimaro could barely hold it up, "Okay, wow.", he muttered.

"Some strength training could help, rather easily. As well as learning to put Chakra into your arms, legs, and knees- You know, the basics.", Naruto shrugged.

"Make me the armor, please. I'll do the training. As well with the Seals.", Kimimaro smiled.

Naruto nodded, "Hai!", he said, turning to Jubi, "Do you want some armor as well?", he asked.

"Chest, arm, and shoulder armor. Link them with chains.", she returned.

"Hey! You just gave me an idea!", Naruto grinned, "Learn to create chains out of the metals, perfect idea!", he grinned.

Jubi laughed. She loved seeing Naruto getting more and more idea's on what to do with his Bloodlimit. After this war, he could become very powerful, just with his given Bloodlimit. She knew it was a good choice... Though, she personally didn't know what he would get. That's not the point here!

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The day of the attack came, and Jubi was packing herself on the armor Naruto had made for her. She loved it, a lot. It reminded her of her old Samurai armor she used to have. Only one change that happened in that damned Samurai War, and it was the result of Samurai armor.

The Barakku metal formed a tight form around her wrist, leading up to just below her shoulder, where chains linked from that, up to the shoulder plates. From the shoulder plates, chains linked down to the chest armor. The chest armor itself was 1.6 inches thick, giving her bulk. While the arm armor, it was around 0.5 inches around her wrist, but got thicker as it went up. Her shoulder armor being 1.6 inches think as well.

To match the black metal, she wore black pants that went to her ankle, but even then mesh tights continued down to her ankle (somehow), where she wore dark blue Shinobi sandles. Her black hair was up in a high braid. It looked like how you would put up a high ponytail, but it got braided down to the middle of her back (she can grow her hair on comand, don't ask. It creeped Naruto out, when he saw the hair growing 'magically').

Kimimaro, himself, now wore armor around his neck, tightly around his wrists, on his shoulders, ankles, and the top of his chest. He merely wanted to protect the places that would be best for him, at a moments notice he could make them all drop, thankfully. Just in case he needed more room to create more bones, he had them. He could usually just simply use the bones he created from his palm.

Naruto decided not to use any of the armor, but much rather created lots of weapons out of his new metal, and the other normal minerals for the two. He used it all as practice for him, since practice helped while forming that damn Iridium. It's harder than you that, it's so dense he can barely push his Chakra in to form the bars he creates of it. He usually creates the metal liquified form, before he shapes it quickly then it becomes a solid.

Madara had given them detailed information on to where they would go, and they listened. Jubi hated being told what to do, but she dealt with it. As did Naruto, while Kimimaro had no problem knowing that it would be for the best - That and, he wanted to make sure Naruto knows he himself is prepared for war.

"Ready for war?", Jubi smirked.

"Ready.", Kimimaro and Naruto both replied.

With a nod towards each other, the trio moved out their respective posts.

**Authors Note:**

**Two days since I last updated (other than this chapter). Sorry it took so long, but it happens. I'm doing my best here, but I'm really behind in my studies. Being Homeschooled isn't easier at all, since I got really behind math and history. Yeah, I may love History, but I hate my State History. They act so damn proud of being against the Civil War, about them going against side that went against slavery. I hate that, I really do.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**How was this chapter..? Was it bad, or good? Could it have been better? I can't really tell, I woke up at 3 in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep. Good news, however, my mom no longer takes my laptop away. Though, she makes me run laps outside. Something about me needing exercise and sun. I hate the Sun. We may need it to live, but... Fuck the Sun.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! :)**


	54. Chapter 54: Insanity

... ...

**Summary: **Part Four; The Fourth Shinobi War has been declared on Akatsuki, after the devastating attack on Konohagakure. The Akatsuki's numbers have been narrowed down. In the end, will the era of war or peace come? Will Naruto live to see the aftermath of war?

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

Normal thinking:_ 'Rawr.'_

Naruto thinking to Jubi: '_Rawr._'

Hardest part of the story for me. I do watch the anime, and read the manga, but I hate reading the manga ahead of time... I always stop, right before I get to the newer parts. Mainly because I like the animation better, so... yeah...

Invasion will more or less invented out or my own mind, with some base from the anime/manga.

**Fifty-Four**

Saya glared at Iruka, the other's being around him. She could not believe this! How dumb could they get! Her father gave three ANBU, including her mother, and Iruka, just because they wanted her to stay put, and not get involved in the war. How dare they! She already seen people fighting, and she wanted to go help, and now?

If they aren't going to let her through, she'll force her damn way through!

**-o-0-o-0-o- Earlier -o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto sat in a cycle, that held a triangle inside of it. The symbol was drawn in his blood, and he was praying deeply. His Jashinist rosary amulet's chain was held in his hands, the symbol hanging off it just below his hands. Around him, were a total of just over a dozen bodies. All of them had a spike running right through their chest, and other parts of their body.

"Lord Jashin, I pray to you, for you to bless today. I shall create a path of chaos and destruction, and I shall kill anyone and everyone in my way. Each one I kill, is a sacriface to you, even if it's a strategy from Madara, or whoever he is. Bless me, Lord Jashin.", Naruto whispered, bowing down on his knees.

"**I bless you, Naruto. Hidan says to kill a few for him.**", Jashin's voice echoed.

Naruto froze, twisting around to see glowing red eyes inside the darkening shadows.

"J-Jashin-sama?", he whispered.

"**Jubi has loaned me some extra power of hers, so I can tie myself to this earth in order to talk to you, before your part in battle begins. By the end of this day, draw the symbol in blood around the bodies of the ones you have killed. Tomorrow, create the symbol with your metal, and push it into the ground around those you have killed. By doing this, you will show your gratitude.**", Jashin stated.

Naruto nodded quickly, "Of course, Jashin-sama.", he said.

"**Farewell, I cannot stay here much longer.**", Jashin's voice called, before the red eyes vanished and the shadows lost their thickness.

Naruto shuddered slightly, feeling nervous. He didn't want to disappoint his God, and he didn't want to be shown as ungrateful. He gave himself a nod, before he stood.

"I will kill, Jashin-sama.", he whispered.

**-o-0-o-**

The Allied Forces stared as white Zetsu clones came from the water, along with revived Shinobi from all different nations. A large amount of them being rather known, meaning them being very powerful.

A metal spike shot out of the ground, and Naruto jumped out of the water, to land on the very tip of spike. He gave a maniac grin, before he creating thousands of silver needles behind him, before he let them fly right towards all of the Shinobi. Many were able to keep themselves from getting harmed, some with only one needle. Others, however, weren't as luck. Some of a dozen were killed by the needles, them sticking all over their body. Some others were slowly bleeding out.

Both sides fully attacked.

Naruto sneered, and created a steel blade in his hand. He ran into the group of Shinobi, and sliced down those who he could reach.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi muttered under her breath, as she sat on the thick tree branch. She could still feel the remains of Hashirama Senju's Chakra, the Chakra used to create all of the trees. She felt her lip twitch, at the memory of seeing Hashirama and Madara forming Konohagakure and it's forests. She bathed in those memories, happily closing her eyes.

Madara had burnt more than a few trees in a attempt to create a quick hot spring for himself, while Hashirama had more often than not destroyed a building in a attempt to create a small, office tree. Back when Madara kept on accidentally controlling people with his Sharingan, and when Hashirama had accidentally kissed Madara. Not intentionally, they were more like brothers than anything, of course. Madara was trying to get a young girl to kiss his nephew (who was born before Madara's brother was killed), and it backfired when Hashirama decided to jump in the way. In panic, Madara tried to cancel it, but instead...

Now THAT, was more amusing than anything else in the world. Jubi started to snigger at that 'special' memory.

"Hashirama... Would you approve of what Madara wants for the world?", Jubi whispered, jumping down from the branch. She decided to check if a certain tree, was still in place.

She vanished through a vortex, right through her Sharingan eye.

**-o-0-o-**

Some miles away, Jubi re-appeared from the vortex. She now stood in front of a small, running stream. The clear water glistened in the sun, and small chirps and noises from the surrounding forest drifted in. A deer was drinking from said stream, and it all seemed too peaceful to be while in the start of the war.

A tree grew over a part of the stream, that ran down multiple flat, smooth-faced rocks. A willow tree, the leaves just barely touching the water. It's branches were small, but thick. The trunk's bottom held some green and blue moss and mold. On the trunk, sitting the middle of the tree, were carved-in words.

" _May the Fire burn,  
No matter what may tear it down,  
The protection of the tree will last.  
The fire will rage,  
The fire will burn,  
The fire will heal itself._ "

Hashirama and Madara had carved this in, as soon as the finishing of Konohagakure came upon the world. Jubi couldn't help but smile sadly, at the thought of two of her favorite humans, ever too live. She had a guess what will happen, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Naruto will come with her, safe inside of Hell.

"I'm sorry, Hashirama. Konohagakure... will burn.", Jubi whispered, raising her hand. She sliced them down, her claws running down the wood. The friction chipped out, and pieces of the wood, fell to the ground.

**-o-0-o-**

"Kakuzu?", Naruto whispered, seeing his teacher eating a heart of a random Shinobi. He couldn't help but feel a boil of happiness, seeing Kakuzu moving around, before he winced. Kakuzu is most likely being controlled by either Kabuto or Madara. Either way, he's not the Kakuzu he knows.

Naruto barely dodged a swipe down his back, twisting around he twisted a new blade right through the surprised man's chest. He sneered.

"I'm not a fool.", Naruto growled, letting the body fall down with the blade in his chest. He sneered, before another four Shinobi ran at him.

All of them sent swipes at him, but Naruto was able to dodge most of them. Scratches lined up on his chest and arms, when a blade ran right through his neck, then through his heart, then his lungs, and finally right into his head.

"D-Did we get him?", one of the men asked.

Naruto growled angrily, feeling Jubi's Chakra arise inside of him, and break the metal inside of him, letting the blades fall to the ground. The black Chakra came out of him skin, and twisted around him. His healing abilities tripled, as all of his wounds were healed rather quickly, to the shock of the loyal Shinobi. Naruto's eyes glowed blue, his narrowed pupils standing out. Claws grew, and his whisker marks grew deeper.

He swiped down at them all, creating deep marks down their chests. Burakku covered his claws quickly, before moving Jubi's Chakra right to them, pounding it with the black Chakra, he swiped the Shinobi's heads off in only four swipes - One swipe for each head.

He smirked, "Morons.", he purred.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi frowned, feeling multiple major injuries on Naruto's body from their link. Not even a full two minutes later, did all the injuries heal. Even with her Chakra, the wounds seemed to hit a lot of his vital points. Meaning... Jashin must be watching over him, protecting him and healing him. She never felt so grateful for a God ever before this.

Jubi snorted, and continued her walk through the forest. She's bored, to put it simply. Nothing to do. 'Madara' won't let her fight, because she has to build up her power (compound it, really), before she takes her form from the statue and transforms into her beast form. Though, in total she only have seven tails of her Chakra (Not counting all the extra Chakra she's gathered over the years).

Jubi sighed, and returned to her spot in the forest. Jumping up, she landed on a branch. She sat down, and leaned back up against the trunk, falling into a nap.

**-o-0-o-**

Kimimaro frowned, not very sure about the new plan he was told. He had a good feeling, Naruto and Jubi didn't know of this plan - Madara wants him to sneek into Konohagakure, and kill as many** civilians **as possible. He didn't like this... Not one bit. Innocent civilians were to be killed in this, though... Naruto killed more than his own fair share of them, so Kimimaro can't say much.

He let out a sigh, creating a bone sword in his palm. He will do so, since he knew Naruto would do it. He'll prove himself, to Naruto. He will.

"Hey! Who are you?", cried a child's voice, as soon as Kimimaro landed in front of the Hokage tower.

He rased a brow, at a group of three Genin.

"Ah, I see they left the Genin behind.", Kimimaro murmured.

"That doesn't mean we can't fight!", yelled the one in the middle, "I'm Konohamaru! Thats Udon and Moegi, and we're going to kick your ass!", he cried.

Kimimaro snorted, "I am a S-Rank Criminal, and you are three Genin. You couldn't beat a High Chunin, teamed up.", he stated, though he made sure to be careful. Who knows how powerful they may be? Naruto stated he was a Genin, before he left Konoha at twelve. They could even be Chunin level, so he couldn't underestimate them.

"Ebisu-Sensei is here, and he's a Jounin.", Konohamaru huffed, before he winced at what he did.

"Moron! You told him something, now he'll be on guard!", Moegi huffed.

Kimimaro raised a brow. Ebisu... Special Jounin, skilled in Ninjustu and Taijustu, and with high Intelligence records. Not too big of a bounty, as he is mostly a teacher but he has gotten a bounty gathered up from a few small villages. Someone Kimimaro can deal with.

"Sorry, children. I'm not here to play.", Kimimaro stated, running towards them quickly. Instead of attacking, he merely jumped over them and continued to run into the village.

"We have to alert the village!", Kimimaro heard them all cry, from behind him.

He paid no heed.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto flexed his claws, before he ran at another. As his hand went right through the man's chest, he felt a maniac grin form on his face. He pulled out his hand, seeing the blood dripping off his hand, all the way to his elbow. He cackled, watching the body fall to the ground, and the blood starting to pool around him.

Naruto licked the blood off his claw, shuddering slightly as the iron-copper taste touched his taste buds. Eventually, he found himself cleaning his whole hand off. After he finished, he shuddered, "Maybe I am insane.", he mused, turning to another.

He then continued the process, laughing maniacly, and licking the blood that would coat his hand, his claws...

**-o-0-o-**

Saya glared at the Fourth Raikage, Ay **(AN: His name is 'A', but it can be written as 'Ay'. I'll be writing it as Ay)**. He and her mother, stood there, blocking Killer Bee and herself from continuing onto the battlefield.

"Why won't you let us through?", Saya asked.

"You could be captured by the Akatsuki.", Kushina sighed.

"That's not all.", Killer Bee cut in, "I know that is not all, yo!", he added, _trying _to put in a ryhme.

"Naruto Namikaze is fighting, and he is a walking path of murder. No one has been able to even harm him, since it's been proven that all of the Bijuu are being held by him, his Healing Abilities are unworldly. You two may be the only way we can defeat him, and kill him. You are also Jinchuriki, holding the last two Bijuu the Akatsuki wants. If you lose, we lose our only chance of winning. Even if we kill all the remaining Akatsuki, Naruto will still be there.", Ay growled.

"He won't harm Saya, though.", Kushina cut in, "She's the reason why Kakashi Hatake is still alive. She may be the one able to defeat him, without killing him. And it may be the only way. Killer Bee, on the other hand... He'll have no problem killing him.", she sighed.

Suddenly, a cold shiver ran through the ground.

"W-What was that?", Saya jumped, goosebumps raising on her skin. The feeling vanished just as quickly as it came.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. You two, stay put.", Ay growled, twisting around.

**-o-0-o-**

'_**...Naruto... That Raikage, I believe he's called... Has ill intentions on your sister... The other Jinchuriki that you want, is with them... and your mother...**_', Jashin's voice filtered through.

Naruto hummed, licking his blood-drenched fingers happily.

'_Do I have permission to attack them, Jashin-sama? Is it okay that I leave this battlefield?_', Naruto asked, not wanting to displease his God.

'_**You may go... Kill that Raikage, I don't like him..**_', Jashin stated.

Naruto nodded, deciding not to question Jashin's dislike of certain people. He listened to Jashin's instructions on where to go, and covered his body in Jubi's Chakra. The Chakra boosted his speed, before he shot off forward.

**-o-0-o-**

"Saya, Killer Bee, go back. I feel dangerous Chakra coming our way.", Kushina ordered.

"No! I will fight.", Saya growled, the yellow Chakra flaring up slightly as if to show her mother her want to fight.

"Agreed! I will fight this dangerous force, alongside my new friend!", Killer Bee declared, giving a thumbs up.

Black Chakra gave a blur, as it slammed into Kushina's form. Kushina screamed, as she was pinned to the ground. The Chakra became more clear, to reveal Naruto's form, and him holding sharp claws to his mother's throat.

"Naruto Namikaze.", Ay growled.

"**I'm not a Namikaze, you dumb bastard. I'm Naruto of the Akatsuki, get it right.**", Naruto raised the bird to the Raikage, who merely glared back.

"Naruto...", Kushina gasped, and Naruto's hand was forced right up to her throat, tightening it angrily.

"**YOU are the reason Hidan died. YOU and that damn Yamato, are the reasons why I couldn't help Hidan. You may be my mother... but I'll still kill you.**", Naruto growled.

"Saya.. Don't hurt him.", Kushina gasped, as Saya was tempted to blast her brother with a Rasengan.

Ay and Killer Bee both frowned, what was she planning?

"Go ahead kill me, but what good will it do? Your proving that your insane, that you are no longer human! Naruto... I blinded myself, saying that the Jubi is just affecting you. That Demon isn't, what's affecting you is yourself! Your insane, Naruto! You and that damn God of yours!", Kushina hissed.

"**Picked up on Jashin-sama, eh? Hidan and I would have shown out Immortality, anyways, huh? And by the way, I am insane. Don't worry though, I know your blood will taste delicious.**", Naruto cooed.

No one had any time to force him off, as his claws ripped out her throat.

"OKAA-CHAN!", Saya screamed, lunging towards Naruto.

Naruto stood up, and merely grabbed Saya's wrist, throwing her right back around.

"**Don't mess with me.**", Naruto sneered, licking the blood off his hand. He bent back down, and carved his Jashinist symbol into Kushina's chest, ripping through the fabric of her ANBU shirt and vest.

"You are insane.", Ay stated, as he ran at Naruto.

Naruto merely jumped upwards, landing on the Raikage's back, creating a long, metal blade to and stabbed it right through the Raikage's back.

"**Moron.**", Naruto sneered, jumping off his back. He landed some feet away, and watched as the Raikage pulled out the blade.

Blood dripped to the ground, while Killer Bee gaped.

"No one has ever been able to make him bleed!", he called.

"**He rushed into battle, and doesn't expect me to have any type of sense of moral, making me a moron... He thinks I can't think strategy. I may hate doing so, but I can do it.**", Naruto snorted, "**I know his way of attack. All of it, is Close-Range. Thankfully, I can attack both Close-Range, and Long-Range.**", he cackled.

Saya ran over to her mother's back, looking at the dead body in despair.

"Saya...", Kushina whispered, tears starting to run down her face.

"Naruto has no chance of revival, back into sanity... You'll have to kill him.", Kushina stated, "T-Tell... Minato.. that I love him...", she whispered, her body relaxing into a limp form.

"Okaa-chan..", Saya whispered, as the yellow Chakra faded away. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she broke down sobbing on her mother's chest.

"We gotta be careful with him.", Ay said, glancing at Killer Bee.

"He's more than he seems, he may not even be insane at all.", he added.

"**Whatever you like. I came and did what I needed... Raikage, and the Hokage are both hit!**", Naruto laughed, "**Killer Bee, Saya... I'll return for you later!**", he cooed.

"What does he mean, the Hokage is hit?", Killer Bee frowned, seriousness taking over.

Silence was the only response, other than for Saya's sobs.

**-o-0-o-**

"H-Hokage-sama...", one of the Shinobi spoke.

"What is it?", Minato jumped up, staring at him. The other Kage frowned, looking at the shaken Leaf Shinobi.

"Kushina was killed by Naruto.", was all that was stated.

"W-What?", Minato spoke, eyes widening.

"The Raikage is heading back, with Kushina's body. Saya and Killer Bee are moving forward, with permission.", was added.

Three minutes of tense silence passed, when the Raikage entered the room carrying a bloody body.

"W-What happened to her?", Minato whispered.

"She was killed by her own son.", Ay returned, handing the body to a freaked out Medic.

"Naruto Namikaze, the one who had almost destroyed Konohagakure?", Onoki asked.

"H-Hai..", Minato stated, falling back into his chair.

"He stated that he got me, and you.", Ay growled, "Do you know what he meant by that?", he asked.

"...His technique.", Minato realized, "Did he get you anywhere?", he asked.

"He stabbed me.", the Raikage growled.

Mei Terumi sighed, "Can I ask where this is going...?", she asked.

Minato stood up, lifting his foot to the table. He took off his shinobi sandle on his one foot, along with the sock.

"Your foot..!", Mei's eyed widened.

Minato's big toe was made out of diamond, and it was crawling up more. The tips of the rest of his toes, were turning into diamond as well.

"Naruto's Bloodlimit, was given to him specially by the Jubi. Minerals, he can control. He can turn the human body into a mineral, and this is what he did to me. Eventually, it'll hit something important and I'll die.", Minato stated.

The Raikage, looked at his self-bandaged area, and ripped off the white cloth. His wound was gone, but a small circle was present. It was silver, and just then, it got a bit bigger.

"He's turning you both into minerals.", Gaara muttered, "How long do you think you both got?", he asked.

"I have at least a year, the Raikage, however...", Minato sighed, "He may only have a week or so, seeing the wound.", he stated.

Silence.

"The war has to end before that.", Onoki stated.

"Indeed.", Mei agreed.

Minato sighed, rubbing his temples. He wanted to cry, he really wanted to... But he couldn't. He had to stay strong, for Saya.. For Kushina. He will kill his own son, to put a end to his insanity, and to any more murders.

"I can rip the Jubi from Naruto.", Minato stated, "Once I get the Jubi out, in his weakened state, I can kill him.", he said.

"Where would we seal the beast?", Mei frowned at the sudden change of topic.

"Into a new host, a object vessel. Not another human.", Minato stated, "I'm surprised Naruto can even handle all of that Chakra, actually.", he muttered.

"I will help, to kill that damn bastard. If I'm going to die, I'm going to kill him!", Ay growled.

No one opposed, yet no one spoke up to agree either.

**-o-0-o-**

'_**Why did you.. leave?**_', Jashin asked.

'_My mother is dead, the Raikage will die in two weeks, and my father will die in ten months. Saya will be blocked by emotions, and it'll be easier to get the Kyuubi from her. Killer Bee, I'll have to fight myself, as I'm guessing he won't guess of Ay's death, not knowing he's so injured._', Naruto returned, smirking as he hid in a forest.

'_**Smart boy..**_', Jashin chuckled, as he vanished from Naruto's mind.

"Perhaps..", Naruto whispered, as he leaned against a tree.

For some reason, he couldn't help but feel despair from his mother's death. From him murdering her in cold blood... He didn't even like the taste of her blood, it made him want to throw up. He didn't like it.

"I can't be feeling gulity, could I?", Naruto laughed, before his soft chuckles turned into sobs. Tears fell down his cheeks, before the sobs turned back into laughs. Insane, maniac laughs.

"I AM insane!", Naruto laughed, holding his hand up to his head.

"After this war... It'll leave.", he whispered, as if to reassure himself.

"I won't go insane.. I wont.", he whispered, eyes closing tightly, as the tears continued to fall.

**-o-0-o-**

"_Jubi... It appears I was wrong._", a voice stated.

Jubi didn't even turn around, to know that the Shinigami King was there.

"What do you mean?", Jubi asked, as she continued to rip grass out of the ground, before letting the green blades of plant-life gently fall back to the ground.

"_Naruto killed his mother. Something no one guessed... He appears to be going insane._", he stated, "_If this insanity continues, not even Saya will be able to stop in a blind attack of murder and destruction. Jashin may be the cause of this._", he said.

"Sure, blame Jashin.", Jubi rolled her eyes, but it didn't get rid of the bad falling in her stomach.

"_All of his followers get a bloodlust, and eventually delve into insanity, from being immune to death. It's the curse of Jashin, and the curse of being an immortal mortal. In the end, he will lead an era of war... His sister will lead an era of peace._", he stated, "_Goodbye, Jubi._", he called.

Jubi grit her teeth. She wouldn't let Naruto die. She wouldn't let him go insane. No matter what that damn Shinigami said, her pup isn't insane...

He isn't!

**-o-0-o-**

"Come on.", Saya declared, as the yellow Chakra flared to cover her form.

"I know what I have to do, even if I don't like it.", Saya whispered, leaving her fellow Jinchuriki confused.

"You are going to kill your brother, aren't you?", Killer Bee said, more of a statement than a question.

"H-Hai.", Saya returned.

No response.

**Authors Note:**

**Ended up cutting off parts of this chapter, and editing around the edges to make it suitable for a new chapter. I didn't realize it was April 22cd o.o**

**Naruto's dripping close to insanity... the Prophecy may not turn out how it seems.. Or will it? Will Saya be able to kill her brother? Who knows... Oh, right! I DO! XD**

**Next chappie will be up as soon as possible. The next chapter should be over around 3,000 words, it may even reach 4,000 words... At most, it should be up by 4-27-13. Another long awaited update, I know. I'm still kinda behind in schoolwork...**


	55. Chapter 55: The King's Trickery

... ...

**Summary: **Part Four; The Fourth Shinobi War has been declared on Akatsuki, after the devastating attack on Konohagakure. The Akatsuki's numbers have been narrowed down. In the end, will the era of war or peace come? Will Naruto live to see the aftermath of war?

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

Normal thinking:_ 'Rawr.'_

Naruto thinking to Jubi: '_Rawr._'

**Fifty-Five**

What does insanity mean? Does it mean you have no morals? Does it mean you have no empathy? Does it mean you don't care if you kill? Does it mean you have constant anger? Nobody knows, nobody can answer. What makes a Demon? Is it a murderer, a killer? Is it a anger-filled? Is it ugly? Is it insane? Would it have morals? Is it even an it? Isn't 'it' an 'he' or 'she'. Nobody answers, nobody answers.

Perhaps insanity is when you have no empathy, no morals, and with anger that makes you kill. Even kill your own family... Or would killing a family member, make you insane enough? The impact that you've killed more than most in the world, that you've killed hundreds. The impact that you helped destroy a village, even if it was rebuilt and everyone was brought back to life. Maybe the impact, of realizing you liked ripping out the throat of your own mother.

Who knows?

**-o-0-o-**

"What are the casualties?", Onoki asked.

"A total of seventy-three deaths on our side. We've sealed all the revived from the first attack, with a plus of around five more. Two died, but we don't exactly know why.", recited Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Naruto killed sixty of the deaths on our side, and the other thirteen were gathered from the revived. Luckily, we were able to team up on the revived thanks to out large numbers.", Inoichi added.

Mei Terumi spoke, "What are we going to do, against that brat?", she asked.

"Obviously, he's more powerful than the leader of the Akatsuki. He just can't be killed, though... We can blow him into smithereens.", Minato said, turning to Onoki.

"Oh? What is your plan?", he asked.

"Gaara will use his sand, to tie Naruto to the ground. I'll keep my shuriken around in a radius so I can flash to him before he escapes out of range. I'll rip the Jubi from him, and seal it into a jar, before we can find a more permanent stay for her, and then Mizukage will coat him lava, and when it cools you perform your technique on him.", Minato explained.

"Good plan.", Ay grunted, "But what about me?", he asked.

"You'll be to one to injure him a bit, so we can keep him down.", Minato returned.

"This plan seems foolproof.", Mei stated, smirking.

"I like it.", they all agreed.

"_There is just one downside._", spoke a voice.

Minato's eyes became wide, "Shinigami-sama!", he cried, turning around.

"_Do not bow, Minato. You have no reason too._", the Shinigami King spoke, right when Minato was about to bow.

"_I am not supposed to interfere with human interactions, however... Kami ordered me to tell you something, so that you have a better chance. It is about the Sage of Six Paths, and a Seal he left..._", the Shinigami king started, ignoring their shock.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto walked down the forest, ignoring the pounding in his head. He didn't really care. He felt something was wrong... His Chakra buzzed angrily, as he continued to walk forwards. Jubi's Chakra inside of him, attempted to pull him back, somehow. It wasn't working, as Naruto just continued to walk forward. He continued to walk...

Left... right... left.. right... left... right... left... His mind; An incoherent mumble of words. For some reason, he couldn't think clearly. What's wrong with him? Is he already insane? No... That's not it, it's something else... Three more minutes passed.

Naruto found himself standing in front of Konohagakure.

"H-How did I get here?", he muttered, falling down to the grass. His eyes glowed blue, before they slowly shifted into a glowing amethyst eyes. HIs pupils struggled to stay narrowed, before they vanished completely.

Minutes passed, and Naruto simply sat there. Eventually, his pupil re-appeared, forming into the narrow silt. The amethyst color stayed, and his skin became a bit paler (a pale-tan really). His claws became more defined, and his whisker marks became pitch-black, and became even wider. It kept its pointed end, however.

More minutes passed, as Naruto felt his mind compacting. He felt as if his heart was being ripped in half, he felt as if his whole body was changing. The pain was overwhelming, before he finally just lost unconsciousness. The pain became numb, but still present...

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi was, by then, pulling pieces of the ground out of the earth, then throwing it randomly in the air in pure boredom. That's when suddenly, she felt a jolt in her stomach, and a slow income of power, her power, and to be exact - The power she kept inside of Naruto, inside of the Seal so they would stay linked together; The thing that kept Naruto as a her Jinchuriki.

"_**Naruto's turning into a Demon... It's the working of the Shinigami King. He wants the war to tip in the other's favor.**_", Jashin's voice spoke through, and Jubi's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! They can't interfere with the human world!", Jubi snarled.

"_**They had some Demon do it for them, not directly doing it.**_", Jashin responded.

Jubi snarled under her breath, before she screamed in and collapsed to the ground.

"H-How dare they?! Naruto needs my Chakra! Don't they realize this...?", Jubi hissed, as the pounding pain started to hit her body.

"_**Don't worry... I can keep him alive...**_", Jashin stated, "_**They are doing this... Because they know without your Chakra, it'll take him longer to heal... Thus him being able to be weakened, and sealed...**_", he said.

"DAMMIT!", Jubi hissed angrily, her Chakra bubbling out of her skin in pure anger and fury.

"_**Calm... We will defeat the side they want to win... I will help..**_", Jashin whispered.

**-o-0-o- **_**Earlier **_**-o-0-o-**

Kimimaro continued forward, jumping roof to roof. Everyone he saw either had a group of Genin with them, or were in too large in numbers. He was searching for groups of six or less, all Civilians of course. That way, he knew he could easily kill them, then move on to more. He shouldn't tire himself out, by attacking large groups of Civilians. Depiste popular belief, Civilians can harm a ninja. Most are skilled with kitchen knives, the females at least, and the men can be strong and hit (Not as if there were many males inside the village to begin with).

It would just tire him out.

Finally, he found a group of three civilians, all of them simply talking among themselves.

Kimimaro put his two palms up to the three, and shot out multiple bone spikes.

Each one pierced through the civilian, and the blood pooled out around them. Kimimaro shuddered slightly, but did his best not to puke. While he has killed before, he felt guilty killing civilians. Innocent civilians who really had nothing to do with the war, but he had to follow orders. Always.

"**Rasenga-!**", screamed a voice from behind him, and Kimimaro easily slipped to the side just in time.

The blue orb of energy hit the ground, creating a nice crater. Kimimaro continued to jump backwards, as the three Genin from earlier stood there.

"Dammit!", Konohamaru screamed.

"What do you want?", Kimimaro frowned.

"How could you kill those three people, and not feel a thing?!", Konohamaru screamed.

"Naruto-sama has told me to do whatever I can to help with the war. Even if it means killing civilians.", Kimimaro returned.

"Naruto? You mean Saya-Onee-chan's brother?", Konohamaru frowned.

"The crazy guy who killed hundreds of civilians, and even almost killed his own dad?", Moegi huffed.

Udon didn't say anything, just frown a tiny bit.

"I apologize for this, but I must.", Kimimaro stated, creating bone blades.

Before they could react, he ran towards them and swiftly hit each of them over the head. He had orders only to kill civilians, so he wouldn't kill any Shinobi. Watching as the three Genin fell to the ground, obviously knocked unconscious from the hits. Kimimaro sighed, and pushed a blade into section of their clothes, making sure not to harm them. He made sure their clothes were pinned to the ground, and thus themselves pinning to the ground.

He nodded, and jumped forward. He still had many more to kill.

**-o-0-o-**

"Naruto...", Jubi whispered, as she entered the area where Naruto had passed out in. She ran over, and attempted to wake him up.

"Come on... wake up.", she pleaded, unshed tears swelling in her eyes, but they would never fall.

"Please... Naruto, wake up.", she continued to plead, shaking his body. Fear and panic overtook her. What if they killed him? What if the transformation killed him? What if...

"Jubi... stop shaking me.", Naruto groaned, his eyes opening to reveal amethyst eyes.

"Your eyes...", Jubi whispered sadly.

"What happened?", he asked.

"The Shinigami King found a loophole, and in order to help the other side, transformed you into a Demon.", Jubi stated.

"How does that weaken me?", Naruto frowned, sitting up.

"...I'm no longer sealed to you. Now, you are able to be sealed, and even killed without my healing abilities.", Jubi returned.

"...my Bloodlimit is still intact, right?", Naruto asked, trying to gain mental balance on what he just heard.

"Of course. You still have all your natural power, and I can give you some my Chakra to help you, until I can perform a ritual you turn you in my heir.", Jubi returned.

"Your heir?", Naruto frowned.

"By doing so, I share my powers with you. It's what I'm planning to do after the war ends.", Jubi returned.

"Why not now?", he asked.

"I need my animalistic body in order to perform the ritual. You would need to drink my animalistic blood, thus creating a bond as a mother and son, and thus you would become a Demon Prince - My heir.", she explained.

"Great..", he sighed, letting his head fall back to the ground.

"...Do you still wish to fight?", Jubi asked.

"Yes. Give me some of your Chakra, I'm going to need it.", Naruto sneered.

"What are you planning?", she frowned.

"I'm planning my ultimate attack.", he returned, "I'm going to rip Konohagakure apart, and I'm going to end this war in one blow.", he sneered.

Jubi's eyes widened, "Naruto... Are you sure you can perform it? I know I can, but you..", she tried.

"I can do it.", he snapped.

"H-Hai. I'll get my animalistic body from the statue, and we'll start the final attack. I will have to tell Madara..", she stated, standining up.

"Get Kimimaro out of here, please. I don't want him hurt.", he called.

Jubi nodded, before she vanished into her vortex.

As soon as she was gone, Naruto closed his eyes as he let everything that happened too quickly, hit him.

**-o-0-o-**

"Your joking.", Minato whispered.

"_I am not. You can break it yourself, but you are going to need this._", the Shinigami King stated, waving his hand over the desk.

The five Kage watched a single, glowing white orb forming the middle of the table.

"_You must carry that ball of energy into the center, and let it touch the seal. Once it breaks, your win is affirmed. However, you must control it's energy into the orb or else it will explode. If it does, it will create destruction above anything ever seen by the human world._", he stated.

"Why are you helping us?", Mei frowned.

"_I do not wish for an era of war, that would create if they win the war. Jubi and Naruto would leave this world to its misery, now, however... Jubi will be resealed into her prison, and Naruto will stay alive to heal you both. I advise you this, the chosen may be able to stop him, unless he has already lost himself in insanity ._", the Shinigami stated, he kept it silent for only a minute more, before he vanished into a coil of smoke

The five Kage hoped the plan would work.

**-o-0-o-**

Kimimaro frowned, watching as Jubi quickly vanished into the vortex. He knew his surroundings, he was back inside the compound. He didn't know why though, all she said was that she and Naruto were going to let loose an ultimate attack upon the Allied Nations, and he would be harmed if he stayed in Konoha.

For some reason, he had the worst feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi sighed, as she just finished replaying the plan to Madara. Now, she was watching as the statue before her started to break. She couldn't help but grin happily, as the black form inside broke free and ran right towards her. She laughed happily, forgetting everything around her and merged back with her real form... her real, original body.

Her thoughts, however, were pushed towards the memory of the Ultimate Attack.

**-o-0-o-0-o- _Flashback _-o-0-o-0-o-**

_Jubi rolled her eyes, as Naruto started to replay a set of information. Something about an ultimate attack he created, that could create such destruction, he would need her help to perform it. In all honesty, he was acting like a hyper child. Which brought a small smile to her lips, she knew that Naruto loved showing things he came up with. He felt smart, and proud of himself every time Jubi said it was a good idea. It's the main reason why she always half-listened to him. Even if the idea was something she wasn't interested in, or didn't like, she always said it was a good idea. She honestly couldn't help it._

_"-with your help, the blast can destroy over 1,000 mile radius. It would turn everything into pure radiation, and it would take a whole year before the radiation was gone and it would be suitable air for living things to breath, and many more years before anyone will be able to live there. The air itself would be poison expect to me, as it's mostly made out of my Chakra. With your help, your Chakra, it can be performed. I call it- The Ultimate Attack Bomb.", Naruto grinned._

_Jubi blinked, as the information hit her._

_"That not a half bad idea, and we can use in the war...", she grinned, "In fact, why don't we just use it against Konohagakure when we do the invasion... Well, destruction.", Jubi asked, raising a brow._

_"My body won't be able to handle it, yet anyways. I have to wait until I use more uranium before I can perform this technique.", Naruto returned._

_Jubi sighed, "As well, I guess we can use it later on.", she grinned._

_Naruto grinned back, and nodded._

**-o-0-o-0-o- _Flashback End _-o-0-o-0-o-**

Jubi hummed in pleasure, as she opened her eyes. She grinned happily, feeling herself back in her animalistic form. Then, she sighed. She knew she would have to turn back into her human form, in order to help with the technique... Then again, she can get to the attack site by running, right? She grinned, showing off her sharp, white, ivory-made teeth. She gave a nod towards the shocked Madara, looking at the flicking eight tails with shown interest, before Jubi shot off towards Konohagakure.

Towards Naruto.

Towards the final attack destination.

She let out a loud howl.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto looked at the streaming water, in pure shock. He had went to see if something was different about his appearance, after hearing Jubi's comment about his eyes. He looked different. Really different. He looked more demonic, and a lot more unhuman. In all honesty, he liked his new appearance, for some reason. Maybe it's out of pleasure that he's now a Demon? Who knows. He doesn't like no longer being Jubi's Jinchuriki, though. He feels as if something is missing, and he doesn't like it. He misses the compacted, dark, _evil_ Chakra that would always be there.

He sighed, standing back up, running a hand through his blonde locks. He felt as if he barely had a grip on his sanity, and he knew that wasn't a good thing. But he knew, that he wouldn't lose it. After the war ends, after Jubi and he win, he can regain his tight grip on sanity once more. He won't lose it, he knows he won't. He is smart, he is powerful, and he is _sane._ He will not ever become insane. Never, ever... ever, ever, ever...

Naruto grinned happily, feeling the happy and positive emotions boiling inside of him. Outside, however, if anyone saw his grin, they would fear for their life. It wasn't a happy grin. It was a maniac, insane grin, that showed out sharp canines that could rip out a throat. Like he did so to his mother. He is a Demon, now. He is no longer a human, he **is** a Demon. And slowly, however slowly, he is becoming a monster. An **_insane_ **monster.

**Authors Note:**

**Didn't hit 4,000 words, as I was hoping, but I was stuck on a certain part. I'm created suspense for you! The plot is coming together! MUHAHAHAHA!**

**I bet you guys are pissed at me for making Naruto a Demon, though... I bet you are even more pissed at me for not letting you guys not know the Allied Shinobi Nations' plan. I bet you guys are pissed at me for making Naruto insane. I know you guys are pissed at me for building up the suspense XD**

**It's okay though, you'll all see in the end. Besides, it's a good time of pissed at me... you are excited! :D**

**Next chapter should be up on - or before -, 4-30-13! The next chapter will be over 3,000 words as well. I'm pretty sure I can get it to 4,000. Depending how it flows, without any interruptions from other ideas, I may be able to even reach 5,000 words...**


	56. Chapter 56: Broken Seal

... ...

**Summary: **Part Four; The Fourth Shinobi War has been declared on Akatsuki, after the devastating attack on Konohagakure. The Akatsuki's numbers have been narrowed down. In the end, will the era of war or peace come? Will Naruto live to see the aftermath of war?

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto, Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

Normal thinking:_ 'Rawr.'_

Naruto thinking to Jubi: '_Rawr._'

Some of you don't understand certain things, and how this story has a DARK underlining. All I'm telling you is that there is a high chance of there being an era of war being the ending, not peace. Listen, while I love you guys for reading, please don't assume things about my story. This story is very well planned out, and none of you can even guess the outcome.

**Point being; If the Akatsuki win, the era of war will come. If the Allied Shinobi Nations win, the era of peace will come.**

**Fifty-Six**

Jubi sniffed the ground, searching for Naruto. When she had reached the spot where he was last, he wasn't there. So, she decided to use her wolf-nose and search for him. His scent - A mix between blood and mint, with something that gave her a sour taste her mouth -, led her off towards the stream. Finally, she found him laying beside the gently running water.

She transformed back into her human form, and walked over to him.

"Naruto, wakey wakey.", she called.

"Ngh..", Naruto gave a groan, before he snuggled back into the green grass.

Jubi's eye twitched just the slightest, "Naruto, it's time to prepare for the attack.", she hissed.

"Hm..?", Naruto's eyes opened slowly, before they widened and he quickly stood up.

"Hai, hai.", he grinned.

Jubi rolled her eyes, "Come one, we have to prepare. Madara is leading them close to Konohagakure, and the final attack will happen in two days time. I'll attack first in my large, animalistic form, while you prepare the first stage of the attack.", she stated.

"Hai.", Naruto nodded, stretching out his arms.

**-o-0-o-**

"Hokage, you will be the one to carry the orb. Only you have control to do it, since you do so all the time with your Rasengan technique.", Onoki stated, nodding along as Minato moved over and picked up the glowing orb.

It glowed bright in his hands, and his eyes widened.

"What is it?", Gaara frowned.

"It's amazing... The power is the purest form of energy I've ever felt, but yet it seems so dark...", Minato whispered, "I-It is almost like it's soaked in death, but it's still so pure, and bright...", he tried to explain.

"The Shinigami King created it, so I guess it would.", Mei murmured.

"Where is the seal?", Ay asked.

"The Center of my village, covered by the Hokage Tower.", Minato stated easily, before he blinked in slight surprise.

"That orb seems to give you knowledge, as well.", Mei stated.

"Indeed. We will move all of our forces towards Konohagakure, but you will go ahead. Break the seal before we arrive, and understand it. How fast can you get there?", Ay asked.

"Now. I have multiple kunai of mine inside my office, so I can transport there now.", Minato stated.

"Good, go now. If we rush it, we can reach Konohagakure in a day. We will move with our forces, as one.", Gaara stated.

"Agreed.", the rest of the Kage said.

"Inoichi, send out the information.", Minato called, turning to the Leaf Nin.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!", he called.

_'He's taking the death of his wife, rather well... No, he's not. He is internally in despair. I'm guessing it hurts even more to know that your son had no problem killing his mother.'_, Mei thought, unknown to her the rest of the Kage (Except for Minato) were thinking something along the same lines.

"I'm heading off.", Minato stated, holding the orb close.

They watched as he suddenly vanished from his spot, and they knew he was now inside of Konoha.

**-o-0-o-**

Minato blinked, looking around his office with a nod. He held the glowing orb to his chest, as he made his way down. He traveled to the last floor of the tower, where he looked down at the wooden tiles in deep thought. How would he break them open, without alerting the civilians

The civilians.

If the fight is coming close to Konoha, what about the civilians? Minato groaned, and went on to look for a Genin or one of the left-over Jounin.

**-o-0-o-**

"Have all of the revived lead, or push, the Shinobi Nations towards Konohagakure. Jubi and Naruto are taking them all out in one blow.", Madara stated, looking at Kabuto.

"Oh? How do we know this will work?", he asked, with a sneer.

"Jubi will attack first, while Naruto uses a technique ten times as powerful as the one he used to help destroy Konohagakure. I have no doubt he will kill them all, without anyone there to revive them all.", Madara sneered in return, though it was hidden by his mask.

"Of course..", Kabuto muttered, and with a sigh he complied.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi watched as Naruto drew a large circle out of his blood, moving to fill in the circle with small symbols and kanji, forming a spiral-like form going straight to the center. Even she couldn't understand it. She knew Naruto studied the Fuinjustu scrolls from inside of her vaults, and even created a few symbols for sealing, but she never knew it went this far. She knew that the technique included four stages, but she only knew about the last one. The one where she would part of.

Naruto continued to use his blood to finish up the large seal, on the bare earth. His blood mixed harshly with the dirt, and he could only thank his new Demonhood for not getting a future infection from all of the dirty. He continued to trace it with more of his blood, until eventually his blood started to transform into a glowing greed liquid. liquified Uranium.

"Is that really Uranium?", she asked.

"Hai. I don't get how, but it no longer feels as toxic as it did when I was human. It's easier..", Naruto tried to explain.

"Demonhood does that.", she returned, "Why are we doing this so early?", she asked.

"What makes this technique so powerful, is that it had four stages. To prepare for the first stage, you must stay uranium seals in and surrounding the area you would want to attack. First, I'll create all of these, ", he waved his hand to the current spiral-circle-like seal, "In a star-form, so if a line connected them it would form a star. Then, I'll have to create a large circle around it, with more seals and kanji with the larger circle. It'll take us all day to finish it. Then to make the circle tomorrow.", he finished.

"What does it do?", she asked, more interested.

"The seals hold large amounts of liquidfied Uranium, it's designed so that when it's released it'll form mountains of the uranium to power the next stage. The next stage creates a large barrier to keep any extra's of the blast in. The barrier will be made out of mixtures of as many metals as possible. The third stage will be sucking in all the power of the Uranium. It'll give me such a power boost... I'll have more power than you would have at full power, I'm guessing. I won't be able it for long, and thus starts the final stage. You will push as much Chakra of yours into me, before I let it all loose. Only you and I won't be affected by the blast. Then...", he trailed off, knowing Jubi knew the total destruction cost of it all.

"The downside is that I'll be very weakened after. My Chakra Coils will be empty, and I'll go into a coma as my body goes to heal itself. This can last for as long as five years, I'm guessing.", Naruto explained.

"This technique is so powerful... How did you even design it?", Jubi frowned.

"You know I'm smart. Smarter than I seem and act. Even though I like to lunge into battle, I learn from every attack and every dodge. I designed this technique after thinking about all of my other bombs, and I knew I could create a bomb even more powerful. It has it's cost, but at least I know I'll live.", he returned.

"Shall we begin on creating the seals, then?", Jubi hummed.

"Of course.", Naruto grinned.

**-o-0-o-**

"Everyone! Listen to these following orders, all Civilian and Genin are to go to the underground safe ground until further orders. Pack up anything you want, and extra food if you wish, you may be in there up to a week.", ordered one of the left-behind Jounin.

Whispers broke out.

"Please, start action! Danger will be coming this way!", he added, giving a boost to them all.

"Genin, help civilians pack and move anything they want to bring. Remember, pack light!", he yelled.

Meanwhile, Minato held the orb in his hand, as he watched three Genin dug up the floor of the Hokage Tower.

**-o-0-o-**

Finally, after the longest day Naruto had ever felt, they created all of the smaller circle-spiral seals. Now, he and Jubi would go and rest, to wake up in the morning and start up the final circle. Which would take up most of the next day, before they would prepare for the forces to arrive the next day. Naruto wondered if Jubi remembered to tell Madara and them to stay away from the blast, or else they would be killed...

Oh well, Naruto shrugged. Jubi most likely told him.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Morning came, and Jubi and Naruto woke up when the sun was just beginning to rise. Quickly, they set to work.

Jubi watched as Naruto crafted the first parts of the circle, his blood turning into the uranium as soon as he drew it. He had grown used to doing this, after yesterday's creating of all of those seals he would be. She studied the symbols and kanji in interest, she knew most of them, while the rest she knew Naruto created, but she learned what they meant as Naruto easily explained them all.

Even now.

"-this one stands for infinity.", Naruto explained, just as he finished a symbol that looked more like a sideways number '8'.

"Isn't that the seal you used to seal supplies?", Jubi raised a brow.

"It can be used for all occasions. It helps the seal with a infinite amount of space for objects. I have to repeat the symbol multiple times, however, for it to work in this large of a seal.", he returned.

"Huh.", she hummed, continuing to watch him work.

**-o-0-o-**

"We are just a half-day away from Konohagakure, other forces are a day away. We'll postpone our movement, as they speed up to meet us here.", Kakashi stated, and the many other Shinobi nodded.

"The Five Kage are on their way.", one of the Yamanaka stated, and Kakashi nodded.

"Hai.", he nodded, " Set up camp for now, it'll be some time before they all arrive. We can take this time to rest, and when they get here we can take a hour break.", Kakashi ordered, and all of the Shinobi quickly obeyed his order.

**-o-0-o-**

Minato gave a nod towards the Genin, who waved to them as they ran towards the long line of Civilians and Ninja moving towards the undeground safe area. Minato sighed, turning to examine the large seal.

He couldn't even understand it.

They were a bunch of scribbles, but as soon as it was revealed the orb started to get frantic and he could barely keep it from exploding. Crackles of energy were zaping out of the orb, and it was time to see what the seal held.

After another hour passed, and all of Konohagakure was in the underground safe area, his curiosity was about to be answered, as he bent down and placed the orb on the seal.

immediately, the orb's glowing white line was pushed into the dull, smeared lines giving them into a much more full, straight look. The glowing go brighter and brighter, and a high-pitched sound.

Minato winced, as he held his hands to his ears.

"W-What the Hell is this...?", he hissed, watching as the seal suddenly dulled and vanished. The lines, the seal, was no longer present.

"What happened...? What the Hell did it do?", Minato asked, as the noise died down. He looked at the area in confusion, shouldn't the seal holding something..?

"It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask, where am I?", asked a deep voice.

Minato froze, and turned around to see a man standing there.

"Who are you?", Minato asked.

"Many call me the Sage of Six Paths.", the man returned.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi's eyes widened, before an angry growl went loose.

"What?", Naruto raised a brow at her, as her claws sharpened and dug into the ground.

"I can sense _his_ Chakra.", Jubi snarled.

"That's impossible. He's dead, not even he could cheat death.", Naruto sighed, knowing just who 'he' is. He knew who she hated most, the only one to get that type of reaction from her. Not even the Sage of Six Paths would be able to come back to life. He may be called the God of Shinobi, but no one is strong enough to come back from the dead.

"Your right... The damn Shinigami King may be copying his Chakra out to get a rise out of me.", Jubi muttered.

"_**No... He's back.**_", Jashin's voice called, "_**That seal in Konoha... It held the Sage's soul, somehow... He's back.**_", he stated.

"Impossible.", Naruto's eyes widened, before his lips transformed into a sneer.

"He won't be able to stop my attack, he will be busy fighting off Madara's forces and Jubi. We'll get him.", Naruto assured.

"Tch! I can't wait to delve a katana right through his heart...", Jubi snarled.

"_**I cannot do anything against him... He may be mortal, but he is... stronger than I. He was called a God... for a reason..**_", Jashin muttered, "_**I'll give some of my power... to Naruto... and I'll heal all of his future wounds... I can't do much else..**_", he stated.

"You can do enough. Right now, Naruto will finish up the preparations. When should it be done?", Jubi turned to Naruto.

"By tomorrow.", Naruto returned.

"Good.", Jubi nodded.

**-o-0-o-**

"The Sage... of Six Paths?", Minato whispered, as the man walked forward.

Silver-blonde hair fell to his shoulders in spikes, with Rinnegan eyes staring at him, and pale-tan skin. He wore a black cloak over everything, with odd symbols written on the top in a low-cut 'U'. Minato could feel the radiating Chakra from him, however. Even more Chakra he had ever felt from the Kyuubi. It was amazing. This was the man that defeated the Jubi.

"Yes. Who are you? Where am I?", the Sage asked.

"My name is Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure. There is a war, with Jubi on the other side. She is working with her Jinchuriki, Naruto Namikaze...", Minato trailed off.

"Is Naruto Namikaze your son?", the Sage asked.

Minato nodded, "He's undefeatable, though. And insane.. H-He killed his own mother, and he wants to kill his sister..", he tried to explain.

"His sister? What for?", the Sage asked, obviously wanting to get a grip on the situation.

"She is the Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi No Yoko. Naruto and Jubi have gotten the One to Seven tailed Bijuu already, and had given the power back to Jubi. Jubi created many, many Bloodlines over the years and she can use them all.", Minato explained, "She's unstoppable..", he said.

"Not unstoppable. She had many weaknesses.", the Sage corrected, "Her rage, at most notice. Has she gained any sense of moral? Has she earned any emotion, other than hate and anger?", he asked, curious.

"I believe the Jubi may have started to care for Naruto.", Minato said.

"Hmm... If he was her Jinchuriki, she could have broken through the seal, I'm guessing. Meaning, she does care for him. Heavily so, or else she would have killed him already, and left the seal. Tell me the rest about this war of yours, I will help you.", the Sage stated, "Only the emptiness and power of the full powered Jubi could have awakened the Seal, other than for Shinigami's special little 'Seal Breaker', meaning he has helped you. Also, tell me about how much this world as changed.", he said.

"O-Of course!", Minato nodded, going on to explain everything.

**Authors Note:**

**I bet none of you saw that coming, no did you? I'm soo fucking brilliant... Excuse my language XD**

**Will Jubi beat the Sage this time around? Will Naruto be successful with his bomb? What about the Konohamaru Corps, will they wake up in time not to be killed by the blast, or did they leave with everyone else..? What will happen in the next chapter? Well, you'll all find out, next time! **

**I could have finished this earlier, but I couldn't find a way how to play everything out perfectly. So, yeah... Expect the next chapter by 5-4-13. Either on that date or before, who knows? It depends if I can set up things how I want it too.. Though, expect it to be long. Like, reeeallly long. The end of this story is coming, and the next chapter is part of the few final chapters.**

**Also, should I make an epilogue for the story once I end it? Tell me in the reviews... Also, go to my profile and vote for a future story I may write.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! They all inspire me greatly! :D**


	57. Chapter 57: The Meeting Before the Final

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part Four; The Fourth Shinobi War has been declared on Akatsuki, after the devastating attack on Konohagakure. The Akatsuki's numbers have been narrowed down. In the end, will the era of war or peace come? Will Naruto live to see the aftermath of war?

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto. Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I would buy myself ten laptops, then promptly turn it into a yaoi.

_**I do my ultimate best to fix spelling mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
A short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

Happy, happy, happy~

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

"You ready?", Naruto smirked, and Jubi nodded.

Placing his two hands on top of the circle, he pushed his Chakra in, and first unsealed part of the uranium, which created uranium spikes all over the circle, and all over the star's surrounding the area. Naruto continued to unseal some more, making the spikes even larger. He winced slightly, as the toxic energy started to get to him. Hell, it was even started to bother Jubi since she was so close to it. The radiation unsettled her, and made her sick to her stomach.

"How do you think humans are affected?", Jubi asked, as Naruto moved from the uranium spikes.

"If they touch it, they will get infected and start to die. Being near it will only bother them, like you.", Naruto shrugged, "I'm the only one able to even touch it.", he stated.

"Next up?", Jubi asked, eyeing him.

"The barrier. First, I need to find a way for light. I kinda forgot about it... the barrier will suck out the sun's light.", he stated.

"I can solve that problem. I'll create an orb of energy at the top of the barrier, so that it'll spread the light through the whole area.", Jubi stated, "It'll be nothing.", she added.

"M'kay...", Naruto mumbled, flipping through a set of handseals, before he placed his hands on the uranium spikes.

Jubi's eyes widened, as she started to gasp for breath. Heat from molten metal mixed in with the radiation so close to her, started to heavily affect her. She collapsed to the ground, and started to cough.

"W-Why is it affected me so much?!", Jubi hissed, clenching her fists.

"I-It's the heat... I'm used to it. Molten metal isn't nothing.", Naruto chuckled, forcing the barrier up even farther.

**-o-0-o-**

The Four Kage present frowned, as a boiling set of black started form miles out from them. The many Shinobi present frowned as well, uncomfortable. Were they being trapped in?

"What the hell is happening?", Mei asked.

Ay nodded, and Onoki and Gaara continued to watch as the barrier rise.

It started to round upwards, and slowly started to connect at the top.

The sunlight started to fade off, until they were all put into complete darkness.

"What the hell!?", shouted one of the many Shinobi.

A bright light started to form at the very top of the barrier, and spread out easily. A glowing yellow-green-white orb floated why up above, flooding the whole area (that was shielded by the barrier) with artifacial light.

"Do you think it's the Akatsuki's doing?", Ay asked.

"Who knows? Maybe it's the weapon the Shinigami had given us.", Mei shrugged, and Onoki nodded in agreement.

"I don't think so. I can feel the power in the barrier - It's dark.", Saya muttered, yawning as she left her tent. From the one next to her, Killer Bee moved out.

"I do believe we're going the wrong way.", stated a man's voice.

"I know they're somewhere around here... Can't you use some of your powers to help me find them?", another asked.

"I'm saving my energy up to fight the Jubi, why would I waste it on something so simple?", the man asked.

"Okay, then...", muttered out the other.

Two figures entered the area, to be revealed as Minato Namikaze and another unknown male next to him.

"Hokage, who is this?", Mei asked.

"Is the barrier form the seal? What was unleashed?", Ay asked.

"Is it powerful?", Onoki asked, smirking.

"Where is the weapon?", Gaara asked.

"The Seal didn't release a weapon, nor did it create the shield-barrier. It brought someone from a long time ago, back to life.", Minato explained, nodding towards the man.

"He is the only one with the power to defeat the Jubi, and has done so before.", he stated.

"That's impossible! In the legends, only the Sage of Six Paths can defeat the Jubi!", Sakura Haruno cried out, walking over.

Many of the other Shinobi walked forward, as well as Saya and Killer Bee.

"Exactly.", Minato stated.

"Are you telling us, that he's the Sage of Six Paths? The most powerful man ever to walk the earth?!", Mei hissed.

"It is nice to meet you all.", the man, the Sage of Six Paths, said.

"I was informed of the circimstances, and I shall do my ultimate best to help you.", he smiled.

"That's impossible- You died!", Mei gaped.

"The Shinigami and I are good friends, thus we made a deal. I knew that one day the Jubi would rise again, and no one would be able to defeat her. I would have to come back to help, least she win. She is the ultimate unbalance, but I hoped that she would turn back into a human once she gained the emotion of familial love...", the Sage sighed.

"What do you mean?", Ay grunted.

"Jubi lost all sense of moral when she killed her grandfather. I hope that after watching the human world for centuries, she would gain moral. Unlike the Bijuu, she can turn back into a human if she can 'repent', if you can call it that.", he explained, "She is the ultimate unbalance, and the ultimate power. If she gains the last two Bijuu, even I will have tight trouble fighting her.", he sighed.

"What will we do? To fight her?", Saya asked, moving forward.

"I'm gathering my power, thus I will not be able to do much until I greet the Jubi. I can see a rising amount of great power, however. As well as a toxic-like energy spreading through out the shielded area we are in.", the Sage said.

"What do the Jinchuriki do?", Onoki asked.

"They must fight. I will fight the Jubi, the two Jinchuriki will fight Naruto, and then the rest of you will fight the army they may have brought. If no army arrives, help fight Naruto. The Hokage included.", the Sage stated.

"Wait... this is confusing!", Sakura tried, "How are we supposed to deal with the Sage of Six Paths?!", she hissed.

"Deal with me? I don't know what I ever did wrong...", the Sage stated.

"Either way, we need all the help we can get. When shall we move out?", Mei turned to the Sage.

"As soon as possible.", he stated.

"Got it. EVERYONE! Start getting ready to move out!", screamed out Mei, and the Shinobi Army started to pack up everything, and get ready to move out.

**-o-0-o-**

"Wait to blow up this area, after I defeat the Sage. I've grown in power, so I know I can take him on.", Jubi grinned, cackling happily.

"Hai, hai...", Naruto sighed, as he set off a release seal that would release all of the uranium just after the next six hours pass. At that time, if Jubi hasn't defeated the Sage of Six Paths by then, oh well. He needs to do this as soon as possible, to make sure he can do it by the end of this day.

"In the next six hours, all the uranium will be released. We both shall move onto the final stage, understand?", Naruto turned to her.

"Psh, I understand. I can totally defeat that bastard by that time.", Jubi smirked, cracking her fists.

"Whatever, just be prepared.", Naruto said, standing up to stretch out his arms.

"I'm going to store some of my power to the side for the bomb, but then I'm going to fight. I think we're going to need it... Though, I'll do my best not to fight. I need as much Chakra as possible when I perform the bomb.", he said, and Jubi nodded.

"Got it. I'll be busy with the Sage of Six Paths, so be careful.", she warned.

"Something else you wanna say?", Naruto scowled.

"Think before you act, you moron. Just do it for me, 'kay?", Jubi sighed.

"Fine.. It'll catch them by surprise, for sure.", he smirked.

"Got that right, you never think.", Jubi snickered.

"_**I will be able to double his power, and give him an even faster healing ability... It may seem like a lot... but be careful...**_", Jashin's voice called out, the shadows thickening and spreading out towards Naruto.

"Thank you, Jashin-sama.", Naruto said.

"_**You won't need mine or Jubi's power... once you start to think before your attacks... You no longer have Jubi to heal you... Even as a Demon, you can be killed...**_", Jashin warned.

"How?", Naruto asked, while Jubi started to sniff the air.

"_**They must rip off your arms... your legs... and your head, before bleeding your whole body out... Only a Bijuu's or Jubi's healing ability can heal from this... only Jubi would be able to do it within a day...**_", Jashin stated.

"Thank you very much for this information, Lord Jashin-sama.", Naruto bowed.

"_**It is nothing... Good luck, Naruto...**_", Jashin muttered, before his presence vanished.

"Come on, Naruto. I can smell the scent of Madara Uchiha, the real Madara Uchiha. The fake Madara must have reincarnated him.", Jubi hissed.

"I wouldn't have had too, if you told me about this damn shield.", spoke a voice, as two figures walked into the field.

"Tobi, Madara.", Jubi looked at them both.

"Hello, Jubi.", the real Madara Uchiha chuckled, while the masked nin, or Tobi, stood beside him.

"I'm guessing he's going to fight the Shinobi Army, and Jubi's going to fight the Sage of Six Paths?", Naruto asked.

"The Sage of Six Paths?!", Madara hissed, turning to Tobi.

"He wouldn't know. The Shinobi Nations somehow got him revived, no doubt thanks to the help of the Shinigami. Wouldn't matter if you brought him back anyway, he would be able to overpower the technique.", Jubi shrugged.

"When will the attack commence?", Madara growled.

"As soon as possible.", Tobi and Jubi both said at the same time.

Naruto spoke, "If you defeat them soon enough, I can get you out before I blow up the whole place.", he said.

"Soon enough?", Madara asked.

"At most, you have ten hours.", Naruto lied, smiling.

"More than enough time.", Madara snorted, and Tobi nodded.

"Let's move out, shall we?", Jubi asked, and the other three agreed.

**-o-0-o-**

Fifteen minutes later, the four meet only five feet away from the Shinobi Army.

"Sage.", Jubi sneered, glaring at the man.

"Madara Uchiha and Tobi.", the Kage murmured, staring at the two.

"Saya.", Naruto purred towards his sister.

"Naruto.", Saya whispered back to him.

Only within the next few seconds, did they all attack.

**Authors Note:**

**I feel kinda evil for doing this XD**

**Next chapter will contain the whole, or half, of the last fight. Though, I'm guessing it'll mostly feature Jubi vs the Sage of Six Paths, Naruto vs Saya and Killer Bee, and the Hokage vs Madara and Tobi the least. They will all be featured, though, don't worry.**

**It'll be some time before I finish the next chapter, mainly because I know it'll take me forever to actually write it out. I've re-written this chapter like three times because I found something I didn't like. It happens with me a lot lately, since i've become quite the critic to my own stories...**

**Expect the next chapter by Sunday, no worries. It'll reach over 4,000 words, I know.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! I'll do my best to respond to them all :D**


	58. Chapter 58: Balance

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part Four; The Fourth Shinobi War has been declared on Akatsuki, after the devastating attack on Konohagakure. The Akatsuki's numbers have been narrowed down. In the end, will the era of war or peace come? Will Naruto live to see the aftermath of war?

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto. Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I would buy myself ten laptops, then promptly turn it into a yaoi.

_**I do my ultimate best to fix spelling mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
A short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Within the first five seconds the two sides saw each other, the war fully broke out. Madara went to fight the Kage, distancing himself from the rest of the battlefield, while Tobi went to attack the rest of the Shinobi Forces. Jubi and the Sage of Six Path's both clashed as Jubi threw the first punch, and the Sage sent her flying off to another distant direction from the rest of the fights. While all of this was going on, Killer Bee was waiting for Saya to snap on her brother.

"Naruto... Before we fight, I have to ask you one thing... Why did you kill Okaa-chan?", Saya asked, walking towards him slowly.

"Why I killed her? Honestly, I have no idea... I just like the feeling of blood between my hands. I knew if I killed her, I would break both you and _Otou-san._", Naruto sneered, "I wonder if you'll fight me alone, or be a coward and have Killer Bee fight alongside you.", he taunted.

"I'm not a coward!", Saya hissed angrily.

"This fight is meant to be between only between us, so shall we fight between each other? Or will you be a coward, a weakling, and fight with another by your side?", Naruto hummed, smirking.

"I'm not stupid.", she sneered.

"Then you would know our fight will end it all. However, it can only be between us.", Naruto stated.

"Killer Bee, go help the Kage with Madara. I'll take him.", Saya declared.

"Neh, neh! You sure?", Killer Bee asked her.

"Hai.", Saya nodded, and Killer Bee nodded, and moved out. He knew what Naruto said was true. The final fight had to between siblings, and whoever won would decide the end of the war. Somehow, he just knew. As did the world of the fighters.

Saya quickly inflamed in the Kyuubi's Chakra, and ran at her brother.

In response, Naruto formed two silver blades and ran right back at her.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi growled, as she tumbled across the ground. She stood up, and watched as the Sage ran right towards her.

He threw multiple punches and kicks towards her, and she dodged or attempted to throw another hit back. Their speed got quicker and quicker, before you couldn't track it with the human eye. Jubi's fists started to be covered in her Chakra, but each one still got blocked or dodged. The Sage put all of his strength and much power into his hit, yet each one still got dodged or blocked.

"**Fire Style: Sun Wrath Dragon!**", Jubi snarled, flipping through handseals before she let loose a sudden income of molten lava. The Sage jumped back, as the lava formed into a large dragon, that coiled up into the air before lunging towards him.

The Sage jumped upwards just in time, as the dragon hit the ground. The lava splashed out, the lava pouring around. It spreaded out in a thin coat, before Jubi flipped through another set of handseals.

"**Ice Release: Ice On Fire Barrier!**", Jubi called out, and formed a thin, flat, smooth plate of ice over the lava, keeping it from spreading out any further.

The Sage landed on the ice, but it started to crack beneath his feet, and the lava started to seep out of the cracks.

"**YinYang Release: Attack of the Dancing Leaves!**", the Sage spoke calmly, but yet his voice was still loud. He blew out strips of white and black energy that mixed together before ripping apart to take the somewhat alike-shape of a leaf.

The energy-made leaves ran towards Jubi, and surrounded her. Twisting around her, forming a tornado of energy around her. A scream was unleashed, and the energy exploded outwards.

The energy ripped apart the ice, forcing the lava to spread out in tiny pieces. Some hit tree's, causing them to light-up with fire. Others landed on the ground and got smothered with ice. The Sage quickly put out all the fire, with a blast of water in all directions. It also aided in soaked Jubi in water.

"Dammit! **I HATE YOU!**", Jubi snarled angrily, running towards the Sage once again.

He dodged multiple punches, before throwing a few kicks and punches. She dodged them all, except one that sent her flying right into a crispy tree that she broke into splinters.

She stood up, and growled.

"Why do you hate me? Is it because I make you realize that I do not need to be a Demon to be strong?", the Sage asked, looking at her.

"I hate you because you took me from this world, stunting my power growth... I know that if I stayed here, I would be even more powerful than I am currently. If you had never cut pieces of me apart!", Jubi snarled, flipping through handseals.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon!**", she screamed, and blew out tons of water that just multiplied and formed into a ten story tall dragon. It lunged right towards the Sage, who easily dodged, but the dragon lunged right back towards him and swallowed him.

Jubi sneered, and used one of her bloodline's to turn the whole dragon into ice.

She smirked as the frozen dragon, running over to shatter it into pieces-

The dragon burst out into shatters, as the Sage ran right towards her, drenched in water and pieces of ice.

"I did it so you would stop harming humans. You were losing more and more moral. I had no doubt you would start killing children next.", the Sage stated.

"**Fuck. You!**", Jubi hissed angrily, running at the Sage.

"**YinYang Release: Drainage.**", the Sage muttered easily, and stopped a punch Jubi had thrown at him. Keeping her fist in his hand, he managed to drain the same amount of Chakra that could be used to re-create the Ichibi from her.

"NO!", Jubi hissed, and was able to pull her fist back, black Chakra running from her fist right into the Sage's hand, but the drainage from Jubi's reserved had been disconnected(stopped).

The Sage quickly sealed said Chakra into a small kanji-seal on his wrist, which he planned to use to re-create one of the Bijuu later on. If he could defeat the Jubi, that is.

"You care for Naruto, do you not?", the Sage asked.

"O-Of course I do!", Jubi frowned, wondering why the Sage stopped moving.

"Then you should know either he or his sister will die today. A large chance goes to his sister.", the Sage stated.

"Your lying.", Jubi whispered, angry at the Sage, and fearful for Naruto.

"I am not. Either surrender now, and I will stop the fight, or continue on and have me defeat you. If you chose the latter, I will defeat you, re-create the Bijuu, and re-seal you. Naruto will die.", the Sage said, preparing for her answer.

"I will continue to fight. I WILL defeat you! ** I WILL NOT LOSE HIM!**", Jubi hissed, and ran at him.

"**Your taunting me! Acting as if you can trick me! I am no fool!**", Jubi snarled, kicking and punching angrily. She, however, did not let her anger blind her movements. She couldn't let herself loose it, when fighting the Sage.

"I am not tricking you.", the Sage sighed, dodging a angry kick from Jubi.

"**LIES! ALL OF THEM!**", Jubi hissed, preparing an attack.

"**Dark Aged Wolf; Spinning Barrel Attack!**", Jubi muttered, letting her Chakra explode outwards from her body, then having it wrap tightly around her. With a odd-looking, black aura surrounding her body - she ran at the Sage.

She vanished suddenly, and the Sage was unable to dodge the attacks.

Multiple punches and kicks were landed on him, before he finally went flying forward right into a boulder. It broke and shattered into smaller pieces of rock (thought still relatively small). The Sage groaned slightly in pain, before he stood up.

"**Art of Healing: In-and-Out Body Healing.**", the Sage was able to quickly heal his body, as the black aura faded from Jubi's body.

"I forgot about your little tricks of yours.. but I won't let myself forget again.", Jubi stated, sneering.

"Stop holding back, and fight me dammit!", Jubi hissed.

"If I must.", the Sage sighed, "I should have known.", he shook his head, showing somewhat sadness. As if he didn't want to do what he about to.

He brought his hands together in a quick movement of handseals.

"**Art of Elements: Fire-Wind Tornado.**", the Sage stated, pulling his hands out towards Jubi.

Blasts of wind and fire shot right towards her, forming into large, tight funnels that showed a great danger of injury. Even to her.

And it looked like she may not be able to dodge.

That's also when a distant explosion went off, flying right towards the barrier.

**-o-0-o- **_**During the start of their fight (Naruto and Saya) **_**-o-0-o-**

Saya barely managed dodge the two blades, quickly forming a Rasengan to ram right into her brother's back. Naruto, however, seemed to have other plans as he jumped upward, and shot the two blades right at her. Saya was barely able move to the side, the blades scratched right by her arms. When the Kyuubi Chakra-mode wore off, there would no doubt be blood pouring out of the scratches(cuts). Though, they would be minor(hopefully).

"Aw, don't worry Saya. I'll make your death as painless as possible.", Naruto smirked, landing swiftly on the ground, before running straight at her.

"Ha! Like you'll be able to kill me!", Saya huffed, as Naruto formed multiple more blades, swiping them at her.

"I've become stronger since the Chunin Exams!", Saya declared, jumping backwards to form multiple large Rasengan's, spreading out the yellow-colored Chakra out into the form of hands, pushing them all in different directions at Naruto so he would be unable to dodge.

Except for the top - Which Naruto was able to jump upwards, with the power from the Rasengan's singing his clothes, burning some of his skin on his legs. He paid no mind, already feeling Jashin's blessing healing him. That didn't meant he could let himself think it would be okay to be injured; he had to make sure he wouldn't get injured, he had to remain as unharmed and healthy as possible.

He went through a set of handseals, "**Uranium Release: Shurikun Blast!**", he called out, and spread out his arms.

Saya watched, amazed, as orbs of glowing green energy formed into sphere's, before shaping into something sharper - into shurikun. Naruto seemed to push wind straight up to the shurikun, causing them to be flung straight at her, with a strip of fire suddenly alighting.

The uranium shurikun met with the fire, and exploded right towards Saya, only a few feet away from her actually. The blast hit her full on, and she went flying backwards. She tumbled, as the yellow-chakra from the Kyuubi faded off. She coughed out blood, and winced.

"Shit..", she groaned, slowly starting to stand up.

Only for a blade to pushed right through her left thigh, she let out a whimper of pain.

Naruto sneered, and formed another blade. He pushed it right through her right thigh, then continued to pin her arms and wrists to the ground. Blood started to poor around her.

"I want to taunt you, honestly. I want to drag the Kyuubi right out of you... Though, I know I shouldn't.", Naruto sighed, forming another blade. He put it on her back, right to the middle where her heart would be placed. He started to push it down, as if the want to lengthen the pain showed through. As well as his own insanity.

"S-Shut up!", Saya snarled, just as the blade started to slowly pierce through her skin. She let out a pain-filled scream.

A mix of red and yellow Chakra exploded out of her, and Naruto flipped backwards. He watched in shock, as the Chakra formed into something much, much larger than Saya. It became more and more solid, forming into a very large fox. To put it simply - Right into the nine-tailed fox.

Naruto's eyes sparked with curiosity. "You can transform just like the Hachibi Jinchuriki?", he hummed, frowning a bit.

"No matter... I can still defeat you, somehow.", Naruto muttered.

The Kyuubi ran straight at him, and swiped its paw right down.

Naruto jumped backwards, but that didn't defend him from the blast of wind, pebbles and chunks of earth. He landed softly on a thick tree branch, quickly moving through a set of handseals.

"**Uranium Release: Liquid Tar!**", Naruto smirked, and opened his hands.

Liquid uranium poured out of his hands, into a thick substance (just like tar, really). It formed into a rather thick pieces of 'rope' that moved quickly, and wrapped tightly around the Kyuubi before starting to spread out.

The rawrs and thrashing movements of the Bijuu was stopped as the uranium fully covered it. The uranium continued to spread out and boil, before it started to harden over and create a green-colored statue of the Kyuubi (to be explained simply). Though only seconds passed before cracks in the frozen uranium started to form, with the liquid starting to ooze back to solidify quickly again. Though as more cracks appeared, the thinner the liquid became.

"**Fire Style: Blasting Stream.**", Naruto stated simply, and let out a large stream of burning fire that hit the uranium with fierce heat and energy.

It exploded outwards, and the blast ran upwards. The shield stopped the blast, and simply deflected it right back towards the ground.

Then, a blast of fire and wind met Naruto with full force.

**-o-0-o-**

The whirlwind - tornado - of fire and wind hit Jubi, before it went on and started to rush towards to where the explosion had appeared. The stream continued on before it hit the barrier on the other side of the large radius that it surrounded. The fire road all the way up, forming very small, unseen cracks. It would go by unnoticed, it seemed. As the fire and wind finally died out at the top. When the dust and rubble cleared from the air, from both the first explosion and the Sage's attack, you could see Jubi panting heavily on the ground.

Her arms had grown thick black fur, with claws to match. Sharp, long canines had grown out and her body started to slowly transform into that of her animalistic form.

"**Ooh, that was a good one. But I can still fight.**", Jubi cackled, letting her animalistic form explode out.

**-o-0-o- **_**Meanwhile with the Kage's and Madara **_**-o-0-o-**

Madara sneered, watching as the five Kage were all spread out. Covering in rubble and dust, drenched in their blood. They hadn't been much fun, and not much of a threat at all. Like a child trying to get his/her older brother to give him/her back candy. Not a threat, a child to a older, more stronger, human being. Sometimes, not getting any mercy. Just like in this case, obviously. The Uchiha never bothered to show mercy, in this world, who deserved it?

He glanced at the area where the earlier explosion came from, and wondered what just had happened to cause both... incidents. He hummed quietly, and began walking forward. He took a short glance at the Hachibi jinchuriki, and sneered. Even he wasn't a threat, which was rather disappointing. Just another inexperienced, immature, _child_ in a war. A war that couldn't helped, no? Either way... it was time for him to create a final peace, no matter what.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto groaned out in pain, barely able to stand up. Most of his skin was burned, some of it so burned you could see his cooked - yet raw - flesh. Thankfully, it seemed that Jashin's blessing would help heal it. It looked like it would be awhile, however. He winced just slightly, and wished he could be a little smarter. Somehow, he always ended up messing up. Some days, he felt like the maker of the world had it out for him.

He turned just slightly, to see Saya's body off to the side. She wasn't moving, so he guessed she was dead.

And for some odd reason, a sad jolt pang through his chest. Naruto actually felt... guilty. But why? Why now? He hadn't felt guilt when he killed his mother, so does he feel so sad, and remorseful, after killing his sister. It made no sense, but then again... Naruto could be considered legally insane. Naruto laughed a dry laugh, it was raspy. He was thirsty. His throat was drier than the desert before Suna (His personal pun brought a small smile to his face).

His wounds, however, seemed to pick up on healing.

"Dear Jashin...", Naruto groaned.

Well, looks like he would be letting off the bomb sooner than expected. As soon as he's fully healed, that is. Which may be awhile... He wondered who had designed said attack towards him, but merely shrugged and let himself take a nice nap~

**-o-0-o-**

Madara walked towards the battle field, to see Tobi staring at a large army, all of them knocked out.

"What happened?", Madara hummed.

"The two attacks from earlier hit over here, while I was burning most of them alive.", Tobi stated, "Lessened my work.", he said.

"Hmm... Where is the Jubi, and that boy?", Madara asked.

"Off with their fight, I believe.", Tobi shrugged.

"Should we go help them?", Madara asked.

"I believe Jubi wouldn't want that, and Naruto is just like her. I say we just rest.", Tobi said.

"Of course... How about we find some water?", Madara said, not even bothering to wait for Tobi's response before he walked on off, and Tobi following closely behind.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi let her animal-form only grow to the size of a very, very large animal **(AN: Like the size of a Ford truck)**. Her ivory-white teeth glistened in the given light, before she let loose an angry, rabid, horrid snarl. She dashed towards the Sage.

The Sage jumped upward, flipping through a set of handseals.

"**YinYang Release: Drainage Strings.**", he called out. Strings of black and white exploded from his fingertips, and raced towards Jubi. They wrapped around her, clenching down harshly. She let loose a angry, pain-filled roar - it was really a mix between a roar, a scream, and whimper. And it was loud, very loud.

The Sage pulled back on the strings, causing tons of her Chakra to flow up the strings, into a readying seal on the Sage's arm. Jubi thrashed angrily, and the 'strings' started to snap slowly. However, by the time she was able to break through the Sage had enough Chakra taken now in total create the Ichibi to the Sanbi. Though, Jubi still had a LOT more Chakra use. Chakra that she would use happily.

"**Fuck you! I don't need raw power to defeat you!**", Jubi growled, getting ready to pounce at him.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto felt one of his final, major wounds close up. He couldn't take a nap, too much noise. Most likely coming from the other's fights. He couldn't help feel a sense of pride that he was the first one done with his opponent.

That's when he heard heavy coughing some feet away from him.

"He left her alive.", spoke a deep voice.

"Indeed. Shall we finish off the deed?", sneered another.

Naruto reorganized them both. Madara and Tobi. And he did not want them to hurt his sister. Before his rational part of his mind take over, he shot up, and created two blades (one for each hand) and gripped them tightly, before running blindly at the two. He barely remembered piercing the two blades through two bodies, before a piece of his mind rose and he went black. Pain overrode his system due to his wounds, and he did his best to let loose a scream but he heard nothing.

"You can't kill us like that, boy.", laughed a voice, that disturbed Naruto's painful-yet-blank feeling.

More pain started to explode in his, before he felt his own life fading away. Something kept him there, however. He couldn't die.. not yet. He couldn't.

No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!

"Daa**mmmit!**", Naruto screamed out, finally hearing himself.

He felt all the pain fade away, and he wanted to lunge. He wanted to kill, he wanted to see blood of the one who dared to kill HIS prey.

HE was the predator. HE was the hunter. HE was the one that would kill his prey - his sister.

And he attacked.

**-o-0-o-_ A bit earlier _-o-0-o-**

Jubi's pounce was cut off, and she tumbled to the ground, letting out a scream of pain. Black Chakra started to ooze off her animalistic body, flowing off somewhere else. Her animalistic body faded off, and she was once again back in her human body. More of her Chakra started to be forced out of her body, before it started to change into the color of blue. During all of this, she was screaming in total pain.

"The gods are getting involved. But why?", the Sage frowned, "No.. the gods aren't getting involved. They're pushing a prophecy to it's end.", he murmured.

"Jubi's losing her Demonic form. She's turning back into a human.", the Sage said, walking over to her as the Chakra flow cut off. Just as he was above her, looking down, hey eyes fluttered open in pain.

Her eyes were the same, but less... demonic, somehow. They were more human-ish, more inviting.

"All my demonic power.. What the fuck did you do?", Jubi growled, but she could barely keep herself in an angry facade as she let out a pained groan.

"I didn't do anything. The Shinigami didn't tell neither of us the final act of the prophecy.", the Sage said.

"Your power is still great. If you continue to train in your human form, you could eventually match your power to mine. Your much weaker, though.", the Sage stated.

"No shit.", Jubi snorted, "Most of my power was the demonic Chakra I gathered after turning into a demon. I bet I would loose a lot of goddamn power. I wonder if I can still use the bloodline's I created...", she trailed off.

"Try then.", the Sage said.

"Hmm...", Jubi's eyes stared right up at the sky, before they transformed into the Sharingan.

"At least I have that, still.", Jubi said, "Go find out who has my power, you bastard.", she ordered.

"You don't hate me as much as you did.", the Sage said, ignoring the last part of her sentence.

"I... I see no reason to it. Hate is blinding, and there is no reason to actually hate anyone. Why bother?", Jubi returned, "Now, go! Make sure Naruto is alright..", she ordered in a mumble, before she let out a yawn.

"Night...", she groaned, falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Jubi-hime.", the Sage smiled, standing up.

He moved right towards where the Chakra flow had been directed.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto blinked blurrily, looking around uncertain.

Where did Madara and Tobi go? He looked just off to the side, finding the answer to his question.

Madara's body must have faded into pieces of paper-like material from the Resurrection Technique. Tobi's body was ripped into pieces, before it was promptly lit on fire - his body was still in flames.

"Did... I do that?", Naruto wondered.

Why did he suddenly feel so powerful? Why did he suddenly feel so... invincible? He didn't understand. He felt all the power radiating from him. He felt as if he could anything and everything.

"Naruto.."

Naruto twisted around, to see his sister's mangled body. His eye widened, and he ran towards her. He collapsed in front of her, and started to panic.

He had done this. He had went insane... he killed the one of three people he actually cared for in this world. He did it. And he didn't feel at all proud.

He felt angry - at himself.

"You killed me.", Saya laughed dryly, "You look different, you know.", she muttered.

"W-What do you mean?", Naruto frowned.

"Your eyes... their glowing.", Saya muttered, closing her eyes slightly.

Naruto's eyes widened, "That only happens when-", he started.

"The Jubi's Chakra is alive and well inside of you.", a voice stated behind him. Naruto didn't have to look behind him to know it was the Sage.

"Did you kill her?", Naruto asked, anger boiling in his chest.

"No. She is alive, but human. The Shinigami left out a few pieces of the prophecy, is seems.", the Sage said.

"What am I, then?", Naruto asked.

"You are the new 'Jubi'. You are the new, destined Ten-Tailed Beast. Your Chakra isn't as unbalanced as Jubi's was. It's more like a light grey, a good mix of Yin and Yang. You don't unbalance the balance of the world.", the Sage explained, "With your Chakra, I can revive all of those who died in the Shinobi Forces, and the Kage. You have no point in this. Jubi is human, and you are the next Jubi. What point is there in going to hell, when Jubi can't come with you?", he asked.

"It will revive my sister? Will it keep Jubi alive?", Naruto asked, turning to look at him.

"Do it.", Saya's voice ordered.

"Jubi is already well and alive. She will live out her human life.", the Sage stated.

Naruto paused, before he frowned.

Should he?

"My bomb will go off in a hour or so.", Naruto stated.

"I can defuse it, and you can revive everyone lost in battles today. Except for Tobi and Madara.", the Sage promised.

Silence.

"Fine. I agree.", Naruto muttered.

He felt empty.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto watched as the Sage drew symbols across his arms with ink. He watched the Sage placed his hands on the symbols, and seemed to push it Chakra. He watched as the symbols started to glow, and then he felt his Chakra being used up rather quickly. The glow got brighter and brighter, before flashes of light shot out of the symbols that had grown out to cover his arms in a glow. More and more flashes of the light shot up into the sky, and aimed out somewhere in the area. After some minutes passed, he started to hear calls and screams of joy. More and more flashes poured out, before one final large, bright flash came right out.

It shot up to the top of the barrier, and hit it square on. The barrier started to crumble and turn into tiny pieces, exploding outwards and inwards into tiny pieces of 'pebbles'. The glow covering Naruto's arms eventually faded off, to reveal the heavily smudged symbols on his arms. The Sage pulled back his own, nodding at him. He had a pleased, happy smile on his face.

Why was he so happy? Naruto wondered.

"Naruto!", cried out a voice, and he felt himself being tackled to the ground.

"S-Saya?", Naruto blinked.

"Thank you!", she cried into his chest, tears pouring out.

"Y-You don't have to thank me... I'm the one that started it all.", he said.

"But you ended it.", Saya declared, smiling brightly, before it slipped off.

"Naruto, why are you so sad?", she asked.

"I killed mother. If it wasn't for the technique the Sage used with me right now, all of the Shinobi forces would be dead. Because of me. If he hadn't defused the bomb that was supposed to kill any survivors off, you would all be dead. Because of me.", Naruto stated.

"You are letting your demonic emotions take control. You saved them. You twisted the prophecy around, and ended it with peace.", the Sage stated.

That's when he noticed groups and groups of Shinobi were coming into the area.

"Saya..?", Minato's eyes widened, before he ran towards her. He gripped her in a tight hug.

"Thank kami your safe.", he muttered.

"Otou-san, Naruto was the one that saved us.", Saya declared, pulling from the hug.

"Naruto saved us.", she stated once again.

Silence.

"GO NAMIKAZE TWINS!", screamed one of the many Shinobi. Cheers erupted happily, cheering the name 'Namikaze Twins'. Minato gave a small, sad smile to Naruto.

Naruto didn't return it. He was confused. Why were they all accepting him so easily?

"Naruto, I'm so happy your safe.", whispered a happy voice, and Naruto saw Jubi running towards him to hug him tightly.

"Jubi..?", he blinked.

"I'm so happy, Naruto. The last time I felt this happy was when I with my mother. Since I became a demon, I lost a type of happiness. Thank you.", Jubi whispered.

"Anger, hate, and vengeance no longer flows through Jubi's veins. It was transferred into Naruto, however it healed the madness that he had inside of him. He will have the uncontrollable anger, hate, and vengeance that grows within a demon. Only if someone pulls it out. Otherwise, he could live the same existence as a free Bijuu.", the Sage said.

"A happy ending, no?", Naruto mumbled.

"I believe so, Naruto.", Jubi smiled, "How about we go find Kimimaro?", she asked.

Naruto nodded.

Yet, for some reason, he could barely feel any type of happiness.

**Authors Note:**

**Man... I suspected the story to end within the next chapter. I didn't know the ending would flow so easily.**

**Now, for those who are curious; The Shinigami withheld a certain piece of information. When Naruto killed his mother - who wasn't revived -, the prophecy changed. Naruto's destiny shifted into becoming the Jubi, and creating the balance in the world. It meant in the end, Jubi would become a human. Something she's always wished for, without even knowing it. By being a demon, she lost a type of happiness that she could never feel. The extent of human happiness goes farther than demonic happiness can ever go. She missed that feeling. However, Naruto was now damned to it all. With the balance of the Chakra inside of him, he can be as if one of the Bijuu - who of each have different qualities making them all different personality wise. It's how it goes, no?**

**Some of you may be a little annoyed at me. Wanting the explosion go off, and for the era of war to come in. Don't worry, I was considering changing the end to the story so that would happen XD**

**I didn't, because I knew this is how the story should end. To me, it's a perfect ending. (Over five thousands words baby! XD)**

**I WILL WRITE A EPILOGUE! It shall be out in a few days, actually~**

**Review and Favorite, follow to know when the epilogue comes out! My dearies, thank you for sticking with me!**


	59. Epilogue

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part Four; The Fourth Shinobi War has been declared on Akatsuki, after the devastating attack on Konohagakure. The Akatsuki's numbers have been narrowed down. In the end, will the era of war or peace come? Will Naruto live to see the aftermath of war?

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto. Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I would buy myself ten laptops, then promptly turn it into a yaoi.

_**I do my ultimate best to fix spelling mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
A short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Epilogue**

Years passed since the ending of the Fourth Shinobi War.

Minato had Kushina properly buried, he was rather sad and disappointed that the Sage's and Naruto's technique didn't bring her back. She hadn't died within the barrier, sadly. Thus she wasn't revived - there was an extent of the technique, after all.

He eventually retired as the Fourth Hokage, and had Tsunade Senju become the Fifth Hokage. He believed Saya wasn't ready, not yet anyway. He wanted her to grow up some, and let her get even more experience if she should ever become the Hokage. Minato and Saya visited Kushina's burial sight at least once a month, and always spoke to her. Even though they never got any response, they felt better at peace.

Naruto never came with them. He had spent his time with Jubi and Kimimaro, living off in the compound in a secret area he never told anyone. Sometimes, you could see one of the three, or all of them together, coming into the village to buy materials. Jubi seemed to grow back into power, though not as power as she was when she was a demon, her power was able to match the Sage's eventually. Which she didn't exactly understand, but then it seemed that her unbalanced Chakra couldn't exactly match balanced Chakra well. So it took a bit more to match the Sage.  
She had studied in her bloodline's, as well. She didn't have as much raw power as she did before, but she pushed the extent of all of her bloodline's together rather easily. Despite being human, her body was able to go through the shift of all the bloodline's. Her body was still slightly demonic, letting her do so. She couldn't be any happier, really. She was even able to re-do her mother's burial.  
Kimimaro became a teacher at the Academy, he would come in and work every other day. He liked to teach, and he more often than not fought Gai. They seemed to have grown a odd rivalry that Kakashi was able to get out of, though Gai still decided to declare challenge's on the grey-haired Jounin. Kimimaro sometimes joined in, wanting to surpass Gai. Something about him still being annoyed and weaker to Taijustu masters.

The Sage? Well, he decided to live out the rest of the life he had been re-given. He would renew the seal with him in it when he was about to die, just in case should he ever be needed in the future. He taught in all villages, traveling constantly just to teach. He had helped re-create the Bijuu, and seal them into new Jinchuriki - Though Gaara had accepted back the Ichibi, actually claiming he missed 'the murderous bastard'. It could be understandable, Gaara was fond to the beast that had been his 'mother' for some years. It disturbed the hell out of people though, still even.

He seemed to call the Ichibi mother, just to get creep out everyone around him.

Sasuke had decided to put in plans for re-building the Uchiha Clan, and with Jubi's and Naruto's help (should he be able to convince them), he would be able to regrow the Uchiha Clan through adopting orphans and having the Sharingan gifted to them. Sakura attempted to be with him, but he refused. He said he didn't like her, but she still tried anyway (Sasuke was starting to consider finding a cliff to push the insane woman off of).

All in all, happiness and peace was floating around more than easily.

Naruto wondered how long it would last. How long the 'Era of Peace' would continue, until war pushed up once again.

**Authors Note:**

**Thus, the story is now, offcially finished. I feel proud of myself. I love the ending of 'A Date For Death'. I named it 'A Date For Death' due to the fact of how the prophecy's and 'words of wisdom' from the Shinigami mixed together. There would be a date for death, for those during the war. A destined death for them all, but yet it had been lengthened thanks to how the prophecy changed.**

**Lovely, yes? ^^**

**Thank you to all of those who had stuck with me through the weeks that the story had been cut off! I'm SO happy that I've finished this story! I-I'm just so PROUD OF MYSELF!**

**This is my longest and most popular story, and I believe it's my best piece of work so far. Thank you to all my readers, I love you guys!**

**I'm choking up, now **


	60. Alternate Chapter 58: Explosion

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part Four; The Fourth Shinobi War has been declared on Akatsuki, after the devastating attack on Konohagakure. The Akatsuki's numbers have been narrowed down. In the end, will the era of war or peace come? Will Naruto live to see the aftermath of war?

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto. Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I would buy myself ten laptops, then promptly turn it into a yaoi.

_**I do my ultimate best to fix spelling mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
A short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Within the first five seconds the two sides saw each other, the war fully broke out. Madara went to fight the Kage, distancing himself from the rest of the battlefield, while Tobi went to attack the rest of the Shinobi Forces. Jubi and the Sage of Six Path's both clashed as Jubi threw the first punch, and the Sage sent her flying off to another distant direction from the rest of the fights. While all of this was going on, Killer Bee was waiting for Saya to snap on her brother.

"Naruto... Before we fight, I have to ask you one thing... Why did you kill Okaa-chan?", Saya asked, walking towards him slowly.

"Why I killed her? Honestly, I have no idea... I just like the feeling of blood between my hands. I knew if I killed her, I would break both you and _Otou-san._", Naruto sneered, "I wonder if you'll fight me alone, or be a coward and have Killer Bee fight alongside you.", he taunted.

"I'm not a coward!", Saya hissed angrily.

"This fight is meant to be between only between us, so shall we fight between each other? Or will you be a coward, a weakling, and fight with another by your side?", Naruto hummed, smirking.

"I'm not stupid.", she sneered.

"Then you would know our fight will end it all. However, it can only be between us.", Naruto stated.

"Killer Bee, go help the Kage with Madara. I'll take him.", Saya declared.

"Neh, neh! You sure?", Killer Bee asked her.

"Hai.", Saya nodded, and Killer Bee nodded, and moved out. He knew what Naruto said was true. The final fight had to between siblings, and whoever won would decide the end of the war. Somehow, he just knew. As did the world of the fighters.

Saya quickly inflamed in the Kyuubi's Chakra, and ran at her brother.

In response, Naruto formed two silver blades and ran right back at her.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi growled, as she tumbled across the ground. She stood up, and watched as the Sage ran right towards her.

He threw multiple punches and kicks towards her, and she dodged or attempted to throw another hit back. Their speed got quicker and quicker, before you couldn't track it with the human eye. Jubi's fists started to be covered in her Chakra, but each one still got blocked or dodged. The Sage put all of his strength and much power into his hit, yet each one still got dodged or blocked.

"**Fire Style: Sun Wrath Dragon!**", Jubi snarled, flipping through handseals before she let loose a sudden income of molten lava. The Sage jumped back, as the lava formed into a large dragon, that coiled up into the air before lunging towards him.

The Sage jumped upwards just in time, as the dragon hit the ground. The lava splashed out, the lava pouring around. It spreaded out in a thin coat, before Jubi flipped through another set of handseals.

"**Ice Release: Ice On Fire Barrier!**", Jubi called out, and formed a thin, flat, smooth plate of ice over the lava, keeping it from spreading out any further.

The Sage landed on the ice, but it started to crack beneath his feet, and the lava started to seep out of the cracks.

"**YinYang Release: Attack of the Dancing Leaves!**", the Sage spoke calmly, but yet his voice was still loud. He blew out strips of white and black energy that mixed together before ripping apart to take the somewhat alike-shape of a leaf.

The energy-made leaves ran towards Jubi, and surrounded her. Twisting around her, forming a tornado of energy around her. A scream was unleashed, and the energy exploded outwards.

The energy ripped apart the ice, forcing the lava to spread out in tiny pieces. Some hit tree's, causing them to light-up with fire. Others landed on the ground and got smothered with ice. The Sage quickly put out all the fire, with a blast of water in all directions. It also aided in soaked Jubi in water.

"Dammit! **I HATE YOU!**", Jubi snarled angrily, running towards the Sage once again.

He dodged multiple punches, before throwing a few kicks and punches. She dodged them all, except one that sent her flying right into a crispy tree that she broke into splinters.

She stood up, and growled.

"Why do you hate me? Is it because I make you realize that I do not need to be a Demon to be strong?", the Sage asked, looking at her.

"I hate you because you took me from this world, stunting my power growth... I know that if I stayed here, I would be even more powerful than I am currently. If you had never cut pieces of me apart!", Jubi snarled, flipping through handseals.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon!**", she screamed, and blew out tons of water that just multiplied and formed into a ten story tall dragon. It lunged right towards the Sage, who easily dodged, but the dragon lunged right back towards him and swallowed him.

Jubi sneered, and used one of her bloodline's to turn the whole dragon into ice.

She smirked as the frozen dragon, running over to shatter it into pieces-

The dragon burst out into shatters, as the Sage ran right towards her, drenched in water and pieces of ice.

"I did it so you would stop harming humans. You were losing more and more moral. I had no doubt you would start killing children next.", the Sage stated.

"**Fuck. You!**", Jubi hissed angrily, running at the Sage.

"**YinYang Release: Drainage.**", the Sage muttered easily, and stopped a punch Jubi had thrown at him. Keeping her fist in his hand, he managed to drain the same amount of Chakra that could be used to re-create the Ichibi from her.

"NO!", Jubi hissed, and was able to pull her fist back, black Chakra running from her fist right into the Sage's hand, but the drainage from Jubi's reserved had been disconnected(stopped).

The Sage quickly sealed said Chakra into a small kanji-seal on his wrist, which he planned to use to re-create one of the Bijuu later on. If he could defeat the Jubi, that is.

"You care for Naruto, do you not?", the Sage asked.

"O-Of course I do!", Jubi frowned, wondering why the Sage stopped moving.

"Then you should know either he or his sister will die today. A large chance goes to his sister.", the Sage stated.

"Your lying.", Jubi whispered, angry at the Sage, and fearful for Naruto.

"I am not. Either surrender now, and I will stop the fight, or continue on and have me defeat you. If you chose the latter, I will defeat you, re-create the Bijuu, and re-seal you. Naruto will die.", the Sage said, preparing for her answer.

"I will continue to fight. I WILL defeat you! ** I WILL NOT LOSE HIM!**", Jubi hissed, and ran at him.

"**Your taunting me! Acting as if you can trick me! I am no fool!**", Jubi snarled, kicking and punching angrily. She, however, did not let her anger blind her movements. She couldn't let herself loose it, when fighting the Sage.

"I am not tricking you.", the Sage sighed, dodging a angry kick from Jubi.

"**LIES! ALL OF THEM!**", Jubi hissed, preparing an attack.

"**Dark Aged Wolf; Spinning Barrel Attack!**", Jubi muttered, letting her Chakra explode outwards from her body, then having it wrap tightly around her. With a odd-looking, black aura surrounding her body - she ran at the Sage.

She vanished suddenly, and the Sage was unable to dodge the attacks.

Multiple punches and kicks were landed on him, before he finally went flying forward right into a boulder. It broke and shattered into smaller pieces of rock (thought still relatively small). The Sage groaned slightly in pain, before he stood up.

"**Art of Healing: In-and-Out Body Healing.**", the Sage was able to quickly heal his body, as the black aura faded from Jubi's body.

"I forgot about your little tricks of yours.. but I won't let myself forget again.", Jubi stated, sneering.

"Stop holding back, and fight me dammit!", Jubi hissed.

"If I must.", the Sage sighed, "I should have known.", he shook his head, showing somewhat sadness. As if he didn't want to do what he about to.

He brought his hands together in a quick movement of handseals.

"**Art of Elements: Fire-Wind Tornado.**", the Sage stated, pulling his hands out towards Jubi.

Blasts of wind and fire shot right towards her, forming into large, tight funnels that showed a great danger of injury. Even to her.

And it looked like she may not be able to dodge.

That's also when a distant explosion went off, flying right towards the barrier.

**-o-0-o- **_**During the start of their fight (Naruto and Saya) **_**-o-0-o-**

Saya barely managed dodge the two blades, quickly forming a Rasengan to ram right into her brother's back. Naruto, however, seemed to have other plans as he jumped upward, and shot the two blades right at her. Saya was barely able move to the side, the blades scratched right by her arms. When the Kyuubi Chakra-mode wore off, there would no doubt be blood pouring out of the scratches(cuts). Though, they would be minor(hopefully).

"Aw, don't worry Saya. I'll make your death as painless as possible.", Naruto smirked, landing swiftly on the ground, before running straight at her.

"Ha! Like you'll be able to kill me!", Saya huffed, as Naruto formed multiple more blades, swiping them at her.

"I've become stronger since the Chunin Exams!", Saya declared, jumping backwards to form multiple large Rasengan's, spreading out the yellow-colored Chakra out into the form of hands, pushing them all in different directions at Naruto so he would be unable to dodge.

Except for the top - Which Naruto was able to jump upwards, with the power from the Rasengan's singing his clothes, burning some of his skin on his legs. He paid no mind, already feeling Jashin's blessing healing him. That didn't meant he could let himself think it would be okay to be injured; he had to make sure he wouldn't get injured, he had to remain as unharmed and healthy as possible.

He went through a set of handseals, "**Uranium Release: Shurikun Blast!**", he called out, and spread out his arms.

Saya watched, amazed, as orbs of glowing green energy formed into sphere's, before shaping into something sharper - into shurikun. Naruto seemed to push wind straight up to the shurikun, causing them to be flung straight at her, with a strip of fire suddenly alighting.

The uranium shurikun met with the fire, and exploded right towards Saya, only a few feet away from her actually. The blast hit her full on, and she went flying backwards. She tumbled, as the yellow-chakra from the Kyuubi faded off. She coughed out blood, and winced.

"Shit..", she groaned, slowly starting to stand up.

Only for a blade to pushed right through her left thigh, she let out a whimper of pain.

Naruto sneered, and formed another blade. He pushed it right through her right thigh, then continued to pin her arms and wrists to the ground. Blood started to poor around her.

"I want to taunt you, honestly. I want to drag the Kyuubi right out of you... Though, I know I shouldn't.", Naruto sighed, forming another blade. He put it on her back, right to the middle where her heart would be placed. He started to push it down, as if the want to lengthen the pain showed through. As well as his own insanity.

"S-Shut up!", Saya snarled, just as the blade started to slowly pierce through her skin. She let out a pain-filled scream.

A mix of red and yellow Chakra exploded out of her, and Naruto flipped backwards. He watched in shock, as the Chakra formed into something much, much larger than Saya. It became more and more solid, forming into a very large fox. To put it simply - Right into the nine-tailed fox.

Naruto's eyes sparked with curiosity. "You can transform just like the Hachibi Jinchuriki?", he hummed, frowning a bit.

"No matter... I can still defeat you, somehow.", Naruto muttered.

The Kyuubi ran straight at him, and swiped its paw right down.

Naruto jumped backwards, but that didn't defend him from the blast of wind, pebbles and chunks of earth. He landed softly on a thick tree branch, quickly moving through a set of handseals.

"**Uranium Release: Liquid Tar!**", Naruto smirked, and opened his hands.

Liquid uranium poured out of his hands, into a thick substance (just like tar, really). It formed into a rather thick pieces of 'rope' that moved quickly, and wrapped tightly around the Kyuubi before starting to spread out.

The rawrs and thrashing movements of the Bijuu was stopped as the uranium fully covered it. The uranium continued to spread out and boil, before it started to harden over and create a green-colored statue of the Kyuubi (to be explained simply). Though only seconds passed before cracks in the frozen uranium started to form, with the liquid starting to ooze back to solidify quickly again. Though as more cracks appeared, the thinner the liquid became.

"**Fire Style: Blasting Stream.**", Naruto stated simply, and let out a large stream of burning fire that hit the uranium with fierce heat and energy.

It exploded outwards, and the blast ran upwards. The shield stopped the blast, and simply deflected it right back towards the ground.

Then, a blast of fire and wind met Naruto with full force.

**-o-0-o-**

The whirlwind - tornado - of fire and wind hit Jubi, before it went on and started to rush towards to where the explosion had appeared. The stream continued on before it hit the barrier on the other side of the large radius that it surrounded. The fire road all the way up, forming very small, unseen cracks. It would go by unnoticed, it seemed. As the fire and wind finally died out at the top. When the dust and rubble cleared from the air, from both the first explosion and the Sage's attack, you could see Jubi panting heavily on the ground.

Her arms had grown thick black fur, with claws to match. Sharp, long canines had grown out and her body started to slowly transform into that of her animalistic form.

"**Ooh, that was a good one. But I can still fight.**", Jubi cackled, letting her animalistic form explode out.

**-o-0-o- **_**Meanwhile with the Kage's and Madara **_**-o-0-o-**

Madara sneered, watching as the five Kage were all spread out. Covering in rubble and dust, drenched in their blood. They hadn't been much fun, and not much of a threat at all. Like a child trying to get his/her older brother to give him/her back candy. Not a threat, a child to a older, more stronger, human being. Sometimes, not getting any mercy. Just like in this case, obviously. The Uchiha never bothered to show mercy, in this world, who deserved it?

He glanced at the area where the earlier explosion came from, and wondered what just had happened to cause both... incidents. He hummed quietly, and began walking forward. He took a short glance at the Hachibi jinchuriki, and sneered. Even he wasn't a threat, which was rather disappointing. Just another inexperienced, immature, _child_ in a war. A war that couldn't helped, no? Either way... it was time for him to create a final peace, no matter what.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto groaned out in pain, barely able to stand up. Most of his skin was burned, some of it so burned you could see his cooked - yet raw - flesh. Thankfully, it seemed that Jashin's blessing would help heal it. It looked like it would be awhile, however. He winced just slightly, and wished he could be a little smarter. Somehow, he always ended up messing up. Some days, he felt like the maker of the world had it out for him.

He turned just slightly, to see Saya's body off to the side. She wasn't moving, so he guessed she was dead.

And for some odd reason, a sad jolt pang through his chest. Naruto actually felt... guilty. But why? Why now? He hadn't felt guilt when he killed his mother, so does he feel so sad, and remorseful, after killing his sister. It made no sense, but then again... Naruto could be considered legally insane. Naruto laughed a dry laugh, it was raspy. He was thirsty. His throat was drier than the desert before Suna (His personal pun brought a small smile to his face).

His wounds, however, seemed to pick up on healing.

"Dear Jashin...", Naruto groaned.

Well, looks like he would be letting off the bomb sooner than expected. As soon as he's fully healed, that is. Which may be awhile... He wondered who had designed said attack towards him, but merely shrugged and let himself take a nice nap~

**-o-0-o-**

Madara walked towards the battle field, to see Tobi staring at a large army, all of them knocked out.

"What happened?", Madara hummed.

"The two attacks from earlier hit over here, while I was burning most of them alive.", Tobi stated, "Lessened my work.", he said.

"Hmm... Where is the Jubi, and that boy?", Madara asked.

"Off with their fight, I believe.", Tobi shrugged.

"Should we go help them?", Madara asked.

"I believe Jubi wouldn't want that, and Naruto is just like her. I say we just rest.", Tobi said.

"Of course... How about we find some water?", Madara said, not even bothering to wait for Tobi's response before he walked on off, and Tobi following closely behind.

**-o-0-o-**

Jubi let her animal-form only grow to the size of a very, very large animal **(AN: Like the size of a Ford truck)**. Her ivory-white teeth glistened in the given light, before she let loose an angry, rabid, horrid snarl. She dashed towards the Sage.

The Sage jumped upward, flipping through a set of handseals.

"**YinYang Release: Drainage Strings.**", he called out. Strings of black and white exploded from his fingertips, and raced towards Jubi. They wrapped around her, clenching down harshly. She let loose a angry, pain-filled roar - it was really a mix between a roar, a scream, and whimper. And it was loud, very loud.

The Sage pulled back on the strings, causing tons of her Chakra to flow up the strings, into a readying seal on the Sage's arm. Jubi thrashed angrily, and the 'strings' started to snap slowly. However, by the time she was able to break through the Sage had enough Chakra taken now in total create the Ichibi to the Sanbi. Though, Jubi still had a LOT more Chakra use. Chakra that she would use happily.

"**Fuck you! I don't need raw power to defeat you!**", Jubi growled, getting ready to pounce at him.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto felt one of his final, major wounds close up. He couldn't take a nap, too much noise. Most likely coming from the other's fights. He couldn't help feel a sense of pride that he was the first one done with his opponent.

That's when he heard heavy coughing some feet away from him.

"He left her alive.", spoke a deep voice.

"Indeed. Shall we finish off the deed?", sneered another.

Naruto reorganized them both. Madara and Tobi. And he did not want them to hurt his sister. Before his rational part of his mind take over, he shot up, and created two blades (one for each hand) and gripped them tightly, before running blindly at the two. He barely remembered piercing the two blades through two bodies, before a piece of his mind rose and he went black. Pain overrode his system due to his wounds, and he did his best to let loose a scream but he heard nothing.

"You can't kill us like that, boy.", laughed a voice, that disturbed Naruto's painful-yet-blank feeling.

More pain started to explode in his, before he felt his own life fading away. Something kept him there, however. He couldn't die.. not yet. He couldn't.

No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!

"Daa**mmmit!**", Naruto screamed out, finally hearing himself.

He felt all the pain fade away, and he wanted to lunge. He wanted to kill, he wanted to see blood of the one who dared to kill HIS prey.

HE was the predator. HE was the hunter. HE was the one that would kill his prey - his sister.

And he attacked.

**-o-0-o-_ A bit earlier _-o-0-o-**

Jubi's pounce was cut off, and she tumbled to the ground, letting out a scream of pain. Black Chakra started to ooze off her animalistic body, flowing off somewhere else. Her animalistic body faded off, and she was once again back in her human body. More of her Chakra started to be forced out of her body, before it started to change into the color of blue. During all of this, she was screaming in total pain.

"The gods are getting involved. But why?", the Sage frowned, "No.. the gods aren't getting involved. They're pushing a prophecy to it's end.", he murmured.

"Jubi's losing her Demonic form. She's turning back into a human.", the Sage said, walking over to her as the Chakra flow cut off. Just as he was above her, looking down, hey eyes fluttered open in pain.

Her eyes were the same, but less... demonic, somehow. They were more human-ish, more inviting.

"All my demonic power.. What the fuck did you do?", Jubi growled, but she could barely keep herself in an angry facade as she let out a pained groan.

"I didn't do anything. The Shinigami didn't tell neither of us the final act of the prophecy.", the Sage said.

"Your power is still great. If you continue to train in your human form, you could eventually match your power to mine. Your much weaker, though.", the Sage stated.

"No shit.", Jubi snorted, "Most of my power was the demonic Chakra I gathered after turning into a demon. I bet I would loose a lot of goddamn power. I wonder if I can still use the bloodline's I created...", she trailed off.

"Try then.", the Sage said.

"Hmm...", Jubi's eyes stared right up at the sky, before they transformed into the Sharingan.

"At least I have that, still.", Jubi said, "Go find out who has my power, you bastard.", she ordered.

"You don't hate me as much as you did.", the Sage said, ignoring the last part of her sentence.

"I... I see no reason to it. Hate is blinding, and there is no reason to actually hate anyone. Why bother?", Jubi returned, "Now, go! Make sure Naruto is alright..", she ordered in a mumble, before she let out a yawn.

"Night...", she muttered, her eyes closing. Destined never to open again.

"Goodnight, Jubi-hime.", the Sage smiled, standing up.

He moved right towards where the Chakra flow had been directed.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto felt invincible. Even as he looked down at his sister's dying body, blood covering his hands. Madara's body evaporating into pieces of paper-like substance, that had gotten quickly burned by a burst of fire. Tobi's body was ripped into the shreds, before being thrown into the burning fire. Now, he only wanted to rip out his sister's heart. He desperately wanted to finish the hunt... but why? What was the purpose?

"Naruto..", his sister whispered.

Was she his sister? Was... was his name Naruto? Why does it seem that every drop of memory were vanishing, except for how to fight. How to kill. How to **hunt**.

"Is that... is that my name?", he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Y-Yes..", she murmured.

"What is yours?", he asked.

"S-Saya..", she whispered, wincing his pain.

Blood had pooled around her body. She was so close to dying. Should he finish her off? Or should he help her?

'_**... set off the bomb, Naruto. Form the handseals, and push out your Chakra... kill** **everyone..**_', a voice spoke inside of his head.**  
**

Should he listen?

He brought his hands together, the handseals he was supposed to go through flashing inside of his hand. He started to move.

"Naruto... why did you kill mom?", Saya asked from below him.

He froze.

Flashes of memories went through his mind like whiplash.

_"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! I found a turtle!"_

_"That's adorable Naruto."_

_Her blood on my hands.. her heart shuddering to a stop in my hands. The cool liquid seeping through. Bringing it to my lips, I licked the blood. Delicious~_

_"Naruto... what's happened to you?"  
_

_"I've become strong!"_

_"Naruto.."_

_"Naruto..."_

_"I love you, my baby boy. Goodnight."_

_"Who are you..?"_

_"**You may call me Jubi.**"_

_"Jubi...?"_

Words formed inside of his head, crashing down upon his shoulders.

If you looked into his eyes, you would only see boiling madness.

"Make it stop... MAKE IT STOP!", he roared angrily, black Chakra slamming out of him. It pushed forward, taking ahold of tree's. Turning everything it touched into frail objects. As if Death touched himself.

Saya screamed out in pain.

Naruto looked down at her.

"You.. You have to die. It'll stop it all.", he murmured.

He went through the handseals again.

"It'll stop... all of it.", he laughed.

Blue eyes started to glow.

Nothing.

**Authors Note:**

**MUAHAHAHA!**

**I've redone Chapter 58.**

**After seeing too many reviews not really liking the ending, I've decided to change it back to the original ending...**


	61. Alternate Epilogue

**... ...**

**Summary: **Part Four; The Fourth Shinobi War has been declared on Akatsuki, after the devastating attack on Konohagakure. The Akatsuki's numbers have been narrowed down. In the end, will the era of war or peace come? Will Naruto live to see the aftermath of war?

**Warnings: **Powerful!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto. Fem!Motherly!Jubi

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I would buy myself ten laptops, then promptly turn it into a yaoi.

_**I do my ultimate best to fix spelling mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
A short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Epilogue**

Naruto couldn't remember anything. All he could do.. was look into the emptiness of this void. The black void that went on and on. It didn't stock. As 'time' seemed to pass, the blackness seemed to vanish. Soon, he was seeing grass, boulders, water, earth, and even the sky with the sun shining bright. He would hear giggles and laughs from a little red-haired girl named Saya. He would see another woman, red-haired as well, smiling at him and calling him to come close to her. Every time he came close, however, he body would fade away. He called this woman 'Okaa-san'. Both of them always came, but never stayed. Many others would come as well, taunting him and haunting him. Then, soon enough his whole world started to fade away and he could only feel chains wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles. He couldn't move, but he felt his power constantly dripping. Why did this feel wrong? He felt... restrained.

Some days - nights? - he would remember things, but just as quickly as they came, would they vanish. He caught glimpses of happiness, kids laughing and giggling. Adults picking up large chunks of diamonds and other minerals. Some times he would dream of a explosion. He would feel his body ripping into shreds, but only to come back alive. He would feel it over and over again at least one a week - month? Maybe a year. - and he couldn't bring himself to care. Didn't he deserve this? Then, there were the days he could run free again. These days he found himself not even wanting to run. He wanted to sit down and cry. He didn't understand why. Was he forgetting something? What was he forgetting that was so bad? Did he deserve all of this? Is this some type of evil punishment?

Yes. That must be it. Why else would he be living this way?

Either way.. he knew one day he would escape, and one day he would let the reason why he's experiencing this reawaken. Kill and hurt the who is doing this to him. He deserves it - yes - but that doesn't mean he likes it. No... one day he would escape, and one day he will **kill.**

**-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-**

"It has been twenty years since the Great Explosion. Sixteen years since the World Treaty came into action. Four years since we have been able to live on this rich land. Through many disasters have we achieved this. Many say that they remember the days when they were in constant fear of war, or of the war that had just begun but already taking so many lives. The Fourth Shinobi War had ended, destroying both sides, but yet we have prevailed. All thanks to the Sage of Six Paths, who re-taught us all the way of the Shinobi. Thank you.", stated a red-haired female, smiling at the cheering crowd. She wore a old uniform that one would remember the Leaf Shinobi would wear. Her name is Saya Namikaze, and for the past fifteen years she has been helping rebuild the world after the Great Explosion.

"Cheers!", the Sage chuckled, raising his glass.

And everyone complied.

**Authors Note:**

**Are you happy now?**

**THIS IS WHY I CHANGED THE ENDING!**

**One - It seemed a bit too depressing.**

**Two - It seemed to off-setting.**

**Three - I may never make a sequel, leaving everyone to think of this giant cliffhanger.**

**You are all welcome! TT^TT**

**Review and Favorite...**


	62. Authors Note

**Readers, **

I see that too many of you didn't exactly like the first ending I published for this story. Thus, I re-wrote the ending on how I was first going to do it. For those who liked the first ending I published, thank you for liking it. I'm just tired of getting emails about reviews saying 'The ending wasn't good enough' or something alike. It kinda gets me down, even if you don't mean too. So...

Added the true ending as the alternate ending.

You are most welcome

**Queen MiMi**


End file.
